My Experiment
by ShadowsWeaver1
Summary: Pheromones: any chemical that has an effect on physiology or behavior. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my experiment.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Pheromones:** any chemical or set of chemicals produced by a living organism that transmit a message to the other members of the same species and have effect on physiology or behavior.

Despite the fact that the effect of pheromones on different animal and insect species has been well documented, no defined pheromonal substance has ever been demonstrated to influence human behavior.

However, despite the lacking evidence to support the effect of pheromones on humans, I propose that humanoid beings descended from those same animals on which present day experiments have been conducted, would still be effected by their instinctual drive.

I am referring to youkai; those beings neither human nor animal, neither man nor beast. Those creatures thought only fables in the world today, but recognized as much more than that in the days of past.

My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my experiment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.

A/N: This fic will contain very high-tech definitions. I'm sorry but I have a degree in science and it is second nature to me to read and write things in this manner. However, the story line will be very light and full of humorous situations, so if you can get past the introductions to each experiment then you will do just fine reading this.

ShadowsWeaver1


	2. Experiment 1: Nip the Cat in the Bud

Experiment #1: Nip the Cat in the Bud

Nepetalactone: The chemical compound dominant in Nepeta, a genus of about 250 species of flowering plants in the family Lamiaceae, also known as catnips.

Catnip is mainly known for, and named after, the effects they have on cats. Detected through their vomeronasal organs (an olfactory sense organ), cats react to the catnip pheramone in a pequliar manner. When cats sense the bruised leaves or stems of catnip, they will rub in it, roll over it, paw at it, chew it, lick it, leap about and purr. Some cats will also growl and meow. This reaction only lasts for several minutes before the cat loses interest. It takes up to two hours for the cat to "reset" and then it can come back to the catnip and have the same response as before. Young kittens and older cats are less likely to have a reaction to catnip but big cats, such as tigers, seem to be extremely sensitive to it.

Purpose: As before mentioned, I wish to observe the effect of pheromonal compounds on members of the youkai population. Being a member of my regular group, Kirara is a redily available (albeit unfortunate) test subject.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and a light summer breeze drifted its way through the clearing as I pulled myself out of the well. I took in a deep breath and inhaled the plesant scents of the feudal era with a happy smile plastered on my lips.

"What a perfect day for an experiment," I mused before setting out toward the village of Endo.

It had taken quite a bit of convincing on my part to get my chemistry teacher to relinquish the precious chemical now nestled snugly in the confines of my great pack, but after several long conversations which spanned from scientific persuasion, to teenage-style begging complete with tear-shinning puppy-dog eyes, to outright threats (That's right mr. Connel, I've seen that bottle of sake stashed in your desk drawer!), my mission was finnally successful.

So now, with a spring in my step, I made my way towards the village and my friends; armed with an interesting little surprise for one lucky member of the company.

All I had left to do to complete my little experiment was pour a small portion of the pheromone on the ground and make my observations. Not too difficult right?

As I approache Kaede's hut on the outskirts of the village, I heard a resonating slap echo through the air. I sighed. That Miroku, would he ever learn?

It was then when I was struck with an inspiration. Perhaps Miroku never learned his lesson because deep down he was a masochist and actually enjoyed the beatings Sango layed out on him. Aside from the fact that that thought was rather disturbing, it gave me an idea. What if it wasn't Sango that was the one to administer his punishment? What if it were someone else? Would he be so keen to go back for another grab of her backside if he thought the consequences involved….kukuku oh yeah I am so evil.

With that in mind I worked out a plan. It seems that this experiment isn't going to be solely for scientific gains after all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was late in the afternoon before my plan finally was able to be set in motion. Our group had stopped for a rest (no thanks to one annoyingly persistant hanyou who shall remain unnamed due to the fact that he is currently plucking out a couple pounds worth of dirt from his haori and other places that will remain unmentioned). As expected, Miroku was focusing all of his attention on the graceful sways of Sango's backside as she sifted through the supplies in my pack to retrieve our afternoon meal. I couldn't help but smirk to myself; this was going to be too easy.

"You know Miroku," I whispered to him so that no one else could hear. "One of these days you are going to regret fondling Sango in such a manner."

"Why Lady Kagome," he feigned innocence. "You wound me. I would never be so brash as to 'fondle' a woman of Sango's calibre." I rolled my eyes. The argument was far from convincing, especially when he continued and his eyes took on a letcherous gleam. "Besides, how could one regret the feeling of perfection."

"It was just a warning monk. The next time you try to cop a feel, there may be repercussions." With that I left the monk to ponder what I said. His contenplation didn't last very long though, because as soon as he thought me out of sight, he was back to watching Sango's behind, a whistful smile on his lips.

That letch. I can't wait till he gets whats coming to him.

Not ten minuetes later, my watining had come to and end. I was ready for him to make his move, the small vial of potent pheomones clutched tightly in my hand. As the monk's cursed hand reached out and began to caress the mound of flesh that he found so irrisistable on Sango's backside, I reacted by flinging the vial straight at him. The delicate glass shattered when it hit the monk square in the chest. He blinked and stumbled back in confusion. Usually it was Sango's fist or Hiraikotsu that he had to avoid after one of his 'moments of unmonkly behavior', not flying glass objects.

As per usual, Sango wheeled around to give the monk his what for, but before she could even lift a hand, Kirara had sprung from the ground at her side and latched herself onto the front of the monk's robes. Both Sango and Miroku looked on in confusion as the little cat seemed to go haywire, rubbing itself in the folds of cloth, nipping and licking, and chewing the fabric, all while letting out the most contented purr they had ever heard coming from the small beast.

Eventually, Miroku snapped out of his daze and took hold of the cat. But when he tried to pry her away from himself, she began to growl viciously and latched to him with more vigor. Miroku panicked, this was not the type of attention that he wished to receive. He redoubled his efforts to detach the crazed cat from himself. Eventually, he was successful from ripping the little feline off of the front of his robes, and he, none too gently, hurled the cat away.

Being blessed with feline agility, Kirara gracefully turned in the air to right herself before she landed firmly on her feet. But she was none to pleased with the change in course. She released a furious hiss, and in a torrent of flames, unveiled her full form in all its glory. That tasty piece of meat wasn't going to get away from her now.

Kirara lept towards the unsuspecting monk, but her path was bloked by her mistress Sango. The demon slayer bore Hiraikotsu before her as a defensive shield, successfully stopping the crazed cat in its tracks.

Miroku, not knowing what was going on, but too intelligent to ignore that whatever had gotten in to the firecat had something to do with the glass vial which had shattered against his chest, wisely took the momentary reprieve to make his exit. He dashed away from his companions and made a B-line towards the trees.

Kirara was quick to evade Sango's block, and started after the fleeing monk in pursuit. As I watched her depart, I could actually see the drool flying out from her opened jaws. I couldn't take any more. I fell to the ground and allowed myself to be consumed with mirthful laughter.

From the corners of my squinted eyes I could see Sango and Inuyasha come over to me, but no matter what I did to try and contain it, my laughter would not die away. Somewhere that seemed far away I heard Sango's voice.

"Kagome, what's so funny? What just happened?"

I tried to answer her question, but due to my never-ending peels of laughter, what came out sounded something like, "I…he…and the cat…Letcher…deserved it…pher…mones…genius…it worked!"

By this time I was clutching to my sides in painful glee. I was laughing so hard that tears began flowing down my cheeks, but I didn't care. My experiment had worked! Youkai displayed the same reactions as modern animals when exposed to pheromones. And the lecherous monk had finally gotten his just deserts for his wayward ways. Let's see him try to cop a feel now!

When I had finally managed to rein in my torrents of laughter, I found that Inuyasha and Sango were staring at me with expressions that clearly displayed that they thought that two members of our little entourage had gone completely mad. I cleared my throat, sat up gracefully, and began to explain what had happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was dusk, and still Miroku and Kirara had yet to return. Inuyasha, Sango and I had started a small fire and seated ourselves comfortably around it to wait for their return. During the time that had passed in wait, I had explained that the catnip pheromone was like opium to cats (of course then I realized that they had no idea what opium was and was forced to elaborate). It makes them excited, happy, euphoric, but it also puts their senses into overdrive and will eventually burn them out. By now, Kirara was likely taking a peaceful cat-nap somewhere.

That left only Miroku. Sango had been quite worried about the monk, but I assured her that he was fine (which was probably the truth) and that he was most likely just taking his time making his way back to us. Thankfully, before Sango could persuade Inuyasha and myself into organizing a search party for the missing person, Miroku found his way back into the camp.

One look at him sent me back over the edge into outrageous giggles. Even Sango and Inuyasha were trying to contain their mirth. He was dripping wet, and his monk's robes were ripped to shreds, clinging to his body with only sparse lines of thread. And from head to toe he was covered in tiny, swollen red welts.

"Oh Miroku," I choked out between fits of laughter. "I'm so sorry!...I forgot…about…the Aphids!"

Apparently Miroku did not find the fact that thousands of tiny flies and mites had been attracted to the pheromone's scent and had latched themselves to his body as he pushed through the grassy fields on his way to the body of water where he could wash off whatever it was that he had been doused with, nearly as funny as I did. While I rolled on the ground squealing out my gleeful laughs, he sent me a threatening glare before he walked off away from the camp.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And so ends Experiment #1. Stay tuned for the next installment: Alpha of the Pack.

A/N: In a way I suppose this is my own experiment. I usually don't write stories of this nature. I am much more inclined to write about serious situations. However, one day I was in the middle of a rant concerning the lack of reviews for one of my stories, and I came up with a few theories about what should be done to get people to review. I have used many of the theories that I concocted in the writing of this story. Now all I have to do is sit back and see if my assumptions can be proven correct. (Don't you just love science!)

Anyways, that's all for now; until next time

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	3. Experiment 2: Alpha of the Pack

Experiment #2: Alpha of the Pack

Territorial pheromones: Laid down in the environment, these pheromones mark the boundaries of an organism's territory. In dogs, these hormones are present in the urine, which they deposit on landmarks serving to mark the perimeter of the claimed territory. Wolves, like other canines, use scent marking to lay claim to anything from territory to fresh kills. Alpha wolves scent mark the most often, with males doing so more than females. The most widely used scent marker is urine. Above all, though, scent marking is used to notify other wolves and packs that a given territory is occupied, and that they should therefore tread cautiously. Wolves can pick up any scent, including marks, from great distances, and can distinguish among them just as well or better than humans can distinguish other humans visually.

Wolves have scent glands all over their bodies, including at the base of the tail, between toes, and in the eyes, genitalia, and skin. Pheromones secreted by these glands identify each individual wolf. A dominant wolf will "rub" his or her body against subordinate wolves to mark such individuals as being members of a particular pack.

The hierarchy of a wolf pack – led by the alpha male and female – affects all activity in the pack to some extent. Though the alpha male usually assumes the "top" alpha position, alpha females have been known to take control over entire packs in some cases. The male and female hierarchies are interdependent, and are maintained constantly by aggressive and elaborate displays of dominance and submission.

Purpose: To further my understanding of the effect of pheromones on those of youkai heritage, I have taken into consideration one particular example known to interact on a regular basis with their animal counterparts. Kouga, the leader of his own wolf demon tribe, is often seen with several wolves not appearing in the humanoid form. This fact suggests that the pack would be highly sensitive to stimuli of a non-demon wolf persuasion. So in keeping with the original purpose of these experiments, I will doccument the reaction of the youkai in response to territorial pheromnes collected from an alpha female of a wolf pack in my time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn wolves" Inuyasha huffed as he led out little company through the tangle of trees. "I can smell their nasty stench all over this place. Kagome, are you sure there's a jewel shard in this direction?"

"Huh?" I jumped at the sound of my name. If I hadn't been quick about it, Inuyasha might have seen the little spray bottle I was uing to douse the leaves and trees along our path before I tucked it away in my pocket for safe keeping. "Yup," I replied with unnerving chipperness. "Jewel shard this way."

Inuyasha just huffed and continued ahead muttering curses and obsenitites about wolves and their stench. I sighed. That was too close.

Ok, I wasn't being completely honest with him. The jewel shard was in this general direction, but we could have just as easily gotten to it withoout travelling through wolf territory. I know this, and though I'm not too keen on the idea of misleading Inuyasha, or the rest of my group for that matter, it is all in the interest of science. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

What sort of scientist would I be if the sole purpose of my experiment was to show that stubborn, thick-headed, wolf youkai who's boss. Not a very good one. But then again, if such a result were to come as a side effect of my experiment, then that would be ok, right? After all, many of sciences most useful discoveries have been made while looking for something completely different. Pennicillin for example, where would the world be today (or in my time at least) if that petri dish of E. coli was never contaminated with the microbes that produced the antibiotic?

So, as far as I'm concrened, my reasoning for this particular experiment is sound. As for the method, well that took a little more effort.

I was forced, yet again to resort to nearly blacmail-like tactics to procure the pheromone for this stage of the experiment. My instructor had been even less keen on relinquishing the scent markings of a strong female alpha of a wolf pack. He was concerned about something along the lines of viscous animals and my welfare. My welfare, isn't that a joke. If you only knew Mr. Collins, that in my spare time I wander around in feudal japan battling monsters, demons, and beasts of all forms. You know I bet he would have a heart attack if he even once caught sight of a real youkai.

Admittedly I probably wasn't much help in alleviating his concerns, being that I tried to explain that I was trying to conjure up the spirit of a wayward youkai at my home shrine and that was the reason I needed the pheromones. It wasn't that far from the truth I supposed. I mean it is most likely that Kouga wouldn't live to see my time, and in all technicalities I wasn't going anywhere outside of my home (If of course you leave out the part that there happens to be a portal located within the shrine that has the capability to send me 500 years into the past).

Anyways, once I finnally got my hands on the precious chemical (I prefer to think of it this way because the thought of carring around a spray bottle full of wolf urine, or any urine, is just plain gross!), I made a point to suddenly sense the presence of a jewel shard. Yet another not completely true statement written off as for the betterment of science. I had, in fact, sensed the jewel shard coming from the direction of Kouga's tribe almost a week ago, but instead of jumping up and going after it, I forced myself to ignore the pulling feeling in my guts and started making plans.

After the first successful experiment with Kirara, I was more determined than ever to test the truth of my theories. I began wondering what else the fantastic chemicals were capable of. Obviously, Kirara was not able to control her instincts against the pull of the catnip, but she has never given herself humanoid form. Perhaps she doesn't possess the sufficent power level to produce the form. If this is the case, would there be a difference in the reaction of a youkai capable of taking said form. This was something that I intended to find out, but who could be my next unsuspecting victom…ahem…subject?

The answer to my question was given to me in a whirlwind of dust and youki. Seemingly out of nowhere, Koga had made his way into our camp, and as usual, the first person he came to was…yup, you guessed it, lucky me.

Somwhere between him clasping my hands between his own large and calloused ones, the ensuing frey between him and Inuyasha, and the determining of who's woman I in fact was; inspiration struck. I decided then and there that I was no one's woman, and though I had had the thought before, now I was willing and able to prove it.

That brings me to the present situation. With Kouga as my new subject, and the pheromonal chemicals of a strong alpha female in my hands, I set about covering the trees, shrubs, and anything else that looked like a good place to spray with the scent. Thankfully Inuyasha was too busy griping about wolves in general to notice the slight shift in the scents, so I was spared any explanations about my current course of action.

I had just finished 'admiring' another lovely collection of tree trunks, when I felt a pair of jewl shards closing in on our location. So the wolf had taken the bait; perfect.

"Inuyasha," I called out using the sweet 'I want something from you and if you say no it'll be dirt for dinner tonight buddy' voice that made him cringe.

"What?" he snapped back at me as he tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the slight look of anxiety that crossed his face.

"It's getting late. Don't you think we should stop for the night?"

"Keh," he huffed. "Just because you're a weak little _human_, doesn't mean I have to stop because you're getting tired. We have jewel shards to find!"

"Iuyasha," I ground out. Just because I was making him stop because I have an alterior motive does not give him the right to insult me. "SIT!"

Obidiantly, or unwillingly, however you choose to see it, he made a wonderfully executed face-plant into the ground. I released a little huff of indignance as I stepped over his prone for and made my way into the nearby clearing. I had things to do after all. No time to spare for rude hanyous.

I dropped my heavy pack on the ground in the middle of the clearing. I took a moment to look around and decided that this place would be perfect for what I had planned.

"I'm going to get some firewood," I called out to my companions. "Be right back."

Sango and Miroku just continued about their business of setting up the camp, completely ignoring the cursing hanyou behind them that was pulling himself out of a body-shaped crater. I couldn't help but look back at them and admire my handywork. The couple were actually getting closer in the past week or so, and I can't help but think that it has something to do with the fact that Miroku hasn't even attempted to grab ahold of Sango's backside since the…incident with Kirara. In fact he's been almost…civil. Dare I say that I cured the monk of his letcherous ways?

A loud slap echoing against the surrounding trees told me that I was going a bit too far in my presumptions. Some people just never learn.

Back to business. I made my way around the camp in a large circle, feigning every once in a while to pull at branches and twigs in my supposed 'firewood gathering', but actually dousing the area heavily in the female wolf's scent. I finished just in time, because not far away, I could feel Kouga's shards closing in. Let the experiment commence.

I returned to my group an instant before the wildly twisting hurricane of Kouga's creashed through the trees. When the winds died down, I gasped. Kouga, the normally so carfree and happy youkai was absolutely furious. His handsome face was twited in a malicious scowl, his hands balled into fists of rage, and his eyes gleamed a wicked red.

"Where is she!" his voice was nothing but a viscious snarl, and his resonating growls filled the entire clearing.

For an instant, I almost regretted taking on the particular experiment, but I quicly dismissed that thought. All in the name of science I reminded myself as I stepped bravely towards the enraged wolf.

"Kouga, it's so good to see you. To what do we owe this visit?"

After seeing me, Kouga's anger seemed to disipate slightly. Thank Kami! I wasn't sure if I could have the same calming effect on the wolf that I did on Inuyasha. Apparently I did, and for once I was thanking every god that would listen for blessing my blood with a scent that seemed to attract all manner of beasts.

"Ka…gome?" He seemed confused, almost as though he didn't know where he was. An effect of his baser instincts taking over? Regardless, it was definitely worth of taknig note of.

"Yes Kouga," I soothed, "It's me."

I walked towards him then, waving off Inuyasha's protest. I found the spray bottle in my pocket and managed to spritz a bit of it on my hand. It's just a chemical, a mixtrue of animal pheromones; I did NOT just spray my hand with wolf pee. Ewww so gross. I will so be washing my hands after this expierience. I walked right up to Kouga and gently took his hand in mine rubbing it soothingly to distract him from the fact that I was smearing the pheromonal mixture on his skin.

The distraction worked for a moment, long enough to complete its purpose, but after a moment of confusion Kouga jerked away and started to growl visciously. He bared his fangs at me an raised his hackles. He was displaying signals of dominance, telling me in wolf body language to back down, to submit. But I would not submit, not this time.

After throughly researching wolf behavoiurs before this experiment, I came to the realization that my meek and accepting posture around the wolf had identified me as a lesser in his eyes. Well I refuse to be a subvertant any longer, and I stood my ground proudly and defiantly.

His growls continued to escalate, becoming nearly deafining in their intensity, but still I refused to back down. It didn't take long for his youki to rise up about him, and in challenge I allowed some of my miko powers to leak out and surround me. Before the confrontation could turn to blows I took my chance to speak.

"Kouga. I am not weak, nor am I lesser in station than you. I command my own life, my own pack if you will. I will not be subvertant to any other. You will either recognize my position as alpha in my pack, or you will fight me."

Please, please, please don't let him choose to fight me. He won't right? I mean I wasn't being too hostile was I?

Thankfully, after a very tense few moments, Kouga straightened from his aggressive position.

"Very well," his tone carried an air of deplomacy, "but you will remove yourself at once from my lands."

I was very quick to agree. This experiment was pushing on the borders of insanity. Kouga left immediately after that, leaving me behind to face the torrents of questions being shot at me from all sides. Oh the things I do in the name of science.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please forgive me, but my spell-checker has decided to take an unexpected vacation. I hope that I haven't made too many errors.

Wow, two chapters in one day, that's gotta be like a record or something for me. I hope it is well appreciated.

Anyways, that's all for now; until next time

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	4. Interlude

Interlude

"What the hell was that all about Kagome?"

"Why did Kouga just leave like that?"

"Lady Kagome, have you perhaps been engaging in your experiments again"

"Kagome? Kagome!"

I could hear them, really. But I just couldn't bring myself to answer. Too much information, my brain had gone into overload.

First and foremost, my experiment worked again! Kouga had responded to the wolf pheromones even better than I could have expected. Not only had he identified and pursued the potential threat of another alpha wolf in his territory, but he had been so engrossed by his natural instincts to seek out and eliminate that threat that he had nearly lost control of himself.

So my first and second questions have been answered. Youkai in humanoid form not only could detect pheromones, but they also were affected by them beyond their normal range of control. This could be dangerous information in the wrong hands. It's a good thing that I am responsible, dependable, trustworthy…but just imagine what I could get that thick-headed wolf to do…or even…Inuyasha. NO! Bad Kagome, BAD! I am not conducting these experiments for personal gain. Science for the sake of science, yup that's it.

Where was I? Right, on to point number two. I am now an alpha female. Can you imagine! I just talked a stubborn, thick-skulled wolf prince into believing that I, me, Kagome, am an alpha in my pack! Oh – my – god! Alpha, oh what I wouldn't give to be able to share that little piece of information with my social sciences professor. Give me a 'D' in leadership now! Granted, claiming to be a leader doesn't necessarily mean that you possess leadership qualities, but the wolf bought it so that's a start at least. I know I could blow a hole in this argument by saying again how thick-headed that particular wolf is, but I'm going to ignore that fact and focus on the idea that his baser instincts told him that I was indeed in a position of Alpha in my pack and as such I am to be given the due respect. A stretch you say? Perhaps, but this is my monologue so you don't really get a say, so there!

I have been left wondering though; since Kouga didn't even bother to talk with Inuyasha does that mean that he sees me as a completely dominant female? That's just too funny! Imagine me, bossing Inuyasha around and making him obey my every command…command…well lets just not think about that right now, after all it wasn't me that put that subduing necklace on him and I can't help that the average person says the word sit at least ten times a day.

Anyways, on to point number three. I think that I am officially no longer Kouga's woman. Even though I never agreed to be such in the first place, it is still something worth mentioning. The way he looked at me before he left, like he was looking at a complete stranger, it gave me the chills. I hope that my quest for knowledge hasn't caused a rift to form in our friendship. I like Kouga; I really do; just not in _that_ way you know? I had to do something to get him away from the idea that I am…or was…his woman and that all he needed to do was hand Naraku's head to me on a platter and I would all of a sudden say 'oh Kouga you're the strongest, bravest, most handsomest youkai I have ever met; please take me away with you so that we can have mad monkey sex and produce multiple heirs', right, not very bloody likely.

Now on to the most pressing matter. Now that I know that youkai, even those powerful enough to take humanoid forms, are susceptible to the natural lure of pheromones, where do I go from here? So far I have only touched on the most basic of drives. I got a cat high and possibly hooked on catnip (yes Kirara I have noticed that you have been unusually interested in my backpack recently and that you wander into the woods for extended periods of time only to come back with your fur slightly tinged the color of leafy green), and I have conned a wolf into protecting his territory from a potential threat; but I have yet to actually prove that pheromones can actually influence behavior to the point of manipulation.

But if I want to manipulate a youkai I can't do the experiment on my friends. There would always be the potential of bias with them because they may inadvertently act the way I want them to without ever realizing it. No, if I want to prove that pheromones can indeed affect the behavior of youkai, I must use an unwilling and non-friendly subject. But who? Who should be the unfortunate victim…ahem…subject (I just have to stop doing that) of my pheromonal manipulation?

Do I even need to ask? Who else would serve as a better subject than the king of manipulation himself: Naraku. Certainly any participation on his behalf would be entirely unwilling, and there is no way that he would comply with my wishes simply because he wanted to be friendly, so I think I would be pretty safe in that department. The problem is I don't know if I could find any pheromone strong enough to work on him that wouldn't involve me being up close and personal with the vile youkai. More than that, Naraku isn't even a full demon. There might be unexpected effects on the hanyou physiology that I haven't considered yet. I'll have to remedy that oversight in the near future (oh the possibilities).

If not Naraku, then perhaps I could make use some of his minions. I think that would be my best bet. After all the earth wasn't built in a day, so I can't expect my newfound knowledge of pheromones to suddenly hand my enemy over to me now can I? Lets see…minions…minions…oh I've got it! The Saimyoushou; those poisonous insect thingies that are always buzzing around Naraku and preventing Miroku from using his wind tunnel; they would be perfect. If I could get them to follow some sort of bee-related pheromone instead of flying directly into the cursed void in Miroku's hand, then I will have succeeded in proving that youkai can be induced to act in response to pheromones to the point of manipulation.

Well then, now that my thoughts are in order, I had better get back to the group and their questions. I've got a lot of things to do. Planning a new experiment, writing down my observations from my last experiment, cleaning up the…ewww. First things first,

"I think I'll go wash my hands."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Sorry that this chapter was so short, but it isn't really an experiment, so I thought it best to give it its own chapter. Tune in next time for Experiment #3: Busy Little Bees.

So far my little experiment is working wonderfully. In only one day I got three reviews (yippee) and I couldn't be happier. A few more additions to my stats board and I might just have to give myself a medal. (Ok perhaps I'm over exaggerating a little bit, but I really like reviews.)

A/N: not like the rest of this section hasn't been an author's note, but this one is more serious. In science it is unethical to conduct experiments on unwilling and unknowing participants. Even when using animal subjects, scientist must go through several boards and committees to gain ethical clearance to continue in their studies. Human subjects are even more complicated, and most often require express written consent by an informed participant for the scientist to use them in their study. It is a very complex procedure, but thankfully, this is fiction, and a good 450 or so years before these particular guidelines will be in place, so Kagome doesn't have to worry about it.

Anyways, that's all for now; until next time

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	5. Experiment 3: Busy Little Bees

Experiment #3: Busy Little Bees

Honeybees have one of the most complex pheromonal communication systems found in nature, possessing 15 known glands that produce an array of compounds. The pheromones are chemical messengers secreted as a liquid and transmitted by direct contact as a liquid or as a vapor by a queen, drone, worker bee or laying worker bee that elicit a response in other bees. The chemical messages are received by the bee's antenna and other body parts. Honey bee pheromones can be grouped into releaser pheromones with short term effects and primer pheromones with long term effects.

Pheromones are NOT single chemicals, but rather a complex mixture of numerous chemicals in different percentages.

Alarm pheromone: is released by the Koschevnikov gland, near the sting shaft, and consists of more than 40 chemical compounds. These chemical compounds have low molecular weights, are highly volatile, and appear to be the least specific of all pheromones. Alarm pheromones are released when a bee stings another animal, and attract other bees to the location and causes the other bees to behave defensively, i.e. sting or charge. Smoke can mask the bees' alarm pheromone (hence why bee-hive workers are often seen carrying a can emitting smoke).

The Nasonov (alternatively, Nasanov) pheromone: is released by worker bees to orient returning forager bees back to the colony. A synthetically produced Nasonov pheromone can be used to attract a swarm to an unoccupied hive or a swarm-catching box.

Purpose: I intend to not only acquire further information on the effects of pheromones on youkai, but also to determine if in fact pheromones can produce a strong enough instinctual drive to manipulate a youkai into behavior they would normally not engage in. To do this I will employ first the Nasonov pheromone with which I will attempt to draw the Saimyoushou to a predetermined location. This will serve to further the proof that youkai are instinctually driven to comply with the signals sent by the pheromones. A side-effect to this, while not entirely scientific will prove incredibly useful, the insects will (hopefully) be pulled away from the position of our group. Secondly, I will be using an alarm pheromone to entice the Saimyoushou into attacking one of Naraku's minions or puppets (Either one would be fine. I'm not picky, especially since this is all in the name of science.). If the Saimyoushou react in the manner that the pheromone predicts, and not according to their mission, I will have succeeded in gathering proof that youkai can be influenced by pheromones so powerfully that they can be manipulated to go against their own wishes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So are you sure this is going to work?" Inuyasha asked for what must have been the hundredth time (well maybe it was only the fifth or so, but it was incredibly annoying).

"No I'm not sure," I sighed. "That's why it's called an experiment. I have a theory of what I think will happen, but I can't be sure if that theory is correct until I test it."

"So what you're saying is that you plan on risking all of our lives because you have a theory. How stupid can you be! I mean I've heard of stupid plans before, but this one is by far the stupidest!"

Apparently Miroku recognized the death glare in my eyes and the tell-tale flames surrounding my enraged form and took it as a sign that Inuyasha was about to be put out of commission for a week with a broken back, so he wisely decided to step between the two of us and take his turn explaining the plan to Inuyasha.

I suppose it is a good thing, after all we are going to need the hanyou in the upcoming battle, but sometimes he just makes me so mad! You have no idea how good of a stress reliever it is to be able to say one word and watch the object of your ire be face-planted into the ground. Talk about therapy!

Anyways, while Miroku tries to make Inuyasha understand my brilliant plan (by the way, good luck with that one buddy!), I suppose I should explain what's going on.

After my incredibly informative (and terribly frightening, not to mention super gross) experiment involving Kouga and the wolf pheromones, I came to the conclusion that there were still many facets of the effects of pheromones on youkai that I still didn't know about. In response to that revelation, I decided to test out my theories on Naraku's poisonous insects, the Saimyoushou.

I went back to my time after we successfully obtained a jewel shard from a rather reluctant bear youkai. It was quite the battle, but in the end the bear was relieved of his jewel shard. Ok so he was blown to smithereens by the Wind Scar and I picked the shard up from a pile of bear goop on the ground (not something I recommend doing by the way), but we still got the shard so the trip was well worth it.

When I got home (again I'm going to have to pause to remind you that going home for me is always an interesting experience; interesting in the way that there is always a nosy, pushy, demanding, stubborn, jerk of a hanyou that seems to enjoy being 'sat' always hovering about the well). Anyways, when I got home, I went straight to my computer and began my research.

I discovered that pheromones are an intricate part of the hive lifestyle, and that bees used these chemicals to send a variety of messages, from physiological messages to stimulate or depress maturation and reproduction, to behavioral messages that range from a call home to attacks. I focused my studies on those behavioral aspects because these are not only the most easily observed, but they are also the most reasonable considering my current relationship with the youkai of interest in this experiment.

I also discovered, much to my relief; that the particular pheromones that I wanted to obtain were in regular use at my local honey farm. Of course the 'local honey farm' was a good half-hour drive away, but since the trip saved me from another confrontation with Mr. Collins, I was more than happy to make it.

That leads me to 'The plan'. Admittedly it took longer than I would have hoped for Naraku to show his ugly head (or really for Inuyasha to pick up his scent, but that's beside the point) than I would have liked. Not that I ever really enjoy our confrontations with Naraku and his minions, but this time I had a vested interest in the encounter.

After all, the pursuit of knowledge can not and must not be hindered by the fact that there may be uncomfortable situations to endure. We must all strive for betterment, and that is exactly what I am doing now. Well that and finally being the one to throw a wrench in Naraku's plans, but that is just a pleasant side-effect. Of course my main goal is the pursuit of knowledge, not the chance to laugh at the look on the face of Naraku (or his golem) when his own minions turn on him.

Anyways, back to 'The plan'. I decided that this particular experiment could prove to be very dangerous so, as you already know, I decided to enlighten my companions to what I would be doing and delegate out the different tasks involved. Yes delegate, this is my experiment after all so I am the lead scientist…not to mention the ALPHA so they have to do what I say _or else_...ahem…yes lead scientist so it is reasonable for me to divide out the tasks to my students.

Miroku, of course is the bait for the Saimyoushou. Sango and Kirara have been given the task of deploying the Nasonov pheromone to turn the Saimyoushou away from their target. Inuyasha will be busy keeping Naraku, or his golem, or his incarnation, or whatever else he has sent at us this time preoccupied with his special brand of taunting. And finally, I have the pivotal role of shooting the alarm pheromones at the unsuspecting creature using one of my arrows (I think it prudent to mention the fact that in retrospect to the…unusual flight paths of my arrows, I have acquired several vials of the particular pheromonal mixture).

Now that 'The plan' has been laid out it is time to return to the present.

There is a dark aura approaching. I'll give you one guess whose it is. Do I really need to tell you? Well for the newbies I suppose I can divulge just this once. Naraku. Of course I'm sure that no one really needed me to tell them this fact. I mean who else but that vile, plotting, scheming, manipulative, conniving, and so many other words that would suit that bastar…umm…creature so much better but which I must refrain from to spare my virgin ears; would produce such a heinously dark and oppressive aura?

Riding a hoard of snake-like beasts, Naraku, or should I say the golem of Naraku (that coward), descended from the sky and came towards us.

Aside from the creeping feeling of loathing and repulsion coursing through me, I am actually very excited for this particular encounter.

"Naraku, you bastard! What the hell do you want this time?" Ah, Inuyasha. I can always count on you to strike up a civil conversation.

"Inuyasha, how good it is to see you again. It is such a shame that this shall be our last meeting."

You know, no matter how many times I hear that smooth and deep, almost sexy (if of course it didn't belong to the most despicable creature I have ever met or had nightmares about) voice; I still can't help the shudder of fear that envelopes my body because of it. Right; back to Inuyasha.

"Yeah the last for you!" Inuyasha roared out as he pulled back his great fang and heaved the fury of the Wind Scar directly at the golem. Of course, being Naraku he just shielded himself with his stupid barrier and was left completely unharmed from the attack.

"Now, now Inuyasha," came the overly pleasant voice of Naraku. "Don't you even want to meet the newest addition to my family?"

"Feh, so you've got another one do you? Well bring it on bastard! I've destroyed all of your other pathetic incarnations; this one will be no different!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes "we shall see."

Suddenly, the golem melted away, and the pelt it had been wearing fell in a heap. But from beneath the abandoned robe, a dark cloud started seeping out. I could tell that this wasn't the usual miasma used by Naraku. No, this was something entirely different.

The dark mist leaked through the air around us, surrounding everything in its wake, covering the world in a curtain of blackness. I could hear the serpent demons on the other side of the dark cloud hissing loudly as they slithered around in the darkness.

Then, out of nowhere and everywhere at the same time, came the voice. Like a whisper against my skin, I could feel the resonating of the cloud around us as the voice was carried through it. No, it wasn't being carried through the fog, it was a part of it, it was the dark mist speaking.

"You have met my sisters of the wind and the void, now you will face what is faceless, see what is hardly seen, become lost in the mists of I; Kasumi."

Miroku stepped forward. "Mist is too light; it shall always be removed from the land by the winds." With that he released the Wind Tunnel. Kasumi hissed and pulled back quickly from the draw of the void, in his place leaving behind a swarm of Saimyoushou.

Sango was quick to catch her signal to jump into action. She mounted Kirara and the two took to the sky in an instant. When she was level with the swarm, she threw the vial of Nasonov pheromone in the direction opposite that the new incarnation had retreated. When the vial shattered upon impact with the ground, the Saimyoushou stopped their forward movement immediately. A momentary pause was then followed by a sharp change in course directly towards the pheromonal bait.

On the ground below, Miroku was now free to deliver the hoard of serpentine youkai into the vast nothingness of his cursed hand; and Inuyasha was busy doing what Inuyasha does best: charging headlong towards the most powerful opponent on the field.

I watched from a distance in a ready stance; my bowstring drawn tight and firm in my grasp and armed with an arrow complete with a pheromone-filled glass arrowhead.

The mist surged forward towards Inuyasha, surrounding him in its depths of murky darkness. But Inuyasha was never one to sit still very long, and in moments the mist was scattered by a blast from Tetsusaiga. When the thing covering him was gone, I could see Inuyasha again. What I saw made me gasp in horror. His body was covered in wounds, ranging from light scratches to deep gouges, and all of them bleeding. The blood was actually dripping off of him. Of course, Inuyasha is far too stubborn to acknowledge the fact that he is injured, especially in a fight; so that left me to worry about his condition.

I wasn't given much time to worry though, because I caught sight of the mist demon collecting itself, apparently preparing for another attack. Well I am not about to let that thing do…whatever it just did again! I aimed my arrow, and fired.

To my extreme surprise, I actually hit the mark. Or to be more specific, I hit the barrier that the thing had projected to stop my arrow. Well wasn't that just a stupid move on Kasumi's behalf. If he had let the arrow pass through him (he _is_ only made of mist after all) then he might have ended up missing a few large portions of his body, or his whatever, to the purification abilities of the arrow; but the glass arrowhead would not have shattered.

Again the Saimyoushou responded immediately to the lure of the pheromones. They took on an aggressive formation and flew directly at Kasumi. Being Naraku's own, the insects had no problem crossing the barrier, and once they were inside they began to thrust their stingers wildly into the mist.

I know it seems impossible, even I have no idea how they did it, but somehow some of the Saimyoushou managed to insert their stingers into the diluted form of the mist youkai. Like all beings susceptible to the Saimyoushou poison, Kasumi began to quickly loose strength; and as his strength faded, his form became more and more solid. Soon where once there had only been mist, a blackened, withered, and hunched humanoid (I think the human part might be a bit of a stretch here, I mean the thing is hideous!) creature remained.

Inuyasha didn't need any additional encouragement. Once again he brought up the great fang and slashed through the scars of the wind to unleash his powerful attack. Kasumi's eyes widened in shock and horror as the blast approached, but he was too weak to move away from it or to defend against it. He released a defining roar of lost hope just before he was consumed and obliterated.

"Well I'll be damned," Inuyasha said as he casually swung Tetsusaiga over his shoulder and turned away from the dusted creature to face me. "That stupid plan of yours actually worked."

Thank you Inuyasha, thank you so very much. Killjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kasumi: This word actually does mean 'mist' according to the online English/Japanese dictionary. It is also just what I was looking for because it begins with 'Ka' just like Kagura and Kanna; very fitting.

Miasma: are you aware that the definition for this word is 'low lying poisonous cloud' and it is derived from a theory involving the transfer of disease in humans (a theory conceived long after feudal era times I might add)? It was once believed that disease was caused by this cloud, leaving people living closer to sea lever more vulnerable to illness; however, the theory was disproved with the discovery of the role of microorganisms in human diseases. At that time this theory was incorrect, making the word obsolete. But don't you think it funny that this word could have such significance now? Just think about all of those 'low-lying poisonous clouds' hanging over our cities in the form of smog and pollution.

The thought for the day, courtesy of your author

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of the one on Miasma; that was all me thank you very much) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.

**Next time:** Experiment #4 Part I: Boys will be Boys which will soon be followed by Part II: and Dogs will be Dogs (Have I mentioned that this is a Sess/Kag fic? Hmmm I wonder how he will be drawn in to this pheromonal experiment…)


	6. Experiment 4 Part I: Boys Will Be Boys

Experiment #4 Part I: Boys will be Boys

The estrous cycle: refers to the recurring physiologic changes that are induced by reproductive hormones in most mammalian placental females; humans and great apes are the only mammals who undergo a menstrual cycle instead. Estrus cycles start after puberty in sexually mature females and are interrupted by anestrous phases. In species with estrous cycles, females are generally only sexually active during the estrous phase of their cycle. This is also referred to as being "in heat."

A female dog (bitch) is bi-estrous and goes into heat typically twice a year, although some breeds typically have one or three cycles a year.

Pheromones in the female's urine and the swelling of her vulva let the male know when his mate is in heat.

The male will mount the female firmly from behind. After achieving coitus, the two form a copulatory tie once the bulb (bulbus glandis; located near the base of the canine penis) of the male's penis swells and the female's vaginal muscles tighten. The two become physically inseparable for anywhere between ten and thirty minutes, during which period the male will ejaculate multiple times. (This has nothing to do with pheromones, but it's funny. I have seen it once when my friend had her dog mated. I laughed so hard I almost peed my pants!)

Purpose: I have shown the effectiveness of pheromones on youkai; however, since there is no evidence supporting humans having reactions to pheromones, there may be less instinctual drive for hanyous to the chemicals, being that they are of half youkai and half human blood. I intent to determine if in fact hanyous react to the allure of pheromones by conducting an experiment on a subject close at hand. Inuyasha shall be the first test of the effect of pheromones on hanyous. If the results are promising, this experiment shall be expanded to include another of the hanyou breed: Naraku.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Have you ever been paralyzed with fear? Do you think that this is just a saying? I assure you it is not.

I can't even begin to describe the feeling. It's as though every muscle in your body is tight, ready to spring at any second. The problem is; they don't. All you can feel is a strange tingling sensation where you know there should be movement but there isn't, the blood pounding through your veins so hard that your head feels like it will explode from the pressure, and an unrelenting sense of panic that threatens to crush all of the air from you lungs.

It is strange though; in the midst of such a horrible physiological shutdown, I was still able to find my voice.

But at the moment there are only two words that come to mind.

"Oh…crap."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I suppose I should start at the beginning.

It started out as a beautiful day. You know, the sun was shinning, the birds singing, gentile breezes and all that sort of stuff. I had thought that it would be a good day for an experiment. Boy was I wrong! But I'll get to that later.

Inuyasha was at the well to greet me. He knew I was coming because I had promised him I would come after school. Mind you, that was because it was the only way I could get him to leave my house this morning so that I could actually go to school; but I divulge. He greeted me with his usual cheeriness.

"Took you long enough! I'm not getting any younger you know!"

Yes Inuyasha," I sighed, "I know. And that's why you have all that grey hair."

"This isn't grey stupid! It's silver! And you know I was born like this!"

I couldn't stifle the giggles that poured out of me then. For a guy who is always running around through the forest getting dirt everywhere, fighting monsters and being covered in demon blood, and having his own body ripped and torn from so many battles; he really is concerned with his looks. Don't tell him I said that though. I can just imagine what kind of colorful words that would be sent in my direction if he knew what I thought.

"I know; I'm sorry Inuyasha. Why don't we just get going ok? I'm sure the others are waiting."

"Feh," he said as though that would explain everything, and then turned and started walking towards the village. As we walked back together, just the two of us, I couldn't help but think of what was going to happen later when my next experiment would commence. Even thinking about it caused blood to rush to my face. If even the thought of such things would make me blush, how on earth would I confront the real thing later?

But I decided that it didn't matter. I knew what I had to do, and everything was planned. I just needed to be brave enough to test this one last theory before I would be able to put all of my hard work to some good practical use.

The theory of course is whether or not hanyous can be affected by pheromones in the same way that youkai are. The problem however, was that while conducting the necessary research for this phase of my experiment I discovered that the animal variety of interest (dogs) use very few pheromonal signals. In fact, there were only two that I could find.

The first being territorial pheromones. Like wolves, dogs also mark their territory using pheromones deposited in the urine (as you all know because everyone has seen a dog or two lift their leg by a tree, fire hydrant, lamp-post, street-sign, and pretty much everything else that you can think of that they can lift their leg beside).

The second pheromone used by dogs that has been documented to elicit a response is the one released by the female dog (I keep trying to use the technical term for this, but every time I do it makes me giggle so until I can contain that particular reflex action I will have to make due with female dog) when she goes into heat. For lack of a better term, I have labeled this particular chemical the 'sex pheromone' because of its role in attracting a male to the primed female and beginning the whole mating process.

Unfortunately, because of the fact that our group is always on the move looking for Naraku and the Shikon shards, I do not believe that Inuyasha has actually claimed a particular territory as his own. Also, I haven't noticed him marking any area in that sense (Thank god! He acts enough like a dog as it is what with the sniffing the ground and shaking water off of himself, if I ever saw him lift his leg – so to speak – I think I might never stop laughing. That and in doing such a thing he would be exposed in a way that I don't think I ever want to see!).

Anyways, since I am not aware of any territory marking by Inuyasha, it made little sense to use these pheromones on him because he would not be very likely to have a reaction to them. But that leaves me with only one option: the sex pheromone.

For the record, this would not have been my chosen course of action if there was another way to test my theory, but with no other friendly hanyous and no other pheromones to test, the only option I had was to use the sex pheromone. At first I didn't want to manipulate Inuyasha in such a way. I was afraid that he would see it as me trying to divert his attentions away from the woman he truly loved because I was being selfish with his attentions. But I quickly realized three things.

First, that I would never try to take Inuyasha away from Kikyo, who he wants to be with is entirely his decision. Second, I would only test the chemical so far as to gain evidence to support my theory and would then abruptly end the experiment because I would never force something so special on someone, and when I do engage in that particular act I want it to be special and with someone I love and who I know loves me. Finally third, I realized that if there is even the slightest chance that the results of this experiment would lead to the destruction of Naraku, Inuyasha would likely have no complaints about it.

So with these things in mind I started making plans for the experiment. When all the plans were complete, and all the necessary provisions obtained (Thankfully I did not have to resort to using the pheromones in their natural state – I think that I've handled enough animal urine to last me a lifetime thank you very much – because I found a dog breeder that carried a purified form of the pheromone that is used to excite male dogs before they are brought to the females to…ahem…well you know) I was ready to begin the experiment.

It was just after dinner when I finally got my chance.

"Inuyasha," I called up into the tree he was perched in, "would you come down from there? It's such a nice evening I thought that we could go for a walk and watch the sunset."

"Go find someone else to bug would ya? I'm fine right here."

Why that little…! Ooooo he is so lucky that I need his nose clear for this experiment to work or he would so have been eating dirt after a comment like that. But I knew that getting angry wasn't going to help the situation at all, no I had to resort to something much more powerful.

"Please?" Ah the all powerful please, add to that big bright puppy-dog eyes, a few glistening unshed tears, and a poutty lip and you get…

"Geeze, if you're gonna make such a big deal about it."

Success.

We took a nice walk through the forest. Well, nice in the way that we weren't arguing, but if you factor in the fact that there was an extremely tense feeling between the two of us and that I was beyond nervous I guess it wasn't really that nice after all. When we reached the river we stopped and sat down by the bank (I chose the river as the location of this experiment because water would be able to remove the pheromone's scent very quickly should I need to). It really was a beautiful evening, and for a time I got lost in watching the sky changing from a beautiful blue to wondrous shades of pink orange and red.

But alas, I had brought him here for a reason, and it was time to start.

"Inuyasha," I began hesitantly, "do you think I'm pretty?"

He actually fell over. Yes, on the ground twitching. Was it really that bad of a question? Apparently it was. Well let's see if I can't change his tune a little shall we?

I pressed down hard on the small vial in my pocket, causing it to break and allowing the pheromone to soak into my clothes. Of course it did produce a feeling similar to if I had just wet my pants (or skirt in this case), but it was necessary because the pheromone is released in the – I can do this – bitch's urine and the smell lingers around her private parts. Being that it would be…very unusual…to have a sex pheromone scent coming from any other part of my body, this was the course I was left with.

I waited on pins and needles to see Inuyasha's response.

When he finally recovered, the reaction I got wasn't at all what I was expecting.

"What the hell kind of question is that! You dragged me all the way out here just to ask me that! You stupid girl! Why the hell would I care if you're pretty or not! I don't have time for this. I'm leaving!"

"Inuyasha!" I called out to him and started running so that I could catch up. "Wait Inuyasha! I'm sorry ok? Can't we just talk about this? I didn't mean anything by it I swear!"

He stopped but he still wouldn't look at me. When he spoke his voice was tense and his words clipped.

"We shouldn't be out here. Climb on; I'll take you back to the village."

"Umm, ok"

I started to walk towards him, but before I even took two steps, something huge came out of nowhere and swatted Inuyasha with a massive paw, sending him crashing through at least five trees before he finally hit one solid enough to stop the momentum.

"Inuyasha!" I screamed at the hanyou; only to realize that my voice was falling on deaf ears because he had been knocked out cold.

I wanted to go check if he was alright, but the second I took a step in his direction a thundering growl ripped through the air making me turn to face the creature that had wounded my friend so severely.

But when I finally got a good look at it, I froze in my place.

Standing right in front of me was a massive white inuyoukai over fifty feet tall. His fangs glinted in the fading daylight, and his red eyes were focused on me so intently that they seemed to be boring a hole straight through me. But it wasn't his size or his fangs or his eyes that scared me to the point of being incapable of any movement. It was the lines of crimson streaking the immaculate fur and the crescent moon adorning his brow. I knew this beast, more than that I knew what he was capable of. And there is no other youkai who holds so much power or who can strike so much fear into a person as he can.

And that brings me back to the present. Frozen in place out of fear so terrible that it has overtaken my body, and unable to do anything but utter the only words that will come to me.

"Oh…crap."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I can't believe I finished this chapter tonight! I tried to write it last night, but no ideas would come to me. Then I turned on my computer tonight….and poof….suddenly I have a chapter. Isn't that great!

What's even better is that I have finally given this story a reason to be in this category! Wow I have certainly been productive today….I wonder what will come next….Oh! I know….The World Is Mine! Haha just kidding.

Anyways, that's all for now. Tune in next time for Part II of Experiment #4: and Dogs Will Be Dogs.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.

Later.

ShadowsWeaver1


	7. Experiment 4 Part II: Dogs Will Be Dogs

Experiment #4 Part II: and Dogs Will Be Dogs

He is sniffing me

Great God in heaven I am being sniffed by a dog. Not just any dog; a dog the size of a small mountain. Not just a dog the size of a small mountain; a demon dog the size of a small mountain with fangs bigger than I am. I am being sniffed by a demon dog the size of a small mountain with fangs bigger than I am who just happens to be the great demon Lord of the Western lands.

I am being sniffed by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, great youkai Lord of the Western lands is sniffing me and I would bet anything that the hungry look in his massive glowing red eyes is _not _a hunger for meat; at least not the kind of meat you can eat.

Great Kami what did I ever do to deserve this? Ok, so I manipulated a few youkai to abide by their instincts, forced them to do what I wanted even against their own wishes, and used science for my own personal gains; but do I really deserve this?

He is sniffing my neck. Oh my God! His nose is wet and cold and it tickles! I will not laugh, I will not laugh!

Crap! I laughed, and now he's growling at me! At least I think he's growling. Then again it sounds a lot different from that thundering growl that he released before when I tried to go check on Inuyasha. In fact this particular growl sounds more relaxed, content maybe, almost like purring. Oh no! I did NOT just think that Sesshomaru is purring while sniffing me!

This is not happening! I mean it can't be right? Any minute now I am going to wake up and realize that all of the pheromones I have been working with have affected my brain in some weird way and that all of this is just a dream. A very, very bad dream; more like a nightmare actually. Yes I am having a nightmare. There couldn't be any other reason why Sesshomaru would be sniffing me and purring right?

Any reason other than the fact that this is not a dream, but rather a science experiment gone horribly, horribly wrong.

Oh why me! I just couldn't be satisfied to know that pheromones would work. Oh no, I had to go and do more tests using pheromones on youkai. You know how they say curiosity killed the cat? Well right now I'm that cat and I get the feeling that the source of my demise, aside from my damdable curiosity, will be the very large dog that is currently sniffing my belly.

On that note, what the hell is so interesting about my belly anyways? Maybe I should be glad that he's only sniffing my belly and not anywhere else….NO NO NO! That's it! He just went waaayyyy beyond the whole personal boundary thing!

"Stop!" I took a step back from that cold wet nose that had just been probing into a place where he had no business being.

Ok now I'm sure he's growling. It most definitely is not that contented purring sound from before. No, this time the growl is definitely not a friendly one. He must be mad because I moved away from him. But I couldn't help it, I mean if I didn't then the pressure against my…well against my…ummm…skirt (yes that will do) and the brush of heated breath against the sensitive skin of my thighs might have produced a reaction (a totally unwanted reaction!) that he might have taken completely the wrong way.

I can't help it that my virgin body sometimes acts in ways that I have no control over any more than a teenage boy can help the fact that sometimes (usually at the most inopportune time) they are cursed with an erection just because of their raging hormones. And such an unwanted reaction from my body at the moment, when there is a monstrous dog which would probably be able to detect even the slightest change in my heartbeat or rise in body temperature sniffing me, would definitely be a bad thing.

What do I do now? Come on brain think! Ok, I just have to get to the water and wash off the pheromone scent. Problem is the water is quite a ways away. Stupid Inuyasha! Why couldn't you have just reacted like every other youkai to the pheromones? That way I would have washed them off by now and I wouldn't be in this mess! No, I can't blame Inuyasha; this is entirely my fault.

Back to the problem. How am I going to get to the water? Putting aside the fact that if I do manage to get to the water and Sesshomaru comes out of the pheromone induced haze he will probably kill me for deceiving him, I would still rather be impaled _like_ a piece of doggy meat than _on_ a piece of doggy meat. I mean I've heard of doing it doggy style but this is just ridiculous!

I took another step back towards the water, but no sooner had I moved than Sesshomaru took a step forward to close the distance. His growls were so loud that I almost had to cover my ears to keep myself from going deaf. I wanted so badly just to turn and run, but somehow I managed to stay put. Turning my back on him would probably be the worst thing I could possibly do. It would be a symbol of rejection, one which the dog in him would likely seek to remedy with a brutal display of strength and dominance; one that I'm certain I wouldn't live through. I don't know how I kept it together, but I did.

Baby steps Kagome. Come on you can do it. One more step, followed by more growls. If I ever get out of this I swear I'm never going to do anything scientific again! After this science is dead to me!

One more step. This time, his growls did not escalate. Instead, the thundering vibrations quieted down into just a dull roar. It wasn't quite the purring noise from before, but even though I had no idea what he was saying (if in fact he was saying anything) with his growl, I decided that I liked this one better and that it was definitely a good sign for me.

One more step. Still the rolling vibrations of his growl kept coming, but now he had crouched down low on his front paws, his back end still high in the air. If I didn't know any better I would swear that the repetitive movements of his tail looked a lot like he was wagging it. But the great demon Lord of the west wouldn't wag his tail right? I mean this is Sesshomaru I'm talking about. You know the cold, emotionally detached, stoic youkai who never shows even the slightest bit of any sort of expression or emotion. There is just no way that he is currently squatted in front of me and wagging his tail.

One more step. Slowly, very slowly I am getting closer to the river's edge. Only about twenty more steps and I'm there. Oh man (sweat drop) I am so dead!

One more step. He is just sitting there watching me, crouched down as though he's about ready to pounce. Oh no! I bet that's what he's doing! He's watching my every move. Analyzing…well analyzing something but I'm not even going to attempt to try and figure it out; I have no desire to know what going on in Sesshomaru's mind at the moment. It looks like he's stalking prey. And that must be what I am to him: prey. Oh Kami please help me! Please, please, please get me out of this and I swear I'll do anything you want!

One more step. Suddenly the growls stopped. I have no idea what could have cause that, but I just hope beyond hope that it's not a bad thing.

One more step.

"WOOF"

God! Talk about giving someone a heart attack! The deep commanding bark sounded so suddenly and startled me so badly that I jumped and lost my balance, falling hard on my but on the ground.

Before I could get comfortable with my newly found position, before I could do anything for that matter, I became aware of something very large hovering just above me.

He was everywhere, covering every inch of my peripheral vision. He was just so massive that his form hovering above me blocked out the world, leaving me with only him to focus on. He brought his giant head complete with frightening glowing red eyes and razor sharp fangs down until his nose touched my chest. He started sniffing me again, only this time it wasn't the short, curious intakes of breath that he had been using when he first came upon me; this time the scenting was long and lazy. The low purring sound came back, rumbling in his massive chest, sending vibrations through the air that caressed my skin and sent jolts of electricity though my body.

I can't let this happen! Somehow I have got to get away from him! There has to be a way!

In desperation, I allowed some of my miko powers to leak out of me. They singed his sensitive nose, making him give a small yelp and pull back a bit. I took my chance and began scrambling frantically to get out from underneath him. But it was to no avail. I had only managed to move a few inches when a sharp jolt of pain shot through my left shoulder.

I cried out, but still the pressure and the pain would not relent. I looked over to my shoulder, and found it caught firmly in Sesshomaru's massive maw. The amazing thing was, even though he held my shoulder between his razor-sharp teeth, there was no blood. He hadn't even punctured the skin. A punishment, some sort of reprimand for striking out at me with my miko abilities, that's what he was doing. He wasn't trying to hurt me, just letting me know that he is in control.

I looked back up to find those terrifying eyes staring intently at me. Something in my mind screamed out to me then 'if you want to live then submit!' And without any other options that didn't involve me being killed, I did just that.

A small pathetic and frightened whimper escaped my lips as I turned my head to the side to bear my neck and submit to the beast that had dominated me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kukukuku….Kagome is DOOMED!

Naw just kidding, but I just had to say that because it was a comment made in one of the reviews from the last chapter (has this experiment gotten out of control enough for you Blue Dart?). Anyways, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. The next chapter won't be an experiment, more like a continuation from where this chapter left off. I haven't decided what I should call it yet because I haven't really planned that far ahead. You know for something that started out as my own experiment, this story really is getting good.

I have to thank all the research that I have been doing for this story for that (Yes I have actually been doing research for this story. I have gotten a few reviews that have questioned me if the information I start out each experiment with is correct, and the answer is yes. All of the definitions at the beginning of each experiment are taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia – which you would know if you read the disclaimer.)

While I'm talking about my experiment, I just want to say thank you everyone who has been reviewing this story. Your thoughts mean so much to me, and if it wasn't for you then I would not be so kind as to update as often as I have been. I keep telling myself that I shouldn't update every day, but when I read all of those wonderful reviews they just get me all excited and the ideas just pour out!

Anyways, I guess that all for now.

Chow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.

ShadowsWeaver1


	8. Kagome's Epitaph

Kagome's Epitaph

Here lies the miko of the Shikon; chosen of Midoriko, beloved of both man and youkai, protector of the pure heart. Here lies Kagome Higurashi, beloved daughter, loving sister, and cherished friend.

She dedicated her life to righting the wrongs plaguing the world, and to the people of this time and those long past. She gave everything she had in her quest to stop the most vile and heinous creature to ever walk these lands, and she paid for her noble quest with her very life.

Here lies Kagome Higurashi. Though she may be gone from us, know that she shall live on for eternity in our hearts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pretty good don't you think?

What, you didn't actually think I was dead did you?

Well let's clear that up right now. No I am not dead. I am actually sitting very comfortably at my computer doing more research for yet another experiment and recording my thoughts on my trusty voice recorder.

Another experiment you say? Didn't I swear off science? Yes I did make that statement, but things have changed since then. But I'll get to that later.

For right now, I am writing my own epitaph. I know that it is customary for loved ones to write a person's epitaph, but I could just imagine what that would look like.

"Here lies Kagome Higurashi. She was very ill, and was finally done in by a bad case of Necrotizing Fascitis."

Oh yes grandpa, I would just love for the world to know for all eternity that I died of a flesh eating disease. In fact I think that's every girl's dream as to how they should be remembered. Why would I want people to think of me as someone who loved and was loved, someone who had strong beliefs and convictions; someone who made a difference in the world if I can have flesh eating disease? But grandpa where would I be without your fantastical beliefs, your knowledge (be it skewed and inaccurate) about the feudal era and demons, and your incredible ability to come up with diseases no one has ever heard of to get me out of school? Oh grandpa I love you and your crazy ways!

"Here lies the Lady Kagome Higurashi. She was one of the most beautiful, enticing, exotic, and with the firmest…"

"MONK!"

"Oh Sango, my dear, no one could ever compare to your beauty or your firmness…"

!Glomp!

Oh yeah I can see it now; the lecherous monk being the one to mark my tomb so that the world can remember me. By the time he was done I would likely be the world's most promiscuous miko or a fallen angel with an ass of steel. I think I have finally come to terms with the fact that Miroku really will never learn (sigh), but that will never stop me from caring for him as one of my dearest friends.

"Here lies Kagome Higurashi. That stupid girl always thought she could just jump right in to danger and that I would always be around to protect her. Feh! Like I would ever protect some stupid girl"

I bet deep down Inuyasha would be really upset, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to blame the whole thing on me in public! That selfish, self-centered, egotistical…Oh Inuyasha – sniffle – you've been my best friend ever since I released you from that tree. You've shown me strength and courage that I never would have known to exist without you. You've shown me what a hero really is. If I do die because of this journey, I will make sure to look in on you from time to time just to make sure that you're doing ok.

Anyways, when I thought about what kinds of things would be said about me after my death, I realized that I wanted people to remember the most what I thought about myself. I wanted them to see me as I wished to be seen, as I tried every day to make myself be, as the person that I wanted most to become; even if it would be with my last words that they would finally be able to see it.

You may ask why I suddenly have decided to write this epitaph. The answer is very simple really: I almost died.

Coming so close to death does things a person, it changes them. Now, I will admit that I have been close to death before, but somehow or another someone has always found a way to save me. Not this time though, this time I was left to my own devices. This time I had to save myself.

I was terrified. I was beyond terrified. I don't even think there is a word to describe how scared I was, or how certain I was that I would not live to see another day. But I battled through the terror, fought against the uncertainties and feelings of hopelessness, came to terms with what I could do and what I could not, and held firm to my beliefs; and I was spared.

Now I know it may be difficult for some of you to believe that I could be spared considering the fact that the one who almost killed me was Sesshomaru, the cold and ruthless demon Lord that would sooner say something along the lines of 'I have no use for humans' and lop of my head just so he can see the residual effects of my nerves spasming leaving my body moving for a few seconds before it caught up with the fact that I no longer had a head; but the truth is that I was spared, and it was Sesshomaru who spared me.

I think that perhaps I have underestimated the demon Lord. Don't get me wrong, I would never underestimate the man…err…youkai when it come to power or abilities, but when it comes to other things; like his thoughts or his emotions, those things which I know now he hides so well from the world but which must be so incredibly deep and strong, I think I may have been mistaken.

How can I call someone cold if I have seen with my own eyes that they can be driven by lust? How can I call someone heartless when he has spared not only my life, but the lives of others as well? How can I say that someone is stoic or expressionless when I have seen that person be inquisitive, surprised, demanding, and enraged?

If I have been wrong about all of these things, if everything I thought I knew about him was false; how can I then so readily call him a beast, how can I be so quick to say he is my enemy, how can I say as I had before that I would wish him pain, injury, or death?

The answer is I don't know. I don't know what to think of Sesshomaru any more. I don't know how to feel about Sesshomaru any more. I just don't know.

This shouldn't be so difficult. I shouldn't be dwelling on thoughts that will likely never have an answer. I should focus on the present, on what's to come next. But no matter what I do, I always seem to come back to one thing; always to one question: Why did he spare me?

Why when it would have been so easy for him to take my life as I had offered it into his hands not once but twice? Why when I had humiliated him, injured his pride and insulted his position? Why when I am not but a small human living what little time I have in a time and place where human life is thought nothing but fleeting? Why would he spare me? What could I have done to make him change his mind?

It is hopeless. No matter what I do, I don't think I will ever figure out the riddle that is Sesshomaru. Perhaps though, if I share my story with someone else, if I can tell you what happened on that night, if I can somehow let you see what I saw or hear what I heard; maybe then you could help me figure out this mystery.

My name is Kagome Higurashi and it all started out as an experiment, but it all went wrong; it all went very, very wrong.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know it's short, please don't kill me! I have been updating for every day for the past six days, and being that I do not have any chapters pre-written and that I am not hoarding any secret chapters behind my back, you will all have to give me a little credit for actually being able to write between 1500-2500 words every day so that I can keep with this schedule.

OH! Guess what! I got hate mail! Yes someone actually told me they hated me for leaving them hanging on the cliffs edge in the last chapter! That's so great! Ok I'm sorry Scruffy Wolf. Please forgive me. And see I did update soon (like the same day you gave me that review) so you won't have to go crazy! Now we can both be happy :)

One more thing (boy these author's notes are getting long, I'm going to blame that on the fact that I have been having practice with rambling on for obscene amounts of time about absolutely nothing thanks to one particular reviewer who seems to think that they can beat me in the long-windedness category. Well I'm still going to show you Blue Dart!) Where was I?...Oh yeah! I was being evil! Hang on…

Kukukukukukuku

Mwwahahahahaha

Hehehehahahahaha

Ahhhh…now that that's out I feel much better.

I left everyone hanging with the last chapter and then made you all think Kagome was dead! Isn't that just fabulous! I know this chapter was more serious than the previous ones, but I wanted to have a somber tone to things after her near-death experience. Next chapter I promise that we will go right back to where I left off with Sess and I will go back to writing in a more humorous tune.

Ok, I think that's it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.

ShadowsWeaver1


	9. Explanations

Explanations

When you last heard from me, I was in a bad place. Ok so I was in the worst place I could ever have imagined; pinned under the massive youkai form of Sesshomaru, being held by his razor sharp teeth and forced to submit, all while drenched in a pheromone that just so happens to be the same one that is released by female dogs to tell males that they are in heat and ready to mate.

Aside from the fact that I don't even think it would be possible for Sesshomaru to mate with me given the fact that at the time he was FIFTY FEET TALL and that there would be no way in hell a fifty foot dog would be able to….ummm….well fit in little ol' me if he did want to mate me, I was still scared stiff (pardon the pun) that he just might ignore that fact and try anyways.

After all, I had just submitted to him. I had no options left to me. I had to come to terms with the fact that I would not be fast enough or strong enough to get away from him, and that if there was going to be even the slightest chance for me to live I had to submit. It was the most difficult thing I have ever had to do. I wanted nothing more than to get away from him. He scared me more than I have ever been scared in my life (and I battle with Naraku on a regular basis so that's saying a lot), and even though I was terrified, still I had to come to terms with my own inabilities.

My whole body was shaking, trembling with barely suppressed fear and anxiety and I had no voice aside from the small pathetic whimpers leaving my lips. He had me completely dominated. I had given myself to him because there was no other way. I had accepted my defeat and possible demise because I had brought it upon myself. I had manipulated the wrong youkai and I would be forced to suffer the consequence.

But even as I began to accept my fate, as I began to come to terms with the idea that I would not live through this horrible situation; even then, deep down, I still held on to the hope that all was not lost, that somehow I would live through this trial.

And being that it is me telling you this story, it seems that I was right to hope. But what saved me was not anything I could have predicted.

Upon my submission to him, Sesshomaru released my shoulder from his massive maw, and proceeded again to draw in deep breaths through his nose to inhale my scent. I had closed my eyes to the great beast because I could no longer bear to look upon the face of my death, but still I could feel his monstrous body hovering above me and the air being disturbed by the persistent rumbling in his chest.

But suddenly, so suddenly that I snapped my eyes open in disbelief, all of that was gone. There was no massive creature above me, no long lazy scenting of my form, no rumbling contented growls; only the stillness of the night air brushing softly against my skin and the feeling of waning power.

For a second, a very short second, I caught a glimpse of Sesshomaru. No longer was he in his great youkai form, he had transformed back into his smaller humanoid appearance. He stood in front of me, his eyes still distorted by the beast, his facial markings still jagged and spread across his skin and his usually stoic countenance twisted into a mask of fury and hate.

If I thought I was in trouble before, I was sure that now it was worse.

I didn't have a chance to do anything though, because before I could the world around me was swept away in a blinding flash of light.

For a time I thought that perhaps I was dead, that he had killed me for misleading him or for degrading him by making him react in such a way to a mere human, but I was, rather rudely, reminded not long after that thought that I was indeed alive.

!Splash!

Apparently the river was not as far away as I had thought. So now I would not only die a horribly violent death by an enraged youkai lord, but I would do it dripping wet. That's just perfect. In fact it fit in nicely with the day I was having. Why wouldn't I have to face my death drenched to the bone and shivering, no longer from fear but because the water is damn cold!

Of course though I wouldn't even be given the time to brood about my new predicament, because that enraged youkai lord I spoke of decided to rip me from the confines of the water; which in comparison to the vice-like grip he place around my throat was actually very comforting in its cold but gentle embrace.

My hands lifted instinctively to try and pry those steel fingers from my throat, but he didn't even flinch. He just pulled me closer to him until I could almost see my reflection in his still glowing eyes, and then growled out in a voice so cold it nearly turned the blood in my veins to ice.

"Explain."

"Naraku," I choked out. It wasn't the whole story, but at the very least I thought it would be enough for him to release my throat so that I could actually be reacquainted with oxygen again. Apparently it was. After a second where he seemed to analyze the response I had given him, a time might I add that he didn't even give consideration to the fact that I was currently bordering on the edge of unconsciousness due to lack of air; he released me. I collapsed in a heap on the ground, frantically gasping in draughts of air to appease my starved lungs.

When I had finally regained some sense of being alive and not suffocated to death, I reluctantly looked up to the youkai who had very nearly been the cause of my untimely death. He had reset the stoic, unemotional, unexpressive countenance I was so used to seeing on him. No more were the crimson lines of his heritage ripping dangerous jagged paths down the sides of his face, nor his eyes gleaming red with malicious intent, instead he was simply the placid calmness of an unmovable force. His hard golden eyes locked onto mine with burning intent.

"This had better be good woman."

I had to furiously press down the shudder of fear that wanted to envelop me. I had saved myself for the moment; I couldn't go and ruin it by collapsing in a pile of weakness. Not that that would have decreased my position in his eyes any, but I still had my own pride to maintain and I wouldn't allow myself to be intimidated by him anymore. I had seen him at his worst, been on the receiving end of his beast in its freest state, and I had lived through it. There was no way I would let fear hold me back now.

"It all started out as an experiment," I began. "I wanted to know if certain compounds, which I know as pheromones, would be able to affect youkai in the same way they affect animals."

Maybe it was just me, but he seemed surprised, well as surprised as Sesshomaru can be I suppose. Perhaps his surprise steamed from the fact that I was educated enough to know how to conduct an experiment, after all it is very unusual for women to be educated in the feudal era. I'm not really sure, but as I began to elaborate on the course of my experiment, I found that Sesshomaru was no longer looking at me with cold detachment, but more curiosity maybe, perhaps even, and I may be pushing things here but, grudging respect.

When I told him what had happened with Kirara, I caught a hint of an amused smirk on his lips. Granted they only moved a micro millimeter and it could have been just a trick of the moonlight, but if I was laughing out loud recounting the experience even after almost being killed and while still in the presence of the assailant, it shouldn't be too hard to believe that Sesshomaru might have cracked a smile at the cost of my cruel joke on the lecherous monk.

When I explained my new position in the eyes of the wolf prince Kouga as a result of my pheromone experiment, I know I saw him lift an eyebrow and allow his eyes to slip over me. Now in my time I know what that particular move would be called; it would be said that he just checked me out. But I refuse to believe that Sesshomaru would ever 'check me out' because I know of his loathing for humans in general. So I guess that the only other reason could be that he was assessing whether or not what I told him had been truth, whether I could play the part of Alpha or not.

He didn't say anything of course. In fact he hadn't said anything aside from the first few commands he had given me. But judging by the way that after he made his 'inspection' as I'm going to call it, he simply went back to looking into the trees as he had been doing since I began my explanation, he didn't find anything to contradict my statement. At least that's what I'm going to assume, after all I am still here talking to you and that's got to mean he found something worthwhile in me or he would not have wasted his time listening to me speak.

Anyways, when I got the experiment concerning the Saimyoushou I had his complete attention. He actually turned away from whatever he found so interesting in the surrounding foliage to listen to my words. I found that having his complete attention was quite an unnerving experience. I was overly worried about what he might say or do or react to what I said or how I said it. Of course I know how ridiculous that is considering he hadn't said anything up until that point aside from his command for me to explain, and any reactions I had gotten from him were either imagined or interpreted; but still, being focused on so intently by such a powerful and intimidating man would have anyone squirming in their boots.

So I chose my words carefully, made sure not to leave anything out in my retelling of the events surrounding my experiment, and finished only to wait on baited breath to see what he would have to say. But he didn't say anything; he only looked away from me again back to the swaying branches of the trees. By this time I was ready to scream at him to do something, to say something, anything! But I had made it this far with my life and I was not about to throw that all away just to have the tension eased out of me.

At last I came to my final experiment; the experiment in which he had become so intimately involved.

"I wanted to test the pheromones on a hanyou before I attempted to use them on Naraku. Because of the human blood in hanyous I had reason to believe that they would react differently to the pheromones. I needed to test the theory before I put my life and the lives of my friends in the path of danger. The only hanyou that was available for my experiment was Inuyasha, so that left only pheromones affecting dogs for me to test, as you well know because you were unfortunately pulled into the experiment."

"I'm so sorry about all of this. Really. If there was any way for me to know what would happen I would never have…"

"Woman."

Why must he always do that? I mean would it be so difficult for him to act like a normal person and not scare the crap out of me every time he speaks? Never mind, forget I even said anything. This is Sesshomaru after all, and he probably enjoys watching me jump at the sound of his voice and squirm under his scrutiny.

"I have no need for your apologies. Your experiment has merit."

"Really? I mean yes of course it does." Way to go Kagome. Make yourself look like a total fool right after you were just complemented by Sesshomaru. Wait, did he just complement me? No that can't be it. He was just thinking that my plan might serve as a good distraction so that he can swoop in and destroy Naraku, right? Anyways, while I had him talking I just had to ask.

"By the way, how was it you were able to pull out of the allure of the pheromone's scent? Purely scientific curiosity of course. Not like I'm trying to say that you were…"

"Salt."

"Huh?" Apparently he saw the complete look of obliviousness on my face and had pity enough to elaborate. Pity, HA! Why do I say such ridiculous things. Sesshomaru having pity, man he must have rattled my brains more than I thought. Anyways, whatever his reasons, which I'm sure are his own and I will likely never know, he elaborated on his statement.

"The salt in your tears mixed with the scent being given off by this 'pheromone' as you call it. It resulted in a different scent, one with less…allure."

"I was crying?"

"Hn," he replied before looking back to the trees. "A useless human trait that the females of your species often engage in."

"Well excuse me!" I had been frightened by him, terrified by him, almost killed by him, and I remained silent; but I have put up with Inuyasha's shit for far too long and I am not about to let someone degrade me simply because of my species! "Forgive me that I was in fear fro my life because a fifty foot dog was intent on either eating me or…or mating with me!"

He turned back around to face me, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Oh man I have just got to learn when to keep my mouth shut!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok I'm sorry that was….well at least its done. Part one of my explanations to get Kagome out of the mess she got herself into. Yeah she made the mess and now expects me to clean it up for her. That ingrate! Hopefully I'll be able to make up for my lacking creativity next chapter.

One more thing. The comment about Sess's size came from one special reviewer but I will not mention who because I wouldn't want to embarrass her any more than necessary.

Chow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.

ShadowsWeaver1


	10. Someone to Protect

Someone to Protect

"Where are you from?"

"What?" Ok where did that just come from? Don't get me wrong, I am rather glad that I still have my head after that last comment about him wanting to…well…mate me; but you have to admit that the question really did come from way out in left field.

"This science you speak of, there are many aspects of it which I have never heard of. For instance: the ability to isolate certain compounds from a natural mixture such as animal excrements. It is obvious to me that you must hail from a place that has advanced their knowledge in a way far beyond any which I have encountered. I wish to know where that is."

For a moment I was in shock. I mean who knew the guy could actually put together full sentences? Sure, I know that he is a lord and all, but really, all I ever hear him say is 'Die Inuyasha' so it was quite a shock for him to speak at such lengths and to me no less, a silly little human.

When I got over the initial shock of how much he had said, I was hit with the realization of what he had said. He had asked me where I come from. How could I answer that question? First of all, even if I did tell him the truth, he probably wouldn't believe me. Second, if I lied he would most likely be able to tell because of some stupid physiological reaction that I have no control over and which, though humans aren't able to detect it, he could probably pick up like a living breathing polygraph machine. Finally, third, I couldn't tell him because if he knew where I was from that would mean he would want to know how to get there; and there was no way I was going to reveal to him the secrets of the well because if I did that I would be putting my family in danger.

"I'm from very far away." I thought that that response would be accurate enough to not sound like a lie (I am from 500 years in the future after all, and unless there are more time travelers out there, it is very far away). I also had hoped that he would be able to pick up on the fact that I really did not want to tell him what he wanted to know, but that I was being polite enough to answer his question. He should be used to that sort of thing right? Like the answers given by people in high positions in big companies or even the government: polite yet not very informative.

However he did take what I said to him, he sure didn't look pleased with the information I had supplied.

"You are lying."

Well isn't that just great. Now not only did he think that I was avoiding the question, but also that I was lying to him. Things were just going from bad to worse for me. Every time I thought I had gotten myself out of a bad spot, I found myself in an equally bad or worse one. I'm sure that there is someone up there who is just rolling with laughter about my super luck, but let me tell you I am not very amused by my ability to find trouble wherever I go and whatever I do.

"Tell me where you are from."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I can't do that." Now I knew that denying him what he wanted to know would be a very bad move on my part considering I really do like living and all, but I couldn't just give away the location of my family; especially not to someone who had just almost caused my untimely death.

His expression didn't change, but he did lift one of his damn perfect eyebrows (it's just not fair that a guy can have such perfect eyebrows. Here I sped hours plucking mine to get them just right, and I bet he never has to do anything and still his are perfection – well wasn't that off topic). Now I may not be an expert on reading peoples expressions, let alone Sesshomaru's because he rarely even has an expression to speak of; but I was pretty sure that the way he was looking at me was somewhere along the lines of disbelief that I hadn't answered his question and curiosity as to why. Anyways, I was glad that I couldn't read any anger in his expression because I know that if I could, well let's just say that would probably be the last expression I ever get the chance to interpret.

My relief didn't last long however because after a moment he reset his stoic mask and spoke again.

"You will tell me woman."

Woman! What is it with dogs and their inability to call me anything but words that describe what I am? Woman, human, miko: all things that could describe pretty much anyone and have not a whole lot to do with who I am. I can't even begin to describe how much I hate those words. But then I wasn't in a position to tell him that; not that he would listen even if I did (sigh).

"I'm sorry, but no. I will not just hand over my family's location to you."

"You think I would use this information against you?"

He sounded almost put out. Well, that is of course, if he sounded anything but bored. Why does he have to be so damn hard to read? Now if it was Inuyasha, I would know exactly what he was thinking because not only is he extremely expressive, but he also doesn't think about what he is going to say before he says it; so what you hear is always exactly what he's thinking. I may just be going out on a limb here (yeah a very short limb that would probably break off if I put so much as the weight of my baby toe on it), but I think Sesshomaru is a little bit different than Inuyasha when it comes to cognitive functioning.

"What would make me think you wouldn't? You have tried time and time again to kill your own brother. What is there to stop you from going after my family, or if not that what would it mean to you to give that location away to my enemies? I'll tell you what: nothing! I won't put them in danger like that!"

"Woman," if possible I think his voice got even colder. Apparently he didn't take too kindly to my little rant. Oopsie. "This is your last chance to tell me what I wish to know."

"I will never tell you! Haven't you ever had someone to protect Sesshomaru?"

"I Sesshomaru have no one to protect." Maybe it's just me, but that statement came out a bit too quickly; almost as though he had made it before.

"Bullshit!" Ok probably not the best thing to say considering the look he gave me, but I couldn't help it. "I know that little girl that travels with you. I have seen you go to great lengths to protect her from demons like Naraku. I have even watched as you came to her when she called out to you when she had been taken by Ungai-sama and his priests. You protect that girl as though she were you own, so don't you tell me that there is no one you would protect as I am protecting my family now!"

Have I told you that I really need to learn when to keep my mouth shut? Well it is just as true now as it was then. Before I had even realized what was happening, I found myself locked in his iron grip again, my feet dangling in the air with my neck as the only thing supporting the weight of my body. I hadn't even seen him move.

"You will tell me," his frigid voice cut through the frantic haze clouding my mind as I struggled against his hold, "or you will die."

I stopped struggling then. It was a useless endeavor and a waste of what little oxygen I had. I dropped my hands to my side and locked my eyes onto the ice-covered gold of his

"I would rather die knowing my family is alive and well than live another day with the knowledge that I betrayed the ones I love. Kill me if you want Sesshomaru, but I will never tell you."

That had been the second time in one night that I had given my life to Sesshomaru. I still can't get over the fact that I still have a life to speak of. Obviously, he didn't kill me. Instead, he unlocked his grip on my neck and allowed me to crash onto the ground…again. But beggars can't be choosers right? Even though I am still sporting the bruises on my butt from where it met the ground upon his oh so gentile releases, I am still glad that I was released.

Anyways, I collected myself from the ground and began rubbing my poor backside to get some circulation back. When I was back on my feet, I sent him a look that would be sure to kill; that is of course if he was looking at me, which he wasn't. He had gone back to looking into the trees. Apparently they are more interesting to look at than me. Am I really that ugly?

"You will repeat this phase of your experiment."

"Are you crazy!" He shifted his eyes to glare at me –gulp- "I mean it didn't work. Inuyasha didn't have any reaction to the pheromones."

"For an intelligent woman you are not very bright."

What! Wait a minute; was that a complement or an insult? What am I thinking? Sesshomaru would never complement me! So then it must have been an insult. That Jerk! I was about to give him a piece of my mind when…

"There is no moon tonight."

"What?" I took a moment to look up at the sky. I could have sworn there had been a moon, but maybe I had been a bit distracted; I did almost die and all. Sure enough he was right, there was no moon. But what the heck did that have to do with anything? The guy changes topics faster than Jeopardy. What does the new moon have to do with my experiment…

Oh-My-God! How could I have been so stupid! How could I have forgotten? The new moon means that Inuyasha would be human! How could I have forgotten something so pivotal in making my experiment work? If it was his human night, his senses would be dulled and he wouldn't react to the pheromone!

But why would Sesshomaru of all people be pointing that out unless…

"You know about the new moon?"

Judging from the look he gave me which clearly said 'Are you really so stupid as to have to ask?' I'm going with yes.

"But if you know, why have you never…I mean if you wanted to you could have just…it would have been so easy."

And he went right back to ignoring me and looking at the trees. What the heck is so interesting about those trees anyways? I would really like to know.

"The dead priestess," there he goes again changing the topic. I don't think I'm ever going to be able to keep up with him in a conversation. Wait, I'm having a conversation with Sesshomaru! That is just surreal! "When she was alive, she was Inuyasha's weakness. Naraku exploited that weakness and Inuyasha was pinned to a tree for fifty years."

"So what you're saying is…" I wasn't really sure. In fact I felt like I was shooting at fish in a barrel trying to pick up on what he was really trying to say, but I gave it a shot anyways. "If you were to exploit Inuyasha's weakness then you would be no different than Naraku? Wow…"

And that made him look at me again, and again he had that damn eyebrow of his raised. What is it about the way he does that that is just so damn sexy? Whoa! Hold on a minute, let's not even go there. What was I saying? Right, Sesshomaru is no different than Naraku. What! I didn't say that, did I?

"What I mean is, of course you wouldn't because you have more honor than that right? I mean right. Yes. Ummm…"

"Hn."

Back again to looking at the trees I see. What is it that has you so intrigued with them? Hasn't anyone ever told you that it is rude not to look at a person when you are talking to them? I mean truly, there are only so many trees you can look at before…Wait! There is something in those trees! Something white and longs and…gasp!

"A soul collector!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alrighty then, another chapter complete. Day eight and I still haven't missed a day of updating! I am far too nice. But I'm having fun and I hope you are too in reading this.

The shortest Author's note ever! I am getting better at my rambling problem :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.

Until next time

ShadowsWeaver1


	11. Acceptance

Acceptance

"A soul collector!"

The white, ghostly, snake-like creature was weaving its way through the trees in the forest. Its movements were repetitive and deliberate, almost as though it wanted to be seen. Having a soul collector appear in such a manner could only mean one thing: Kikyo was near and she wanted me to come and see what she was up to.

But if Kikyo was near, and Inuyasha was…

"Inuyasha!"

Without a second thought to the demon Lord (which in hindsight probably wasn't the best thing to do considering I would be adding ignoring him to the unfortunately very long list of offenses I had made against him, but at the time my mind could only focus on one thing), I took off into the trees to follow the trail of the youkai servant of the dead priestess.

In accordance to my fears, which I suppose would be fitting considering the day I had been having, the snake-like parasite demon led me in the direction that I had last seen Inuyasha after Sesshomaru's assault. I followed the creature past the broken trees Inuyasha had been thrown though, but came to a stop when I set eyes on the mistress of the youkai that had led me there.

If Kikyo knew I was watching, she gave no indication of it. She walked gracefully over to the large tree where a figure lay slouched and crumpled on the ground at its base. Inuyasha was still unconscious, but given he had been transformed to his human self; I was simply grateful that he was still alive considering the injuries that he had suffered.

I watched as Kikyo kneeled beside him and gently lifted her hand to brush away the strands of dark hair cascading across his peacefully sleeping face. Her touch caused him to stir. He moaned pitifully and slowly opened his eyes.

"K…Kagome?"

Ha! So I'm not the only one he confuses! Take that Kikyo! How does it feel to be mistaken for someone else? Granted he had just woken up from being unconscious and probably had a nasty concussion, but still, at least now I wasn't the only one who had been the recipient of that annoying little mix-up.

I actually had to cover my mouth so that any inappropriate giggles couldn't spill out, but while my hands were busy keeping my mouth shut, my feet took their turn to act of their own accord and started dancing a little victory jig. Of course it was then, during one of my most unlady-like and childish moments; that I realized I wasn't watching the little scene alone.

I turned to the side where I felt the other presence, and sure enough there was Sesshomaru. He was just…looking at me. I don't know what it was about the way he was looking at me, either I'm getting really good at reading him (which would be just scary and I would prefer to think that is not the case) or I was just imagining what I though I was getting from him; but I could have sworn at that moment that he was laughing at me.

Even though he probably had every right to be laughing at me given the state he had found me in; I was still annoyed that someone would be laughing at me, even if it was Sesshomaru and he still scares me to no end. So in keeping with my childish antics (I mean the embarrassment couldn't get any worse) I stuck my tongue out at him and whirled back around to go back to my little spying session. I didn't wait to see his reaction, but I could just imagine that I had earned an eyebrow raise for that move.

When I looked back to Inuyasha and Kikyo, I realized that I must have missed something while I had been side-tracked by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was struggling to raise himself from the ground using his Tetsusaiga as a brace, but Kikyo was at his side trying to keep him on the ground.

"You are injured. You should not try and move."

"But I have to find her!" He finally gave up on trying to pull himself to his feet and collapsed back against the tree. In his human form he hadn't the strength to push aside injuries as easily as when in his hanyou form. He turned away from Kikyo then, shadowing his eyes behind the curtain of his bangs. "She could be dead now and it would be all my fault."

I almost called out to him then. I couldn't bear knowing that he was hurting because he thought that he had failed me. I wanted to be there with him, to tell him that I was ok, that everything was going to be alright, that he didn't need to worry. But I couldn't be with him, I couldn't be the one to clear away his fears or his doubts; instead it was Kikyo.

"She has not been hurt. My soul collectors have told me that my reincarnation is fairing well. You need not worry about her. Concentrate on healing now."

When he looked back to her then, I could see the unending love and devotion shining in his eyes. His love was for her, it had always been for her. Deep down I had always known that, but being able to see him show it, seeing him not bothering to mask his feelings for her; I knew without any doubt that there would never be room in his heart for any other.

I turned away and started walking back through the trees, leaving the two to their privacy. I had seen enough.

I was just walking back to village, back to a friendly face, back to warmth and comfort. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts and with my determination to finally get into bed and put an end to this horrible night that I failed to notice that I wasn't alone. That is, of course, until I heard the voice from behind me.

"It pains you to see him like that."

I sighed. Would he ever leave me alone? All I wanted to do was curl up and die (not literally of course, I had had enough of near-death experiences for one night), but he just wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't even bother looking back at him to answer. I couldn't care less if I was being rude; I just wanted the night to end.

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Salt."

Damn dogs and their stupid noses that pick up every stupid thing! I lifted my hands to my face and scrubbed away the tears before turning to face him.

"It does hurt, but not in the way that you might think. I love Inuyasha, but I long ago gave up on thinking there could ever be anything between us but friendship. His heart belongs only to her. I can accept that. But while he loves her, she wants to hurt him. And the worst part is I think she has him convinced that he deserves that pain."

I couldn't believe I was saying all of this to Sesshomaru. Like he would care what kinds of pain were inflicted on Inuyasha as long as he was the one that finished him off in the end; and judging by the look he was giving me, he was thinking the exact same thing. I sighed again. Well at least while I had his attention I decided I should put it to some use.

"He doesn't you know. His whole life has been one struggle after another. He has been shunned and feared by humans, hated and hunted by demons, never given a chance to be anything but an outcast; and yet look how strong he has made himself in spite of all the trials. No, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Not by _anyone_."

I sent Sesshomaru a pointed glare before I turned and walked away from him again.

"In three days," I called over my shoulder, "I will repeat this experiment again. I hope that I will not see you again until after that has happened. If it works, the next target will be Naraku."

And he let me leave. I walked back to the village and my companions and finally got some rest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So that's it. That's my story."

"The next day, after a terribly awkward conversation with Inuyasha where I tried to explain my encounter with Sesshomaru using as little details as possible and completely leaving out the role of the sex pheromone, I came home. It was almost as though nothing had ever happened. No one knew of my near-death experience with Sesshomaru, or of the millions of questions plaguing my mind that all centered around what he had done, why he done it, and what reason he could possibly have for doing it."

"So now I'm am sitting here at my desk, my feet propped up and my chair balanced on two legs in the best possible position to do any thinking, going over the whole encounter again; and still I can't for the life of me come up with any answers."

"Why did he spare me, not once, but twice? Was it because he believes that my experiment will be able to draw out Naraku? But if that were the case, if he truly wanted me around for my experiment, then why would he have threatened me the second time? So then if it is not the experiment, what could possibly have made him spare me after I refused to tell him where I am from? How could he have so quickly changed his mind when I had done nothing but flat out refuse to tell him what he wanted to know?"

"I have so many questions, but so few answers. All I can come up with is that there must be something he wants from me; something that he has yet to reveal. But what could it be? What…"

"Is it a common trait among humans to speak to themselves in such a manner? Or is it simply that you are not of the right mind?"

"AHHHH!"

The voice from my doorway startled me so much that I lost my balance and my chair fell backwards from its two-legged perch, taking me along with it on its path towards the floor. I landed hard, smacking my head off the carpeted floor. Groaning pitifully, I rolled onto my stomach to tried and get up.

As I shook my head to try and clear out the dizziness, I kept telling myself that the deep velvety voice I heard did not belong to who I thought it did. I had just been doing too much thinking about that particular person and my mind had heard something that was not true.

I slowly looked up towards the person standing in my doorway.

Black boots. Ok well it could still be anyone. Black is a very common color for shoes after all.

White baggy pants. Still, nothing to worry about. The guys nowadays wear their pants baggy right? It could still be anyone.

A long blue and yellow sash in which are tucked two swords that look suspiciously a lot like Tenseiga and Tokijin. But it still can't be who I'm thinking it is because I left him on the other side of the well and 500 years in the past, so it must be just a coincidence.

Spike plated armor, long silver hair, and a big white fluffy boa. Please tell me it's Halloween and that Inuyasha has decided to play dress-up. I've heard of Christmas in July, maybe someone decided Halloween needed to be celebrated in July too. It's not that far of a stretch is it?

When my eyes finally made it to his face I couldn't help but groan again. There, standing in my doorway as though he had every right to be there, was Sesshomaru.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I almost ended it there, but just this once I'll be a little nice and go for a bit more :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was at a complete loss for words. I tried to speak, but all I ended up doing was opening and closing my mouth a couple of times so that I looked like a gaping fish.

What the hell was he doing here? How did he get here? And most importantly, what the hell was he doing here?

He didn't say anything of course. He was just standing there looking at me. I guess he was waiting for an answer to his question. What was his question again?

Then suddenly he gracefully stepped to the side, freeing the doorway for another.

"Kagome!"

Souta rushed into my room, completely oblivious to the fact that there was currently a killing machine occupying it with me. I blinked and looked at him in confusion. My brain had turned into a pile of mush and was refusing to function.

"Kagome! You promised you would help me with my science fair experiment tonight! What are you doing in here? Mom said the kitchen is all ready for us. She even has the vinegar on the stove heating up like you said. So come on!"

"Ummm…ok Souta, I'll be right there."

"You had better be!"

He turned around and started out of my room, but he caught sight of Sesshomaru while doing so.

"Hi there. I'm Souta. Who are you?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Souta's questioning face, and to my amazement gave him an answer.

"I am Sesshomaru."

Souta blinked a few times then scrunched his face in concentration. Finally after a moment he turned to me and asked.

"Hey Kagome, isn't this the guy that you said was nothing but a selfish, arrogant, pompous, son of a mmph…"

I have no idea how I moved so fast, but somehow I snapped out of my daze and flew across the room just in time to slap my hand over Souta's mouth before he could finish that statement. I looked up to Sesshomaru and released a few nervous giggles.

"Kids you know, they have such imaginations."

"Indeed," he replied as he raised an eyebrow to tell me that he knew exactly where the statement was going and that it was not Souta's imagination that had produced it. "I think I should like to see this experiment."

Souta became ecstatic at the prospect of showing off his experiment to someone else. He squirmed out of my grasp and took off to the door.

"Come on," he called back to Sesshomaru. "This is really cool, I'll show you!"

Sesshomaru followed my little brother out of the room, leaving me behind to try and figure out what happened. When my brain finally started processing again, I groaned.

"This is not going to be pleasant."

And I too left my room and headed down into the kitchen to begin yet another experiment that somehow Sesshomaru had gotten involved in against my wishes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sw1: Awww…poor Kags. She doesn't know what Sess has planned for her. If she would ask me I would tell her that…

Kag: What? You mean you know? Come on tell me! Please?

Sw1: Now Kags I can't tell you because if I did Sess would probably kill me.

Kag: Come on! I won't tell; it will be our little secret.

Sess: The ningen author is correct. I would kill her for such a breach of contract.

Kag: So you do have something planned for me! Come on Sess, tell me! I have to know!

Sess: -raises an eyebrow-

Kag: Gah! Would you cut that out already! How am I supposed to figure out what you're thinking just because you raised your stupid eyebrow!

Sw1: Calm down Kags. Look, I'll interperet that eyebrow raise for you. He said 'You will not know of my plan until I am good and ready to tell you AND if you ever call me Sess again OR if you continue whining like you are, then you will never know'

Kag: But…

Sw1: No buts. We have to end this chapter. It's getting way too long.

Kag: But…

Sess: Miko.

Kag: Ok fine! But this reason had better be worth the wait –pouts-

Sw1: -sigh- Well goodbye. Until next time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	12. Experiment5: Science Fair Extraordinaire

Experiment #5: Science Fair Extraordinaire

Rules of the Lab:

1. Safety first. Always wear your safety glasses when working with chemicals.

2. Always read the methods of the experiment in advance. Not knowing what you are doing can lead to accidents.

3. Patience is a virtue. Chemical reactions must happen in their own time. Never try to force a reaction to occur.

Chemical Reaction of interest: Sodium Bicarbonate + Acetic Acid

NaHCO3 + CH3COOH  CO2 + H2O + Na+(aq) + CH3COO-(aq)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Souta's science fair project had been a hot topic around my home for the past few weeks. He had spent a great deal of time researching, gathering materials, and preparing his experiment which had quickly become his pride and joy. He was certain that he would win first prize for his work. After all, his experiment was very advanced for his grade; and with a little help from me, as was his knowledge of the reaction he was using.

I had promised him shortly after returning from the feudal era the last time that I would help him with the test runs of his experiment so that when the big day came he would be ready to show his classmates something special. I read over the research he had done, and decided that I could help him 'go out with a bang' so to speak. All that was left to do was test my own addition to his experiment and make sure we had the amounts correct, and he would be ready.

The only problem was, instead of my little brother and I doing the experiment; now we had an observer to the proceedings (one, which from my perspective, was completely uninvited and unwanted). How he had gotten to my time was still beyond me. Even more, what he was doing here had me even more baffled. He wasn't being demanding or intimidating, he wasn't being anything that I was used to; he was simply there…watching.

I knew that there was likely nothing I could do to make him leave and that if I even suggested it he might take offense and things could get a lot uglier for me and my family. I couldn't risk putting any of them in danger, so for the time being, I contented myself on playing along with whatever game Sesshomaru was engaging me in.

When I made downstairs to the kitchen after colleting my pile of brains which had turned into nothing but mushy soup since the unannounced and completely unexpected arrival of Sesshomaru, I was greeted with an amazing sight. Souta was showing off his monstrosity of a paper-mache volcano that he liked to call 'Mt. Souta' to Sesshomaru.

Though it was quite obvious to me that Sesshomaru was more interested in the appliances scattered throughout our kitchen, he did not elude to that fact to the ecstatic child who was busy explaining how he had crafted the mountain using paste and strips of paper and then painted it himself. I couldn't help taking a moment to take in the scene. I knew of the girl Rin that always traveled with Sesshomaru, but I had never imagined that he could be so good with children. It was an unexpected, but truly amazing revelation. I knew then, more than ever, that there was much more to the taiyoukai than he had ever let on.

"Souta," I called out from the doorway, "Perhaps since you have an audience you should practice explaining your experiment."

"Ok," he chirped happily and then pushed his mountain aside and focused on the several glass bowls on the kitchen table. "I'm using vinegar, which is an acid; and baking soda, which is a base. When they mix together, they have a reaction and make lots of bubbles."

"What kind of bubbles?" I asked as I made my way over to the stove to check on the heating vinegar.

"Carbon dioxide?"

"That's right, go on." I decided that the acid had been heated enough and reached into the cupboard to get the last ingredient. A volcano wouldn't be a volcano unless it had red lava right? But when I got the box of food coloring, I discovered that the color of interest was missing. Guess that's just one more thing to add to mom's shopping list. I shrugged and picked out the bottle of green, pouring it generously into the pot of steaming vinegar.

"The carbon dioxide bubbles make the mixture expand until it overflows out of the paper-towel tube that goes inside the mountain. Then it will look like a volcano exploding!"

I couldn't help but giggling at his enthusiasm. I can barely remember the days that school had been so much fun. Or experiments for that matter, my last few experiences in the world of science were definitely on the list of things I wish I could forget.

"So," I questioned him further. I wanted to make sure that he would be able to answer any questions his instructor asked, and it was nice that my little brother probably knew more about what we were doing that the Taiyoukai listening to our every word. Not like I would rub it in his face or anything, I'm far too polite for something like that. "If the reaction will occur anyways, why are we adding heat?"

"Ohhh!" Souta couldn't contain his glee and started bouncing up and down enthusiastically. "We heat up the vinegar because it will make the volcano explode!"

"Souta," I warned. That was not at all the answer I wanted from him and he knew it.

"Ok fine!" he rebutted. "The heat gives more energy to the reaction. With more energy, the…chemical bonds…break easier, and that means the reaction will happen faster right?"

"Yup, that's right!" I was so proud of my little brother. He had actually remembered everything that I told him. He struggled a bit trying to recall the chemical bond part, but still I could not be more proud. "I think that this is ready."

"So we can start?" He was back again to bouncing up and down. Kids are just too cute.

"Yeah, you can start by scooping a quarter cup of baking soda into the small bowl."

"Only a quarter?" he whined. "But I thought that we were going to use it all!"

I giggled. "No we aren't going to use it all. We need to try this a couple times before we will get the amount right. A quarter cup," I winked at him, "no more this time." He grumbled a little about it not being enough, but did what I asked.

"I'm just going to go get some towels in case we make a mess," I told him as I headed for the door, "I'll be right back, then we can begin."

I rummaged through the linen closet and finally pulled out a few old beaten up towels that I was sure mom wouldn't miss if they were to 'accidentally' be used to clean up a bubbly green mess. I tucked the towels under my arm and headed back to the kitchen. I only made it to the living room when I was stopped by none other than the mother whose towels I was commandeering for use in Souta's experiment.

"Kagome I would like to ask you a question."

Her voice was awfully serious; much too serious for my liking. I gulped a little bit and turned to face her.

"Yes mom?" was my nervous response.

"I just wanted to know," Suddenly her voice took on a lighter and more enthusiastic tone. And people tell me I have mood swings. She went from sounding like a scolding mother to a schoolgirl talking about boys; which, unfortunately, was far too good of a description considering what she said next. "Wherever did you find such a polite young man?"

"Polite? Young? Man?" There was no way she was talking about the Taiyoukai that I had left in the kitchen with Souta, because if that were the case there were simply too many things wrong with the statement she had made that I wouldn't even know where to begin correcting her.

Thankfully, I didn't have to. I was saved by the bell, or in this case, by the sound of breaking glass coming from the kitchen. Without another word to my mother (sorry mom I'll make it up to you later!) I dashed off towards the kitchen.

When I got to the doorway, I was run into by a fleeing body and knocked back onto the ground. I looked up and saw Souta scrambling back to his feet. I only saw him for an instant before he took off around the corner, but from what I did see he certainly looked awfully guilty and awfully…green?

I shook my head at his antics and looked through the doorway of the kitchen to survey the damage. What I saw had me hanging my mouth open in disbelief. There were piles of green bubbles everywhere. On the table, the floor, the counters, and I even saw patches of green decorating the cupboards. And standing in the middle of it all was one very unpleasant looking Taiyoukai.

His form was rigid, and his face set in the stone covering I was so used to seeing when he was about to attack Inuyasha. His pristine white garment was covered in green goop. Even his flowing silver tresses had not escaped, and they too were covered in green. When I finally met his glowing golden orbs I could clearly see the message that lay there for me. He said without ever uttering a word 'I dare you to laugh' which, of course, I did.

I was so busy rolling with laughter that I was completely oblivious to the fact that the object of my glee had moved from standing in the middle of the bubbly green mess. That of course meant that I was quite startled when I felt a warm gooey liquid being poured over me. I startled and opened my eyes, only to find that now I too was covered head to toe in the green bubbles.

I stood up in a huff to confront the villain that had doused me in the goop. He was just standing there all smugly. Every inch of him covered in green. If I wasn't so mad at having been pulled into the mess that I was sure was his doing, I would have started laughing again. As it was, I simply said,

"Uncalled for!"

And then whirled around and stormed out of the kitchen to find more towels.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I finally managed to get the kitchen cleaned up, thanks to a little help from Souta, mom and gramps (Did you notice I left out one annoying Taiyoukai? Well that's because he did nothing but sit back and watch while I cleaned up his mess. And the whole time I got the feeling that he was laughing at me. That Jerk!); anyways, when I finally got the kitchen clean, it was time to take care of the bodies that had also been doused in green.

I led Sesshomaru to the guest bathroom. I explained to him how to use the shower and the sink, showed him where all the soaps and shampoos were, then handed him some clean towels (the only ones that had been left after cleaning up the kitchen fiasco) and some clothes that mom had found in her closet that used to belong to my dad.

As I turned to leave him to his business I couldn't help but be grateful he hadn't asked me what the toilet was. I could just imagine having to explain that one to him.

"What is this?"

I turned around hesitantly. When I finally saw the object he was questioning I groaned mentally. I guess I had made the thought prematurely that I wouldn't have to explain. I sighed.

"It's called a toilet. It's for…ummm…well eliminating wastes. Oh!" I just couldn't help it. He had caused me enough trouble for the day, the least I could get out of it was a joke at his expense. "No matter how much you may be compelled to do so, DO NOT drink the water! Bye!"

And with that I slammed the bathroom door and took off to my room where I could collapse with mirthful giggles at the thought of a fifty foot dog drinking water out of my toilet bowl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ahhhhh, and another chapter done. Wasn't it great! LMAO ROFL GMSPL Sess covered in green goop; priceless! I know, I know, I haven't explained what he's doing in Kagome's time yet, but that will come later. For now, I simply had to write this chapter. When I came up with the idea I laughed so hard that I had like five people looking at me like I had completely lost my mind ;) Meh, maybe I have, but I bet you guys thought it was funny!

Ok, until next time

Wait one more thing. LOL I just got a review that asked what GMSPL means. I'm so dense! I just made that up the other day when writing an e-mail and I forgot that no one else knows what it means XO so now I have to fix this oversight. Anyways, translation: GMSPL Gripping my sides in painful laughter. Ok that's all.

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	13. Understanding

Understanding

Sunset: the mixing of the day and the night. Where one unmovable force battles against another in an explosion of the most incredible colors the eye can ever see. Darkness and light waging war; one shadowing out the other until it is turned away again with blazing fires.

I sighed. It just wasn't possible to enjoy the sunset. I was waiting. I've always hated waiting. Nothing to do but think about what will come next, and no matter what you think might happen, life always has a way of surprising you. If science has taught me anything it is this: there is a way to the world, but we were never meant to understand it completely. Some things will always be beyond our grasp. Some things we will always strive for. Knowledge, power, truth: things which can never be gained completely. There is simply no absolute, though many have strived to obtain it.

Another thing I hate about waiting. Your thoughts never make any sense. You mind seems to wonder, never staying with one thought. Then again, perhaps I should be grateful my mind has avoided what I'm most afraid will come next.

I have to ask him.

I have to ask him what he's doing here, why he came, how he came. I need to make certain that his being here will not be a threat to my family. If he wants something from me, I need to know what it is.

I had thought Inuyasha was the only one who could gain passage through the well. No one else had ever been able to cross, but he had. There could be no other explanation for Sesshomaru being here; he had used the well. If the well has started letting others through, then my worse fears may just be coming true. Naraku, that monstrous, heinous creature of darkness may find a way to infiltrate my time. Such a thing could not be allowed to happen. I would die before I allowed that creature to be released on my world.

Have I told you I hate waiting! Gah! My thoughts never go anywhere good! Always to the worst possible scenarios. I'm sure there is a logical explanation for what Sesshomaru is doing here. There must be, because he never does anything illogical, right? Obviously he isn't going to kill me…yet. And he seems to be treating my family well; my mother actually said that he was polite. Who knew? I know I didn't.

What could possibly be taking him so long! Here I thought it was girls that took a long time in the bathroom! Apparently dogs take longer. I wonder what he's doing in there…………..Giggle……………Blush…………….Oh my!

Well isn't this just great! Now I'm blushing and I can't stop laughing. Damn my imagination! Look what it's doing to me; it's turned me into another Miroku! God help us all! It's like a disease; spending too much time with a lecher drags your mind down into the gutter far more often than is healthy. Now I'm never going to be able to look him in the eye.

"Miko."

Oh why now? Why when I couldn't possibly be any more embarrassed? Why, oh why, did he decide to finally end my waiting when my mind had wondered to the worst possible place?

I looked up slowly from my seat on the bench beneath the God tree, the whole while praying that the red shades of the sunset would mask the heavy blush staining my cheeks. When I finally could see him I realized that no amount of soft hues from the twilight would be able to mask the heatedness of my face.

He was, for lack of a better word, stunning. Dressed in black slacks with lines accentuating his height, a white-collared shirt strained just so slightly to accommodate his heavy muscles and unbuttoned just below his collar bone. He wasn't wearing his swords or his Mokomoko-sama, and his long silver hair had even been tied back to reveal the magnificant youkai markings brushing his porceling skin with heavy bands of the deepest crimson clashing against the soft blue hues of a summer moon.

I couldn't help staring at him. I had never imagined him to look so…handsome. Covered in armor, wielding a sword (often pointed in my direction) it is difficult to truly appreciate a persons looks. But with all the hard metal stripped away, I managed to catch a glimpse of the man underneath. And what I saw made my breath catch in my throat and my heart skip a beat.

I forced myself to look away, focusing once again on the fading sunlight.

"Why have you come here Sesshomaru?"

I couldn't believe how weak my voice sounded. I want to say that I sounded like a frightened child, but I know that isn't the right way to describe it. I was frightened, but not as I had been frightened by him before; and it was most certainly not the child in me that was afraid.

"This world of yours," came his deep steady voice from behind me, "It is truly amazing."

"This is the future of your world," I sighed. There was no point keeping the truth from him anymore. I looked up into the swaying branches of the sacred tree for guidance, finding in its soft rustling a kind of peace which led me onwards. "Where you stand now, you have stood in the past, 500 years in the past to be more specific. Beside you is the God tree, the one in the forest of Inuyasha, the one where I once released a spell-bound hanyou from his eternal slumber."

I rose from my seat, slowing making my way towards the tree which had bound me to it so. I traced my hand over its withered bark and the lone patch smoothed forever by the workings of magic.

"From the wood of this tree was once made a well, a well with just as much magic as the great tree itself. One day, a day just like any other, I was caught by destiny by that well. A centipede youkai broke through, taking ahold of me, pulling me backwards. I had never known of youkai. I had never known of magic. I was just a normal girl with no more worries than the next test I would have to pass or the next boy that I would meet; but on that fateful day I discovered that I was so much more."

I turned to him then, filled with more resolve for my quest than I had ever felt before.

"I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. The jewel was taken from my body by that youkai, and now it is my duty to see it brought back to where it belongs. The well is the portal to my destiny, but it is also the only thing that keeps my family away from the terrors of that world. I need to know how you got here. If there is a way for others to cross over, then I will have no choice but to seal the portal forever."

"Inuyasha has been here before. Why would you now be concerned if others can cross when you know he is capable of such a thing?"

"That's different. Inuyasha and I share a bond through the rosary beads around his neck. They are what allow his passage."

"Hn," he replied as he began walking towards me, a wicked gleam in his golden eyes. "Tell me then, little miko," He stopped right in front of me, forcing me to take a step back only to run into the tree. "Why do you think I was able to cross?" He leaned down to me then, his hot breath scorching the sensitive skin of my neck while the frigid words whispered in my ear cut through me like daggers. "What connection do you suppose we share?"

My mind was racing a mile a minute. I was being trapped by Sesshomaru again. Granted he wasn't nearly as large as the last time he had me pinned, but even in his humanoid form he was still incredibly intimidating. On top of that, my body decided to react to his intrusion in a way that really wasn't justified by how frightened I was. His being so close should have sent shivers of fear through my body; and while I was shivering, I was most certain it had more to do with the tingling in my skin left by the hot caress of his breath against my neck and not me being afraid for my life.

There was also the question he had asked. I was almost certain he would have spouted some nonsense along the lines of if Inuyasha was able to pass through the well then a great youkai such as himself would never be hindered by any magic that a mere hanyo was able to breach. But then again, why would he ever do anything I expect of him? In fact, the day he does do something I expect will probably be the day hell freezes over.

Why must he always be so difficult to read? Why couldn't he just answer my question instead of asking another question that left me even more baffled than I was before? Did he enjoy making me uncomfortable and making me squirm? Never mind, I think I know the answer to that question.

Back to his question. He was obviously implying something, the question is, what? If the connection I share with Inuyasha is what allows him to pass through the well when no one else can, what sort of connection could I possibly share with Sesshomaru that would allow him to do the same? Whatever that connection is, I'm sure he knows and obviously won't tell me, and I have a sinking feeling that it all revolves around something I did.

Could my experiment have had even more unintended effects? Was there something to do with the pheromones that had allowed him to bond with me in some way? I could only prey that wasn't the case. If the reason did have something to do with the pheromones, that would mean that the connection he was speaking of also had something to do with the pheromones; and considering the use of those particular pheromones, I was certain that whatever resulted of such a forced bond would be nothing good.

"Why do you always return to face such dangers if you are so intent to spare your family the same fate?"

He had moved away from me, stopping several feet away and focusing his gaze on the sunset as I had earlier. Though I could breathe easier without him so close, I was still far from being able to breathe normally.

"I return because I must. The Shikon is my responsibility, and it is my fault that it was shattered. All of the pain, suffering, and death brought about by the cursed jewel in some way are my own doing. I can not rest until it has been returned to its natural state and its evil has been sealed forever."

"You speak of duty, but still give no reasons. Even one compelled by pride and dignity to follow their duty must have reasons to do so."

"I have more reasons to do what I do than I wish I had. I have seen the chaos caused by the jewel; watched people killed by and for the possession of it. Seen family's torn apart, children orphaned, love die. And even if these were not enough; even if what I have seen was not enough to convince me of my responsibility, there is always Naraku. His evil plots have caused more pain and more suffering than I can even imagine. At every turn he confronts us with a more disgusting plan, a more wicked incarnation; a new reason to wish for his death. I can not sit back and watch him destroy the land. If he ever gets ahold of the whole Shikon no Tama, he would envelop the world in a darkness so deep and hideous that nothing and no one would ever be able to survive. I will not allow that to happen."

"And you believe," he mused as he turned towards me; one eyebrow raised in what I can only assume was quiet amusement, "That you have the power to stop him."

"Not alone," I conceded, "But I have the strength of my friends to rely on in the fight."

"You mean the stolen strength of that half-breed."

"What strengths Inuyasha possesses are his own. Whatever you may think; Tetsusaiga is his and was always meant to be his. How can you hate him so much for simply accepting the only thing left to him by his father? He was never so lucky as you; he never had the chance to know his father, to hear him speak, to know the man he was. How can you hate someone who, for all their life, has done nothing but strive to be as great as he believes his father was, or even as he believes you are?"

"My hatred for him is something you will never understand priestess."

"Perhaps not, but I do understand one thing Sesshomaru. Hate and love are both emotions of the heart; you can never truly have one without the other."

"Pretty words priestess," he scoffed, "But can you justify them? Can you say, after everything you have told me, that you would love Naraku?"

"I would pity him," I responded. "Pity the man that lives now trapped within a prison of his own devices. Pity the heart; that though misled, still loved and can do so no more. Pity a life wasted on violence and in pain. I would pity him. Pity: a form of compassion. Compassion: a form of love. And from this love I may hate him. Hate what he has allowed himself to become. Hate what he has done and all of the suffering he has caused. Hate what he makes me do and how he makes me feel. Hate that he has made me hate."

He walked over to me then, taking my chin in his clawed hand and forcing me to meet his intense gaze.

"You would give your tears to a creature so vile?"

I hadn't even realized I was crying, but there was nothing I could do about it then so I simply answered his question to the best of my ability.

"I would give them to anyone so unfortunate as to not be able to give them to themselves."

I have no idea what compelled me to do what I did next, even now I have a hard time believing I actually had the balls for it. I reached up and took his hand between my own, never breaking eye contact with him.

"I would give them to you, if you would let me."

He ripped his hand away from me and narrowed his eyes dangerously as he growled out,

"I do not want your pity."

"Nor would I give it to you. Nothing you have ever done would make me want to. I would give you respect for the burden you bear. Despite any personal grievance existing between us, I know that your hand is the staying force in this war-torn land. And I know that with such responsibility, comes great sacrifices. No, for you I would not weep from pity, but to give you my tears because I know you have sacrificed yours for others."

Something I can't describe flashed across his face then, but I was only given an instant to try and decipher it before he turned away from me and was speaking again.

"You speak of things you do not understand."

"Am I wrong Sesshomaru? Am I wrong to believe that you were the powerful youkai Ungai-sama mention that had destroyed a band of raiders pirating innocent villages? Am I wrong to believe that, even injured you stopped a war and any further bloodshed between two nations? Am I wrong in the knowledge that you once fought a war against an invading force that would have terrorized the land, led an army into battle and gained victory, only to fight once again when they returned to make a second attempt? Am I wrong," my voice dropped to nothing more than a whisper, "when I say that you once saved my life from the poison master of the band of seven?"

He didn't give me an answer of course. I sighed. I knew I probably would never have any answers to my questions. Getting answers from him was like pulling teeth, very stubborn teeth with no intention of ever being pulled. It was time to take a different approach.

"I think," I began hesitantly, "that I would like to show you something. You seem interested in the science of this age. I want to show you how far it gotten us, and how wonderful it can be."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hi there. HEY! –ducks beneath flying objects- Now that was uncalled for! -ducks beneath something that looks suspiciously like the kitchen sink- It's not my fault that Sesshomaru is such a stiff! I really have a plan of where all of this is going, so I needed to get serious for a bit –braces herself for more flying objects, but when none come she continues- one more chapter and then I'll get back to the experiments ok? –Out of nowhere a ball of green goop flies at her head and douses her in slime-

Sw1: Hey!

Sess: Perhaps, ningen, you should have gotten a degree in English while you were at school for this strange science.

Sw1: -pouts- but I was never any good at English.

Sess: Hn, then why do you insist on writing this story?

Kag: Leave her alone Sess! She's just being creative, ever heard of it? Well I'll tell you. Because this is her story she gets to misuse as many words as she wants because she is allowed something called creative licensing.

Sw1: -sniff- thanks Kags.

Kag: Yup! No problem! Just get to the next chapter soon ok, 'cause I want to know what happens next.

Sw1: Will do! Bye for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	14. Hidden in the Stars

Hidden in the Stars

"Give me your money and you won't get shot."

You have got to be kidding me. After the day I had the last thing I needed was this. I had been rudely interrupted from my musing by a Taiyoukai who had just decided to pay an unexpected visit to my time, been covered in green goop and forced to clean it up when the one responsible sat back and did nothing, and had been forced to endure the glares of envious female eyes as I walked down the streets with that same Taiyoukai, who, of course, just so happens to be the most gorgeous creature any female in my time has ever laid eyes on even with one missing appendage; and now this.

Whoever decided that my life should just be one giant running joke, I will have you know I am not very amused by it. What could I have possibly done in a past life to deserve all of this? Crap! Why did I have to go and mention past lives? It's just not fair! That is supposed to be a figure of speech! No one is actually supposed to know what they've done in past lives. That sort of stuff is for weird psychics and crazy people; or for very unfortunate teenage girls living at ancient shines who just so happen to be the one and only, ever so lucky, guardian of a sacred jewel that brings nothing but trouble everywhere it goes. Sigh. Well, bitching about it isn't going to solve anything, I may as well continue with the story.

The guy was obviously either very, very stupid, or completely insane. I think I'm inclined to believe a little of both. After all, who, without a few screws loose, would stick a gun in Sesshomaru's face? Sure, the guy didn't know that Sesshomaru is a demon. But seriously, if you saw a seriously built, nearly seven foot tall man, with one arm, and some very noticeable tattoos; walking down the street, would the first thing on your mind be to walk up to him and stick a gun in his face? I mean the idiot probably didn't even make it up to Sesshomaru's nipples for crying out loud!

Of course, that idiot's jumping out of nowhere and shoving the gun forward made me jump behind the only thing there was available for cover; which, unfortunately, was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru spared the mugger a barely appraising glance before turning slightly to look at me. I nervously met his gaze, but refused to release my hold on his shit, or to relinquish my hiding spot.

"Woman, are you aware whose person you are currently assaulting?"

"Ummm yours?"

"And what am I?"

"A bulletproof shield?"

"ENOUGH!" The mugger's raspy voice roared out, making me eep and duck behind Sesshomaru again. "I'm the one with the gun here, so you two had better start doing what I said! Hand over your money NOW!"

I could feel Sesshomaru's muscles tighten beneath my hands and I knew that things were about to get ugly. I couldn't let him kill a person right in the middle of Tokyo, so I gave his shirt a slight tug to make him look at me, pleading with him with silent pleas to spare the man's life. He raised an eyebrow almost as though saying 'you have got to be kidding me' but I shook my head and answered.

"Please Sesshomaru, don't"

If I wasn't so close to him I never would have known, but with my hands still gripping his shirt firmly, I could feel his heavy release of breath as he sighed.

Sesshomaru turned back to face the mugger, setting him with a glare frigid enough to make even the most bloodthirsty youkai run for the hills. He barely moved, but in an instant the air was singing with powerful energy and the fetid stench of poison reached my nose.

The mugger was stunned for a second, but his obliviousness soon turned to fury, and he squeezed the trigger of the gun. But nothing happened. He looked down to the pistol and I followed his gaze. Before our eyes, the barrel and handle separated. They had been cut straight though, and the end pointed in our direction slowly slipped away from the sizzling juncture and clattered to the ground.

"Leave." Sesshomaru's icy command cut through the stilled air around us.

The attempted mugger stood frozen in his place for a moment out of fear and disbelief, but he quickly dropped the remainder of his devastated weapon and turned to flee.

Sesshomaru turned back to me then. His agitation was rolling off him in waves. I'm guessing he didn't take too kindly to me making him spare the life of someone who had threatened his. After all, I'm sure that there aren't a lot of people who can say that they still have their lives after threatening Sesshomaru. In fact, I could probably count the number of them on one hand.

He shifted his eyes from mine, glancing meaningfully down at my hands which were still gripping tightly to his shirt. I let out a few short, nervous giggles, mumbled an apology to him, and released my hands from his shirt; only to move them to fumbling with the hem of my skirt.

"You fear guns."

Astute observation there Sherlock. Oh, and thank you for reminding me.

Sure I travel to the feudal era and battle demons which breathe fire, lightning, poison and even wolves (Have you ever seen a wolf, like a real live wolf, come out of something's mouth? No? Yeah I didn't think so. Well I have, and let me tell you it is not cool. It may sound that way, or even look good in a picture; but to actually see it, no that is not fun); but a gun is something totally different.

A gun I something men invented to destroy each other. A gun is not natural defenses like those possessed by youkai. Guns have been crafted for only one purpose: to take lives; and we had done it. We, humans, had made that thing. We have destroyed countless thousands using them and the technology spanned from them.

A gun is what took my father from me.

"Yes, I fear guns."

"Why?"

He had not picked the right time to be inquisitive. I wouldn't tell him, or I couldn't.

"Why do you have markings on your skin, golden eyes, and silver hair?"

I walked around him and continued down the sidewalk. He didn't press the matter, and I was grateful.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We are going in there?"

I looked up at the rounded white building. It was lighted up wonderfully against the night sky. The night was perfect to come here, there were no clouds and the stars were shining brightly.

"What's wrong with it?"

Sesshomaru scanned the building again, his gaze pausing slightly on the line of people at the door.

"OOhhhh," realization struck. "You don't want to go in cause of all us puny little humans wondering around." He looked back at me and I swear I saw him scowl from my mocking of him, but I ignored it and continued. "I don't know if you've realized this, but the world is full of humans in my time. Besides," I added offhandedly, "It's not like we just go in there and ask everyone nicely to leave and expect them to do it."

I have really got to learn which thoughts need to be voiced aloud and which ones need to be kept to yourself. I could actually hear the amusement in his voice when he replied to me.

"Then perhaps courtesy should be replaced with something more reliable."

"Don't you even think about it! You can't just go in there and…Sesshomaru?" He had just vanished, gone before I had even finished blinking.

"Sesshomaru!" I called after him, but after realizing it was useless, added in a quieter voice that I knew he could still hear. "Just don't kill anyone."

I sighed and brought my hands up to massage my temples.

"…3…2…1…"

"DEMON!"

"MONSTER!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

And the doors to the observatory burst open, scattering people in every direction.

I watched the fleeing people for a moment, then rolled my eyes and marched forward to confront the youkai. At least I felt like things had gone beck to normal; well, as normal as ones life can be when they are constantly putting themselves in the middle of youkai rampages.

I pushed through the doorway, being jostled by the last few people making their escape, and walked into the grand entrance. Standing right in the middle of the room, beside at least 10 demolished displays, currently snapping his massive fangs through a wonderful model of the solar system hanging from the ceiling, was the inuyoukai that had been the bane of my existence for the past three days in all of his glory.

He ripped the model globe of the sun from its hangings, one final aggressive display, before he turned to me.

He was…not intimidating. He was very far from it actually. Even though he was fifty feet tall, he had a bright yellow ball caught between his oversized teeth and his pitched tongue was hanging out to the side. Ok, so the drool dripping from his mouth had acidic properties and was dissolving the ground at his feet. But he was still a fifty foot dog, holding his pretty yellow ball, sticking his tongue out and drooling.

I laughed.

He growled.

I laughed harder.

In fact, I laughed so hard I gave up on standing. I sunk to my knees and clutched by stomach to allow the laughter to pour out.

I could feel the drifting away of his tremendous power as it focused itself again. I knew he had transformed back into his humanoid appearance, but still I couldn't contain myself.

"Woman."

His threatening voice still couldn't deter me. I had so many pent up frustrations I simply had to get them out. I tried to stop laughing, but every time I did, I would hic-up painfully when a thought of him chasing a ball the same way I trick Inuyasha into chasing those sticks would flash through my mind.

"Kagome."

That did it. I snapped up so quickly to gawk at him in disbelief that I actually pulled something. He wasn't looking at me (go figure) so I got off the floor and absently brushed myself off as I fumbled my way over to him. When I got to him, he was looking at a monitor on the wall displaying an incredible view of a dark nebula.

"You…you said my name…"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I…" I stumbled over my words. Why did I bring him here again? "I wanted to show you what can be done and how much more is out there waiting for us."

I lead him to the viewing room. Inside, the walls were covered in massive screens displaying arrays of shots from galaxy clusters, to planets and their great rings and moons, to gas clouds and nebulas lit in stunning colors; and straight above us, the ceiling displayed the image of the magnified stars the telescope above was currently settled on.

"These images are pictures of what lies beyond the stars we can see with our eyes. We have discovered wondrous things that no one had ever imagined, and there is still so much more within the vast reaches of space for us to discover. Man has left this world and gone into that space to explore. He has been to the moon, walked on her ground; seen the earth as we can only see the moon. One day, we will reach those stars as well."

He wandered around the room, moving gracefully from one bright screen to the other, pausing every so often to study the image or to read what was written beneath. I too took some time to gaze up at the stars. In my time, the stars are so dulled by the bright lights of the city, it is not often that you can sit back and truly enjoy the view. But here, here I could see the sky in a way that Sesshomaru would never have even dreamed of, and I found myself truly appreciating that for perhaps the first time.

-Beauty never known

-A new universe revealed

-Still just beyond reach

Have you ever had poetry recited to you? Truth is, I hadn't either (because Miroku's attempts to woo me into having his children don't count!). I was shocked at first. I had never imagined Sesshomaru to be...well…not a complete stiff. Not like reciting poetry is terribly exciting, but still it is quite moving and requires a lot of thought; thought that before then I never would have imagined Sesshomaru wasting considering it had nothing to do with killing anything.

But like I've said, Sesshomaru never does anything I expect him to. I was so touched by what he said I couldn't help replying in kind.

-Stars in the heavens

-Beautiful as they may be

-Still they are alone

When he looked at me then, there was something different about him. He seemed so relaxed; more so than I had ever seen him. And though I may have imagined it, I could have sworn he was smiling.

For a moment I was lost in his eyes; finding something there much more incredible than the views of the universe surrounding me. My heart sped its rhythm in my chest and my ears were ringing with high pitched sirens.

High pitched sirens?

Oh crap!

"The cops! We have to get out of here!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn……

Another chapter for the books.

Until Next time.

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	15. Musings

Musings

_Methyl p-hydroxybenzoate has been identified in the vaginal secretions of female dogs in estrus. When small amounts of this compound were applied to the vulvas of anestrous or spayed females, males placed with these females became sexually aroused and attempted to mount them._

This is where it began; with this chemical. However, there seems to have been an unintended effect of the pheromone. Further research was required to be able to identify the source of the discrepancy.

_The dog is a mammal in the order Carnivora. Dogs were domesticated from wolves less than 15,000 years ago, or perhaps as early as 100,000 years ago based upon recent genetic fossil and DNA evidence._

_Dogs, like humans, are highly social animals and this similarity in their overall behavioral pattern accounts for their trainability, playfulness, and ability to fit into human households and social situations. This similarity has earned dogs a unique position in the realm of interspecies relationships. The loyalty and devotion that dogs demonstrate as part of their natural instincts as pack animals closely mimics the human idea of love and friendship, leading many dog owners to view their pets as full-fledged family members. Conversely, dogs seem to view their human companions as members of their pack, and make few, if any, distinctions between their owners and fellow dogs._

Being that dogs still maintain pack-like behavior even after thousands of years of evolutionary history, perhaps a closer look at wolf habits is in order.

_Rank order within a pack is established and maintained through a series of ritualized fights and posturing best described as ritual bluffing. Wolves prefer psychological warfare to physical confrontations, meaning that high-ranking status is based more on personality or attitude than on size or physical strength._

Now doesn't that sound familiar. I have seen positioning for dominance between Inuyasha and Kouga countless times, but could the frays between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru be a similar behavior? Then again, if attitude is more pronounced in wolf aggressive displays than actual aggression, there may just be a relation between this particular wolf trait and the battling brothers.

I think I am starting to see a real connection here. Pack behavior seems to be engrained in both wolves and dogs. That being so, pack mating behavior may also be engaged in by dogs.

_During the mating season, breeding wolves become extremely affectionate with one another in anticipation for the female's ovulation cycle. Overall, pack tension rises, as each mature wolf begins to feel the urge to mate. In fact, during this time, the alpha male and alpha female may be forced to aggressively prevent other wolves from mating with each other. Under normal circumstances, a pack can only support one litter per year, so this type of dominance behavior is beneficial in the long run._

Is it possible that Sesshomaru believes our group as part of his pack and is establishing his dominance as alpha? Could his behavior during the last pheromone experiment be resultant of his keeping rule within the pack and not allowing mating between two members? Perhaps he thought that my scent, which mimicked a bitch in heat, would have been detected and acted upon by Inuyasha. But if that were the case, what could have produced Sesshomaru's unusual behavior once the threat of my being mated was eliminated?

I can only come to one conclusion.

I am the alpha female.

As such, not only would it not be permitted for me to breed with any other member of the pack, but it would be expected of me to breed with the alpha male; that, of course, being Sesshomaru.

But still, I am uncertain if this is the case.

If Inuyasha was a member of Sesshomaru's pack, would he not know as much? Would he not tell us, or at least me, that his bouts with his brother were not necessarily attempts on each others lives but merely a public display establishing the hierarchy of the pack? More so, would he not at least think to inform me if I were the alpha?

Perhaps he doesn't know. Perhaps all of the solitude he endured in his youth has prevented him from thinking with a pack mentality. Perhaps his human blood has dulled his animalistic instincts somewhat.

If Inuyasha is unaware that his brother believes himself alpha of our pack, then perhaps he sees himself as such. If he believes himself the alpha, would he then seek to mate only with the alpha female? Would he show preference to me over any other from our group? Would he even see me as alpha?

I am inclined to believe that I am the alpha. If the pack behavior I have observed has led me to the correct conclusion, I can only assume I am alpha because I have not been challenged by anther female. Perhaps it is Sesshomaru's winning personality that has attracted so many females, but no matter how many have approached him (if they even dared or lived through the experience) it seems obvious that none were ever marked. I believe this because Ayame of the wolf demon tribe was quick to confront me when she believed I had taken her position in the wolf pack. Since I have not been forced to endure such a confrontation with any females seeking Sesshomaru's courtship, I think that perhaps I have been the only female bearing his mark.

That of course means that I do bear Sesshomaru's mark in some way. If it's true, then I think that may have been enough to allow Sesshomaru use of the well. If in all the crossings I have made, I did while bearing his mark, the well would have identified that connection and allowed him passage.

I think I may know how I have been marked. It was a very long time ago, and I never would have thought about it again if it weren't for him. It may not have started out as an intended mating mark, but I think that is what it has resulted in. But I should, once again, review what makes me think this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It all happened so fast that I barely even knew what was happening. Immediately after I had heard the police sirens and told Sesshomaru we needed to leave, the world disappeared in a white blur. When I was finally able to focus my eyes again, I found that I was still looking at the stars, only not from within the observatory.

I was hundreds of feet in the air, being held tightly by Sesshomaru's good arm.

I could feel the heat and the hardness of his body against mine, his deep steady breaths, and even the pounding rhythm of his heart.

I'm not sure if it was the height, the fact that I was being held by a youkai, or that I was being held by him; but I was suddenly driven by what I can only describe as instinct to try and pull out of his grasp.

"Don't." His silky voice sounded in my ear as his arm secured his hold on me.

I quickly realized that I could not escape his hold if I wanted to, and that even if I did there would be nowhere for me to go but down. I was not very optimistic about the prospect of someone having to scrape splattered Kagome brains from the ground below, so I really had no choice but to get comfortable where I was. It actually wasn't too hard of a task. Even though Sesshomaru always presents himself as a block of ice to his opponents, I found that when I was with him then he was incredibly accommodating, and the warmth he radiated soothing and comforting.

In no time, we were back at my house. He brought me through my bedroom window which I always leave open, and set me down in the middle of my room. When he released me I turned around to face him. I had hoped that he would be more forthcoming with answers now that I had shared so much of myself and my time with him. I asked him my question again.

"Why have you come here Sesshomaru? I almost died once because of you poison. You have never given me anything more than a passing glance. What has changed to bring you here now?"

He was silent for a moment, apparently contemplating whether or not I deserved an answer, then finally gave his reply.

"You were able to pull Tetsusaiga from its resting place when I was unable to do so. I considered that to be unacceptable, and decided that such a presence would not be tolerated. My poison should have killed you, it would have any other. But you did not die. You lived, and even were so bold as to attempt to shoot me with one of your arrows."

"But why would that change anything?"

"For an intelligent woman, you are not very bright."

After his insult he turned to leave, but paused when he reached the window.

"Tomorrow marks the third day. You will repeat the last phase of your experiment."

"Wait!" I called out before he could depart. "If you lost control because of the pheromones scent, what's to say that Inuyasha will not?"

His form immediately stiffened from my comment. He didn't turn back to face me, but I knew that he had once again donned the blank mask that is so feared by all who have confronted him. His voice was cold, and filled with chilling promise.

"He will not touch you."

And then he was gone. Into the night he had vanished; leaving me alone with nothing but my thoughts for company.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I think that he was implying that since I managed to pull Tetsusaiga from its pedestal, and lived through his assault only to use my own strengths against him; I had proved myself as powerful in his eyes.

I also believe that the poisonous mixture he doused me with may have contained pheromones similar to those secreted by wolf glands which mark pack members as such. Being that I lived through the attack, I had forevermore labeled myself as a member of Sesshomaru's pack.

If I continue thinking along these lines, then I must also give thought to my friends who travel with me. Sesshomaru has never attempted to assault those members directly; aside from his once employing the Saimyoushou against Miroku. In fact, he has gone so far as to tell Inuyasha to keep us out of their fights. This might suggest that he sees them as insignificants who are of lesser station than Inuyasha and thus not worth fighting, or perhaps as lesser members of the pack brought in by myself, which would be my right as an alpha female.

But if I am the alpha female, was it the pheromones which triggered Sesshomaru to take an interest in me, or had that interest occurred before? Or is it just that I had unintentionally become a member of his pack and that resulted in a shared bond that was converted into something more with the pheromone serving as an activator?

Does he even have an interest in me in that way or am I just speculating too much? Did his last comment mean that he would protect me because I am his intended mate, or was it simply meant to explain that he would not allow Inuyasha to mate with or harm a female member of his pack?

But if Sesshomaru does have an interest in me in the sexual sense, why has he been so elusive to the matter? Even more, why am I putting so much thought into it? Before I would have either laughed at the prospect of Sesshomaru having a sexual interest in me, or been so frightened that I would have nightmares for a week; but now…now I'm not even sure how I'm taking the information.

I don't think it is wise to continue asking these kinds of questions without any evidence to support my thoughts. I need some answers and there is only one way I can think of the get them.

I must again put my hypotheses to the test.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-sniff, sniff- do I smell another experiment? It would seem so. I wonder what Kagome is going to discover, or if she will like what she finds.

LOL oh wait…I think I do know.

But you don't :P –ducks beneath flying objects-

Kukukukukukuku

Bye Bye

ShadowsWevaer1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	16. Experiment 4: Take Two

Experiment #4: Take Two

"No. No way. Forget it. Not in a million years."

"Come on Sango, it's not that bad!"

"Not that bad! Not that BAD? Kagome it's horrible, unthinkable, and indecent! I won't do it and that's final!"

"But Sango you have to! I don't like the part I have to play either, but I'm going to do it. And I don't hear Miroku complaining, and look what I'm making him do."

"Yes Sango my dear, we must all play our parts if this experiment is going to work."

"Stuff it monk. The only reason you're playing along is because you finally have a reason to get Kagome out of her clothes! –Sigh- I just don't see why all of this is necessary."

"Sango, I need a control for this experiment. There are just too many different variables; I need to eliminate some from the equation to get some real answers. I need you to do this. Please, for me?"

"You owe me big time for this Kagome."

"Ohhh thank you Sango! Thank you so much! You won't regret this I swear!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, she might regret it, but that's not really my problem anymore. She agreed to play her part in the experiment, and now everything is in place. The stage is set, the actors ready for their scenes, and the chemical concoctions have been prepared. All that's left is for the main player to make his appearance.

Shippo is taking care of Inuyasha right now. By now, he should have managed to get Tetsusaiga away from the unsuspecting hanyou, and will be leading him towards the first of my traps.

I have taken many pages from Kikyo's book to make this experiment work smoothly. Though I am not pleased with having to rely on methods employed by the dead priestess, I have learned from experience that they are effective. Who am I to tamper with success? Besides, I am supposed to be her reincarnation; I may as well get to use some of the priestess powers which she is so well known for.

I may not be as powerful as Kikyo, and I may not be as well trained, but I have one thing that she does not: unabated determination and four Shikon shards. I know that using the shards is dangerous and I may just be asking for trouble, but I also know when to admit that I need help, and I simply don't have enough power to make this work on my own. In order to perform all of the priestess magic needed for this experiment I would have drained all of my strength. And I need my strength should things get out of hand, which I have a sinking feeling they might just do.

I have produced a barrier around myself to hide my presence from Inuyasha's keen nose. While my shield keeps me from being detected, my partners in this experiment have been given a potion of my own making. Soap, shampoo, and perfume that I use on a regular basis, combined with some sweat and blood and a sprinkle of Miko powers; and poof, Kagome scent in a bottle. It is my hope that this scent will be enough to make Inuyasha believe he is following me.

The barrier is being maintained by two Shikon shards, so my true presence will not be detected until I want it to be. While that is taken care of, I must be able to see what is happening. I don't want my friends to be in danger and alone should this experiment fail. My spirit shall be my eyes. As Kikyo was able to project her form as Saint Hijiri when she had been incapacitated by Naraku's poison, I have also employed the technique to keep a watchful eye on those in my care. Of course, this stunt also requires the use of my remaining shards, but I have faith that what I am doing will be for the best in the long run.

I can't go on any longer without real answers to my questions. I can't be living my life in doubt. I need to do this.

Let the experiment commence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Get back here you little runt! And give me back my sword!"

All is going as I planned it seems. Shippo has 'borrowed' Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha, and is now leading him back to the village where Miroku will be waiting. Speaking of Miroku,

"Inuyasha!" The monk ran towards Inuyasha at full speed, his face twisted in a look of fear and anxiety.

"What is it monk? I have a rat to catch!"

"It's Kagome!"

Inuyasha immediately abandoned his search for the missing Shippo and turned to take hold of Miroku, shaking him slightly as he tried to get the information out of him.

"What about Kagome? You better not have let anything happen to her or I'll…"

Awww, Inuyasha you do care. That's so sweet, threatening bodily harm on one of our friends because you though he had let me get hurt.

"I don't know what's happened to her. She and Sango left for the hot springs over two hours ago and they still haven't returned. I was worried and went to check on them," Yeah about as worried as a guy who wants to try and sneak a peek at unsuspecting bathing girls…ahem…right. "When I got to the springs they weren't there. I don't know where they have gone. I thought that you would be able to use your nose to find them."

"Stay here in case they come back. I'll go find them."

As Inuyasha took off into the trees, he could not see the smirk spreading its way across the monk's face. I would like to say that he was proud that his deception worked so well, but I know Miroku far too well to think that's the case. That smirk, which is gradually spreading into a full-blown lecherous smile, has nothing to do with his acting and everything to do with what he knows Inuyasha shall find once he tracks down my scent.

Miroku, you really are a letch. If I had a voice in this form I would call you a pervert, but since I don't I'll leave you to your business. You still have another task to perform.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hehehe…you know Sango, if you get any redder, you might just spontaneously combust. Oh I am so glad she can't see me right now, or I'm sure that she would have many, many choice words to share with me.

I watched as she sprayed the scent marker, which I like to call 'eau de Kagome', on a towel and lie it out by the hot spring, and then, very, very, cautiously (oh, I'm sorry Sango, but I'm so glad you can't hear me right now because I am laughing like an insane hyena!) spray the sex pheromone on her…well…lower regions.

Perfect. She's ready. All we need now is…

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha, perfect timing as usual.

Sango gulped uneasily at the sound of Inuyasha's voice, and then slowly started to pull away her clothing. She was only holding the cloth loosely over her naked form when Inuyasha burst through the trees surrounding the spring.

Sango screamed the scream of a bashful maiden whose privacy had just been rudely interrupted, pulled her shed clothes to wrap her body as best she could, and wheeled around to yell at Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA! Get out of here! Can't you see I'm indecent!"

Within seconds, Inuyasha's face was redder than his haori, and he stumbled over his words as he looked bashfully at the ground as though it would somehow get him out of this mess.

"Kagome…the monk said she was with you…he was worried."

"Well she's not here!" Sango screeched. "Now get out of here before you find yourself missing an appendage, and I'm not talking about an arm or a leg!"

Inuyasha sweat-dropped and made a hasty, stumbling retreat.

"Kagome," I heard Sango's very angry and very dangerous sounding voice. "If you can hear me, then you will so pay for making me do that."

Well on that note, I think I'll go see what Miroku is up to. I'll talk to you later Sango. Much later…maybe a week will be enough for you to calm down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I found Miroku sitting in the field we had decided upon for this phase of the experiment. He was dangling his legs into the river, his back turned to the direction Inuyasha would be coming from.

I could see he was all ready, though I have to wonder at that smile on his face. He can't seriously be enjoying being dressed up in my school uniform that much, can he?

There is just something not quite right about that one. Hmmm, maybe we should have sent Miroku after Jakotsu instead of Inuyasha. They might have gotten along swimmingly, what with being able to talk about the wearing of female's cloths and make-up. Though I haven't actually seen Miroku put on any makeup, I would bet a good sum of money that he can do it better than most females. I mean, there is only so much that any normal male knows about females in general, and Miroku is always one step ahead of other males in that department.

I can't believe the similarity. Seeing him in those clothes, his hair down and brushed out to flow like mine, it's like looking in a mirror. Except the mirror is very masculine and…Good God Miroku! Did you shave your legs?

"KAGOME!"

Oh thank you Inuyasha. I don't know if I could have taken it if I found out what other things Miroku decide to test out 'for the good of science'. I think he may be taking his role in this experiment a bit too far.

As planned, Miroku did not turn to alert Inuyasha to the current…situation. Instead, he kept his back turned to the approaching hanyou to wait and see if my scent combined with the pheromones would have an effect on Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was right behind the monk. He obviously thought that Miroku was me and was curious as to why I would be ignoring him. "Kagome look at me."

When Miroku still refused to turn, Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

The expression on his face was absolutely priceless. I wish I had a camera. Shock, disbelief, confusion, repulsion; all rolled into one absolutely hilarious expression which lasted the entire time, from when he lost his balance, to when he hit the ground with a thud.

As I laughed hysterically, Inuyasha continued to stare at the monk in astonishment from his newfound sitting position.

"Miroku?" His voice was strange, but as he continued to speak it grew in volume. "What. The. Hell!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," Miroku replied with his most sincere and gentle voice (The same one he uses to try and convince us ladies that he is not a womanizer. Sorry Miroku, but you really have to work on the whole innocent act. No one is buying it anymore). "I simply had to find out why Kagome finds these clothes so comfortable. And since you were already out to find the girls, I took my chance. The shirt is rather restricting, but the skirt…ahhhh…a guy could get used to this sort of freedom."

Ewwwwww! Please tell me, Miroku, that you are wearing some sort of undergarments under MY skirt! Well, there's another school uniform for the pyre. –Sigh-You have served me well, my uniform, but there is no way in hell I will don you again if Miroku has been free-balling it in you!

And now Miroku is out cold. Thank you Inuyasha. I think I have had enough insight into the one known as Miroku to last me a lifetime. I bet he didn't even see that hit coming, and I bet it will hurt a lot more when he wakes up than Sango's playful bashing of the monk's hard head.

Well I guess, since all the other players have done their part, it is time for me to do mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I picked up the two shard fragments from the ground, effectively removing the barrier surrounding me. Inuyasha will, no doubt, pick up my scent right away so I must work quickly.

I focused my miko powers, concentrating on giving the semblance of life to the shaped paper. When I was done, and the magic had taken hold; a Shikigami, which was the perfect replica of Kikyo's soul collectors, flowed out of the magic creating it and began swimming through the air and winding itself about my body.

I could feel Inuyasha's presence approaching. I needed to put the finishing touched on the illusion.

I had already donned the miko garbs and tied my hair loosely at the nape of my neck, allowing a few strands to flow down by my face. I was only missing one thing: the scent of graveyard soil and medicinal herbs.

I pulled the small perfume bottle from one of the many pouches in the garment and sprayed it heavily on myself. Another mixture of my own making. This one still contained my blood and sweat as well as a trace of my miko powers, but instead of those things connected with my scent, I had substituted soil from Kikyo's grave and a few medicinal herbs from Kaede's hut.

Now for the last ingredient: the sex pheromone.

I repeated the process from the last experiment, breaking the small vial and ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of having wet panties, and then waited.

Inuyasha had not been affected by any of the other scenarios that I had presented him with. The pheromone on its own was not enough to elicit a reaction, nor was the pheromone in combination with my scent. The only combination left to try was the one I was least optimistic about.

Kikyo is the one Inuyasha loves. She has always been the one holding his heart, and at one time she may have been his wife. If he believes her to be his mate, then the pheromone may affect him only if it is combined with her scent and not any other.

I could feel him closing in on me. His approach was slow and deliberate, and though I could not see him with my back turned, I knew there was something wrong. I nervously stroked the long, slender back of my Shikigami, and took a deep breath to wait. He was right behind me when he finally spoke.

"Kikyo."

His voice was deep and raspy and terrifying. I knew it was not Inuyasha speaking to me then, it was the beast within him; the beast he has no control over. The pheromone had been effective, even on a hanyou, but its effect was very specific.

And now he had lost control of himself because I had made certain he would by taking Tetsusaiga from him. I had called out another beast because of my experiments, but this time I would not face it alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

YEAH! Another experiment! I think I like this one more than any of the others…hehehehe…Miroku, it is just too easy to play with his character XD

I know there may be some people who are angry with me for leaving off with a cliffy, but I have already exceeded my word limit and I wanted the next chapter to stand alone. So, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait. But hey, I never take very long to update so the wait won't be too long :)

Until next time

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	17. No More Lies

No More Lies

I turned around slowly to face the monster I had created.

I had always sworn that I would help Inuyasha control his demonic side, but I had been the one responsible for its release this time. All because of my experiments; all because I refused to stay in the dark; all because I needed to understand what I had done.

When I could finally see his face, when I saw the jagged, twisted markings cutting deep paths across his skin and the glowing crimson of his eyes; I realized the full horror of what I had done.

Tears spilled freely from my eyes, but even my tears would not be able to save me now, he was too far gone.

"Kikyo."

He called her name again. There was no one else but her in his mind, nothing but what he would do. She was his mate, and he had come to claim her in her heat.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, I am not Kikyo. I am not his mate. I have been marked by another, and I am now certain of that.

Inuyasha took another step towards me, but no sooner had he moved than he was thrown away by an incredible force. I was not surprised when Sesshomaru seemed to materialize before me. He glanced back at me, apparently discerning my condition, and then turned back to face Inuyasha, who was already on his feet.

"Mine," Inuyasha growled out as he looked past Sesshomaru to where I stood. He released a frightening roar a charged forward towards his brother.

"I think not," was the detached reply from Sesshomaru before he too took off to confront his sibling.

Inuyasha's attacks were determined, but they were wild and erratic, and easily avoided by Sesshomaru. I watched the fray with mild interest. I had good reason to believe who would win and that there would be no serious injuries resultant from the encounter, so I did not carry too much concern over the battle. Besides, my mind was preoccupied with fitting all of the answers gained by this experiment into the whirlwind of questions that had been generated from my last use of the sex pheromone.

I had just finished putting the last of the riddles in order when Sesshomaru finally managed to knock Inuyasha out, and I was none too pleased.

"SESSHOMARU!"

I screamed out at him, making him turn away from Inuyasha's unconscious form to me. Before he had even completely turned his head, it hit. The surge of miko powers arisen within me due to my possession and use of the Shikon jewel.

I had only felt this kind of power upon my first arrival to the feudal era when I used it to push away mistress centipede. It felt so right; it made me feel so complete. For so long, I had thought that it was the piece of my soul now carried by Kikyo that made me feel so empty inside, but in that moment I knew that wasn't it. It was the jewel. I had invoked the power of the jewel, not only to erect a barrier or to project my spirit in the experiment, but to transmit my powers in a surge of energy towards Sesshomaru.

I did not feel intimidated by it, nor did I feel it trying to sway me or pull me in any direction but my own. I felt whole, and powerful, and above all; I felt like me. I felt as though there was nothing I couldn't do, nothing I couldn't accomplish. I had been given back that part of myself that was missing and I was ready to take on the world again; starting with one inuyoukai who had not left me alone for the past four days.

The blast surrounded him, but I knew that such an attack would never be enough to bring him down; that wasn't what I wanted anyways. I had questions and he was going to give me answers.

The brilliant blue of my blast was immediately confronted with burning red. I couldn't help but smirk. He hadn't used his sword, and I knew why. All there was left to do was make him admit it. The clashing powers slowly died away, leaving him glaring at me with unsuppressed anger. But still I was not deterred.

"What am I to you Sesshomaru?" I demanded from him.

"You are nothing but a bitch that will not live to see another day."

He darted forward towards me, but I was ready for him. I had erected the barrier again, wrapping my body in its seal of power and protection. When his claws connected with the barrier, I felt the heavy impact within my very soul, but still I kept it up. He tried to force his way through, his poison burning through in some places before I could reseal the breaks, and the acrid stench of it burning in my nose and lungs.

He was showing aggression I had never seen him display, but still I was confident I knew what I was doing.

"No more lies!"

I screamed as I sunk to my knees from the effort of maintaining the shield. My body was covered in sweat, and no matter what I did, I could not stop the tears from spilling down my face.

"You will tell me Sesshomaru! I will not be forced to play your games any longer!"

My breath was coming out in panting gasps, and I could barely hold myself up, but still I didn't break eye contact with him. He stepped back from my barrier, but he wasn't finished with me yet.

"Submit."

One word, one command, one choice; I closed my eyes, released the weakening barrier, and turned my head to bear my neck and submit to him yet again.

That was the last thing I remember doing before the world around me faded into nothingness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Warmth; it was everywhere, surrounding me in its comforting embrace.

I had been drifting, floating in a sea of darkness, not aware of anything; but it was the warmth that called me back. I began to feel my body again. I felt weak, drained of energy. I was unable to move, unable to even open my eyes. I could do nothing but feel.

The heat soothed me; calming and tranquil, it enveloped me. I could feel the soft brushing against my skin, and the tender caress that brought the warmth to me again. Somewhere deep in my mind I recognized the feeling of water flowing in trickling waves over my body. Somewhere just beneath my consciousness I knew the heat was not only from the water, but I could not focus clearly enough to know where it was coming from.

I tentatively tested moving my limbs, but a soon as I managed to produce any movement from the leaden appendages, I found myself held fast in an iron hold.

"Be still."

The silky voice whispered in my ear was enough to break though the haze surrounding me. I instantly knew where the heat was coming from, and it was not the water I was immersed in. I snapped my eyes open, and started frantically pushing against his sculpted chest to try and free myself from his grasp. But he only tightened his hold one me, effectively trapping my flailing limbs against his hard body.

"Kagome," there was a sort of urgency in his voice that made me still my movements and look at him. When my eyes met his I could see the dangerous wisps of red swirling through his amber eyes. "You must be still. This is…difficult."

Difficult! Difficult! How would this be difficult for him? I was the one sitting on his lap in the water with NO CLOTHES ON! How would it be difficult for him to be sitting there…also with no clothes on?

Oh no. I couldn't help but to groan. How is it that I always manage to get myself into the worst possible situations? I tried to tell myself that this was not happening. I was NOT sitting naked in Sesshomaru's lap while he is equally naked, and he was NOT becoming aroused by my movements. But no matter how many times I told myself that, I knew it wasn't the truth.

"Please," my voice was nothing but a pathetic whimper, "please just let me go."

"I can not. You are too weak, and the scent must be removed."

He was right, of course. I was still covered in the pheromone, as well as the mixture I had created to mimic Kikyo's scent. If Inuyasha were to pick up scents, his beast might be released again. And obviously, the pheromone was still affecting Sesshomaru as well. But the logic in what he was doing was lost on me in that moment.

I felt trapped by him again, only this time I was exposed to him in a way that I never thought I would be. I was mortified, and self-conscious, and afraid. I managed to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape me, but I could not stop the tears that welled in my eyes and dripped down into the water of the spring to create spreading ripples in their wake.

"I will not hurt you."

Though I found myself trusting him in his word and soothed by the tenderness of the tones he used, I did not trust my voice. I nodded slightly to him and then closed my eyes to what was happening. I retreated into myself, trying to escape the feeling of his hand running along my skin and the heated wake left by his caress. But no matter what I did I could not escape the feeling.

His motions were strong and steady. He lifted one handful of water after another to massage away the lingering scent. I could feel his hand as it traveled over my body. He started with my arms, spreading downwards along the length of my legs, then slipping upwards again to smooth across the stiffened muscles of my back. When he was done there, he shifted me so that I was no longer propped up against his muscular chest but laying across his legs to allow my head to dip into the water.

His long fingers slipped through my hair, gently pulling through forgotten tangles and sending appreciative shivers through my body. From my hair he moved to my neck; tracing carefully the line of my collar bone before his hand began to slip lower again. I inhaled a shuddering breath which caught in my throat as he passed through the valley of my breasts. But he did not move to take hold of them; instead he passed over the newly sensitized area to settle his hand on the flat of my stomach.

"Do you know what it is about your scent that attracts so many youkai?" He was leaning over me. I could feel the heat of his body meeting with the burning heat of my own. "It is your purity, Kagome. So strong and powerful it is, that even a wild beast can fall victim to its allure and become tame in the wake of its sweet coursing melody."

I opened my eyes to look at him then, but instead of meeting with glowing amber, I was met with burning crimson. Still, despite the eerie redness of his eyes, I was no longer afraid. He was straining against his own urges, holding himself back to respect me and my body, to preserve the purity within me that he had been captivated by. I knew then that I could trust him to do more than protect me as a member of his pack. I knew then that he had begun to see me as more than that as well.

I reached up and brushed my hand gently across the jagged lines streaking his face and watched with curious awe as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to truly feel my touch. I was still weak, and the effort to keep my arm raised caused my hand to tremble. He must have felt the shaking in my limbs as I strained against the effort, because no sooner had it begun than he pulled me out of the water and secured me against his chest again.

"Rest priestess, you will need your strength."

Vaguely, I realized that he had moved us from the water. I could feel the chill of the breeze as it blew softly across my skin, but the coolness was a soothing relief from the burning of my body. My eyes slipped closed of their own accord, and before long I had drifted back into a deep healing slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that was…not nearly as informative as I wanted it to be. –Sigh- I guess I got a little side-tracked. LOL yeah side-tracked with a very naked Sesshomaru - Oh well. There's always next chapter. You know I think there are only about three or four chapters left to this story. –Sniff- Whatever will I do once it's over? Hmmm, maybe I'll get back to that life I've been neglecting for the past two weeks while my brain has focused on nothing but this story…then again maybe I'll be hit by inspiration again and start a new one ;) who knows.

Until next time

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	18. Answers

Answers

It was night when I awoke. The stars overhead were being blocked out by dark clouds which rumbled warnings of a coming storm. The breezes blew strongly, rustling the leaves and bowing the branches of the trees surrounding the grove in which I lay.

I sat up, pulling away from the soft fur surrounding my body. When I looked down at my clothing, I saw that I was not dressed in the traditional miko garbs that I had started the day with; instead, I was covered in Sesshomaru's outer shirt which was tied together like a short dress. I shrugged at the arrangement and stood up. It's not like I haven't been in less decent apparel. My school uniform is probably shorter.

Speaking of my school uniform…I never did get it back from Miroku. I would hate to think what he is doing with it. Damnit! Why did I even bring that up? You know, whenever you don't want to think about something; that is always the first thing you think of. Now I don't even think I want it back to burn it. Let him have it. He sure seemed to be enjoying himself. Sigh. That's gotta be like the third lost uniform this month. I don't even want to know what kind of reason Gramps has come up with to explain why I am constantly in need of new uniforms.

Sorry bout that, I'm off topic. I was telling a story; my story.

I was telling you how my worst experiment turned into something more. I was telling you how it all happened, how I finally began to understand.

I made my way towards the fire set up in the clearing. As I gazed upon the glowing ambers, I couldn't help feeling the warmth washing over me and being reminded of how I had arrived at this place, how only a few hours ago he had been…

"Kagome."

I'm not sure if it was the fact that I was thinking about him in a way that I probably shouldn't have been, or the fact that he had come out of absolutely nowhere and spoke in that way that he must so enjoy, that scared the crap out of me; but I spun around so fast to face him that I tripped over my own feet (Yes, you heard right, my own feet. You know, one twists around the other and gets bent at an angle that doesn't have any support, and then in the process of trying to fix it you loose your balance? It does happen, people! I am not the only person capable of tripping over my own feet!) .

Anyways, as you can imagine given my, oh so supper, luck; I fell backwards right towards the fire. But of course I wouldn't get burned. Oh no, the fates had something much better in store for me. Instead of hitting the flames, I felt myself move without ever moving. In an instant I was standing several feet from the fire and felt a strong arm encircling my waist.

"You jerk!"

I have no idea what compelled me to do it, but I was so mad at the fact that he had scared me so much that I jumped and then decided to play hero and save me before I hit the flames as though that would make everything all better; that I spun around in his hold and slapped my hand against his chest, zapping him with a small jolt of miko powers.

He didn't let go of me, of course. In fact, he pulled me closer and leaned down to my shoulder…and…bit me…again…and again not hard enough to break the skin but still strong enough to feel the dangerous pinch of his fangs.

"Why." I was not happy with him. "Do." In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that his teeth were latched on to me I might have slapped him. "You." So what if I zapped him, he had almost made me fall in the fire. "Keep." I've done worse things to Inuyasha. "BITTING ME!"

He pulled back from my shoulder and I could see the smug little smile that had worked its way onto his face. I knew it wasn't a trick of the moon this time, because the clouds were blocking it out.

"Why do you keep attempting to purify me?"

"I don't! Well I do…but that's not the point!"

He just raised one of his damn perfect eyebrows and turned away from me and started walking in the opposite direction.

"It's not really purifying you know." I started walking behind him. I figured since he had brought me here, he may as well have to listen to me. "I would call it more of a zap. Besides, it's not like you would even feel it if I tried to hit you or something right?"

He came to a sudden stop. I gulped a little thinking he just might be thinking I was feeling up to challenging him again, which I totally wasn't. One battle with Sesshomaru is enough to tire you out for a month. I was grateful when instead of turning to face me; he lifted his nose slightly in the air.

"The rain is coming. It would be quicker," He turned to look at me, "If we flew."

"You mean, like, together?" Ok, I am well aware that that wasn't the brightest comment I have ever made, but I really don't think it deserved the look he gave me which said 'what did you think you were going to fly on, a purple elephant?'

I sighed and walked over to him, turning around so that he could pick me up.

"This had better be quick," I mumbled before we took off.

I have really got to stop saying things to him. He takes things far too seriously. When I said quick, I was thinking a few minutes not a few seconds. The G-force was so heavy that I felt as though my lungs would burst from the pressure. I bet they would have too, if it weren't for the powerful energy forming a brilliant barrier of light surrounding us.

When he set us down on the ground again and released me, I was so disoriented that I lost my balance and fell. He was, of course, not there to catch me. Sure he's all good with keeping me out of the fire, but when it comes to the ground; that's my own problem. I scowled and looked up to him, but he wasn't looking at me. I bet he knew that the look I was sending would turn him to stone and he was afraid to look. Well maybe afraid is not the right word, but he still knew and he still refused to look.

I gave up trying to solidify him with my eyes and took a look around. We were at a little house. Even though it seemed we were in the middle of nowhere with woods all around us, the house was well kept and lit up brightly from within.

"We're going in there?" I asked as I got up from the ground and brushed myself off.

"Hn," I would say that was his reply, but I refuse to count 'Hn' as a reply. I don't even think it is a word!

"But it looks like there's people in there."

He looked back to me almost as if saying 'and your point?', so I answered the question even though it may have been a figment of my imagination.

"There are people in there, right? Or there was? I mean it looks lived in and all, and people wouldn't just leave their house." Suddenly I became very anxious over the prospects of what he had done to procure for us this shelter. "There are people in there, aren't there?"

He started walking to the house, but still gave me an answer as he went.

"No."

"No?" No what? No, there weren't people there; no, there were people but now there isn't because the had been asked nicely to leave; or no, there are people in there but you can't really see them cause they are splattered all over the walls?

When the door opened as he approached I realized what he had meant. No, he didn't kill anyone for this shelter, and yes there are people living there. Would it have been so hard for him to just say that?

An elderly woman stood in the doorway. Her long white hair actually brushed against the ground as she bowed her head to Sesshomaru. After her greeting she straightened, well as straightened as she could get considering her posture was well eroded by time. Her spine was obviously crooked, and bent into a hump on her shoulder. But despite the obviousness of her age, her face was still warm and welcoming. Time had brushed its strokes there as well, but the heavy creases around her eyes and mouth told of a woman who had smiled often.

"Welcome young ones," she greeted in a deep raspy voice that somehow reminded me of the old ladies at the supermarket that smoke too many cigarettes. "Come, come in out the whether."

Either I have seen Snow White one too many times, or I just know a witch when I see them (I guess I should probably know a witch when I see one being that I am a miko and all, but they really are good at hiding themselves. Most of the time you can never see one until it is too late.). Anyways, this woman, despite the welcoming image she portrayed, was obviously a witch; and I was, for once, feeling glad that I was there with a Taiyoukai, even if it was Sesshomaru.

"Well, well, well," She had set her sights on me. "What do we have here? You have brought the Shikon Miko with you Sesshomaru? What a treat."

"Behave yourself old woman," He threatened as he stepped though the doorway.

"I always do," She called after him in a way that made me think the total opposite, before she turned back to me.

"So you're the bitch?" I was absolutely abhorred. Who comes out and says something like that? I mean, I might expect it from some young vixen who was after Sesshomaru's body or something, but not from an old woman!

"No, No!" She called out. "Forgive me. I did not mean that as it sounded. I meant that you are his pack's bitch. The Alpha, if I'm not mistaken. Oh, now dearie, don't look so baffled. I know much more about that one than you may think. Every Lord is in need of a good oracle now and then, and my only price is a little peek of what's inside. I have seen you many times girl, many times."

She trailed off in a way that I did not appreciate at all. I knew immediately the price she was talking about. I had heard it once from Kaede that some witches feed off of memories. They do not take them from a person, but more use them to live. Our memories are what make us the people we are. They give us our life; and this brand of witch has learned to make that life their own. She was probably hundreds, if not thousands of years older than she looked, filled with the borrowed life of others.

"Come in," she beckoned cheerfully when she came out of her reverie, "My home is your home."

She shuffled back from the doorway and I reluctantly followed. I knew I was not going to enjoy what was coming. I could just feel it. And I swear that the crack of thunder that echoed in the distance which served to drive me forward into the house, was one of the gods laughing at me.

The old woman led me to a room in the back of the house. She pushed open the screen and entered with a lit lantern which she set on a small table in the center of the room. She looked at me, and apparently seeing the confusion in may face, gave me an explanation.

"Tonight you sleep. You will have answers in the morning."

I didn't like the sound of that one bit, and I was about to tell her so; but she suddenly bowed a deep respectful bow, not towards me, but towards the one who had come to stand beside me.

"I shall leave the two of you for now my Lord. We shall speak in the morning."

And then she shuffled out of the little room, closing the screen behind her and leaving me alone with Sesshomaru, only a single small lantern for light, and only one bed. I gulped nervously and turned towards him.

"So…"

"Why did you attack me?"

Well…that wasn't what I was expecting. Sure, he cut me off and all, but I was too busy trying to come up with the right answer to be bothered by it. I knew saying that 'it really just seemed like a good idea at the time' wouldn't cut it.

"You're battles with Inuyasha are for dominance in the pack. It took me a while, but now I finally get that fact. When I attacked you, I was trying to show you that I would not be so passive with your dominance over me."

"And yet you would submit."

"I submit because I know I can not defeat you, but that doesn't mean I will be your bitch simply because you have suddenly deemed it so."

He raised an eyebrow at my comment, but I ignored it, took a deep breath, and continued.

"I am part of your pack. It may not have been intentional. In fact, I believe the mark you placed on me with the pheromones in your poison was meant as a kill mark; one so that, even after my death, Inuyasha would have a constant reminder of who had taken my life. But because I lived and continued to travel with Inuyasha, who is also a member of your pack, I became yours as well."

"I see you have done some more research. What else have you learned Kagome?"

He was circling me in a way that made me feel like a piece of meat to a vulture, but I pressed on anyways.

"You never gave me more than a passing glance. You knew I wasn't powerful enough to be a threat. Even if I had shot one of my arrows at you; that was not enough to make you need to engage me because your position would never have been threatened. But that arrow did do something. It told you that, though I was not a threat, I was powerful enough to suffer you a blow. That, I think, made you realize that I was the most powerful female in your pack."

"And your experiment?" He didn't stop me to make any corrections, only pushed me on as though testing my knowledge.

"The pheromone was the final touch. Through everything, you had been able to pass off my presence, to see me as only a lesser member of the pack not worthy of your time; but the pheromone drew you closer. It made you see, for perhaps the first time, my true position within the pack. Inuyasha only reacted to the pheromone when I presented him with Kikyo's scent, the scent of his intended, the scent of his mate. I believe that, because you reacted so strongly to the idea that I might be in heat, whether or not that would be a possibility given the fact that I am human, your instincts told you that I was in the position to be your mate. That knowledge is what led you to follow me to my time, to learn from me what you did not know before. You were testing me, as I had tested the pheromones."

"And what do you suppose I found?"

He was right behind me when he spoke. He was so close that I could feel his breath brushing against the skin of my neck. I didn't know how to answer his question because I didn't know what he was looking for. All I knew was what my research had told me, but that was not enough. Though youkai do have similar instincts to the animals I had done my research on, they are still very different. I had no idea what Sesshomaru was thinking, or if my analysis had been correct, and I told him as much.

"I don't know."

"You risked your life for these answers," he pulled me against him so that his voice could whisper in my ear. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I pushed away all of the doubts from my mind, and the strange sensations in my body produced by his touch; and answered his question.

"I must know."

"No more lies then, Kagome." He led me towards the bed in the room, stopping when we were right beside it. "Tonight we sleep. In dreams you will find the truth you seek."

I looked down nervously at the bed. Though it did look rather comfortable and had been piled high with pillows and soft blankets, I still had an uneasy feeling about it; mostly revolving around the fact that there was only one bed and that would mean I would have to share it with Sesshomaru.

I sighed. I really didn't have any other options, so I crawled across the bed and settled myself under the blankets. I turned onto my side so that I would not have to see Sesshomaru. At the time, I thought that waking up with him next to me would be enough to give me a heart attack. But, of course, he had other ideas for me.

I felt the bed shift as he too climbed in, but what I was not expecting was the arm that wound around my waist which pulled me tight against his body. I let out a squeak of surprise and started struggling against his hold. You would think that by now I would know better than to try and struggle against his hold, maybe I did, but that still didn't stop me. He was too close. There was no way I would be able to get any sleep when I could feel…well…him, pressed up against me.

"Keep still," He whispered in my ear. "We must be connected for the magic to work properly."

Ohhh, so there was magic involved. That just made things so much better.

"Isn't there any other way?" I whined.

"There are," his hot breath against my skin was sending involuntary shivers through my body, "But you are not ready for that."

I shivered again, but this time it had nothing to do with his breath and everything to do with the suggestive nature of his last statement. I didn't want to think about what other kinds of connections could allow whatever magic was at work to take hold; but because I didn't want to think about, of course, that was all I could think about. And thinking about such connections was not at all helped by the fact that I was currently pressed up against a very warm and very hard body of a very good looking Taiyoukai.

"Sleep."

He tightened his hold on me a fraction as he whispered his order to me, but then loosened his grip and allowed himself to relax. I soon found myself forgetting the strangeness and discomfort of the situation, and after a bit managed to relax enough to close my eyes.

Soon, I was asleep. And then, the dreams came to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Longest chapter yet! Don't get used to it! I was at a loss as to how I should reveal Kagome's discoveries and Sesshomaru's intentions, but then I had this great idea (well technically this is only half of it, but that's not the point). Anyways, I hope some questions about the last experiment have been answered. If not, then I'm sorry but this story really didn't have a plan after the fourth experiment (chapter 7), so I think I'm doing ok considering I'm on chapter 18 and still working off of nothing but a vague idea ;)

Anyways, that's all for today

Later

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	19. Dreamscape

Dreamscape

When I became aware of myself I am uncertain, but somewhere between the rest of slumber and the capture of dreams I found myself in the dreamscape. It was a world of nothingness, a blank slate in need of touches of color. But there was no color, only the endless white of the nothingness surrounding me.

"Welcome to the dreamscape young one."

I turned towards the sound of the melodic voice and saw a beautiful young woman. Her golden hair shimmered as though it was reflecting a light not even seen within the vast reaches of the blank world, and it cascaded down her slim curves in rippling waves. She wore a pleasant, happy smile that was warm and welcoming. But her eyes, something shinning just beneath the surface of the beauty, something hidden behind the soft blue of her irises, gave me pause.

"Who are you?" My voice echoed hauntingly around me in the emptiness, eventually being swallowed up by the vastness of the place.

"Surely you still recognize me," the woman mused. "I am still as I was; the oracle who brought you here."

"You are the old woman?"

"Age is only something seen by the eyes," she replied. "In our dreams we are as we are seen by ourselves."

I took a moment to see what she was talking about. When I looked down at myself though, I looked exactly the same. The only exception was; instead of wearing Sesshomaru's shirt as I had been when I went to sleep, I was in my school uniform. I shrugged. The uniforms really are comfortable. At least I had a little something of home with me in this strange place.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked her.

"I have not brought you. It is you who have come seeking me."

"_- No more lies! -"_

I heard the voice echoing around me. Those were my words when I had confronted Sesshomaru, and that was my voice calling out again; only now I was here in this dreamscape, and now it was the oracle hearing them.

"You wanted truth," She was speaking to me again, the soft tones of her voice eerie within the room of no walls. "Here there are no lies."

"Enough games old woman," The deep, silky voice which I knew could belong to no other than Sesshomaru sounded out from behind me and I turned to face him.

"You're here too?" I suppose I shouldn't have been very surprised, but when I had arrived in the place there was nothing around me but an endless white void. Now there was still and endless white void, but it was being occupied with me by two others.

"Perhaps you were thinking of a connection other than one of the mind?"

Ok now, cruel joke at my expense; totally uncalled for.

"It's not my fault you and your gorgeous body were all pressed up against me, and making me think improper thoughts."

I slapped my hand over my mouth. What the hell was that? I would never say something like that out loud! I quickly turned away from him to hide my incredible embarrassment and the hot blush staining my cheeks. But my embarrassment was soon turned to anger when I heard the chiming laughter of the oracle. I glared up at her.

"That was your doing, wasn't it?"

"Not me dearie," she sang to me, amusement clear in her laughing voice. "You came up with that one all on your own. Only here, the words that flow from your lips will always be truth."

"Well isn't that…shitty." Even sarcasm was lost in this place. I turned back to Sesshomaru, shoving aside my embarrassment to demand answers from him. "Why are we here?"

"To watch. To learn."

That was probably the least informative response he could have given aside from his trademark 'Hn'. I was about to tell him that too, but thankfully my newly loosened grip on my mouth was interrupted by a fierce growl erupting from the emptiness around us. I instantly jumped, and for some reason that is beyond me, I latched on to Sesshomaru's arm.

"What," I snapped when he looked down at me. "If you're going to follow me everywhere I go, you can at least be useful for something."

I felt like kicking myself. This dreamscape thing was such a bad idea. There are just some things you say and some things you don't. Even though I am known to slip on occasion, always speaking the truth of what is on your mind is a very dangerous thing; especially when you are with Sesshomaru.

"Oracle," Sesshomaru had turned away from me to face the old witch. "We begin."

"Of course Sesshomaru-sama."

The woman clapped her hands together and, for a breathtaking moment, the whiteness of the world around us became a vibrant, swirling mass of color. Before my eyes, the wisps of color started to transform themselves into images upon the white canvas. The images expanded around us, bringing the semblance of life to where there had been none in the vast emptiness. Soon I found myself standing in a field strewn with lush grasses, where a river wound its way through the meadow. I looked around to the trees of the forest in the background and realized that I knew this place. The forest was Inuyasha's forest, and the river is where I first tested the sex pheromone.

The thundering growl ripped through the air around us again, but this time I had a pretty good idea where it was coming from. Sure enough, before my eyes appeared the great youkai form of Sesshomaru. His fifty foot form was towering over a small being that looked insignificant in comparison to his size. I knew this scene; I knew who it was he was towering over. It was me. What we were seeing was a recreation of the events that had led us here. Our memories were being put on display for the witch, but we were along for the ride.

"You look awfully scared young one." The oracle was speaking to me. "Surely you didn't think he was there to hurt you."

"No," I replied, "I thought he was going to mate me. That's enough to scare anyone."

I was not pleased with the fact that I kept spouting things that were totally true and very likely to get me killed. I looked up at Sesshomaru, and seeing the look of displeasure that crossed his face thanks to my wonderful comment, was forced to do something about it.

"Hey, at least I wasn't the one wagging my tail!"

He rose and eyebrow. "I do not 'wag' my tail."

"Oh yeah," I challenged. "Then what would you call that?" I pointed towards the scene, and sure enough there he was; crouched down on his front paws, his back end in the air, and his tail swishing back and forth in what was most certainly a wag.

"I was displaying my appreciation for a female that would not be so foolish as to outright deny me, but still had strength enough to refuse my advance."

"So I didn't jump you, and I didn't try to run away. Apparently that is a good thing. But you were still wagging your tail. Why can't you just admit that?"

"Oh, don't mind him dearie," The oracle's laughing voice rang out. "He likes to think that he is not affected by the magic of this place. Don't worry though; even he can't avoid the truth forever."

The oracle sighed in a dreamy fashion as she watched the scene play out between us. Even I had to admit that the low purring noise being emitted by the great beast was very soothing, if of course you are not pinned under that beast while he is doing it. But then, suddenly the scene changed. When the images cleared again, I saw myself dangling in the air with Sesshomaru's hand clasping my neck.

"_-You will tell me. Or you will die.-"_

The coldness of his voice still caused me to shiver. Even though I wasn't experiencing his iron hold at this time, I could still feel the lingering sensations of his fingers wrapped around my throat.

"_-I would rather die knowing my family is alive and well than live another day with the knowledge that I betrayed the ones I love. Kill me if you want Sesshomaru, but I will never tell you.-"_

My words rung out for all to hear, but I felt as though I was hearing the meaning behind them for the first time. I watched him release me, and I realized what he had done.

"It was a test."

"Yes," he replied. "A test that proved you to be so loyal to those you love that you would sacrifice your own life to see that they are kept safe."

"Why?"

"Because at the time you saw me as an enemy."

"_-If I have been wrong about all of these things, if everything I thought I knew about him was false; how can I then so readily call him a beast, how can I be so quick to say he is my enemy, how can I say as I had before that I would wish him pain, injury, or death?-"_

They were my own words, spoken in private musings as I tried to come to terms with what Sesshomaru had done; but now echoing across the vast reaches of the dreamscape. I was right to question my views of him, and I was right to question his motives.

"_-His whole life has been one struggle after another. He has been shunned and feared by humans, hated and hunted by demons, never given a chance to be anything but an outcast; and yet look how strong he has made himself in spite of all the trials. No, he doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Not by anyone.-"_

The scene playing out had changed again. Now I was seeing myself tell Sesshomaru why I believed Inuyasha did not deserve Kikyo's treatment of him, or Sesshomaru's for that matter.

"Such compassion young one, and given to a hanyou no less." The oracle was speaking to me again. "It is no wonder that the Lord has taken such an interest in you."

Normally I would have told her that she was mistaken, and that my compassion for Inuyasha's situation had nothing to do with the fact that I had a stalker who had not let me be for the past four days; but I figured that anything I wanted to say would probably get all turned around on me in this place, so I wisely kept my mouth shut.

I watched as the scene played out. But it soon faded away to replaced by another. In the newest scene I found myself standing in the kitchen watching Souta measure out the baking soda ingredient for his experiment. Sesshomaru stood behind him looking curiously at the pot of vinegar on the stove. He turned to look at the bowls on the table that my brother was pouring the soda into, and a wicked smirk curled upon his lips.

"_-Surely,-"_ he began in an amused tone that just screamed to me of trouble, _"-The mountain you wish to perform this experiment in is much larger than those bowls.-"_

Souta turned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"_-But Kagome said we were only supposed to use a quarter cup.-"_

"_-She did,-"_ I just knew this would not go anywhere good, _"-But she is not here now.-"_

Souta's face lit up with just as much devious glee as I could see shining in the taiyoukai's eyes. He turned back to the bowls on the table and dumped the whole package of baking soda in. I cringed as I watched Sesshomaru pick the pot off of the stove and pour the contents into the bowl. Within seconds the bowl was overflowing with the green bubbles, and in no time they had taken over the whole kitchen, leaving two very green bodies standing in the middle of the mess.

"I knew that was all your fault!" I screeched at him. But he did nothing but look at me with amusement clearly written all over his face. "And stop laughing at me!"

"I am not laughing."

"Don't give me that crap! What happened to this place making everyone speak the truth? Why do you always have to be so concealed? Why can't you just admit that you are not the big bad piece of iceberg that you want everyone to believe you are?"

"What others think of me is their own problem."

"And what of what I think? Why did you bring me here if you weren't going to tell me the truth? What game are you playing now Sesshomaru?"

"_-DEMON!-"_

"_-MONSTER!-"_

"_-RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!-"_

I sighed when he didn't give me an answer and turned back to watch the next scene. I knew what was coming, and I figured that seeing that priceless sight again was better than trying to pry answers out of Mr. Stoic.

Sure enough, there he was in all his glory with a big, bright yellow ball clamped between his massive fangs, his tongue dangling out the side of his mouth, and giant globs of drool leaking down onto the floor. I snickered at the sight, but my amusement was not nearly as much as the me in the image who was laughing like a maniac.

"Whatever did you find so amusing young one?" the Oracle questioned.

I sighed, knowing that I could not avoid the truth of my answer.

"I was thinking of him chasing that big yellow ball around like a little puppy."

The oracle burst into laughter that rivaled that being given out by the image of me. She even sunk to her knees as I had due to her hysteria.

"What would make you think I would lower myself to 'chase' a ball?"

I shrugged at him and gave my answer. "Inuyasha chases sticks."

"Do I look like Inuyasha?" he questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." I sighed. This truth thing was getting on my nerves. "You are brothers after all."

"Half-brothers," He corrected.

"Whatever." I decided to change the topic. "So what's so important about this scene?"

"Your laughter."

I was totally lost. I knew very well that I was laughing, but I figured he would be mad about it not happy, or pleased, or whatever he was that really wasn't anger. He obviously saw my look of 'what the hell are you talking about' and continued.

"You would laugh at me even when I am in my most basic form. You would find joy in my presence instead of fear. You would even go so far as to imagine me being…playful instead of giving in to the realization that I could easily take your life."

"So you like my laughter?" I thought I could push on the magical truth thing to get some decent answers out of him about what he thought of me.

"It is not intolerable." Apparently I was wrong about the whole getting answers thing. He really is such a stiff.

I sighed and turned back to watching the dream images pulled from our memories. The oracle had finally reigned in her laughter and had changed the scene again. Now we were standing within the viewing room of the observatory with the fantastic images of the universe surrounding us.

_-Beauty never known-  
__-A new universe revealed-  
__-Still just beyond reach-_

_-Stars in the heavens-  
__-Beautiful as they may be-  
__-Still they are alone-_

"Me thinks," the oracle mused as she turned to look at the two of us suggestively, "That he was not talking about the stars, and that neither were you girl."

I shifted nervously. I knew it was entirely possible that I wasn't completely focused on the stars when I had recited that poetry, but it was a spur of the moment thing; I hadn't had time to think about all of the things which might be interpreted from the words. But it really wasn't my response that had made me so nervous; it was the implications of what the oracle had said regarding Sesshomaru's verse. We had been surrounded by the beautiful images of stars, galaxies, nebulas, and other wonders of the universe. I had not even thought that his meaning would have gone beyond that. Could the universe he was referring to be my time? Could the beauty he eluded to have been…

"_-No more lies!-"_

The shrill echoing of my voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"_-You will tell me Sesshomaru! I will not be forced to play your games any longer!-"_

I watched as he issued me his order for me to submit, and as I bared my neck to him to do just that. But instead of the scene ending where my memory went dark, it continued to play out. I had lost consciousness, but before I fell to the ground he was there to catch me.

"_-Kagome!-" _

I heard Sango's voice in the distance. She and the monk were no doubt coming to check on me to make sure the experiment had not gotten out of control. But before they could reach the clearing, Sesshomaru had gathered me to himself and taken off in a white blur.

The image shifted again, this time to reveal the secluded hot spring he had brought me to in order to wash off the scents I had doused myself with during my last experiment. He set me down gently by the edge of the spring, but he did not release his hold on me. His eyes were burning the eerie crimson of the beast within, but his handling of me was still gentile.

"_-No more lies,-"_ I heard him whisper to me. His voice was soft and meant only for my unconscious mind to hear. But I was hearing it now, in this place, as though he were speaking the words again. _"-For you, Kagome, I will not hide the truth.-"_

He pulled back from where he had been whispering in my ear. For a moment he merely studied my face, but then he leaned towards me again and…

"Enough!"

As though it had substance of its own, Sesshomaru's demanding voice ripped through the dreamscape and shattered the image. In an instant, the dreamscape vanished, and I found myself lying, once again, in the bed I fallen asleep in. I bolted upright and turned to face the man beside me.

"What did you just do!" I demanded.

"Woman." I didn't care if I sounded like a shrieking banshee, or if he would be mad for my yelling at him. I wanted to know, and his warning didn't stop me.

"You can't just end it there and expect me to be all Ok with it!"

"Miko." His voice was beginning to sound very strained, but I refused to relent.

"I have every right to know what you were doing with me just then! You can't tell me that…"

"Kagome." He had grabbed my shoulders, holding me still and quieting my voice. "There are some things that the old woman need not see."

I was about to ask him what he meant by that, but he beat me to it with an explanation that didn't require any words. He leaned into me and pressed his lips against my in a searing kiss which blew me away…literally.

When I managed to clear away the dizziness, I looked up from my new position on the floor across the room; only to find that he too had been thrown away by the blast.

"What just happened?" I asked him as I slowly pulled myself from the ground and began rubbing away the pain in my backside that resulted from landing so hard.

"I do not know," He replied as he too got up from the ground (Much more gracefully than me, of course. Sigh. Why must everything he does be so damn perfect?). "That is one of the reasons I have brought us here."

"The oracle?" Things were starting to make sense again. Well, besides the fact that Sesshomaru had just kissed me and that it obviously wasn't the first time he had done so, and that because he kissed me we were both thrown away from each other with incredible force. "But how will she know how to…ummm…well fix the…problem…if you didn't let her see?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in my direction. I really hate it when he does that! Like I can decipher exactly what's on his mind just because he performs that little bit of movement. The scariest thing though, is that I actually think I can decipher what he was thinking by that little move. At that moment, he was laughing silently at my description of the situation.

Give me a break here! It's not every day that I get kissed! And when I do, it usually isn't by Taiyoukais who used to be my enemy, and it usually doesn't involve being thrown halfway across a room. I was still blushing from the actual experience; there was no way I would actually be able to talk about it out loud. We were no longer in the dreamscape, and that meant that my thoughts were once again being filtered by my brain so that I didn't speak aloud any truth which was floating around in my consciousness.

"She would be a very poor oracle, indeed, if she needed to see a problem to predict its solution."

With that said, he made his way to the door of the room. He paused when he reached the screen.

"The price has been paid. Now we shall have the answers."

He stepped out of the room, and without having any other options, I followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sigh. That really was better as an idea than it was in words. Oh well, nothing to be done about it now cause I'm not going to change it :P

I haven't a clue where this story is going next. This whole scene was supposed to give me a few more chapters to work with, but instead it gave me a problem: I don't know how to fix the mess I created. It might take a couple of days for the next chapter to come out. I need a bit of time for my imagination to come up with a good enough plot.

Anyways, that's all for now

Chow

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	20. The Oracle Reveals

The Oracle Reveals

"Good morning dearie. Did you sleep well?"

Ok, I know that that is a rather common thing to say to someone in the morning, but I swear that the oracle said it just so that she could see me blush. She must have known what kind of sleeping arrangement I had the previous night, and she was trying to embarrass me. It worked, of course, because after her little comment all I could think about was who I had been sleeping with, and then that thought was immediately followed by what that person had done to me once I awoke.

He kissed me! Mr. Hates-all-humans and Doesn't-have-a-non-icy-bone-in-his-body actually kissed me! And apparently that had not been the first time, but I'd rather not think about the first time because I wasn't really around to experience that one. I mean who kisses someone when they're out cold? Well, at least I know he didn't get very far with that advance; what with getting thrown away from me by some unknown energy that has decided it doesn't like Sesshomaru kissing me. Serves him right.

Then again, from what I did get to experience, it might not be such a bad thing if he were to try and do that again. What am I thinking? I don't want Sesshomaru to be kissing me…do I? I mean sure he's good looking, and yeah he has a great body (Except for that one missing appendage. But he sure knows how to make someone forget that he might be missing a piece of his equipment. In fact, when he had me in that hot spring, I'm pretty sure that his arm was not even on the list of equipment that I was thinking about.); but his personality could really use some adjusting.

It just isn't healthy from someone to be so distant and aloof all of the time. I think he could really do for some loosening up. It's not like it would kill him or anything. Or maybe it would. I guess that he is so feared by so many because of that icy image; so maybe people, or demons, or whatever, just leave him alone because they would rather not be on the receiving end of that icy glare (not to mention the poison claws). I guess I can understand that. I've been on the wrong end of that look one to many times and I can definitely say that it is not something that makes you dream happy little dreams afterwards. But that kiss…yeah that is something a girl could get used to.

What am I doing? I keep going back to that. Not like I'm trying to avoid it or anything, well maybe I am. The guy hasn't left me alone for five days now, and if I have to continue putting up with him, it would not be a good thing if every time I looked at him I blush because the thought of him kissing me would pop into my head. I bet he just did it so that would happen. He was sick of listening to me yell at him, and figured that if he distracted me with a very, very good distraction I would be quiet for a while. Well if that's what he thought he is so wrong because I think it is physically impossible for me to be quite for any length of time.

But while I'm speaking of that kiss, I have to ask what happened. Why would Sesshomaru and I be thrown away from each other after doing something like that? What could have caused the reaction? It's not like I've never been kissed before. I may be innocent, but I'm not that innocent! I've kissed Inuyasha before. Granted, that was because I figured it was the only way to bring him back to himself, and it worked, but that's beside the point. And the whole miko/demon thing doesn't hold argument either because of what we learned from battling Hoshiomi and his Magginata of Kenkon.

There must be something specific that has caused this to happen, but I haven't a clue what that could be. I guess that's why Sesshomaru brought us to the oracle. He must not like being in the dark on things any more than I do. Of course, there's always the possibility that he wants to find out so that he actually can kiss me without being thrown across a room, but I'll deal with that when it comes. I am only capable of focusing on one problem at a time, and since I have started my experiments my problem scale has been tipped heavily on the unsolved side even more than usual.

For the moment though, I think it's time for the oracle to start giving some of those answers that have been promised.

I made my way over to the table, made a decided point not to even look at Sesshomaru who was already seated comfortably, and sat down. The old woman shuffled over to the table, bringing with her a pot of tea.

"Would you like some tea dearie? It's fresh."

"Thank you," I replied, "Tea would be nice."

I reached out to take the offered cup, but before I could even pick it up, the cup had been snatched away. When I looked to see where it had gone, I saw that it was being held by Sesshomaru.

"Well if you wanted some, you should have just asked!" I huffed.

But he ignored me in favor of glaring at the old woman.

"Tell me, old woman," he demanded as he proceeded to melt the cup and it's contents into nothing but acidic fumes before my eyes. "Why should I not kill you?"

"Forgive me my Lord," the oracle responded in such a way that it really didn't sound like a sincere apology. "I simply wanted to give her a taste for poison."

"Poison?" I asked. "The cup was poisoned?"

"Oh, don't worry dear." She chided me as though I was a child whining about not getting his favorite toy. Well I'm sorry if the mention of poison in MY CUP gets me a little on edge. "The poison wouldn't have killed you, only made you less vulnerable to other kinds of poison."

"But why would I need that?" I really had no idea where she was going with all of this, but I figured that since she was an oracle and all I should at least try to understand what she was trying to do. "Is someone planning on poisoning me?"

She didn't answer my question, she simply smiled and poured another cup of the liquid and set it before me. I gulped and looked down at the steaming cup nervously. It certainly did smell good, but then a lot of things that can kill you come wrapped in a pretty little package, or a drop dead gorgeous one. Speaking of which, I glanced to Sesshomaru to see if he had any suggestions as to whether or not I should trust the oracle.

He was glaring at the old woman in a way that made me very glad that I was not on the receiving end of that look, because it was a look that promised death.

I decided that the cup was best left on the table. What? You didn't actually think I would drink it, did you? Give me a break! Hey, here's and idea, why don't you drink the cup of poison and tell me how it tastes? Bet you don't think it's such a good idea now.

"Oracle," Sesshomaru was speaking to the old woman, his tone laced with ice. "No more games. You will give us our answers."

"Of course, of course," she sighed. "No one comes to simply visit an old woman anymore. All the young ones just want their business attended to."

She settled herself in her seat by the table and began her telling.

"Shall we begin with the enemy? I think that is the best place to start. You will be able to draw him out, but be warned children; the demon you seek is devious. He will be expecting you. You must be prepared. You will need all friends of the pack on your side to stand against him. But still, that will not be enough. You, girl, must find a way to balance yourself, or the enemy will never be brought down."

"Balance myself? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are not whole, child. You are missing that part of yourself which brings balance. Without it, you are only one half of a whole. You are purity without corruption, but that which is so pure may not stand in the path of darkness without being broken. When one force meets the other, only chaos shall result. Your feet must be solid on the ground, or you shall be thrown away."

"Ground…like electricity." You know, bringing up modern day technology in the middle of the feudal era is just bound to receive you a multitude of strange looks, and this time was no exception. But I ignored the looks and continued with my own reasoning brought about by the oracle's revelation.

"You're saying that I am basically the embodiment of purity, and that without a piece of the darkness within me as well; I can not stand to face my enemy which is the embodiment of that darkness. When light and dark meet in the world, there is always an explosion that follows; like when opposite electrical charges meet, they produce lightening. But lightning can be deterred from bringing damage by forcing its energy through a ground. The ground serves to dissipate the energy because it is neutral and can accept either a positive or a negative charge without producing an explosive effect."

"The Shikon no Tama was created of both purity and light, and darkness and malice. It was made from the combination of both human and demon energies. When it was within me, it served as a ground to the purity of my priestess blood. But now that I no longer possess it, I can not be intimately exposed to a true youkai because they possess powers which are the polar opposite of my own. The resulting blast from such an encounter would affect me as much as it does them."

"I am not whole. I've known that for a long time. I used to think I was missing a part of my soul, but now I realize that I was missing so much more than that. The jewel isn't only my duty to protect, but it has been protecting me as well. It has given me the ability to be whole, to see both sides, to make decisions on my own without being influenced by the calling of only one side."

"You seem very certain of this dearie."

"I am…I mean…aren't you?"

"I can never be certain of my prophecies my dear. What I reveal is only that which can be accomplished by those I give my telling to. What you do with the information is entirely your own decision."

"Is that all you have to tell us oracle?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"That is all I have to tell you my Lord. However, I wish to speak with Kagome alone for a moment. Nothing you would be interested in," she winked at him, "Girl talk, you know."

Sesshomaru stared down the old woman for a moment, but after apparently discerning something which was totally beyond me, turned to me.

"Do not be long," he ordered, and then he unfolded himself from his sitting position and strode out of the room.

I watched him leave. I wanted to yell at him for leaving me alone with the oracle. The woman had tried to poison me after all. But I realized he probably wouldn't listen anyways, so I took a deep breath and turned back to face the old woman. She was no longer seated at the table; instead she was standing and looking at me in a peculiar manner. After a time she spoke.

"Ah young love," she sighed. "It is such a treat for these old eyes."

"Love? You can't be talking about…No…No. No. No!"

"First of all Sesshomaru is not young. In fact he's probably older than my great, great, great, great grandfather. And second of all, we are not in love. He's been stalking me for the past five days, but that hardly constitutes love."

"Perhaps dearie, but you don't seem to mind his particular brand of stalking."

"Of course I…" I really hated the fact that she was right, but I wasn't about to tell her that. "What do you want from me old woman?"

"You are even beginning to sound like him I see. Well it is to be expected."

Expected? Expected of what? I wanted to question her about her cryptic comments, but she interrupted me before I could.

"Drink the tea dearie. There is more poison in that one than you may think." She turned to exit the room, but before she did, she called back to me. "Perhaps, you could be the one to find the antidote."

And then she left, and I was in the room alone with the cup she had offered me.

I stared down at the steaming liquid for a long time, but eventually I made my decision. It may have been a poor choice, it may have been my last choice, but there was something about the way she had spoke to me that gave me reason to believe she had seen more than she had let on. The oracle knew something that she was holing back from us, and that was why she had offered me the cup.

I reached down and took hold of the cup. Slowly I lifted it to my lips. I could smell the sweetness of the liquid and feel the steam that rose from within brush against the sensitive region of my lips.

I closed my eyes and drank.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yeah! I have ideas again!

Thank you everyone who reviewed and shared their ideas with me. If it wasn't for all of you I would have been stuck on this chapter for a long time. But because of you I've had some wonderful inspiration. So now the story is back on track, and everyone is happy :)

Until next time.

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	21. After Effect

After Effect

I have really got to stop dong things on the spur of the moment. Thinking things through thoroughly before I go and do them would be a really, really good idea. I just wish I was smart enough to take my own advice. But, of course, I'm not.

Drink the poison Kagome. The oracle was just trying to be nice and give you a boost against whatever you have to face next. Oh yeah, that was pure brilliance. And because of my brilliance and my trusting of the old hag, I now feel like I just funneled like ten bottles of sake. My limbs are moving with the agility of lead weights and my head feels like it has been packed full of cotton. That is just great.

It wasn't even a gradual thing either. It was like one minute I'm all fine, and then the next, the world has turned into a great blur of color and I can't stand without swaying to keep my balance. I figured I was drunk off the poison, but being that I still wasn't sure of the fact myself, I thought I should test it out loud.

"Me ish drink."

Yup, it was official. I was loaded. Of course at the time I thought it was terribly funny and didn't do anything to stop the giggles from pouring out of me. I was feeling so good that I thought it would be a grand idea to share my happy with someone else. Of course that someone else was the only other person around, and being that the oracle had completely vanished, that was Sesshomaru. I started making my way towards where he had exited the room, calling out to him while doing so.

"Seeesssshoooma…ooff."

The ground came up on me a lot faster than I thought it would have, being that the last time I checked I was standing. But I just giggled uncontrollably, patted the wooden floor like a good pet, and fumbled around to raise myself.

I found a wonderfully placed hanging cloth and started pulling myself up. I struggled a bit with the smooth fabric slipping though my hands, but then I found something that seemed like a much better handle with which to pull myself up with. I was quite startled when my new handle was pulled out of my hand and I was on my feet again.

"Woman _that_ is not a hand-hold"

"Sesssy!"

I couldn't figure out why he sounded so angry at me, and at the time I didn't really care. I was just happy that I found him. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him to let him know just how glad I was that he was there. Of course in doing so I nearly impaled myself on his armor and ended up stumbling backwards and rubbing the area that had been damaged; that being my left breast.

"Owwie," I mumbled. "Bad hard stuff." I stuck my tongue out at his armor and then looked back up to his face.

"Hi there," I greeted as though he hadn't been there all along.

"You are drunk."

"Nuh uhhh," I corrected as I raised my arms to my sides to demonstrate, "I'ms poison."

Unfortunately, raising my arms was a very bad idea because in doing so I lost what little balance I had. I started flapping my arms to try and keep my balance, but the whole flapping thing just made me think of birds, which I thought prudent to share.

"Birdie!" I chirped happily. "Fly, fly little bird!" I instantly forgot my lacking balance and started flapping my way around the room. I didn't make it very far, when I ran into something hard. I tried to back away from the hard object, but then I realized it was holding me.

"Hey! Let go you big meanie!" I yelled at Sesshomaru when I realized it was him holding me. But he didn't let go.

"You need a bath."

"But you just gave me one!" I whined.

"A cold bath."

"No cold!" I yelled as I latched onto him. "Warm…fluffy."

I don't remember him taking us out of the oracle's house because I was too preoccupied snuggling into the fur on his shoulder. But what I do remember very vividly is the feeling of my body hitting ice-water.

I screamed when my head broke through the surface of the water, but he didn't care and proceeded to dunk me under again. The process was repeated many times: me screaming and sputtering for breath, followed by him dunking my head underneath the surface of the chill water. When he finally let go of me, I was not nearly as drunk, but I sure was pissed.

I pulled myself out of the water and stomped right up to him.

"What the hell was that all about!"

"You were intoxicated."

"No I wasn't. I already told you I was poisoned!"

"Do you often drink poison for no reason?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow just to irk me.

"No! And I did have a reason!" He was obviously waiting for me to give him my reason, the problem was; I don't really think I had a good reason. The oracle had eluded that me drinking the poison would somehow help me to deal with Sesshomaru, but she never did give any real reasons why I should poison myself. I decided changing the topic would be a good way to go.

"So what was in the cup anyways? Why was it so important for me to drink it?"

Sesshomaru was obviously very uncomfortable with giving me an answer to my question. His form went so rigid I could probably have grated cheese on him. Cheese? Man, I must be hungry. Anyways, he was not happy, but he still gave me an answer.

"The oracle was being presumptuous."

"She is an oracle isn't she? Maybe she was prophesizing."

"Hn. That was all he said before he turned and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called after him. "Where are you going?"

He didn't slow his gait to answer.

"Inuyasha is looking for you."

I decided that I should just let him be for a bit. There was obviously more to the whole poison thing than I knew about, but for the moment I was not going to be able to get any more answers. So I contented myself on following Sesshomaru, and making plans for what I would say to Inuyasha when we met up again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That was fun :) I know it was short, but it's the second chapter today. I'm on a role ;P This chapter didn't really have a lot to do with anything anyways, it was just funny and fun to write. I got the idea from a reviewer who wanted to know what the poison would do to Kagome, and since I am not ready to tell you, I thought it would be good to have a little fun since I'm going to make you wait anyways.

Anyways, bye for now

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	22. Gathering the Pack

Gathering the Pack

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

I couldn't help but to groan…again. For a time I was certain that my head was going to explode. There is just no way it can be pounding so hard without loosing some of the integrity holding it together.

All I wanted to do was lie down and sleep off the worst hangover in the history of hangovers, but do you think Mr. Stalker man would let me? Oh no, he decided that it would be good for me to walk it off. Sure, we could have met up with Inuyasha and my other friends in mere seconds if Sesshomaru was willing to fly us there, but he is some sort of sadist and wants to see me in the worst kind of pain imaginable.

If we could only make it to Kaede's hut, my backpack would be waiting there for me with a wonderful little miracle that I know so well as Aspirin. But nooooooo…we have to walk, and that was taking forever. Of course, the fact that my feet didn't seem to want to cooperate with me and keep tripping over things which I don't even think were there; was not helping at all. And the last five encounters with the ground because of my uncooperative feet didn't make things any better.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped dead in my tracks and was about to order my slave driver to carry me the rest of the way unless he wanted to become acquainted with my own version of 'this is the song that never ends' which at the time would have included some precision placed notes several octaves above where they were supposed to be just because I knew that it would hurt his ears or at least give him some idea of the pain that I was facing.

But before I could even open my mouth, I found that I was being picked up by that same slave driver and carried several feet away from where I was standing. When I looked back, I saw that the ground had been devastated by a massive blast, and was now nothing but smoldering ambers upon blackened earth.

I almost asked Sesshomaru what had happened, but I got my answer before I could voice the question. Out of the trees bounded a figure clad in blazing red wielding a giant fang.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed out. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Ka...Kagome?" He looked at me as though seeing me for the first time.

"Of course it's me! Who did you think it was?"

"Who did I…What do you mean who did I think it was? What the hell are you doing wearing Sesshomaru's clothes? I could have killed you!"

"Unlikely." I knew Sesshomaru couldn't resist the temptation of egging on Inuyasha. "Tell me Inuyasha, do you always take such care of those under your protection? Or is it just that you are unaware of how to use your nose to decipher friend from foe?"

"Why you…" Inuyasha fumed, but before he could finish I interrupted. I had a big enough headache as it was.

"Oh, would you two just cut it out!"

I marched up to Sesshomaru, intent on giving him a piece of my mind. But the look on his face told me that now was a really bad time to challenge him. I sighed, and decided upon a different approach. I reached up and touched his arm gently. I didn't bother saying what I needed to say out loud because I knew that he would understand. If I have figured out how to tell what he's thinking just because he raises his eyebrow, then he should at least be able to read a little of my unvoiced thoughts as well.

'Please,' I said to him. 'Please, just let me talk to him. Please, just trust me.'

He inclined his head slightly towards me as permission to proceed, and I turned back to face Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" He looked so confused, and so hurt. I wanted to reach out to him, but I knew that doing so would not change anything.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk." I spoke the words most hated by all men, but there was no way around it. "Meet me back at Kaede's village. I need to get changed, but then I'll explain everything."

He looked like he was about to protest, but then he glanced at Sesshomaru who was standing at my side. A haunted look came over him, but he instantly hardened his face and turned to leave. I sighed as I watched him bound off through the trees. I knew that this was not going to be easy.

I didn't say anything to Sesshomaru, but I think he knew that I wasn't able to at the moment. He didn't ask any questions, he just steeped over to me, secured me in his hold, and took to the skies.

When we arrived at the village and he set me down, I thought that I should say something to him, but he didn't give me the chance.

"The oracle said that we required all 'friends of the pack' for this battle," he said. "There are still members missing. I will return shortly."

And then he was gone as though he had never been there at all. I sighed and made my way to Kaede's hut, but I knew that no matter how many pain-killers I took I would likely not be rid of my headache any time soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The God tree.

He just had to bring me here. So much has happened in this place. So many memories: most of them not good. Here it had ended, here it had begun again. Here two worlds collided; here I met my best friend.

When I had asked him to take us somewhere private so we could talk, I wasn't expecting him to bring us here. I guess he has more sentiment than I give him credit for. I guess he knows how special this place really is. I guess he understands how much what I have to say will change things.

When he set me down, I took a moment to run my hand over the withered bark of the tree. No matter how many times I went through what I was going to say to him, I found that all the preparation did nothing to sooth my nerves. I knew what I had done to him was wrong. I knew that making him believe me to be Kikyo was a horrible thing to do. I knew that I was responsible for allowing his beast to be released. I knew I had let him down.

But I had to do it. It was more than just because I wanted to know if the pheromones would work on hanyous, and it was more than just because Sesshomaru had ordered me to repeat the experiment. I had to run the experiment because I had to know.

I sighed and turned back to Inuyasha.

"I'm guessing that Miroku and Sango filled you in on the experiment."

"Yeah," he replied. "They said that you were testing your 'pheromones' on hanyous to see if they would work against Naraku."

"That's how it started, but there was another reason why I was testing the sex pheromone."

"Kagome," he began hesitantly, "Kikyo and I…"

"No Inuyasha, stop." I interrupted him. I already knew how he felt for Kikyo. I didn't need to hear him express it in words. I knew how difficult something like that is for him, and I wasn't about to put him through it. "I'm not talking about Kikyo. I'm talking about Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru? What are you talking about Kagome?"

"That was not the first time I had tested the pheromones. I did it once before, on the night of the new moon. I had forgotten about the new moon. I had forgotten that it was your human night and that your senses would be dulled to the pheromone's scent. But though you were not affected by them, Sesshomaru was."

"Kagome," there was a hint of desperation in his voice, and he grabbed onto my shoulders to make me look at the intensity burning in his eyes. "I don't know what happened, but trust me when I say I will never allow him to hurt you. Whatever he's done, just tell me and I swear he will pay for it."

"No Inuyasha." I pulled away from him, but kept my eyes locked on his. "He hasn't done anything to me. In fact he's been…nice. He's treated me like a member of the pack."

"Pack?"

"Yes, pack. I'm a member of his pack, just like you are."

"WHAT!" Yeah, I knew that was coming. "You're crazy if you think that bastard wants anything from me but my life! He has never done anything but try and put me six feet under!"

"Please Inuyasha, just calm down and hear me out. Pack hierarchy is based on continual public displays of dominance. You were not aware of that because you have been on your own for so long and never had anyone to teach you of the complexities of the pack. Sesshomaru never really wanted to take your life, only to demonstrate that he is unquestionably the Alpha. Haven't you wondered why all those times when he had you beat, when he had knocked you out or had you on the ground, why he didn't ever finish you off?"

"NO!" he snapped. "I just figured he liked playing with me. I wouldn't put it past him; he's nothing but a cold-hearted bastard."

"He is not!" I think I surprised myself even more than Inuyasha with the conviction in my statement. "I've gotten to know him in the past few days, and there is a lot to him that I would never have imagined before."

"By the way you're talking," he did not sound happy at all, "I would think that a lot more went on than you're telling me." He started waling towards me, and for the first time since I released him from his slumber upon the tree, I found myself fearing what he might do. "What else have you done Kagome? You are defending him, protecting him. Have you sold more than your soul to our enemy?"

"INUYASHA, SIT!"

I couldn't believe his audacity. How could he even think of implying that I would sell my body to someone! While he was eating dirt, I continued yelling at him.

"How could you say something like that? All this time I've been your friend. You said you trusted me! How can you seriously believe that I would do something that horrible?"

"SIT!" He really shouldn't have tried to get up before I was done.

"There is nothing like that going on between me and Sesshomaru! We can't even kiss without being thrown apart because I am missing the part of me that used to keep me balanced. And he, he has done nothing but support me and my experiments because he wants to destroy Naraku as badly as we do!"

"SIT!" I wasn't done yet.

"I've been to an oracle, and she said that we need all friends of the pack on our side if we want to have any hope of defeating Naraku, and that includes Sesshomaru! I had hoped that we could talk about this. I had hoped that you would try to understand! But if this is the way you want it to be then fine!"

"SIT!" One more for good measure.

"I'm going back to the village now. I will talk to you later when you are being more cooperative."

I turned and started walking away. I could hear him pushing himself up from the ground behind me.

"How would you know you can't kiss?"

I heard what he said, but I pretended I hadn't. That was something I was not ready to give answers about. Being human is nice sometimes, you can make those with superhuman abilities think you aren't as adept at doing things as you are, and they just take it in stride. Suckers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I got back to the village, I was greeted by the sound of children laughing. I followed the sound. I needed something to pick me up after my less than productive conversation with Inuyasha. I did not expect to find what I did.

The children I had heard were Rin and Shippo. They were chasing each other around a large tree in what I could only assume was a game of tag. But what surprised me the most, was that sitting at the base of that tree as though there were not two hyperactive children darting in circles around it, was Sesshomaru.

He turned towards me as I approached. I was so mesmerized by his gaze that I forgot to watch where I was going. Of course, that meant that I tripped over the obstacle in my path.

The ground was much softer than I had remembered it being. The fall didn't hurt me at all. I was rather surprised though, when the ground I had landed on started moving. It was then I heard the muffled voice from beneath me.

"Get off of me you filthy human! You're disgusting body is going to smother me!"

I so resented almost everything about that statement. I am not filthy or disgusting, and I am NOT fat!

I got off of the struggling green body, but only enough so that I could capture the little toad by his shirt.

"What was that toad?" I ground out.

"I said that…"

"Jaken." The ugly green beast was so lucky that his master decided to save his ass, because he was about two seconds from meeting with my miko powers. I sighed and released him so that he could proceed with his groveling properly. At least now he was providing me with some amusement.

"Yes my Lord?" The little beast questioned as he prostrated himself upon the ground.

Sesshomaru rose from his sitting position, gracefully stepped over the heads of the running children, and made his way over to us.

"Watch Rin."

"Yes my Lord. Of course. May ask," he questioned as he lifted his head to look upon Sesshomaru, "Where you will be going?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer; he just walked past Jaken and signaled me to follow him. I giggled at the dejected look on the toads face. Serves him right after what he said to me. In a childish display, I stuck my tongue out at the retainer then proceeded to skip off and follow Sesshomaru.

He led me to a hill overlooking the farmland surrounding the village. The sun was setting on this day; brining to a close one form of trial, only to open again to the trials accompanying the night. I watched the fading daylight for a time, marveling at the magnificent shades streaking the horizon.

"You have spoken to Inuyasha." It wasn't so much a question as a statement of fact. I figured he wanted to know what was said.

"Yes, I spoke with him." I replied. "He was not very happy. But I told him what the oracle said about us needing all of the friends of the pack with us, and I think that if he gives himself enough time to think about it, he will realize the logic in having us all together when we face Naraku."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything; he just continued staring out across the land. By now the light had almost completely vanished, and the moon and stars had started taking the role of casting light down to the earth.

"I was thinking," He raised an eyebrow as he turned to me as though thinking was a bad thing. But I just gave him a dirty look and turned back to watching the scenery around us. "The oracle said all 'friends' of the pack, not all members. I think that she might have been talking about another pack completely. I think that she might have been talking about Kouga being there too. It makes sense, he does carry two Shikon shards, and if I need to make the jewel whole then I will need those shards."

"The wolf's contribution would be insignificant at best."

Well aren't we conceited? Just because you can take out a whole army on your own does not mean you don't need a little help now and then. But of course I couldn't say that to him; instead I relied on reason.

"Kouga has sworn to avenge his pack against Kagura. It would be a good move to be able to take her out of Naraku's arsenal against us."

"The wind witch is merely a puppet."

I have no idea what about that statement made me so angry, but I was sure that it had nothing to do with me being jealous. Like I would be jealous of Kagura. That is just ridiculous. Sigh. And de Nile is not just a river in Egypt.

"That may be so, but even a puppet can wield a sword."

"Hn," was all he said before he went back to ignoring me. I sighed. If he didn't like the idea of Kouga even coming with us to battle Naraku, he sure wasn't going to enjoy what I said next.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hehehehe, sorry. I know that's kinda a rude place to leave off, but I couldn't continue without completely blowing away my word limit. But since I do know what's happening next this time, the next chapter will definitely be out tomorrow :)

Later

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	23. Puppy Love

Puppy love

"So…" I started as I turned away from the view of the land to focus on Sesshomaru. "Do you think you can find him?"

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow which either indicated that I should elaborate on my statement, or that he was questioning my sanity for even attempting to use him as my own personal tracker. I decided that even if he was asking me 'what do I look like to you; a giant dog?' (Bad analogy, I know), that it didn't matter.

"You are a dog aren't you? Can't you like…I don't know…sniff him out or something?"

"You are a miko are you not?" He rebutted. "Can you not detect his shard from this distance?"

"Well there is more than one way to call on a wolf." I just wasn't about to let him win this time. "I bet if a normal wolf's howl can be heard from over ten miles away by a human's ears, you could hear it from much further."

I could see that he needed a bit of convincing, and I knew the perfect kind.

"Come on puppy boy. Let's see what big bad you is capable of."

I swear I heard him growl even before he burst forth from his human form to reveal the magnificent beast underneath. He lowered his head to me. He was so close I could see my reflection in his giant, glowing red eyes, and feel the heat of his breath washing over the length of my body. If he was looking for me to be intimidated he was sorely mistaken. I stood my ground with just as much haughtiness as he usually displays.

Then, without warning, he snapped his head up towards the sky and released the most incredible sound I have ever heard.

It was necessary for me to cover my ears to dampen the sheer force of it against me, but still that did not deter from the eternal echo of the fantastic howl. It cut through the night like a swift blade, silencing everything it touched into the stillness of anticipation. When he had finished, I felt as though something had been taken from me; a piece of my heart lost in that haunting call.

He remained standing there: a statue in the night. He gleamed with more than the light of the moon shining down upon the softness of his pelt. It was his presence, his power: it radiated off of him in this form. In this form he was ethereal, majestic. I could never see it before. I had never opened my eyes. I had always been too afraid. But here and now; I saw something I had never imagined. I saw him.

I saw his ears twitch, then, he tilted his head slightly to the side. I supposed he was listening to the response, though I could not hear it. He turned back to me after a moment and nodded his head to let me know he had the answer.

I knew that it was over, that he had done what I had asked; but couldn't let him change back just yet.

"Wait," I called up to him. "Don't change." He looked at me curiously and I couldn't conceal my blush. "Can I…can I touch you?"

He was obviously shocked at my forwardness in the matter, but I just had to touch that fur. It was just screaming out 'Pet Me!' and I couldn't help but want to oblige. It looked so soft and…well…fluffy.

He studied me for a moment, but then, to my extreme pleasure, lowered himself so that he was lying on the ground. Even lying down, I didn't even make it up to his shoulder, but that didn't stop me from making my way over to him. I stopped beside his massive paw, and set my hand upon it.

The most amazing feeling; smoother than silk, and softer than a down feather. The wisps of his fur flowed though my fingers like water, teasing my nerves with their gentle caress against my skin. My smile was one of pure joy and appreciation. I had never felt something so exquisite.

However, there was one other thing that had caught my eye. My smile turned mischievous as I made my way towards the joint of his foreleg. I stole one quick glance at him from the corner of my eye, and upon seeing that he wasn't terribly put out by what I was doing, decided that I should just go for it.

I climbed up onto his leg, took hold of some of the longer tufts of fur protruding from his shoulder, and proceeded pulling myself upwards. I could tell that he was looking at me, and I knew that if he had any eyebrows in this form there would definitely be one raised at me right now, but I just giggled at the thought and continued pulling myself up until I was resting between his shoulder blades.

"It just wouldn't be right," I smiled at him as I scooted forward so that his head was within my reach, "If I couldn't do this."

I reached out and took hold of one of those irresistible droopy ears. I could feel it twitching in my hands, and the movements made me giggle again. I was having so much fun, that I nearly didn't notice the soft vibrations emanating from him. But when I did take notice I knew that he was purring again. Only this time I was not afraid of that noise, this time I knew that it meant he was happy.

"You know," I whispered into his ear, "I think you are more expressive in this form. Even with no words, you seem freer."

I knew he couldn't answer me, but he did respond to my words. The low, contented purring noise grew louder, rumbling through his massive frame and causing me to shudder.

"I wish," I mused as I lay down upon the cushion of soft fur and continued pulling my fingers through the delicate strands beneath his ear, "That we could have met like this."

A rueful sigh escaped him then; a small whimper so out of place for the great beast as he lowered his head and rested it upon his paw. I didn't mean to hurt him with my statement. In fact, I didn't think it was possible that he would regret. But I was wrong. Reminding him of his attempt on my life when we first met had saddened him and I could feel it in his aura. I had to do something to make it right again.

"Show me what it's like," I said to him then as I sat up and took a secure hold of his fur. "Show me how free you can be in this form. Show me the world as only you can see it."

At my suggestion he sat up, straightening himself to his full height. A sharp bark sounded from him then, and I took it as an order to hold on. Thank god I did! In an instant we had taken to the skies, leaving the ground so far behind it was nothing but a memory. He took us so high that we were beyond the clouds, rising still as though the moon itself would soon be within reach. The air was chill and I could see the moisture of my breath before me, but nothing would deter from the exhilaration of this ride.

I squealed out my glee; ordering him to go higher, to show me more. I could hear the choppy, rumbling growls coming from him and I understood. It was his laughter; so restrained when in his humanoid form, but allowed to rein free in the beast.

The minutes slipped by as nothing but a passing blur. I had lost all track of time. There was nothing in the world for me then but for the feeling of the wind rushing past as he carried us across the night sky and the soaring heights that I never once feared falling from.

For all of my days I shall never forget that feeling. That feeling of absolute freedom which no one and nothing could ever take away.

But alas, all things must come to and end.

I could see how high the moon had risen in the sky, and I knew that there were still things which needed to be done on this night. With a heavy heart I asked Sesshomaru to take me to the well, to take me home.

He set down in the clearing by the well and lowered himself so that I could climb down. When I was on the ground, he pulled back his enormous power, focusing it once again into his humanoid body.

My heart was pounding in my chest, but it was no longer because of the exhilarating ride. There was one more favor I had to ask of him.

"Would you come with me to my time?" I knew it was unexpected, but I couldn't think of any other way. "The pheromone which I wish to use against Naraku is not one that I can buy. We will have to borrow it, but we can't be seen borrowing it."

"You would have me resort to being a common thief?"

Did he not hear me? I said borrow. Sigh. Ok, so we were gong to steal it, but it was for the betterment of mankind. Surely any decent scientist would relinquish a few of their supplies for such a noble purpose.

"No," I corrected, "I would have you be an exceptional thief. It isn't easy to break into a lab. And who would be better for the job than someone who has super strength, super speed, and a handy poison that can melt through any lock?"

Who said flattery will get you nowhere? Whoever it was obviously didn't employ the method properly.

Sesshomaru locked me with a calculating glare, but I just smiled sweetly at him and pretended that it wasn't unnerving to be pinned with one of his trademark looks. Eventually he broke his gaze on me and turned towards the well. If I didn't think it would ruin my victory, I would have patted myself on the back. But I knew that if he were to catch me in that particular act that I would be on my own for gathering the supplies. So I was content to smile a victory smile behind his back, before I too stepped forward towards the well.

"Let's go," I chirped happily. "The future awaits."

"Indeed," he replied as he snaked his arm around my waist.

I squeaked in surprise, and on his lips I could see the smirk pulling up at the corners of his mouth in response. But I only saw it for a second before he leapt over the rim of the well and took us into its depths.

The vibrant, swirling colors of the time portal surrounded us. There was no more feeling of substance or mass, only the eternal fall of something lost to time and space. I smiled. This place was mine. This magic was made for me. This portal, which started out as something so feared, had become something loved; for it had given me the chance to see a world never known.

But then, so too had he.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Awww…it's so cute

And didn't I tell everyone they would get another chapter today :P Yeah me!

But unfortunately, good things can't last forever, and now this chapter is over. So, until we meet again, Bye Bye.

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	24. Lab Rats

Lab Rats

"It's not here."

"What do you mean it is not here?"

"I mean, it's not here. I've looked everywhere and I can't find any (_R_)-3-hydroxybutyric acid or its dimer."

"Perhaps your research has misled you."

"My research was fine. This is the lab where they are conduction the experiments on Latrodectus hasselti, the black widow spider. I am not wrong."

"Obviously there has been a mistake."

"Are you trying to say this is my fault?"

"This was your plan."

"Oh yes, and you are being ever so helpful."

"You requested I gain you entrance to this 'lab'. I have accomplished that, have I not?"

"You don't have to be so bloody smug about it!"

"Woman."

"Kagome!"

"Would you prefer bitch?"

"Wouldn't that imply you are calling me your bitch?"

I sighed. Things were not going well. In fact, they were going very poorly

It was well past midnight and I was in some sore need for some beauty rest. And Mr. Perfect, well, he might not have needed any sleep, but he sure wasn't getting any more pleasant to be around.

We had been searching the lab for at least twenty minutes. Correction, I had been searching the lab for over twenty minutes. He had just been standing there watching me. He had gotten us into the lab, and for that I was grateful; but all he had done was melt a window into glowing green pile of window, while I had to search through cabinets, drawers, fridges, and fume hoods looking for the chemical I needed. But despite all of my searching, I hadn't found the pheromone.

"They must keep it somewhere else, but where?"

In my musing over where the laboratory would keep their working chemicals, I missed the fact that Sesshomaru had moved away from me. I was only alerted when I heard the door slam. I wheeled about and saw that Sesshomaru was holding a man dressed in a janitorial uniform up by his throat.

"No!" I screamed. "Let him go Sesshomaru!"

Both of the men turned to look at me.

"Kagome?"

Oh dear lord.

"Hojo?"

Sesshomaru released Hojo upon my recognition of him, causing him to collapse onto the floor. I ran over to help him to his feet.

"Oh Hojo, I'm so sorry about that. What are you doing here?"

"I work here," he told me when he was back to standing on his own. "I'm saving up for college."

How could I forget? Normal teenagers do normal things; like have jobs. Whereas I, I get to bound around the feudal era hunting demons and a cursed jewel.

"What are you doing here Kagome? The building has been closed for hours, and this lab is off limits to the public."

I had no idea how to answer his question. I figured saying that I had been lost on a tour was pretty much out of the question, and I'm not very good at coming up with far-fetched tales on the spot. More than that, I don't really like lying. I decided that if any far-fetched tale was going to be used, there was no better one than the truth. I stepped in front of Hojo and took hold of his shoulders so that he was focused only on me and not the mess that I had left of the lab.

"Hojo, I need you listen to me very carefully. What I'm going to tell you may sound very strange, but I want you to know that I'm telling the truth."

"It's alright Kagome." Leave it to him to be trying to comfort me when I was the one who had broken in to his workplace. "Just tell me."

I took a deep breath and began my story.

"I'm not the person you think I am. All of those times when I have missed school were not because I was sick. You know that I live at a shrine, but what you don't know is that I am a miko. I am a real, live priestess, and I do what all priestesses do: fight against the forces of darkness. Ghosts, spirits, demons, monsters, youkai; I have battled against them all as I have traveled the land to give hope back to the people. That is what has brought me here tonight. There is one demon of such hideous darkness that he threatens all life. There is a chemical used by this lab which will be able to draw him out, and I have come to obtain it."

"I know that all of this seems like a dark fairy tale, but I can prove it. My friend," I gestured to Sesshomaru, "He is not human, he is youkai. He possesses many abilities which we humans can only dream of. It is because of him that we were able to enter this lab tonight without being seen."

I turned to Sesshomaru, asking him silently to back me up on what I was saying. He could have done anything: melted a glass beaker with his poison, allowed his eyes to bleed the crimson of the beast, even showing off his fangs would have been fine; but all he did was narrow his eyes at me.

I'm sure I knew what that meant. 'Do not assume me to be your dog that will jump at your command' is what he said to me.

"Arg! You are impossible!" I scolded him before turning back to Hojo.

"Look Hojo, you just have to believe me."

"I do believe you Kagome." Well that was certainly unexpected. "Such a fantastic tale is hard to believe a lie when I see how determined you are about it. I always knew there was something special about you."

He reached out and brushed his hand across my cheek. His touch was soft, almost timid; and his eyes shone with something I could only describe as adoration. He held my eyes for a moment, a warm smile spreading upon his lips, before he continued.

"I had only hoped that one day you would deem me worthy enough to share it with me."

I was blushing uncontrollably. I wanted to say something. But truly, what can you say to something like that? Hojo had always been over the top, showering me with presents, persistent in his pursuit of me; but never, never had he said something so intense to me. I was at a complete loss for words, but thankfully, he didn't wait for my response.

"I think I know where to find what you're looking for. I'll take you there."

"No Hojo. I don't want to get you involved in all of this."

"I'm already involved," he said to me as he took hold of my hand and began leading me towards the door.

I looked back to Sesshomaru to see if he would follow, but he wasn't there. He had vanished without a sign, leaving me to finish my mission with Hojo. I wish I had had time to figure out what his problem was, but with Hojo pulling me out of the lab and down the hallway, I barely had time to keep track of where I was going in the large building.

After several minutes of being led down a series of corridors which all looked to be exactly the same, not only was I hopelessly lost, but I was beginning to get the feeling that we were not alone. The sound of footsteps echoing down one of the hallways ahead told me that my feeling had been correct. Hojo pulled me close to him so that he could whisper his directions to me.

"Down that hallway to the left you'll find a black door. That is the vault for all the hazardous and expensive chemicals used in this building. Here," He handed me his key-ring, one key facing upwards and placed in my hands, "Take this. It will open the door. Find what you need quickly. I'm going to divert the security then I'll come back for you."

"Thank you Hojo. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Marry me."

What! Ok there was no way he had just said what I thought he said. Even if he did he was just joking, right? I hadn't just been proposed to while in the middle of robbing a laboratory by a guy who had only been pulled into my illegal act because of bad timing. There was just no way.

He didn't give me a chance to answer (Not that I could have. My tongue was officially tied and I couldn't have spoken if I wanted to), because he stole a quick kiss from me while I was too dumbfounded to do anything about it, wished me luck, and then was off, disappearing down one of the hallways to confront the approaching person.

I stared after him for a while, too shocked to even move, but eventually I gathered myself again and regained my purpose. I clutched the key tightly and turned down the hallway Hojo had directed me towards. Ahead, the black door of the vault cam into view and I quickened my pace to reach it. When I was within range of the door, I readied the key by the lock. I was about to slip the metal together when…

"Woman."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. The key-ring flew out of my hand when I whirled around to see him, but with his lightning reflexes he caught it before it hit the ground.

"Why must you always do that!" I accused in the loudest whisper I could manage. "One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack!" He didn't even blink. Go figure. Mr. Stoic just had to scare the crap out of me and then stand there and completely ignore the blame as though I was the one who had been at fault.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I brought you here."

"Well yeah, but then you just disappeared. What was that all about anyways?" Nothing. You know, sometimes I wish he could be just a bit more like Inuyasha and actually speak about what he is thinking. Even some of Inuyasha's colorful words would be welcome in the place of his annoying silence. I gave up on waiting for an answer.

"Just give me the keys. Then we can get out of here." I reached out to take the ring of keys from him, but he pulled it away. I looked to him confused.

"What is that boy to you?"

"Hojo? He just a friend."

"Friend, like you told him I was to you."

"That's different. I was just trying to get him to listen to me."

"Then I am not your 'friend'."

"I didn't say that. You are…wait. Why do I have to explain myself to you? You haven't given me any answers about what I am to you, so I don't have to answer what you are to me."

He lifted an eyebrow, and I scowled at it figuring I was just as likely to get a reaction from that piece of his anatomy as any other.

"What's all this about anyways? Don't tell me you're jealous."

And that was so not the right thing to say. Before I could even blink, I found myself pinned against the black metal door behind me with his hand once again wrapped around my throat.

"Know your place bitch." He growled into my ear.

My fear instantly vanished. I twisted in his hold so that I could look at his face.

"Doesn't that imply…" but before I could finish, he had disappeared again.

The echoing of footsteps down the hall spurred me into action before I could figure out what had just happened. I looked down and saw the key-ring which had been abandoned by Sesshomaru when he had took hold of me. I picked up the ring hurriedly, flipped through the array of keys until I found the correct one, and then slipped it into the lock on the door.

The door opened smoothly, and in seconds I was within the vault. I scanned the shelves of chemicals for what I needed, and to my relief, found the pheromone with little difficulty. I picked up one of the bottles of the pheromone and slipped it into my pocket. I was just in time.

"Kagome."

Hojo's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Either I had already used up all of my jump reflex, or there is just something about the way that Sesshomaru sneaks up on people that startles me so badly every time he addresses me; but Hojo's voice from beyond that door didn't even make me flinch.

I opened the door and smiled at him.

"Do you have what you need?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled at me in response. "Good, now I will get you out of here."

He took my hand and led me back down the maze of hallways. We reached a stairwell which must have been employed by only the maintenance staff given its condition. I was a little wary of the metal structure, but Hojo reassured me of its safety and led me down. After several flights of the stairs we reached a door. Hojo took a moment to punch in a code on the security panel positioned by the door; then he swung it open.

I could see the outside world again. Granted the view of the back alley definitely left something to be desired, but I was just happy to see the vast reaches of the nighttime sky and not another hopelessly long or winding corridor lit dimly by artificial lamps.

I stepped out into the alleyway, but turned back to offer my thanks to Hojo.

"There is no need to thank me Kagome. That was exhilarating! I haven't had such an exciting adventure in my life." He paused to take hold of my hand. "Your life is so incredible Kagome. Allow me to be a part of it with you. Marry me," Oh no, not again. "And I swear I will do everything in my power to protect you."

I had to do something. I couldn't let him continue believing that he had a chance of becoming my husband. It's not like he's a bad guy or anything, but I just can't bring myself to be attracted to him in that sense, let alone be willing to spend the rest of my life with him. And on top of that, that had been the second Hojo who had told me of his desire to make me his wife. As if shutting down one wasn't bad enough. Sigh.

I pulled my hands away from his.

"You don't understand. My life isn't exhilarating or exciting; it's terrifying and painful. There is blood and death, suffering and loss. You have such heart Hojo. Do not darken it by opening it to a world that would give you no love. Be happy here with what you have, with what you can gain by being who you are."

"But Kagome…"

"No Hojo." I sealed his lips with my finger. "Protecting me is the job of another." I leaned in to him and kissed his cheek, whispering my goodbye into his ear before I turned away and walked into the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That chapter took forever! But now that it's over, I think I like where it has left me. I will explain some of Sesshomaru's unusual behavior next chapter, or at least try to, so bear with me for a bit while my brain tries to put into order all of the chaos I so enjoy creating.

Anyways, cheers.

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	25. Choices

Choices

When I emerged from the alleyway backing off the laboratory and stepped onto the main sidewalk, Sesshomaru was there. He was leaning up against a streetlight looking as though he hadn't a care in the world. The light from above spilled down onto him, basking him in an unnatural light that accentuated the definition of his features. I was taken back by what I saw.

His face was lifted slightly upwards towards the sky, his eyes were closed, and he was…smiling. I rubbed my eyes thinking that they were playing tricks on me, but when I looked again, the smile was still there. I just knew that smile couldn't mean anything good.

I took a quick look around to make sure that there weren't any gutted pedestrians scattered about the sidewalk, or another attempted mugger that had been disemboweled or beheaded during my absence; but there was no one around, no blood on the ground, not even any cars rolling down the street. There was only the Taiyoukai leaning against the streetlamp with a terribly uncharacteristic smile plastered on his lips. I tried my search again thinking I had missed something, but again I found nothing out of the ordinary; except for one thing which caught my eye.

I immediately shook away the idea, it was just preposterous. I looked back to him thinking I must be mistaken; that he wasn't smiling and that it would have nothing to do with the bright red…but the smile was still there. I couldn't help looking back to the innocent piece of metal protruding from the ground which sealed away the water supply in case of emergencies. Bright red, immobile, passed by without notice by countless thousands as they made their way down the streets during the rush of the day, only given heed to by the instinctual calling of our four legged friends, no doubt cast with the marks of hundreds if not thousands of the little furry buggers, irresistible to them when passing by. Still…there was just no way. But when I looked to him again, the smile was still there.

He must have known I was looking at him. His senses are far too advanced to miss something like that, and he is far too much of a warrior to allow himself to be oblivious to his surroundings. He knew I was watching, and yet still that smile. What could it mean? I was drawn back to that object on the street not five feet from where he was standing. I just had to say something.

"Ummm…do I need to tell you about the laws against doing stuff like that?"

He cracked his eyes open to look at me.

"Laws against waiting?"

"Well, technically there are laws against loitering, and against carrying weapons in public, and against defacing public property."

"And against breaking into laboratories at night and stealing chemicals kept locked in vaults?"

Well he certainly had me there, but I got the feeling he was trying to divert me from my original question. Whatever, if he wants to go around marking his territory in a world that he won't see again, or at least will have to wait 500 years to see again, that's his prerogative. I gave up trying to figure out what he was thinking or doing and decided upon the more direct approach.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "I am not 'happy'."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I was thinking."

"About what?" I just had to know what could make the big bad Ice Man smile like that. I had been certain that his reason for smiling would be nothing pleasant, but the way he had answered my question had opened a whole now chapter of possibilities.

"About the choices we make, and about those made for us."

"Ok. So what choice have you made that has made you so happy?"

"I have not made a choice."

Well that wasn't very helpful. I hadn't a clue what he was talking about. What choices? We make choices every day. I had made a choice as to what underwear I was going to put on today, but that is hardly something that would make me happy (Well to be honest, it sort of did because I found a pair in the bottom of my bag that had a cute little bows on the sides that crossed my hips and they make me feel pretty; but that's hardly the point I was trying to make). And if he wasn't talking about a choice that he had made, was he talking about one that had been made for him? But that hardly sounds like something he would be happy about. Let's face it; the guy is somewhat of a control freak.

So if he wasn't talking about that, was he implying that he was thinking about a choice I had made? But I hadn't made any choices that involved him. He hadn't even been with me when I escaped the lab. As far as I knew he had just been standing there under that streetlamp doing…whatever he was doing. But then, given his abilities, he may not have had to be present to know what had happened during my escape from the lab. So then if he was referring to a choice I had made, and it was a choice I had made recently, what choice was it?

Then it dawned on me. I remembered what he had said to me before he had disappeared for the second time.

'Know your place bitch', that is what he had said. I would have taken it as him using the term in a derogatory sense were it not for the implications of that word when coming from him. For him, the word bitch has a much greater meaning, especially when spoken to a female in such high standing in his pack. I had almost called him on his use of the word before he had disappeared, but now I was reminded of it yet again.

But still, it was not his choice he was talking about. The choice he was referring to was my own, and I finally had an understanding of why he looked happy.

"Did you think I would say yes?" I figured since I had to put so much thought into his cryptic comment, then I could make him grasp at a few straws or at least have to choose his answer carefully.

"You are the same."

"Because he's human like me? Do you think that would matter? Do you think that has anything to do with that choice?" Of all the ridiculous reasons to think I would say yes to that proposal. "What I am and who I am are not the same thing. I may be human, but that doesn't make him the same as me."

"Indeed."

I had come to the conclusion that he was a lost cause in the art of conversation. But still that didn't stop me from pressing him about the other matter now that the choices he had eluded to were out in the open.

"That still doesn't explain why you are so happy."

He raised an eyebrow, which I'm certain was a reminder to me that he had already told me that he was not happy and that he isn't the type to repeat himself unless you want for a death threat to be accompanied by it.

"You are impossible," I sighed as I shook my head at his lacking answer.

"And you." He was standing right behind me, his arm slipping around my waist. I never saw him move, but in a way I felt it. Something deep within me alerted me of his movements, something that could keep up with his speed; something that I had never felt before but which grew so much stronger when he was this close to me.

I felt his power rising around us as he pushed away from the ground. He had taken us into the skies again, leaving behind everything but the majestic view of the night. I sighed and relaxed into his hold.

"Impossible," I smiled at the thought. "I guess I am."

I contented myself to ride the rest of the way in silence. I found that in doing so, I took notice of things that would normally escape my attention.

Even though he was holding me steady with his arm around my waist, my feet were actually standing on something of substance. I tested my weight on the swirl of energy beneath my feet, and found it to be sturdy enough to support me. Using my newfound knowledge of this particular brand of travel, I turned myself around in his hold so that I could face him. He glanced at me momentarily as I did so, but he just repositioned his arm settling his hand on my hip to allow me more freedom of movement before he focused again to where we were headed.

I used the little freedom I had gained to look around for a minute or two, but I soon found myself feeling the effect of the chill night air from the heights we were soaring. I hadn't noticed before, but in all the times he had carried me like this he had not only been supporting me and ensuring my safety, but he had also been sharing with me his warmth. I decided that I wasn't about to let myself catch cold simply for my curiosity, so I leaned my body against his and allowed my arm to wrap around his back so that I could pull him and his wonderful body heat closer.

Again he shifted to accommodate me, but still he didn't say anything, nor did he for the rest of the journey back to my home.

When we arrived back at the shrine, Sesshomaru set us down in the yard next to the God tree. He released me and started walking towards the well house. I made to go after him, but something gave me pause. I turned back to look at my house where my family lay sleeping.

I don't know how, but even though I couldn't see him, I knew that he had turned to look back at me.

"I feel as though I should say something to them," I told him. "This may be my last chance. We are going into what very well may be the final battle against Naraku. I think they have the right to know."

"In telling them, what would you accomplish aside from making them realize their fears?"

I knew he had a point, telling them I was going into the final battle would only make them worry; but still…

"But what if this is the last time I can speak with them? What if I don't…"

"Kagome," he didn't let me finish the thought. "You will return. I will see to it."

I turned towards him and found him standing next to me. His expression was intense, and I could see the conviction burning in his eyes. He was telling me he wouldn't allow me to die, that he would protect me. But it was more than that. His hand was rested tensely upon the hilt of his sword, but not the sword he uses to take life, the one he could use to give it.

I reached out and touched the hilt of the legendary fang of heaven. Tensaiga had been crafted from the fang of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father, and bequeathed to his eldest son after his death, just as Tetsusaiga was left to Inuyasha. The swords were symbols of power and of mercy, for they had been made to give life, and to protect the lives of those in danger. So many times had I been saved by one of these fangs, but still the prospect of having to rely on the magic of this sword had me unnerved.

Almost as though it sensed my unease of its power, Tenseiga surged under my fingers. The sword pulsated with a strange resonating buzz and began to shake within its sheath.

"Tensaiga is speaking to you. It reacts to your touch."

I wanted to look up at him, to ask him what he meant, or what the sword was telling him with its eerie call, but I could not take my eyes away from the building glow of energy surrounding the sword. I could feel the power of it growing under my hand, but it was not repulsive, instead, the sword seemed to be drawing me in. Not only that, but it was drawing from me more than my attention.

"What's happening?"

"Tenseiga draws upon the innate energies of its wielder. Though it has its own abilities, they must be fueled by a power from without."

What he said struck a chord with me, but not because I feared what the sword was doing. Rather, I was thinking about possibilities that might come about by such a thing. Tenseiga was a conductor of energy. It draws out power from its wielder, converting that power into its own before releasing its blast. But that it was able to draw power from me as well as from Sesshomaru gave me an idea.

I moved my hand down the hilt of the sword, brushing Sesshomaru's hand away so that I could take hold of it. He allowed me to do it, and when I had a firm grip on the sword, I pulled it from its sheath.

Tensaiga continued singing to me its eerie song, and I think I knew what it was saying. The pulsing of the blade, the calling that whispered in my heart, it told me what to do. I brought the tip of the blade downwards and trust it into the ground. I kneeled down next to where I had planted the sword, but still I did not release my hold on it.

"Sit with me," I beckoned to Sesshomaru. "Take hold of the sword as I have."

He looked at me curiously for a moment, but then did as I had asked. He kneeled on the ground by the sword across from me and reached out to take hold of the hilt. He looked to me for an explanation, but instead of explaining my intensions, I asked him a question.

"What I am to you Sesshomaru."

He studied me for a ling time before he finally gave me a reply.

"It is your choice."

I had hoped that just this once he would be able to give me a real answer. I was sick of trying to read him, sick of trying to decipher what he was thinking from his cryptic statements; but mostly I was sick of not knowing the answer to that question. However, despite how much I wanted a real answer, I found that I knew well enough what he had meant when he had never truly said it.

"You mean that it is my choice whether or not to be with you."

His countenance shifted slightly. If I hadn't been so close to him I would never have seen it, but I did. I reached out with my free hand so that I could touch his face and smooth away the lines of unease.

"But why are you giving me that choice?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, before he opened them to look up at the sky. When he turned back to me I could see the resigned look in his eyes which spoke of a man that had given himself over to something he finally recognized to be greater than himself.

"Some choices are not ours to make."

"Perhaps," I mused as I brushed my fingers along the length of his cheek. I pushed back a few stands of his long silver hair, pausing to trace the unusual curve of his ear as I tucked the unruly strands behind it. I followed the line of his jaw downward until I could sweep my fingers across the soft velvet of his lips.

"But sometimes, fate's hand can be gentile."

I leaned forward then and pressed my lips to his. I could instantly feel the energy that burned through me because of the contact, but with us both grasping Tensaiga and it planted firmly in the ground, we were not forced apart. I fought through the pain and the discomfort elicited by our response to each other's energies, concentrating only on the feel of his lips against mine.

The kiss was soft at first as we both adjusted to the feeling of the surging power, but soon all of that was forgotten. He leaned into me to increase the contact between us, applying more pressure to my lips and teasing them into parting with soft strokes from his tongue.

I wanted so badly to be able to open myself to him, but the pain had begun to consume me. It was searing through my soul like a raging fire, burning through my defenses and sweeping me away with it in its throbbing wake.

I had to break away.

When I looked at him then, his eyes were dancing with golden fires lit from within; a burning of passion and desire. It was magnificent.

I was so tired, but I didn't want this to end. I didn't want to close my eyes. I couldn't leave him yet. A tear slipped down my face when I knew I couldn't hold on any longer. But he reached up to brush it away before it could fall.

"Sleep," he whispered to me in soothing voice.

I smiled at him before I closed my eyes. The last thing I remember I was being lifted from the ground and surrounded by a welcoming warmth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-sniff-…-sniff-…I think I need a tissue.

That wasn't really the intended ending for this chappie, but that was how it came out. It's kinda sweet though. And I'm such a sucker for things filled with all this ooey gooey goodness ;P

Chow

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	26. Good Morning

Good Morning

I hate being woken up before I'm ready to wake up. Alarm clocks are one thing; they let you know that you have something to wake up for. But when you are woken up by some annoying something that just won't leave you alone and let you get the sleep you so deserve, it just ruins the whole waking up process.

Damn that flashlight! All the time I have spent in the feudal era has corrupted my use of regular lights and left me overly dependant on that stupid piece of portable light. I can't even count the number of times I have fallen asleep with my flashlight and woken up with it poking into the worst possible places and denying me my rest. Once I even managed to wake up with it stuck to my face. Of course that meant that I had the Coleman logo tattooed in reverse across my cheek for the better part of the morning until my skin finally managed to smooth out.

Right now though, that stupid flashlight is sticking into my lower back. Maybe if I just shift a bit to the left…maybe the right…damnit! I don't want to move! Moving requires waking up enough to actually…well move. Why does that stupid thing have to be poking me? All I want to do is sleep until a decent hour! Doesn't it know what time it is? I don't really know what time it is, but I have no intention of opening my eyes to find out what god awful hour I have been woken up to witness. All I know is that I am supposed to be sleeping right now and that stupid thing is poking me right in the back.

Well, I guess there's no way around it. If I ever want to get any sleep I'm going to have to remove it. There is just no way someone can sleep with a hard object poking right into their back. Sigh. Why do things like this always happen to me?

I heaved my sleep-heavy arm up and swung it behind me. When I found the offending object, I grabbed hold of it with every intention of flinging it away from my bed so that I could go back to sleep. However, the sharp pain clamping down on my shoulder made me forget about the flashlight situation. I tried to scream, but my mouth had been covered by a large hand that effectively muffled any sound that may have come out of me.

I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that there was obviously someone else in my bed, and that that person was causing me pain and preventing me from calling for help. I tried to move, but I was being held still. I tried to think, but my brain was refusing to function. I was terrified.

"Woman," at the sound of his voice I instantly stilled. It's rather funny how now his voice could make me calm, when before it had always made me jump. "Unless you plan on doing something with that, I suggest you let go."

Let go? What was he…Oh. My. God! The flashlight! Was so NOT a flashlight!

I snatched my hand away and moved as far away from him as I could. Apparently I moved too far because I ended up falling off the bed and landing ever so gently in a heap on the ground with half of the blankets from my bed wrapped around me. I fought through the tangle of blanket, eventually pulling the knotted fabric away enough so that my head was free.

I sent him the dirtiest look I could muster, but being that I had just woken up and my hair was likely matted to my head in the most unattractive manner and I was wrapped in a cocoon of blankets and crouched on the floor, it was probably a good thing that he wasn't looking at me because I highly doubt the look was very intimidating. Not that he would be intimidated by me, but still.

He was just lying on my bed all comfortably as though he owned the place. Flat on his back, his arm lifted above his head and resting on my pillow, his hair fanning out around him as though it had just been brushed to look so damn perfect, and his clothes still immaculate and crease free with the exception of…

"Gah! Can't you go pitch a tent in someone else's bed?"

Oh please tell me I only said that in my head! If you couldn't tell, I'm not very good with this whole morning thing, and sometimes I can't be sure if what I'm thinking and what I'm saying are any different from each other. But I couldn't have said that out loud. If I had, I would be worse than that lecherous monk! Good lord, it was bad enough that I had grabbed ahold of…that…thinking it was a harmless little flashlight, if I had actually said something so vulgar out loud someone please kill me now because I'm sure if that Taiyoukai figures out what the slang means I won't have long to live anyways.

"Would you have preferred it if I had left you outside to sleep?"

There was far too much amusement in his question to make me happy, and the smirk curving its way onto his lips did not help the matter at all.

Hmmm, lets see…waking up to him and his morning wood poking me in the back and being bitten again after I tried to move it because I was still too sleep-dazed to actually know what it was…or waking up to the dewy dampness of the outside which I have been doing ever since I began my travels in the feudal era…tough choice.

You know, now that I think about it, I had no idea that male demons were affected by the same…morning issues…as human men. Then again, Inuyasha always sleeps in trees so it's not like I really have any basis for a comparison. Not like I would want to compare or anything. I already know too much as it is. Talk about a bad way to start you day.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"I was under the impression that a bed is a good place to sleep."

He was joking with me? I must have hit my head in that fall. Either that or someone had replaced the Sesshomaru I know with some imposter that liked to joke around with poor, confused girls after they had been rudely woken up.

"Yes, MY bed is a good place for ME to sleep, but that doesn't explain what YOU are doing in it!"

I was beginning to loose it. I had managed to catch a glimpse of the alarm clock on the table by my bed and if I was reading the time correctly, it was only about 5:00 which, as far as I was concerned, was far too early to be dealing with this kind of thing.

I gave up trying to speak with him, figuring it was a lost cause anyways. I stood up in a huff, fully intent on marching my way to the bathroom and taking a nice long shower. But my haste caused me to trip over the blankets that were still wrapped around my legs; and instead of being able to make a break for it, I was falling forwards towards my bed and the demon that had decided that he wished to occupy it with or without my permission.

He caught me before I could collide with his chest, which, even though was free of his armor, probably would still have hurt because it is solid as stone. He pulled me free of the blanket trappings which had saddled me with this new dilemma and brought me up onto the bed to lie beside him.

"I give up," I sighed as I allowed myself to relax in his hold and my head to rest against his shoulder. "Just wake me up when we get back to the feudal era alright."

"Good morning to you too, Kagome."

I sighed and closed my eyes, mumbling something along the lines of how impossible he was before I was drifting away again into dreamland.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

LOL that was short, but highly amusing ;P I was packing up my camping gear because I'm going camping for the long weekend, and the flashlight I stuffed in my bag gave me this idea when it was being stubborn and not wanting to fit in with all my other stuff. Don't ask me how a flashlight not fitting in my bag would give me this kind of twisted idea, because I have no clue, but I still think it's funny.

Cheers! And to all you Canadians out there, have a great long weekend. And for all you who aren't from Canada, have fun going to work or whatever else you do on Monday (Kukukuku…suckers)!

Later

SahdowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	27. Hesitation

Hesitation

The well.

Everything that is horrible in my life and everything that is wonderful had begun here. It was here that my life had changed forever; and here that I am drawn back to time and time again to walk down the road of ancient times, to battle against demons and creatures of darkness, to see those who have become closer than friends in my heart and those that I would give more than my life for.

So many times I have jumped down into the depths of this well without reservation. So many times had I even been excited to see once again the world lying just beyond the magical boundary. So many times that I have lost count, have I made this journey to the past and to my destiny.

Why then now do I pause? Why then now do I fear what will come? Why?

I was leaving my family behind again, but I have done so many times and still never had I felt this way. They knew nothing of the coming battle, and it was my wish that they remain in the dark. Sesshomaru had awoken me just as my family began to stir for the day. I reluctantly pulled away from my terribly comfortable living pillow, hastily changed my clothes and brushed my hair, and then we had left as quickly and quietly as we had come. My family would never even know that I had returned.

It was for the best. I could not cause them any more worry than they no doubt already suffer due to my long absences and the unpredictability of the world in which I travel. I want for them to be happy as they have always been; I want them to be able to continue with their lives without the fear that would be invoked should I tell them of all the horrors which I face.

I knew in my heart that I could not leave them with the knowledge of what I was about to walk into; so then it was not what I was leaving behind which made me hesitate, but what was still to come.

No matter how hard I fought to rid myself of the terrible feelings that had arisen in me, I could not. The doubt, the fear, the anxiety, and the crushing feeling of hopelessness and despair had begun to consume me. I was terrified of facing my enemy, of not being able to stand before him, of not being able to put an end to his wicked reign, of letting down those who had relied on me for so long, of loosing my friends to the battle, of loosing myself in the wake of the invoked magics.

So much pain had already come to pass because of that hideous beast. So many deaths and so much loss have been endured such that the hearts of all left in the wake of his evil had been darkened by their hatred of that vile creature. How many more would fall before it would all come to an end? How much more pain must be endured?

Would I be strong enough to face him in the end? Would I find what I needed before it was too late?

This was one of the final steps in my journey. This passage through the well would be one of my last. Though Sesshomaru had given me his word that I would return, I still was unsure. He didn't know that it was the power of the jewel which allowed me to pass through the time portal. If the jewel were to be destroyed in the battle, if I was unable to reclaim it, if my wish was not pure, or if I was not strong enough; there may be no way home for me, there may be no more time for me.

I shouldn't dwell on things which I may have no control over, but still I can not help myself.

So much is riding on this final experiment. And though the oracle had told us we would be able to draw out Naraku, she had also warned us that he would be prepared for us. He would be waiting for us to make our move, and though we were the ones setting the trap; I can't shake the feeling that we are still being played as pieces in his wicked game.

Will we be ready when the game has come down to the final move? Will I be ready to close the door on this adventure forever?

Is there hope for us still? Can light truly prevail when surrounded by darkness?

And so I pause. Consumed by thoughts of what may come and what may be lost. Plagued by uncertainties of my abilities, my strength, and my resolve. Lost in a tangled web of doubt and of pain. But still there is more.

What will I do if I can never again see those that have come to love? What will happen to them should fate not allow me to remain?

My darling Shippo; I've loved you like a son, and every day I fear the time that we may be separated and that you will be forced to live again on your own without the comfort and love of a family. I fear what may become of a child, of a kit, that has no one and nothing but the memories of what was lost. When I found you, you were seeking revenge against those that had taken your father from you. Now you have that revenge, but because of me you have been dragged into so many other battles, seen so many things that your young, innocent eyes should never have to see. And now that the end is near, what will be left for you if your new family is taken as well? Will you manage to find the way on your own?

Sango: my friend, my sister. Everything you have known, and everything you have loved has been taken from you. You are so strong, and yet your heart is so fragile. I can see it when I look at you; that haunted look in your eyes that speaks of one that has accepted the inevitability of their fate. You will give your life to see that Naraku is destroyed. And if he should fall before you, you are prepared to die along side Kohaku if you can not free your brother from Naraku's curse. I can't even say how much it pains me to see such a strong woman broken piece by piece by something as horrible as what has been done to Kohaku. Will you loose what is left of your will to live if in taking the final shard from your brother takes from him the life you have fought so long to preserve? Will you be able to go on if there is nothing left of your family and your past?

Miroku: my teacher, my comrade, my friend. You have lived a cursed life; every day uncertain whether that day shall be your last. You always seem so happy and carefree, and yet I know the truth. I know that behind the smiles and the laughter there is a man in great pain. A man so afraid to get close to anyone because he knows that he will ultimately be a danger to anyone caught in the pull of the wind tunnel when it finally stretches too far and draws you into the void as it had your father and grandfather before you. You want so badly to love, but at the same time are so afraid that you would and end up leaving that person with nothing to remember you by but another curse left by you to your own child; that you would seek to push anyone away that has gotten too close by your untamable lecherous ways. What will you do if the curse can not be broken? Will you still deny yourself love and happiness to spare others?

And Inuyasha; I don't even know where to begin with you. You have lived a life of such solitude and such pain that I can't even begin to fathom the depths of your hatred for what you are. I know why you wanted to become a full demon; you thought it would put an end to all the pain. When you finally found the way to make it so; you found love instead and for a time were allowed to be happy. But your happiness was never to last. Like all others in your life that had loved you, Kikyo was taken from you. Her betrayal broke your heart as surely as the betrayal she believed you had done had broken hers. Star-crossed lovers cursed by the hands of fate, and then you were left alone again. No matter how much I have tried to make you see your worth, no matter how much love I have given freely to you; I know that I can never heal the wounds so deeply engrained in your soul. What will be your choice when the final battle is over? When the one who stole your chance at happiness from you is destroyed will you seek to end your suffering and hers by going with her to the afterlife?

My friends, what will become of you? If I could, I would stay with you until the pain had eased and you were able to stand on your own again; but I do not know if that will be an option left for me when this is all over. All I can do is hope that all the pain you have suffered will not be so much as to make you lose yourselves; for you are all so wonderful and so precious that it would truly be a sin if the world could not be graced with your light beyond this horrible trial.

I know I must be strong. I must be there for them in their time of pain because that time is upon us. I must be ready, but I feel so alone. I feel so lost. Someone please, help me.

"Kagome."

His voice was like a safety line catching me in my fall. He pulled me back from the precipice and held me with a strength so powerful that it took away from me the feeling of teetering on the edge and gave back again the feeling of standing on the ground. I took from him the sturdiness he offered. I took from him the safety and the warmth that had eluded me. I collapsed in his hold, letting go of all the restraints holding me back; giving over to him my trust to not let me fall.

"Do not allow yourself to be burdened by what has yet to come." His voice was soft, but steady; and there was nothing in the world for me in that moment but the low vibrations of that sound and the hope that it lifted within me. "The others will have their own choices to make. You have done all you can for them. Now you must do what you can for yourself. You are strong, you will prevail."

I don't know how he knew what I was thinking, but I couldn't have been more grateful for the fact that he was there. I had thought I was alone, but he had never left me. He was here for me when I needed him the most. The others couldn't have understood how much I take on their troubles as my own, but he did because he had done the same. He had fought battles that were not his own to see the lives of others preserved. He had made sacrifices as well for the land he loved, the people inhabiting it, and for his family, his pack.

"You are not alone, Kagome. I will be there with you until the end."

He took hold of my chin and lifted my face to look at him. I knew that my eyes were red, and my cheeks stained with my flowing tears; but he did not look upon me with distain or repulsion for my weakness. The ice was stripped away from his golden eyes revealing the softened amber beneath that was compassionate and kind.

"This battle may not be of our choosing, but the outcome is ours to determine. You must believe that you are strong enough to overcome this trial, or it will break you. Have faith, as I do, that victory is in hand; that we shall bring an end to the madness."

I shall never know how he can be so strong in the face of such horrors or how he could seemingly read my mind and know exactly what say to alleviate my fears; but after what he had said, I found that I did have faith. I had faith again in the will and determination of my friends. I knew that they would not let the darkness consume them and that they would find a way to overcome the pain. I had faith again in myself. I knew that I was capable of so much more that I had already done and that not only could I find the strength I needed, but that I already possessed it.

But what surprised me the most was the faith that I found I had in him. I knew he would be true to his word and be there with me through the hardest and darkest times in the battle to come. I knew that he would do everything in his immeasurable power to bring to us the victory he was so certain of. And I knew that even if we were to be separated, that he would never be far from me; for he had found a place within my heart.

I took a deep breath to clear away the lingering feeling of my doubts and fears. When all that was left in me was my resolve, my determination, and my faith in the strength of those who would stand with me, I stepped away from him and his comforting embrace to stand again on my own.

"I'm ready." My voice was strong and sure, and I left no room for doubt; for there was none. The final battle was at hand, as I was ready to face it.

We turned together towards the well. He slipped his arm around me and took us in to the portal that would bring us to face our destiny.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I don't even know what to say after that. In fact, it's amazing I can still see the keys on my keyboard given all of the tears in my eyes. Bet you didn't think I had it in me to be so tear-jerkingly-sad. Well it's not over yet. The roller-coaster ride has just begun. You will laugh, you will cry, you will be happy and sad. Such is the way of My Experiment.

Cheers.

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	28. Confrontation

Confrontation

When we emerged from the well, a happy greeting awaited us.

"WINDSCAR!"

Inuyasha's blast tore through the trees skirting the clearing as it made its way towards its target. Thankfully though, Kouga is much too fast to be caught in the devastation of the Windscar, and he evaded the blast with little difficulty.

"What the hell Mutt-face!" Kouga barked at Inuyasha. "I already told you I was called here!"

"And I already told you," Inuyasha rebutted, "That I don't give a crap if that bastard called you here or not, you're not welcome!"

Apparently the two were so caught up in their game of whose what is bigger, that they were completely oblivious to the fact that their quarrel now had an audience. Sesshomaru took a step forward towards the pair, but I stopped him with a soft touch on his arm. He looked at me, and I could clearly see his annoyance that I was stopping him from partaking in the game, but I wasn't about to let things get any more carried away than they already were. Besides, it just wouldn't do any of us any good if some of our major players were to acquire injuries before the upcoming battle.

"Inuyasha," I called out, immediately putting an end to the squabbling and causing the two to turn and look at me. "I asked Sesshomaru to call Kouga here."

"What? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Ha!" Kouga proclaimed as he trotted over to Inuyasha and swatted the back of his skull while he was distracted with me. "I told you I was called here!"

"Why you…" Inuyasha really needs to work on his comebacks. But then again, with him always putting all his energy into swinging that big sword around, it's amazing he even has time to say anything. Inuyasha took another swing at the wolf prince, but again Kouga evaded and the two were left at a standoff.

"Oh would you two knock it off!" I was so sick of all this male posturing. I swear; the next one to try to pick a fight is going to get sat whether or not he has a subduing necklace. "Look, I asked Sesshomaru to call Kouga here because the oracle told us that we need all 'friends of the pack' on our side if we plan on facing Naraku. And since I have the chemical that I believe will draw him out, that time is now. Kouga must be here for the battle, not only for his strength against our common enemy, but because of the Shikon shards he carries."

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed. "Why don't I just rip those shards out now and be done with it. That scrawny wolf wouldn't be any use to us anyways."

I could see Kouga tense at Inuyasha's proclamation. He was preparing for yet another attack. But he wasn't the only one who was angry. I had had enough of all this male egotism and I was about to put an end to Inuyasha's part in it the best way I know how, but I was beat to the punch by Sesshomaru.

"Tell me, little brother, do you plan on taking those shards in the same manner that you have been employing against the wolf? For if you are, perhaps you should consider using Tetsusaiga's sheath as opposed to the fang for all the good it has done you in stopping him thus far."

That's it! While Inuyasha was still too flustered by his brother's demeaning words, I spun around to face Sesshomaru, spitting out the first reprimanding word that came to mind.

"SIT!"

I heard the crash from behind me where Inuyasha had met the ground and the snickers coming from Kouga as he sat back and watched the hanyou's punishment, but what had happened to Inuyasha was not what caught my attention. I was facing Sesshomaru, and if I were not so close, or if I didn't know him so well as to know his postured stance when he is around others; then I may never have seen what I did. Upon my use of the reprimand, which I have used so often against Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's frame immediately stiffened as though he were fighting against the same invisible force which always drags Inuyasha to the ground.

I thought that perhaps I had been imagining it, but the look he was sending me clearly told me that I was not. I couldn't help but to test out this newfound ability again.

"Sit," I ushered the command again.

Again I heard Inuyasha slam into the ground behind me, and again Sesshomaru stiffened. The glare he was sending me was most definitely one of those ones which should have made me take off into the hills in a dead run, but I found that his looks didn't elicit nearly as much fear in me as they had only a few short days ago. I smiled a wicked smile at him to let him know that I had seen his slight lapse and that I knew it was me who had caused it. His expression didn't change, but his eyes told me that he was not about to let me get away with using the subduing command on him now or ever.

A chilling promise for retribution, but I ignored it in favor of taking the quiet time while Inuyasha was face first in the ground to talk to Kouga.

I turned and began walking over to the wolf prince, but I had barely made it five steps when my feet suddenly became glued to the ground. I tried pulling them up, but I couldn't move. I was at a loss as to what was happening. Feet just shouldn't become glued to the ground for no reason.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kouga had made his way over to me. He set his hand on my shoulder and my feet were immediately freed from whatever hold had been placed upon them. I was still confused, but I had a sneaking suspicion I knew what had been holding me, and the reason I was now free was because of Kouga's touch.

"I'm fine Kouga." I smiled sweetly at him as I picked his hand from my shoulder. "Thank you so much for coming."

"If I had know it was you who had asked the dog to call me, I would have been here much sooner. You know that I would do anything for you Kagome."

I suddenly found myself filled with overwhelming emotions of resentment and rage. I had never reacted to Kouga in such a way. In fact, though I do not always appreciate Kouga's forwardness when it comes to me, I have always considered him a friend; and I would never feel such dark emotions towards one I consider a friend. I had no idea where the strange feelings had come from, but the bitterness and the anger was so strong that I actually had to strain myself to not react to them lest I do anything brash.

I laughed nervously, as I tried, unsuccessfully, to take my hand away from his. I had hoped that lessening the contact between us would put an end to the strange feelings that were flowing through me; but he didn't seem bothered by the fact that I didn't want him holding my hand. He ignored my pulling and continued as though I were just as comfortable as he with the contact.

"I owe you an apology. The last time we met, the circumstances were very peculiar. I don't know what came over me, or why I would react to you in such a way. I want you to know though, I have never seen you as any lesser than me. I just want so badly for you to one day love me as much as I love you."

"Kouga I…" before I could finish, I felt what seemed like a strong arm encircle my waist and haul me back. But once I had been moved away from Kouga, there was nothing attached to that arm to stop my fall. I landed hard, cracking my head against the unyielding ground.

When the pain in my head had finally lessened to the point where I could open my eyes, I found that it was no longer Kouga standing in front of me, but Sesshomaru. He had placed himself between where I was on the ground and the wolf prince that had been vying for my attentions. The standoff between Sesshomaru and Kouga carried far more tension and far more aggressive air to it than Inuyasha and Kouga's playful banter. I looked upon the two with fearful apprehension, knowing that whatever was going on, there was likely nothing I could do to stop it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha was at my side helping me to sit up, "What just happened?"

I had thought he was asking why Sesshomaru would pull me away from Kouga in a way similar to that which he had always separated the wolf and I (though I must say, Inuyasha always left me on my feet after he stepped between us; I guess Sesshomaru was still a little miffed about the whole 'sit' thing).

"Ummm…I guess Sesshomaru doesn't like Kouga being so close to me."

"What are you talking about?" He was clearly confused, but I had thought that he just couldn't come to terms with why Sesshomaru would be acting protective of me all of a sudden. What I didn't expect though, was what he said next. "Sesshomaru didn't even move until after you had fallen."

"He didn't?"

I was totally confused. I was sure that it had been him who had pulled me away. I had even felt the same strange pull within me as I had outside of the laboratory which alerted me to his movements. Whatever had happened, it had been him that had done it. The question is though, what had he done? Was his pull against me similar to the effect that the sit command had on him? If so, then how was such a thing possible?

Just what was going on?

"KAGOME!"

I looked down towards the sound of the voice, and saw the tiny body of Myoga the flea bouncing up and down on my knee. When he saw that he had my attention, he bounded up to rest on my shoulder.

"Oh, I am so glad that I have made it in time," the little flea breathed a sigh of relief. "As soon as I heard the call I came as fast as I was able. It has been a long time since a dog has called upon a wolf for a coming battle.

"Even longer," Sesshomaru was speaking in a dangerously low tone and never once did he break his eyes away from those of the wolf standing before him, "since a wolf has answered that call."

"Hey don't look at me for that one!" Kouga exclaimed. "I was still a pup when that battle was fought. That doesn't even have any relevance here. I came to destroy Naraku, and if that means that I have to walk into the battle with a wild turkey tied around my neck I'll still do it! That bastard is going down, and I will be the one to strike the final blow."

"Do not assume that because I called you here that I would allow any other but myself to dispose of that vermin."

"That's it!"

I had had entirely enough. Not only had I no idea what they were talking about, but I also figured that whatever it was it would lead nowhere good. And on top of that, there was still the little issue of how the hell I had ended up on the ground to deal with. I pushed away from the ground and from Inuyasha who was still by my side, and marched forward to set myself right in between Sesshomaru and Kouga.

I faced Kouga first.

"I have no idea what is going on between the two of you, but it is getting us nowhere. We need to be focused on the real enemy; not on petty fights between allies."

Koga looked back to Sesshomaru one last time before he turned back to me.

"If it is what you wish, Kagome, then I shall take my leave for now. But I will be back, and I will be the one to destroy Naraku when the time comes." And just like that he wrapped himself in the swirling energies of his youki and took off in a torrent of dust and winds.

"And you," Now that the wolf had been taken care of, I had one other fish to fry; or more specifically, a dog. "You have some explaining to do."

"I do not answer to you." If he thought that his narrowed eyes or his chilling tone would do anything to stop me, he was dead wrong.

"Of course not!" The man was seriously exhausting. "You don't answer to anyone! But sooner or later you are going to have to tell me just what the hell is going on!"

"Kagome, if I may?" Myoga was still on my shoulder and he decided to add his infinite wisdom to my current dilemma. "I couldn't help but to notice your predicament, and if it is alright with Sesshomaru-sama, then I shall explain to you the cause."

"Why the hell would you have to clear it with that bastard before you tell her? If something is wrong with Kagome then just spit it out you little vermin!"

Inuyasha, you should really be more careful with your use of that word around your brother. Something tells me he doesn't take too kindly to it, and one of these days he might decide to see how well you do at saying it without a tongue. What is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking such awful things? And removing his tongue? That is seriously gross! I don't think I could have ever come up with that one on my own. There is definitely something strange going on. I just hope that Myoga really does know what the problem is, and that Mr. Tight-lip will actually allow him to tell me.

"Lord Inuyasha," Myoga was speaking again, "I'm afraid that what is afflicting Kagome has nothing to do with you. If, once she is aware of the situation, she is willing to tell you; then let it be as it may. However, until such a time, only Kagome may be witness to what I would say."

"You listen here you little pest, if that bastard has done something to Kagome, then you tell me right now before you find yourself facing a danger that you will never find a way to run you cowardly ass away from!"

"Inuyasha."

There is just something about his voice that demands whoever hears it to turn and face him. He even managed to turn Inuyasha away from one of his rants/insults/death-threats, and that is pretty impressive because usually once he gets going on one of those something either has to die or he has to be reacquainted with the ground thanks to one special little word.

"The choice is not yours to make."

"What? And you think that it's yours? What a load of crap!"

"Inuyasha," I had to step in before things could get any more ugly, "He meant that it is my choice. I want to know what Myoga has to say, and if he says that I must hear it alone, please allow me to do so."

"I aint leaving you here alone with that bastard!"

I suppose he had every right to worry. Sesshomaru had never been very kind to him, and he had no reason to believe he had acted any different towards me. But I knew that I was safe with him. Even though I had been witness to his great power and his terrifying attacks, I knew that now such things would never be used against me again. However, I also knew that there was no way I could get Inuyasha to see such a different face of his brother as I had. But if words could not make him see, I knew something else that could.

I walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him close to me in a tight hug. Though I knew how uncomfortable such displays make him, I also knew that he would not pull away from me.

"Inuyasha," I whispered in his ear, "thank you for worrying so much about me. You have always been there to protect me. I owe my life to you more times than I can count. But no matter how much you may want to help me face my troubles, there are some things which I must do on my own. Trust me Inuyasha, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry."

"But Kagome…"

"No." I interrupted him and pulled back so that he could see the certainty in my eyes. "When the time is right, I will tell you. But for now, I'm asking you to trust me."

He studied my face for a moment, his eyes searching for some hint of a lie, or of coercion; but he would find none. Eventually he pulled away from me.

"I do trust you," he said, "But I don't trust him."

"But I do." No matter how hard it was for me to say such a thing to him, to tell him that I would place my trust in his hated older brother, I knew I had to say it. More than that, I wanted to say it; not only for Inuyasha to hear, but for Sesshomaru as well.

He seemed hurt by what I said, then confused, but he finally settled on a look that I know so well: stubborn determination.

"Yeah well, we can't all be smart and good lookin. Just make sure you keep an eye on him. I'll be around. If you need me, just call and I'll come faster than you can blink."

"I know. Thank you Inuyasha."

"Keh," he huffed to try and conceal the fact that he had just been almost sentimental with me. He sent Sesshomaru one last glare warning of promised pain should anything befall me in his absence, and then he was off; bounding through the trees as nothing but a flash of red and silver.

I sighed as I watched him depart, I was keeping far too much from him lately and it was really beginning to wear on me. He truly is my best friend, and if I could I would tell him everything, but right now, I don't know what I would tell him; I don't even know what I would tell myself.

I turned around to face Sesshomaru. It was time to get some answers.

"How long has the connection been present?" Myoga was questioning Sesshomaru from my shoulder. That little coward. Gee, I wonder why he didn't decide to perch himself on Sesshomaru's shoulder, or try to taste his blood like he always does to Inuyasha.

"Six days."

Well that certainly caught my attention. Six days; it had been six days since I first used the sex pheromone, six days since I had first been saddled with a stalker that wouldn't leave my side, six days in which I have had more revelations about the enigma the is Sesshomaru than I had ever dreamed possible. Only six days, and yet so much had happened.

But how was it that Myoga knew there was a connection between us? And what connection was he talking about that had only begun due to my experiment? I had thought the connection Sesshomaru and I shared that had allowed him to pass through the well was because I was a member of his pack, but that connection would have been established much longer than six days ago.

"What are you two talking about? What connection?"

"Kagome, have you noticed yourself becoming aware of Lord Sesshomaru's movements without having to see him to know he moved?"

"Well yeah, but I just figured that because I'm a miko that…"

"And have you noticed that you are able to decipher what he is thinking even if he uses no words?"

"Sure, but that's only because…"

"And have you noticed that you have been experiencing unusual thoughts or feelings that you would not normally have?"

"Yeah, but…"

"And you have experienced the physical connection which seemingly had no substance and yet was able to pull you from you feet."

"Yes but…"

"Entwined souls," the little flea finished as he sat down on my shoulder as though there was nothing left to say.

"Excuse me?" I'm sorry, but there was no way I was just going to let him leave it off like that. I may not be able to pry answers out of Sesshomaru, but Myoga is a whole other story. He is, in all actuality, a flea; and I am not only much larger, but also much stronger than him, and I also have access to a little thing called bug spray which I'm sure he doesn't want to meet again after his first encounter with the blessed substance.

"The entwining of souls has been known to happen on occasion between inuyoukai because they are so adept at deciphering the moods and emotions of those around them. The bond is merely an extension of that innate ability, allowing for two separate beings to experience each others thoughts and feelings when they are strong enough to be transmitted across the connection; and sometimes, when the entwining is very strong, it is possible for the pair to affect the physical being of the other, to pull on the very soul. When the bond occurs, it most often occurs between a mother and her pups, but sometimes it can exist between siblings, and very rarely it has been known to happen between mates."

"Ok, so it's a dog thing. That all fine and good, but it doesn't explain why it is happening to me, because last time I checked I'm human."

"Yes it is very strange indeed." The flea mused. "Also, for the bond to have reached such incredible strength as to affect the physical being in such a short time is all but unheard of."

Well that just great. I get to be yet another exception to the rules of normalcy. When I find out what god it is that has been playing with my life as their own twisted game, I will be sure to have many, many, choice words for them.

Then again, the whole bond thing really did explain a lot: like how Sesshomaru knew exactly what I had been thinking before he had taken us into the well, and how I have been able to decipher what he is thinking even if all he does is lift one of his eyebrows at me. But still, even if the bond was what had allowed us to read each other so well, why had it happened? What could have caused it to form when before there had been nothing between us save for a few chance encounters which usually ended up with someone loosing blood?

"Why haven't you said anything before now?" I asked Sesshomaru. "Didn't you think I would notice something like this?"

"I had no reason to believe you would be experiencing the effects of the bond."

"Well obviously I am!" How typical of a guy, just because he didn't think I would understand he thought it would be best if I didn't know at all. "When did you figure it out?"

"When I realized I could not only smell your tears."

"You're hopeless did you know that?" There was just no good reason why he couldn't have given me a straight answer to that question. He could have said 'because I felt your pain', or even 'because your fear was affecting me as well'; but oh no, all I get from him is 'I could not only smell your tears'.

Whatever, as long as I had one person who was willing to finally give me some answers to my questions (since I just know that any answer Sesshomaru would give me would be so bloody cryptic that I would have to ponder over the meaning for a week) I decided to continue questioning Myoga of this new development.

"Is this bond thing dangerous?"

"If this were a normal circumstance, I would say no. But because of the fact that you are human, and given how quickly the bond is progressing, I really don't know."

"Is there a way to break this bond?"

They both looked at me as though I had just spouted a second head. Did I say something wrong?

"What?"

"The entwining of souls is a sacred thing among inyoukai. They see it as a great blessing when it occurs. It solidifies the ties within a pack and usually brings with it times of great happiness. It is very rare for the bond to be broken in any way but death, and from what I'm told; it is very painful for the one who must share in the feelings of the death of the other."

One of these days I'm going to have to ask Myoga how he knows all the things he knows. Then again, the whole fly on the wall thing would work out very nicely for the little flea, and not to mention the fact that he is…well…ancient. I suppose he does have some things working for him, even if he is the biggest coward I have ever met.

"You said that it rare for the bond to be broken in another way, but it does happen right? What is the other way?"

"Betrayal." I didn't have to hear the ice lacing his voice to know how close to home that had hit for Sesshomaru. I could feel the anger building inside of me, and I knew it was his anger I was feeling.

But who had been the betrayer, and who had been betrayed? Almost as though I had voiced the question aloud, I found that I knew the answer. His father had betrayed his mother when he had left her for Inuyasha's mother. I felt his hatred for what his father had done, and I finally understood why he could hate his brother so. If the breaking of the bond was such a painful thing, then Sesshomaru would have had to bear witness to his mothers suffering and known it to be caused by what his father had done. When his father died, there was no one left for him to take his anger out on but for the hanyou child that had been left behind.

But still, despite the anger and the hatred, Sesshomaru had protected Inuyasha. Though he had never been kind to him, he had still seen him as a member of his pack. Though he may not be able to forgive his father's transgressions, he had not completely taken out his fury on the brother who could not have known what pain his coming to be had caused him.

"I'm sorry."

I knew that my words could not take away any of his anger or his pain and that he most likely didn't want my words of solace, but I had to say something. He wasn't given the opportunity to reply to what I had said though, because the frantic call from the distance caused us both to turn and see who it was that approached.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That was so incredibly long! Whew! I think my fingers are sore from typing so much :P I have been putting off writing this chapter for a long time because I didn't know how to make it right. I'm still not sure if I got the idea across like I wanted to, but I think it's good enough for now. I know that I set everyone up for the final battle to be here in this chapter, but I still had some loose ends to take care of. I think there is still one more chappie on the drawing board until we'll hear from Naraku. I need to have a bit of fun and perhaps throw in a bit of fluff before I take them into the final show, and since I still have ideas; I'm going to put them to work.

On another note, I would like to give the term 'Entwined Souls' a Japanese name because I think it would be fitting, but since I don't speak the language I would probably mess it all up. So anyone that can help me out with that, that would be great.

Well, that's all for now. Until next time

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	29. Hunter and Prey

Hunter and Prey

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

The frantic call from the distance caused us both to turn to see the approaching figure. The little toad burst through the long grass with a horrified look spread across his green, beakly face. When he reached his master, he allowed himself to collapse to the ground in relief while he struggled to pull in heavy breaths to calm himself. His clothes were torn from his flight, and he was covered in a slick, sticky, brown substance.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru addressed the toad, "Where is Rin?"

"They're monsters I tell you!" The little toad squawked. "Little demons with no respect for anything! Oh Lord Sesshomaru, why do you allow your faithful servant to be tortured in such a way? All I want is to be in service to your greatness, but how can I do such a thing with those beasts set to destroy me?"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's voice had become very hard. If the little toad didn't start giving some straight answers, I was afraid of what would become of him. "Where is Rin?" Now I know from experience that Sesshomaru is not one to repeat himself. The toad was treading in dangerous waters. If he didn't reveal the location of the girl soon, he would not make it to see the battle against Naraku.

"Rin?" The toad questioned, "Why she's…"

"JAKEN BALL!"

The little voice ringing out from the distance immediately caused the toad to stiffen and sweep his buggy eyes around apprehensively. Then, suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a giant ball of brown goop splattered against the toad's chest, causing him to loose his footing and be sprawled out on the ground.

I tracked the path of where the projectile had come from, my eyes finally coming to rest on an ecstatic Shippo, who, like the toad, was covered head to toe in the sticky brown substance.

"Ah ha!" He proclaimed. "Did you see Kagome? Did you see? Right in the chest! That's 5 points for me!"

"Five points?" I asked.

"Yup," He replied enthusiastically. "Two points for an arm or a leg, five points for the body, ten for the head; that's Jaken Ball!"

I tried so hard to surpass my laughter at the poor toad's luck that I involuntarily snorted. I covered the lapse with a slight cough as I raised my hand to cover my mouth to conceal my smile. Now there was a game that I think I should enjoy partaking in. Jaken Ball, leave it to a kid to come up with such a concept. Imagine a game in which the only purpose is to torment a little green toad by tracking him down like a hunted creature, only to douse him with balls of mud once he is found, and then award points for the accuracy of your shot. Now that is just pure brilliance.

"You dreadful demon child!" The little toad admonished as he pulled himself from the ground and tried, unsuccessfully, to brush the mud from his clothes. "When I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry you ever…GAH!"

Well that's one way to get a toad to close his gaping mouth; stuffing a giant ball of muck right in there.

"JAKEN BALL!"

The darling voice of Rin lifted from the distance, followed by a torrent of mirthful giggles. I turned to face yet another body that was heavily doused in sticky mud.

"10 points!" She squealed with glee. "I win Shippo! I win!"

Shippo was too busy rolling on the ground with laughter to answer her. I too was finding it difficult to contain my joy at the children's game.

"Rin." The girl immediately stopped her laughter at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. She made her way over to stand in front of him, lifting her mud-streaked face and jubilant eyes to look upon her lord.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned.

Sesshomaru took a moment to survey the girl. His eyes swept over her mud-covered form, then glance momentarily upon the hopeful face of the toad that had been the object of the children's fun. When he looked back to the child, his amusement was so great that it rivaled my own. He, of course, wouldn't show it externally, but I could tell. Even if it weren't for the bond allowing me to feel it, I could see the mirth shinning in his eyes as he looked upon his ward.

"You have impressive aim." The little girl's face lit up with ecstatic glee; matched equally and oppositely by the dejected dismay that fell over the face of the toad who had wished his master would reprimand the girl for her treatment of him.

"Well," I started when I thought that my voice would actually sound like a voice and not just a gush of involuntary laughter, "I think I know two kids who are in some need of a bath."

"Awww, do we have to?" Shippo whined as he made his way over to me.

I giggled at his lacking enthusiasm and kneeled down to wipe away some of the mud so that I could actually see his face again. "Yes," I replied, "But bath time can be fun too. You can show Rin some of the toys I brought for you from my time."

"I guess," he sighed as he proceeded toeing the ground at his feet.

Oh poor Shippo. I'm sorry that I had to ruin all of your fun; really, because I think I would be up for another round of Jaken Ball too. But unfortunately, the game must come to and end for now. I looked over to Rin, but she seemed even less keen on the idea of bath time than Shippo.

"Come on Rin," I smiled at her as I beckoned her over to me. "We'll have a good time. Just like one big happy family."

"A family?" She still seemed hesitant, but then she looked up at Sesshomaru and asked, "Does that mean you will come too?"

My face was immediately as red and hot as a burning furnace. I had already had my time with Sesshomaru in a hot spring, and I don't think I was ready to repeat the experience any time soon. I know that he felt my incredible embarrassment, because the feeling was so strong that there was just no way he wasn't feeling it when we were this close to each other. I adamantly refused to look at him because I just knew that he would be even more amused by my bashfulness than of Rin's treatment of Jaken. Eventually though, he alleviated some of my embarrassment by giving his answer to the girl.

"Go with Kagome, Rin."

She hesitated for a moment, but then she obeyed her lord and made her way over to me. I took the two children's hands and began leading them towards the village where I could gather the supplies to rid them of the mess their game had crated.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bath time, was, for the most part, uneventful. Though I must say that the game of Marko-Polo the children engaged themselves with was highly amusing; especially when that little fox of mine decided that he would avoid being captured by Rin by turning himself into a stone statue. Apparently he forgot the fact that stone doesn't float very well. He ended up sinking to the bottom of the spring, only to reemerge several seconds later sputtering for breath, and falling victim the splash attacks of his pursuer.

When the game had ended, and the children once again looked like children and not giant balls of mud, I called them out of the hot spring. I had barely managed to dry the two off and get them back into their clothes before they were bounding away from me; off to start another game. I called after them to go straight back to the village, and heard Shippo's fading voice call back to me with his promise to do so. I shook my head at their antics, and went about cleaning up the scattered soaps and toys that had been left in the wake of the children's adventure in the water.

I had just finished picking up, and was about to head back to the village myself; when I felt the fast approach of two Shikon shards. I paused and turned back towards where Kouga was coming from. I was a little taken back when he emerged from the trees surrounding the spring without the twisting, churning winds of his usual form of travel. I wasn't sure why he would abandon such a relied upon method and settle on a normal form of travel, but I figured that it was a moot point; so I shrugged of the unusualness of his arrival and gave him my greeting.

"What brings you here Kouga?" I asked pleasantly.

"I wanted a moment to speak to you alone without that dog around," He was speaking very seriously, and I couldn't help but to be slightly anxious as to what he wanted to speak to me about.

"Ummm, ok," I replied nervously. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Kagome," He began in a softer tone as he took my hand between his own. "I'm worried for you. That dog is dangerous, and I'm afraid that you are blinding yourself to that."

What did he think I was; stupid? I know very well just how dangerous Sesshomaru can be, but I had been with him for the past six days and not once had I been harmed while in his presence (well if you leave out the few bruises on my backside, one seriously bad hangover, a couple of annoyingly placed teeth marks on my shoulder, and some very injured pride).

"Sesshomaru may be dangerous, but he is also one of the only beings that Naraku fears aside from Kikyo. We need him, Kouga. I don't think we will be able to defeat Naraku if he is not there to participate in the battle."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" He was becoming very edgy, and his grip on my hand had tightened to the point where he was beginning to cut off some of the circulation. "It is one thing for him to be going into battle with us; it is a completely different matter for you to be spending so much time with him. I can smell his scent all over you Kagome. Did you know that he has been marking you? Did you know that every minute you spend alone with him, every time you allow him to touch you, every time you don't turn away his advances; that you are letting him claim you?"

"Claim me? As what?"

"His pack, his bitch, his mate; it doesn't matter as what Kagome, if you let him do it you will belong to him. He will never allow anyone else near to you. You will be his, and you won't be allowed a say in the matter!"

But that just wasn't right. He had given me that choice; hadn't he? He had told me that it would be my choice as to what I would be to him. The bond between us was beyond his control and mine, but still he had given me the choice. He had never told me what it was that he wanted for me to be to him, but he had not forced me into anything. He had respected by body in the spring even though he had to fight against the draw of the pheromone's scent, he had cared for me when I was all but inebriated by the oracle's poison, he had left me to make my own decision as to what I would have Hojo be to me, he had supported me when I was fearful of the upcoming battle, listened to my silent pleas to spare the attempted mugger and to not engage Inuyasha but to allow me to talk to him.

In fact, the only time he had truly allowed me to make my own decisions was when it came to Kouga. He had allowed me to embrace Inuyasha when I sought to sooth the hanyou's nerves about me spending time alone with him, but he had not allowed me to have any prolonged contact with the wolf. Why, I could not be certain, but the reason for the heavy air between Sesshomaru and Kouga was beginning to make sense. They were not posturing for positions within a pack for they were from separate packs, but they were both displaying some interest in me.

"Kouga, I think that you don't know as much about what is going on as you think you do."

"No Kagome." He released my hand only to grab ahold of my shoulders and draw me closer to him. "You don't understand. That dog is trying to take you away from me. Inuyasha is one thing, I can handle mutt-face's stubborn protection of you because he thinks of you as a sister; but I am not about to let that dog take my woman away from me!"

"Kouga…" how many times would I have to tell that thick-headed wolf that I am not his woman! Here he was telling me that Sesshomaru was not giving me any choice in whether or not I would be tied to him, while he was being the far worse of the two by never listening to me when I try to tell him that I am not, and never was, his woman.

"Kagome," His pleading voice made me pause. "I will give you everything that you desire. I will treat you like a queen, protect you; love you. All I ask is that you love me as well; that you accept me as the one who shall stand by your side."

I tried once again to tell him that I could not be what he wanted me to be; that I could not love him as he wanted me to. But he abruptly put a stop to any words I might have spoken to him when he pressed his lips to mine.

We were immediately repelled from each other when our opposite energies collided due to the intimate contact. I groaned as I proceeded to pry myself from the ground where I landed. That had been the third guy that had kissed me in just as many days, and the second one that had found out the hard way that I am not able to have intimate contact with true youkai without having explosive consequences.

When I finally made it to my feet, I shook my head a bit to clear away the fogginess. When I opened my eyes, Koga was standing right in front of me with a terrifying scowl darkening his features.

"Kouga I'm…"

But he interrupted my apology with a cheek-splitting, back-handed blow across my face. I was thrown back by the force of his strike against me, landing hard on the ground once again.

"Bitch," he spat as he positioned himself above me and pinned me to the ground. "You would use your miko powers against me, but let that lowly dog have his way with you?"

"No Kouga, I…"

"Shut up!" He roared as he lashed out at me with another terrifyingly painful blow. I bit away the fearful whimpers that wanted to escape me and forced myself to look at him again. His eyes were burning a malicious red, and he was looking upon me with unsuppressed anger and hatred. "You will be mine. Once I'm through with you that dog will never again even so much as look at your deceitful, wretched, human face!"

He leaned in towards me, his mouth parting to reveal the dangerous glint of his fangs. I knew there was no more room for words. I had to put a stop to what he was doing. I reached up and pressed my hands firmly against his chest; calling upon my miko powers to repel him away. My powers had barely managed to rise to my call, had barely managed to produce any effect aside from a slight searing of the skin under my hands; when he ripped my hands away from himself and pinned them together on the ground above my head.

"Not again you treacherous miko," he reprimanded in a raspy growl of a voice. "No, you will not use your powers against your mate. But it seems," he mused in a dangerous tone, "that I shall have to teach you that lesson the hard way."

He lifted his free hand in front of my face so that I could see the terrifying length of his claws, and then, so quickly that I couldn't even see the movement, he ripped the deadly razors across my chest; tearing through my shirt and my skin, drawing blood to flow freely from the wounds. When I finally felt the searing pain, I tried to scream; but again he was too quick, and he had covered my mouth to keep me quiet.

"I won't have you calling out to that dog," he hissed in my ear. "So long as the mist from the spring confuses the scents of this place, he will never come for you. Not until it is too late, and you finally belong to me."

'No!' I cried out in my mind. 'No I won't allow this to happen!' But he had me pinned to the ground, my hands held firm above my head, and my body screaming in pain from where his claws had marked me. How could I get away from him if he was so fast? I could feel the burning of my miko powers just beneath the barrier which keeps them at bay, but I knew that if I allowed them to consume my body, if I tore down the barrier holding them in check; that it would surely kill the wolf that I had once believed to be my friend and ally and that I may never recover my hold on the wild power of it.

Kouga had come to me by the spring because he knew that Sesshomaru would not be able to readily pick up his scent through all of the mist penetrating the area. He had even suppressed his youki, not summoned his twisting tornado of travel, so that he could approach in stealth. We were hidden, and secluded, and with him preventing me from calling out; I had no way to call for help.

No way that he knew of anyways. There was still one option left to me. I knew that the bond between Sesshomaru and I was much stronger when we were closer together, and being that he hadn't come when the pain from Kouga's attacks ripped through me; I assumed that he was too far away to be feeling it. However, the bond was the only thing left for me aside from releasing all control I had over my powerful, but poorly developed miko powers.

I reached down inside of myself, searching for that link, for that place which would pull at me and let me feel Sesshomaru's movements even when I could not see him. I found it with little difficulty, and when I did I wrapped my invisible hands around the tie and pulled on it with all my might. The link strained against my pull, I could feel the resistance as my soul tried to pull the other entwined with it to me. Then, the resistance was gone; the tie in the hands of my conscious mind fell slack, and I knew it had worked.

In seconds Sesshomaru was close enough to me for me to feel his resonating power and the strong pull of his anger against my assailant. Only a few seconds more, and the wolf that had attacked me had been thrown away from where he had positioned himself above me and was crashing through the trees of the surrounding forest.

Free of the hold that had kept me on the ground, I immediately sat up. Kouga was crouched down low between the devastated trees he had been thrown through; poised to attack. And Sesshomaru was standing in front of me protectively, his sword drawn and crackling with its evil energy as he prepared for an attack of his own.

"She is mine dog!" Kouga growled out. "I will never allow you to have her!"

"The miko belongs to no one." Though his voice was cool and measured, I could feel his burning hatred for the wolf coursing through me. "You disgrace yourself and your pack by taking the rightful choice of a female away from her. You will die for such a transgression against a member of my pack."

"Sesshomaru," I called out to him before he could launch his attack which would be sure to kill the wolf.

He turned slightly towards me, but not so much that Kouga would be out of his line of sight. I struggled to raise myself from the ground, clutching my tattered shirt tightly against the throbbing wounds across my chest to try and slow the flow of blood. Once I was on my feet, I made my way over to him. I stepped in front of him and rested my hand on the tensed muscles of his arm which held Tokijin as I looked deeply into his hardened golden eyes.

"Please," I said to him, "Just make him leave."

No matter what Kouga had just done to me, no matter what he had planned to do to me; I could not so easily forget how many times he had been there to save me from Naraku or his evil minions, nor could I so easily forget that I had considered him my friend. I still did not want to see him die.

Kouga's fiendish laugh from behind me made me tense with fear and move closer to Sesshomaru. I buried my face in the soft silk of his shirt so that I would not have to face the hideous visage of the one that had turned on me in such a brutal and repulsive way, and so that the tears elicited by his betrayal would not be so prominent to the keen noses of the demons around me.

"Maybe I was wrong," I heard Kouga's wicked laughing voice, "It seems the miko is not the bitch in this relationship."

I could feel the growl rumbling in Sesshomaru's chest which he just barely managed to prevent from escaping his lips before he responded to the wolf's insult.

"She gives you mercy that you do not deserve wolf. Be grateful that your life will still be yours come morning. But be warned, should you ever come near Kagome again; pain, suffering and anguish will be all you know, and all that you will wish for shall be the sweet, merciful hand of death to claim you. But I assure you that it will never come, that you shall never again escape my wrath."

Kouga growled a deep, vicious sounding growl at Sesshomaru, but he did not advance upon the one that had threatened him. Instead, he began walking backwards away from the intimidating demon lord, eventually being swallowed up within the shadows of the forest's trees. When I could no longer feel the pull of his shards near to us, I finally allowed myself to relax.

I pulled away from Sesshomaru, but the searing pain of the wounds across my chest had me clutching the meager fabric holding my flowing blood at bay and releasing small whimpers that I could not suppress. I looked up at him, and even through my tear-blurred vision, I could see the concern reflected in his eyes over my condition. He lifted his hand and brushed it against the ugly swells forming on my face, making me flinch even though the touch was soft and gentile. He pulled his hand away, clutching it into a fist at his side to try and alleviate some of his anger.

"I should have known."

His words were laced with deep resentment, but I knew that resentment was not for the wolf that had done this to me. He was angry, but his anger was being directed at himself for not being there for me when it would have mattered, for not stopping the wolf before he could do any damage. He may not have been able to say it, but I knew that in his own way he was offering me his apology.

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that there was no way for him to know what the wolf would do; but the loss of blood had begun to affect me, making me sway on my feet and fight to keep myself upright. He reached out and wrapped his arm around my shoulders to steady me, then led me to sit at the base of a large tree. He took hold of my trembling hand which was still gripping tightly to the tattered fabric of my shirt, and gently pulled it away so that he could inspect the wound.

I didn't want to see how bad it was. I knew that the path of Kouga's claws had done me some serious damage because I could feel the painful sting left in their wake and the sticky wetness of my own blood that had spilled forth from the wounds. I closed my eyes, trusting that Sesshomaru would know what to do, and that I was safe now with him.

"The wounds are deep." Even though I knew what he was saying should have been taken as bad news from my perspective, still, so long as I was with him, I did not fear the repercussions of such a wound. "I can seal them and stop the flow of blood…" He paused and I opened my eyes to look at him. He met my gaze unwaveringly. "It will hurt."

Cauterize: the word flashed through my head, bringing with it a sickening wave of unease. He planned on using the corrosive properties of his poison to cauterize the wounds, sealing them against the flow of blood from within and the threat of infection from without. Not entirely a welcome prospect; however, the only real option given the circumstance. If the wounds were as deep as he had eluded, that would suggest that I needed stitches; and even if the wounds were to be stitched I would be left at a distinct disadvantage as far as mobility lest I reopen the tears in my chest. It seemed his idea was my best bet, regardless of how not looking forward to it I was.

I sighed and took hold of his hand. I traced the sharp points of his claws with a critically detached eye, before I placed his hand against my chest to signal him that I was ready. He studied me for a moment then leaned in to me to whisper in my ear.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

He pulled back again and I braced myself for the coming pain. But I never could have prepared myself enough.

As he raked his claws across the damage left by the wolf, his poison burned me with excruciating pain. It ripped through me like a thousand white hot blades digging into my flesh all at once, each one enough to cut through my resolve, each one enough to steal away my sanity. A sickening scram lifted from me without any way to stop it. It tore through the air, echoing shrilly in my ears; but not stopping the horrible pain.

It was too much; my senses had been overrun by the pain and my body and my mind shut me away from it; dropping me into the welcome blackness of my unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another extra long chapter because I have been away for two whole days! You may ask how I can go from being funny at the beginning of a chapter to being all limey at the end. The answer: this could have been two different chapters, but since I didn't like the fact that I had broken with my updating routine, I gave them both to you in one shot.

So cheers, I think I deserve a drink!

Later

ShadowsWevaer1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	30. You'll be in my Heart

**Warning:** Extreme fluff to follow. If you are against fluff, or if you find it disturbing in any way DO NOT proceed with reading this chapter. However, please return to My Experiment for chapter 31, for by then the fluff will have ended and the final battle begun. For those of you who do continue reading, please take not of the voting scale at the end of the chapter. I would like to know just how fluffy you all deem this chapter to be.

You'll be in my Heart

I awoke to the muffled sound of a child's sob. Heart-wrenching and sorrowful, it pulled me from the oblivion cast upon me by the excruciating pain inflicted to seal the wounds across my chest. I did not have to open my eyes to know who it was that lay by my side and shed tears for me; like any good mother, adopted or not, I would know the sound of Shippo's cry anywhere.

I blinked open my eyes, to be greeted only by the deep darkness of the room in which I lay. Night had long since fallen since my ordeal at the hot spring, and now the only light being cast into the room came from the soft glow of the moon and stars which filtered in through the window covering. A moment passed until my eyes had adjusted to see vague shapes and silhouettes of objects around the room, and finally I was able to see the small form curled tightly by my side whose body was still shaking with soft, forlorn sobs.

"Shippo," I called to him softly. He lifted his little head to face me. His eyes were red and puffy from the shedding of many tears, and his face drawn and tired from the effort. That look from him was almost enough to make my heart break. More tears flowed down his face when he looked upon me, and only after a few shuddering sniffles was he finally able to find his voice.

"Ka…Kagome…"

I pulled myself up and opened my arms to him, but instead of him rushing into my embrace, his saddened eyes traveled down from my face to rest on the area of my chest which had been torn due to Kouga's attack. More tears spilled from his eyes as I lifted my hand to run it across the clean wrappings which had been tied snugly across the damaged area. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the pain had lessened to nothing but a slight throb, however, even through the thick bindings I could still feel the raised bands of scar tissue which was forming across the wounds. Sesshomaru's poison had sealed the wounds as he had promised, but I would never be free of the mark of betrayal left to me.

I looked back to the small kit, and smiled gently at him to ease his concerns.

"It's alright Shippo. I'm fine."

I reached out to him intending to pick him up so that I could sooth his worries and fears of my condition with my touch, but he pulled away. He locked his eyes with mine again and I could see the pain reflected in the dulled emerald.

"It's my fault," he whispered in a broken voice. "I should have been there. I should never have left you."

"No Shippo."

How could he blame himself for what that wolf had done to me? How could he place the blame anywhere but on the one that had blinded me so horribly to his true nature? It was I that should have known. I should have known that such a drastic change could not come about so easily. I shouldn't have let myself forget the youkai that had allowed his pack to massacre a village after he had tracked down and brutally murdered one of his own. I should have been more cautious, I should have been more weary of the wolf donning the garbs of a sheep. But I hadn't seen until it was too late. And now, there was no one to blame but for the one who had fooled us all.

I reached out again to the little kit, catching him before he could pull away again and drawing him close to me.

"What happened could not have been foreseen."

Though I could have gone for a game of kickball with the oracle's head for not letting us in on this little development. The old hag had known about the bond between Sesshomaru and I; she had even gone so far as to accuse me of sounding like him in her twisted game of 'let's not let them know what I'm talking about until they have figured it out for themselves'.

But in this matter I was most certain now that her comment about 'friends of the pack' was meant as a warning that we should be cautious of who we allowed close to us; because obviously after what had transpired, Kouga was not on her list of our friends. When I manage to get my hands on that oracle again, I will be certain to let her know just how not appreciated her games are. Then again, Sesshomaru had obviously played her game on more than one occasion; hence his continued telling of the old woman to behave herself and stop playing games. Thank you so much for letting me know you hopelessly stubborn dog!

Aside from my internal rants, outwardly I proceeded to sooth my little kit.

"There was nothing you could have done. In fact I'm glad that you were far away and safe from the wolf's treachery. I may have been hurt, but I'm fine now. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm here with you."

Shippo sniffled against me a few times before he lifted his little face to look at me again.

"But for how long Kagome? I heard Inuyasha and the other's talking. You're going into battle with Naraku in the morning." He trailed off and tore his eyes away from mine to try and conceal the fearful tears that were spilling forth. "What if…" his voice was a frightened whimper, "what if you don't come back?"

"Shippo," I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his face to look at me again. I smiled a reassuring smile before continuing. "I know you're afraid; we're all afraid. But I can't sit back and do nothing when I have the chance to set right so many wrongs. You know as well as I do what would happen if Naraku is allowed to continue with his wicked plans. And you also know that we are the only ones that can stop him."

"But I don't want you to go Kagome!" he wailed.

"I must," I told him with certainty that could not be disputed. "But I won't be alone. Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara, and Miroku will all be there with me."

"And Lord Sesshomaru." I turned around to see Rin standing a few paces from me. I hadn't even realized that she had been sleeping in the little hut as well. "He is going too. He told me that I'm supposed to wait here with Shippo." She paused and brought her hands together before her, worrying them apprehensively. "He said it would be too dangerous for me." There were tears in her eyes when she lifted them to meet mine. "He may not fear what is coming, but I…do."

The poor girl; she had lost her family at such a young age, and now all that she had was the demon lord that had become the world to her. Like Shippo, Rin was facing the fears and uncertainties of what was to come, of what would become of the families that they had formed against all odds. They were only children and they were being forced to confront the horrors of this war.

How could I tell them that everything would be fine when I didn't know if such a thing would be true? How could I say that there was no need to worry, that we would all come back to them in one piece; if there was no way to be certain that we would?

I looked down at the kit in my arms, seeing the glistening tears trailing down his tender cheeks. I didn't have any more words of comfort to give them that would be true, but I did know one thing that my mother had always done for me when I had been frightened as a child.

So I sang.

"_-Come stop your crying it will be alright.-"_

I reached my hand out to Rin and beckoned her closer.

"_-Just take my hand, hold it tight.-"_

She stepped forward and placed her small hand within my own. I drew her next to me and wrapped my arm around her.

"_-I will protect you from all around you. I will be here don't you cry.-"_

The soothing tones of my voice, and the hopeful words filled the empty space of the darkened room. The children relaxed against me and allowed themselves to be calmed by the song.

"_-For ones so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm.-"_

But we were no longer alone in the little room, and the children were not the only ones appreciating my song. I looked up to Sesshomaru and graced him with a small smile as I continued.

"_-This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry.-"_

In the shadows of the room, the only part of him which I could see clearly was his glowing amber eyes. I couldn't believe the warmth that filled me when I looked into those eyes. There was no more ice covering what lay beneath, they were not the hardened eyes of a warrior looking upon me; but those of a man. And I found that I knew that man, that somehow I had always known him; and that my being here with him was more than simply something the fates had cast upon us with the bond, and I knew he felt it too.

I shifted to settle the children together on the bed in which I lay, tucking the blankets around them as they snuggled close to each other.

"_-'Cause you'll be in my heart.-"_

I paused to kiss Shippo lightly on the nose, making him smile sheepishly before he allowed his tired eyes to slip shut.

"_-Yes you'll be in my heart.-"_

A kiss for Rin as well; a soothing gesture that she had for so long gone without that made her smile as well as she too closed her eyes.

"_-From this day on, now and forever more.-"_

I checked one more time to make sure the kids were tucked under the blankets before I lifted myself from the bed.

"_-You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart; always.-"_

They had settled in together. Calmed now, their breathing became steady and soft as their small bodies prepared them for rest. Looking upon them I knew more than ever what it was that I was fighting for. I was fighting to give them a future, and I would not give up until I was certain they would have a bright one.

The song continued in nothing more than a soothing whisper.

"_-When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on.-"_

I turned to face Sesshomaru.

"_-They'll see in time. I know.-"_

I reached out to take hold of his hand, clutching it tenderly as I stepped in front of him.

"_-We'll show them together.-"_

He smiled at me; a real and true smile, not something to be mistaken for the moonlight playing tricks, nor as one of his devious or vengeful smirks. He smiled a smile filled with warmth, and that warmth I could feel again coursing through me. I sighed contentedly and leaned in to him to rest against his chest while bringing my arms up to wrap around his back. He wrapped him arm around me as well, pulling me closer to him and allowing his chin to rest lightly on the crown of my head.

I had never felt as secure as I did there nestled in his warm embrace. I could have become lost in the feeling of the steady rhythm of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest against mine. If only it didn't have to end.

"Kagome?"

And if only he didn't have to be the one to end it.

I felt Sesshomaru's arm tense slightly at the sound of Inuyasha's voice from the doorway. I wasn't sure if it was because he had been caught in a somewhat compromising position with me, or if he, like me, did not wish to be separated just yet. I sighed and turned towards Inuyasha, but I did not release my hold on Sesshomaru. If I had, it would look as though I was trying to hide something from him, and I wasn't about to deny that there was something going on between Sesshomaru and I even if I wasn't sure myself of what exactly that was.

I think that he was actually at a loss for words. Hell had officially frozen over. All the hanyou could manage to do was shift his eyes from me to Sesshomaru, to me again then back to Sesshomaru; his mouth opening and closing a few times as though he would say something, but now words ever coming forth. I sighed and leaned my head against Sesshomaru again before I finally had to ask.

"Yes?"

My voice seemed to remind him that what he was seeing, he was actually seeing. He focused on me again and finally managed to find his voice.

"Can we…ummmm…talk?"

"Sure," I replied, "Just give me a minute ok?"

He looked as though he would say something else, but at the last minute he stopped himself and turned to leave. I reluctantly pulled away from Sesshomaru, giving him an apologetic look before I too turned to leave. I didn't make it very far when his hand on my shoulder made me stop and turn back to face him. He looked at me for a moment, and I swear I felt a tug of amusement, but what he found so amusing was absolutely beyond me.

I instantly forgot about that little issue though when he proceeded to take his shirt off in front of me. I blushed uncontrollably and tried to avert my eyes, but I just couldn't. He was just so…so…sexy! And seeing his muscles tense and flex as he maneuvered the fabric to separate his inner and outer shirts, and the fantastic way the cloth parted down the centre to reveal the magnificent expanse of his finely tuned chest had me staring in a completely not innocent manner. In fact, I'm amazed I wasn't actually drooling at the sight.

My admiration of his sculpted form was cut off when he held his outer shirt out towards me. I stared at it incomprehensively for a minute or two before I finally gave up and looked up at him; my confused expression clearly asking 'And what do you expect me to do with it?' followed by slight annoyance which served to say 'Because if you expect me to clean it you are so looking at the wrong person.'

He simply raised one of his damn eyebrows, his amusement at whatever he found so damn funny now magnified to the point where I just knew I was missing something. Then he allowed his gaze to slip over my upper body pointedly. I looked down to see just what it was he was seeing that had him so amused and immediately 'eeped' and snatched the shirt away from his outstretched hand to cover my near-nakedness which was only being kept somewhat decent by the bands of fabric wound around my chest, but which left very little if anything to the imagination.

I scowled at him before I whipped around to put on the offered clothing. He really could have said something sooner!

Without looking back at the overly amused Taiyoukai, I stomped out of the hut.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I found Inuyasha waiting for me outside. He was leaning up against a tree nearby and looking up at the stars. He didn't turn to look at me until I was standing right beside him.

"Ummm…Hi?"

I had absolutely no idea what to say to him. He had caught me in what, from his perspective, would have been a very strange situation, and I wasn't sure how he was taking the whole thing. He studied me for a moment in silence which made me very uneasy. Inuyasha isn't the silent brother. He is the one that always belts out what he is thinking without ever pausing to consider how his words might be taken. I found that his silent observation of me was much more unnerving than Sesshomaru's.

After a time though, he spoke.

"Is this what you want Kagome?" he asked in an unusually measured voice.

"Is what, what I want?"

"HIM!" he barked suddenly. Ah, there was the Inuyasha I know and love. "Is he what you want?" he repeated his question again, only this time the careful measure was gone and I could tell he was straining himself not to yell.

"I…I don't know what I want for him to be to me. I don't even know what he wants me to be to him. But I think that…that I want to know; that I need to know."

He sighed heavily and allowed his body to lean back against the tree. He closed his eyes for a moment, obviously thinking over what I had said, or thinking up some way to respond to it. When he did open his eyes, he looked back up to the sky instead of to me.

"He's always been around you know, ever since I was a kid. I don't think he knew that I could feel him there, I wasn't even sure who it was for a long time; but even though I had never picked up his scent or felt his youki, it was him." He turned to face me then, a sadness in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. "You feel it too, don't you? But I think that it's much stronger. I can barely keep up with his movements in a fight, but I get the feeling that you would know what he was planning before he even made the move to do it."

"Tamashii no awasemono; the entwining of souls, that's what Myoga called it. He said that it happens sometimes with inuyoukai, a bond that can form between pack members to strengthen the ties of the group. I don't know how it could have happened with me, but you're right; it is very strong. That's why I can trust him so. That's why I can..."

"Love him," He interrupted me.

I'm not even sure if that was what I was going to say. But with the words out in the open, I couldn't help but think that they sounded right. For so long I had been preoccupied with what Sesshomaru wanted from me, that I failed to notice how attached I was getting to him. He had been with me for a week now; a week of trials, of pain, of sorrow, but also a week of joy, laughter, and tender moments that I would never forget.

All he had done for me without my ever having to ask, all that I had learned from him by simply being with him, all that we had been through together and what we were planning on facing together; all of it made me think it may be true. That I may just have fallen without ever feeling the fall, that I may just have been blind to how quickly my fear of him had vanished and been replace by something else all together, that I may not have noticed how his motions which still annoyed me to no end were now looked upon with carefully concealed fondness instead of outright obstinacy. Through it all, I hadn't noticed, but now I thought that it might be possible that I truly did…

"Kagome," Inuyasha was speaking again, breaking me away from my revelations. He stepped over to me and embraced me, wrapping me in the comforting hold of a dear friend. "I want you to be happy, and I know that I can't give you what you deserve. If there is anyone that I know wouldn't let you come to harm, I know it would be him because even through all the ice I have seen the way he looks at you. And if there is anyone that is capable of breaking through that ice which he has encased himself with, I know that person would be you."

He pulled back to look at me, but he did not take his arms away from where they held me.

"If this is you choice, then I will support you." His face was burning red from all of the unusual sentiments he was engaging in, but he pressed on. "I love you, Kagome."

"Oh Inuyasha," I sobbed as I buried myself against him again. "I love you too. Thank you for understanding. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't…"

"Shhh," he stopped me before I could finish. "You once promised that you would always stand by me regardless of the choices I make. The same goes for me."

For a long time, I simply allowed myself to stay wrapped in his arms. The soft sounds of the night's breezes drifted past us, settling me with a wonderful peaceful feeling with their gentle lull. My heart was overflowing with wondrous feelings, and I never wanted for this night to end.

But as I know all too well, all things which have a beginning; must also have an end.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Your authoress would like to know just how fluffy one can be without getting carried away. I have invented my own 'fluffiness scale' and I would like for you all to vote. If you are not a regular reviewer, or if you feel you have nothing to say to me, that's fine; but I would appreciate it if you would just click on the review button and type in a simple number from 1-5 to tell me which of the responses best suits what you were thinking during this chapter. This is, after all, an experiment; so I figured why not add in a few stats to the equation. I will let everyone know of the results when my story draws to a close.

1. OOOoooOOOooo Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy! I love the fluffiness! More, more, more!

2. I am dancing on a cloud of fluffy goodness. Le sigh. Le fluff. Le wow. -wanders away into a land of fluff dreamily-

3. Well it certainly was fluffy, but then everything you have written so far has been rather over the top and I love it! Keep up the good work!

4. You call that fluff? I've picked better fluff from out between my toes!

5. That was repulsive! In fact, if you didn't say you were going to be sending them into battle next chapter, I would be so turned off by all this what you refer to as 'fluff' but which I would be more inclined to call sticky droppings of mushy shiza, that I would never read this story again! (lol shiza…I don't know if I spelt it right…but it's German for…well you know, and I just think the word is funny ;P)

Thanks to all for your time.

Later

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession. The song for this chapter is performed by Phil Collins. I believe it is titled 'You'll be in my Heart', but I can't really be sure because I simply copied the lyrics from listening to my copy of Disney's Tarzan.


	31. Experiment 6: Web of Chaos

Experiment #6: Web of Chaos

The male spider's primary objective in life is to impregnate one or more female spiders before other males can. As it turns out, this is no easy task in most species.

The first obstacle is actually finding a female spider. Most spider species are completely solitary animals, meaning they live and feed on their own, and they are generally spread out over a wide area, making an available female relatively scarce. The male spider has the daunting task of tracking down a sexually mature, receptive female in the area before other males can get there.

In most species, the female makes it easier on the males by "advertising" herself with pheromones, communicative chemicals. Many female ground spiders will secrete a pheromone on their drag line, the silk thread they leave trailing behind them. When males of the same species come across the dragline, they smell the pheromone with the chemical sensors on their front legs and follow the dragline to the female.

Web-spinning females may release pheromones directly into the air or coat their webs with pheromones, to make a natural "chemical antenna."

One study (Kasumovic and Andrade 2004) discovered that male black widow spiders (Latrodectus hasselti) do not show preference between webs built by heterospecific (same species) females and conspcific (different species) females when the female is not present in the web to produce any additional stimuli. The information suggests that the pheromones produced by the female's web are not species specific and perhaps have overlapping properties indistinguishable by the male from long distances.

Purpose: My research involving pheromones has led to the conclusion that the chemical messengers are indeed effective against youkai as well as hanyou. Using this knowledge I shall employ the compounds one last time in order to draw Naraku out of hiding. The pheromones produced by the female black widow spider are of the airborne variety and can be detected at long distances by male spiders, but at the same time they do not have enough species specificity as to hinder the course of this experiment. I believe that the pheromones will be able to draw out the evil hanyou, thus engaging us in the final battle.

"**Come into my web: said the spider to the fly"**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You want me to WHAT!"

"NO! Don't even answer that question, because I just KNOW that you did not use my name and the word BAIT in the same sentence!"

"Inuyasha! Please tell me that you are not going along with this!"

"Oh sure, now you start taking the same side as your brother!"

"Sango, Miroku? Surely one of you will agree with me on this one!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Traitors! Every single last one of them! How could they?

'This is your experiment, Kagome' they said. 'One of us must serve to draw attention away from the trap' they said. 'We won't be far away' they said.

Oh sure! Like that's supposed to make me feel any better!

Well I suppose I should just be grateful that damn dog didn't tie me up. HEY! Wait a minute! I didn't think that!

"Sesshomaru! When I get my hands on you, you are so going to regret you ever met me!"

"What!" I snapped at the poor pack beast that was forced to be the direct witness to my ire. Ah-un, who was supposedly to be my protector should Naraku manage to keep me separated from my companions, was looking at me as though I had just signed my own death warrant. "Yes, I know that he can hear me! That's the point! I want that stubborn, annoying, demanding, pompous, ice cube of a dog to hear exactly what I think of him and this plan of his!"

"Kagome."

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Once again he had managed to sneak up on me and scare the crap out of me, and once again I had been so startled by his sudden appearance that I lost my balance and fell: right off of my perch on Ah-un's back. He caught me before I could collide with the ground, but that didn't lessen my annoyance at him for the reason I was sitting in the middle of the large field on the pack beast, or the fact that he had snuck up on me again and again made me fall.

"You jerk!" I screeched at him when I had my feet planted firmly on the ground. "What the hell was that for? Isn't it bad enough that you have me on display out here like a stuffed pig at Christmas just waiting for some big, fat, hungry beast to come along and devour me!"

"Kagome."

"Hey, here's an idea! Why don't you SIT with me for a bit? We could SIT together and wait, and maybe when Naraku gets here he will think it's a giant tea party and decide to SIT with us! We could just SIT together and enjoy each other's company while we SIT!"

I was so mad that I couldn't even enjoy the fact that he was nearly on his knees from my forcing the effect of Inuyasha's reprimand on him through the ties in the bond. While I was panting for breath after my rant, he straightened himself and moved towards me; completely ignoring the look I was giving him that would have rivaled one of his trademark death glares.

"You are angry."

"Oh, so you've noticed? And here I thought I was being subtle!"

"You conceal your fear with anger."

I really wish I had a good comeback to that, but unfortunately he was right. I really hate it when he's right. And I especially hate that he's right most of the time. No normal person can be so bloody logical all of the time. Then again, he's not exactly normal, or a 'person' in the conventional sense; he's more of a…a…Sesshomaru. I think that's the only way to describe him. There really isn't anyone else that can be as hopelessly stubborn, as distant and aloof but at the same time absolutely aware of everything going on around him, or as good at knowing exactly what to say (when he actually does say anything) to stop me from going off the deep end with rage, sorrow, or fear.

"Why are you here?" I sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be waiting for that ugly creature to show his repulsive head and try to make me his in a way far more disgusting than that wolf could even dream of?"

"That shall not happen."

I knew I wasn't being fair to him, and I suppose I should have been grateful that he wasn't trying to punish me for my use of the reprimand on him or for accusing him of allowing Naraku to come and have his way with me. I knew that I was being unreasonable, and I knew that Sesshomaru would do everything he was capable of to bring down Naraku before anything could happen to me; but I was still afraid of what was to come no matter how many times I told myself that I was ready, that I was strong, and that I was not alone.

But my anger was the only thing keeping my tears at bay. I needed to be strong to face what was coming. I couldn't allow the fear of my enemy to cripple me before I could engage him. And it had been my disgruntled accusations against the stubborn inuyoukai that had kept me preoccupied from my more destructive thoughts.

"Look," I sighed again, "I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"I know." He interrupted me. "But now you must be ready. He draws near."

I gulped nervously and allowed myself to feel my surroundings. He was right again. I could feel the incredible dark energy of Naraku's nearly complete Shikon drawing closer to our location. Soon he would be upon us. The end was coming.

"I shall not be far," he said to me before he turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" I called after him. He stopped and turned back to face me.

Good going Kagome, now what? I know you didn't just make Sesshomaru stop and turn back to you when you have nothing good to say to him. Then again, what do you say to someone you are about to walk into battle with? Though this isn't the first battle against Naraku I have walked into; this is the first one that we shall be bringing him to us and not the other way around, and I believe that this shall also be the last bout against the evil hanyou. So what can I say?

'Thank you for coming to the fight' well that's just stupid because one way or the other I'm sure that Sesshomaru would have found a way to partake in the bringing down of Naraku. 'Come back in one piece' not really a valid statement when you are talking to a guy that is all but invincible. 'Be careful' again not on the list of things to say to Sesshomaru; he's never reckless, and if he is there is no reason to fear for him because he's just too powerful and too fast for any normal type of attack to work against him.

But then, none of these things were really what I wanted to say to him. I wanted, no, needed; to say something to him about what he had come to mean to me. I needed to tell him that I…worried for him? That I…wanted to be able to see him once the battle was over? That I…cared for him?

But would I even be here once the battle was over? Would the jewel still exist after everything had been said and done? Would I still be allowed to stay in the feudal era? Would I be given another chance to talk to him? Would I been given the opportunity to tell him that…

"I…I just wanted to say that…ummmm…what I mean to say is that…that I…something is wrong."

He raised an eyebrow. Yeah well, that wasn't what I was planning to say any more than it wasn't what he was expecting to hear; but it was very true.

The large jewel fragment that I had felt approaching had suddenly split into three distinct pieces; all moving in different directions. The two larger pieces were each moving away from each other both to the left and the right of our current location; while the remaining piece was headed straight for us.

"A trap."

No sooner had he finished speaking, I found myself being placed upon the saddled back of the pack beast. I looked back at Sesshomaru, and could clearly see that he wasn't about to let me stand and face this trap on my own. However, when it came to himself, he had no hesitations as to whether or not he would put himself right in the line of fire. I didn't get a chance to say anything to him though because with a slight signal to Ah-un, he had ordered the dragon to take off; taking me along with it.

The sudden launching of the beast nearly knocked me off of it's back again, and I had to frantically grab ahold of it's mane to prevent myself from hitting the ground from a very damaging height. I focused my vision ahead, knowing that Sesshomaru could take care of himself and that Ah-un would be taking me back to regroup with my friends.

But then, so suddenly the dragon reared back in startled fright, a thick line shot out in front of our line of travel. Ah-un quickly changed course, but everywhere he turned, we were greeted with another heavy band of the substance which sought to block our path. I turned around to try and see where the glistening lines of white silk were coming from, but there was no common source. Everywhere in the trees around the clearing bands of the silk lines were being shot forth; from every direction they were being shot towards us.

I heard Inuyasha call out from the ground below and I turned to see the figure in blazing red charge up to the interlocking bands of white with his sword drawn. He brought the fang down in a heavy thrust, but against the silky threads of the forming web, Tetsusaiga had no effect.

A spider's web, I realized. It is ten times stronger than steel by weight, and the silky strands forming around us were hundreds of times thicker than a normal thread of spider's silk, and as such hundreds of times stronger. Even Inuyasha's powerful fang could not break them.

A sudden roar from Ah-un turned my attention back to the twin-headed dragon I was riding. I looked ahead and saw the problem. The silk lines were everywhere. Even with Ah-un ducking and maneuvering around the heavy bands with agility I had never imagined the bulky beast to have, he could not keep up the game of avoidance forever. As thick as the web blocking our path was, the silken lines continued to pour out of the trees around us, filling the entire clearing from ground to sky with the interlocking threads.

"WINDSCAR!" I heard Inuyasha's attack below me, but when I turned towards the sound of his voice, my hope was shattered upon seeing no damage had been done to the web in the wake of his blast.

A trap indeed. Naraku had been waiting for us to make our move. And now that he had arrived, he had isolated Sesshomaru and myself from the rest of our group. The question is though, why? Obviously Naraku sees Sesshomaru as a threat, and myself as well even if it is to a lesser degree. But how was it he knew we would be together or was it simply some very bad luck on our behalf that had caught us in the middle of his web?

While I was distracted with thoughts of how Naraku had managed to catch us in a trap when it had been us who had sought to draw him into one, I missed the band of webbing that shot out and wrapped around one of Ah-un's heads. The beast roared and fought against the thread, but like any spider's web, it was coated with a sticky substance which used any movement the beast produce to snare it further into the web. Ah-un thrashed violently against the hold on it, but the threads were stronger than steel. I tried to reach out and release the dragon, but another band came out of nowhere and hit me square in the chest causing me to plummet towards the ground.

I screamed, but the sound of my terror was swallowed up by the air rushing past me in my fast descent.

My fall seemed to last for an eternity, but unlike the tales told by many others who have had such near-death experiences, I did not see flashes of my life nor did I find any unusual peace or acceptance; all I felt was terror and the rushing of the wind, and the only thought running through my mind was what an ugly corpse I would leave when my body splattered against the ground.

But I would not hit the ground. Instead, I was caught by the strong arm of Sesshomaru. He set me down on the ground beside himself, but then turned quickly towards one point in the tangled web. I followed his gaze and saw what had caught his attention.

Before us, the web parted for an instant before being resealed. Through the hole created in the tangled weave, walked a ghastly figure in white.

"Kanna," I identified the void child of Naraku immediately.

"Come in to my web: said the spider to the fly." The flat emotionless voice of the girl lifted eerily in the massive dome entrapping us. "I have a gift for you: simply look me in the eye."

Kanna held out her mirror before her, but instead of activating the power of the soul-stealing mirror or showing us a reflected image in the glass; the mirror remained blank. However, affixed to the centre of the void child's mirror were three Shikon shards.

A gift she had called it, but only the kind of heinous gift that could be presented by the evil which is Naraku. Those shards, now tainted with Naraku's hideous influence, had once belonged Kouga and Kohaku.

"Two directions, two separate paths; but for two joined as one, they shall never pass."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice coming from the other side of the web prevented me from putting too much thought into the void child's riddle. I looked across the vast expanse of the web, catching sight of Inuyasha on the other side. "What's going on?" He questioned me. "Where is Naraku?"

'Two directions, two separate paths,' Kanna's words came back to me. Naraku's jewel fragments had been split into three. Though Kanna held the fragments of the wolf prince and the manipulated demon exterminator, one of the remaining pieces was sure to lead to Naraku. But which one?

"Inuyasha," I called back to the hanyou. "He's trying to split us up. Nearly half of his part of the Jewel I can feel to the right of us, while the other half I can feel to the left."

"To the right, let lovers reunite; as for the other, there you should find a brother."

"Are you saying Kohaku's still alive?" I asked Kanna desperately.

"What lives and what dies is not for me to decide." She responded cryptically.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice sounded out from beside me. "Go to the right. Tell the others to follow the path to the left. If this is the game Naraku wishes us to play, then we shall."

I turned to him to gawk in disbelief. First of all he had actually addressed his brother without issuing an insult. Secondly, he had just told my friends to play along with Naraku's deadly game. An third, Inuyasha actually listened to him.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

He turned to me and locked me in his intense gaze.

"The battle has come. The others have their own enemies to face."

"And what about us! Are we just supposed to sit here and wait to see if they come back or not!"

"Our battle is just beginning." He responded. "Naraku is here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hi there everyone. First off I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. You thoughts and your votes were highly appreciated.

Secondly, I'm afraid that I will not be able to update as regularly as I have been. I have been having…issues…with this battle scene. I have ideas, but they just aren't joining together properly, so I'm afraid that my updates will take slightly longer than usual. I want to make this good, so I need a bit of extra time to perhaps think about what I'm going to write before I actually write it (something I haven't really done up until this point). Anyways, I just thought I'd give you all fair warning, but my updates will still likely come out faster than most stories; I do have to keep with my schedule somewhat you know.

Cheers

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Information regarding spider mating habits was taken from How Stuff while specific reference was given to the study 'Discrimination of airborne pheromones by mate-searching male western black widow spiders (Latrodectus Hesperus): species – and population-specific responses' by M. Kasumovic and M. Andrade, published in the Canadian Journal of Zoology, Vol. 82, 2004. (HA! For the final experiment I actually did do more research than simply going to Wikipedia! Apparently I am not as lazy as I had thought :P)


	32. This Tangled Web we Weave

This Tangled Web we Weave

"What do you mean Naraku is here?" I asked Sesshomaru "If he were here, I would be able to feel the presence of his jewel shards, and the only ones that I can feel are the ones attached to Kanna's mirror."

Sesshomaru turned to face me, and I could clearly tell that the eyebrow raised in my direction was asking me 'do you doubt my abilities?' I gulped a little at the realization that I had just unintentionally insulted him. It really wasn't what I had meant to do, I was simply confused. I opened my mouth to apologize to him, but before I could form any words I was cut off by a wicked, hissing laugh reverberating against the tangled web enclosing us.

The sound seemed to be coming from everywhere. Even Sesshomaru with his demonic hearing was scanning the web trying to pinpoint the source of the disembodied laughter, but, like me, was getting nowhere with the effort. The maniacal cackling continued in an endless, hissing stream; making the hair on my neck stand up against the shivers of sickened fear that danced across my skin. The repulsive sound filled the vast enclosure of the web, hanging in the stilled air around us like a heavy poison which blocked out all else to the senses.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru's voice, laced with venomous loathing, stilled the wicked laughter as easily as a sharpened blade slips through silk. "Show yourself you cowardly vermin."

"Are you so anxious to face death, Sesshomaru?" The voice was so unlike the Naraku I had so often encountered. There were no smooth, gentle tones used to deliver his vile messages. No, the voice speaking to us which cascaded across the expanses of the great web was as repulsive as the being which spoke them. A sickening hiss filled with malice, spoken in a voice cracked and distorted like the plaguing sickness that the beast truly is.

"The only one that shall see death on this day shall be you, hanyou."

Sesshomaru's threat against Naraku sent him back into a repulsive fit of hissing laughter. Again the sound filled the web, but this time Sesshomaru was not scanning the interlocking bands of silk; instead, his sight was focused solely on an area of the web above us. I followed his gaze, but couldn't see anything but for the impossibly woven stands forming the impenetrable web.

"Ah, but there is more than one way to suffer the pains of death," the wicked voice hissed.

I watched as Sesshomaru shifted his gaze slightly to settle on another region of the web. His eyes were intense, alert; stalking. If Naraku thought he could keep up a game of cat and mouse with Sesshomaru for very long, he was even denser than I would have given him credit for.

"Surely, Kagome, you did not think I wouldn't have retribution for your manipulation of my Saimyoushou."

"Silence!" Sesshomaru roared as, in one swift motion, he unsheathed Tokijin and unleashed its destructive force in a surging blast in the direction of the formless voice. The energy of his attack collided with the spun bands of the web, crashing against the weave like a tidal wave upon the rock cliffs of a shoreline, but in the wake of the powerful blast, the web remained unaltered. Smoldering and singed from the sheer force of energy sent against it, still the barrier held firm.

The laughter returned, repulsive and dreadful it filled me again with shuddering fear and unease. From everywhere and nowhere at once, the laughter came, taunting us with its nearness and at the same time keeping us from finding its source.

"Do you think, dog, that your power has any meaning here? You are the one caught in my web. Here, your lives are mine to command. Here, the weavings of your lives are mine to control."

"Naraku!" I lifted my voice into the trappings of the dome web. "Your wicked plans will never come to fruition! We will never fall victim to your wretched traps!"

"But you are still here, little miko. It appears that you have fallen much further than either of you have realized. No matter though, you will see soon enough how easily the threads holding your lives may come unraveled by my hand."

"Trapped within the tangled web we weave." The small, haunting voice of the void child sounded out; her hollow, soulless voice, chilling me more deeply than the repulsive hiss of the hidden creature. I turned my attention away from the disembodied voice of my enemy to face her. "You may see without, but you may never leave."

She held out her mirror before her and I instantly stiffened. I had encountered the effects of that mirror before, and though my soul had been too large to be consumed completely by the void, it was still not an experience that I was wishing to repeat. I can still remember the feeling which I can only equate to a shop-vac being plunged down your throat and then turned on high to suck you out from the inside. Truly, not a pleasant thing, and definitely not something I would volunteer for, for a second time.

I refused to look into the refection cast by the enchanted glass, preferring to look into the endless black of the child's soulless eyes. But I soon found myself drawn to the mirrors glass, pulled from within to look upon its image. It was not the void child that softened my resolve no to look upon the image, but rather a piece of myself which called out for me to heed what was to be shown.

I slowly lowered my gaze to look upon the shimmering surface.

The glass surface shifted from within, reminding me of the soft churning of a lakes surface: beautiful and yet concealing of its deadly depths. From within the clouded, shifting surface of the mirror an image began to take shape.

A pair of eyes not my own stared back at me from below the surface of the mirror. Expressionless and devoid of life, but at the same time concealing of deep-run sorrow; the haunting eyes locked with mine. But it was not me those eyes were focused on, for what they were seeing was what I was not. I knew who it was I was looking upon, and though I was relieved that he was still alive, the sorrow that consumed me was immense. Kohaku was still a pawn to that monster. Naraku still held the boy in his terrible grasp.

The image in the mirror expanded. Now, not only was I looking upon the face of Kohaku, but I could see the figure standing at his side. My eyes widened with astonishment when I realized I was looking at Naraku. Draped in his pelt, Naraku stood smugly by the boy's side, his hand resting lightly on Kohaku's unresponsive shoulder.

But if Naraku was with the boy, then what was it that had Sesshomaru and I trapped in the web? Was the hissing beast another incarnation? Was it simply a diversion to keep us locked away from the real fight? Or was the image I was seeing simply another of Naraku's golems? How could I know when I could not see for myself? How could I be certain when I could not detect the presence of the jewel through the void child's mirror?

"Kohaku?" I heard the soft and saddened voice of Sango travel through the mirror to reach my ears.

Again the image being shown to me widened to reveal the new players on the scene. Sango and Miroku, along with the firecat, had arrived at their destination. And upon reaching the site determined by Naraku to be the place of their last stand, Sango was coming face to face with her worst nightmare. Kohaku belonged to the evil hanyou. So long as Naraku lived, Sango's brother would never be free. And so long as Kohaku was cursed to follow Naraku's heinous orders, Sango would be forced to confront the horrid truth that her brother would never see her as the sister he had once loved so.

This had been Naraku's plan all along. He was splitting us up, preventing us from leaning upon the strengths of our comrades, forcing us to confront our worse fears alone. If it was possible, my hatred towards the vile creature would have grown, but for so long I had been forced to bear witness to Naraku's evil plots, that I could no longer feel any more repulsion or hatred towards his actions or towards what he had allowed himself to become in his pursuit of power.

"Is this what you would have me see Naraku?" I questioned, directing my voice nowhere and everywhere so that the wicked beast would hear. "You will succeed at nothing but to fuel my anger. What good could it possibly serve you to have your wretched tricks put on display in such a way?"

My words were greeted by nothing but the wicked hissing laugh. The coward still refused to show himself, still refused to confront his enemy; but it didn't matter. He thought he could gain the upper hand by showing me what horrors awaited for my friends, but he would be the one to fall in the end; I would make certain of it.

I looked back to the void child's mirror, knowing that whatever Naraku had planned, patience would be rewarded. I would have to simply wait out his cowardice.

The image began to form again, taking shape to display a different scene.

"No," I whispered in horror when the image finally cleared.

There, bolted and tied, wounded and bleeding, and hanging limp and lifeless from a crude crucifix, was the wolf prince whose shards had been presented to me by Kanna when I had first been snared by Naraku's web. No matter what had happened between Kouga and myself; I couldn't bare to see the proud youkai beaten down in such a way, trapped, as we had been, by Naraku's devious tricks.

But Kouga wasn't the only one that was being shown to me in the mirror. The view widened and brought forth the images of the remaining players of this twisted game. To the left of the fallen prince, a hardened look of disgust and anger marring her face; the wind witch, Kagura, stood poised to attack. To the right, just now coming into view in the mirrors reflection stood yet another image of Naraku.

How could this be? Three copies, three forms; but which one was the real Naraku? Where was the coward hiding? What was he planning?

Suddenly, I saw Kagura spur into action. Provoked in some way I could not see, the wind witch released her attack. The blades of wind cut across the field of vision being presented by the mirror, but just as suddenly as they had shot forth, the were turned away from their target.

Kagura's scowl deepened when her attack did not hit its mark. But instead of launching another towards her unseen opponent, she lifted her hand and plucked from her hair one of the decorative feathers. The feather answered her call to magic, and transformed to support her weight. The wind witch lifted into the air just in time to narrowly miss the arrow which struck the ground where she had stood.

I knew immediately whose arrow had been shot. The scene being played for me was the one to be walked into by Inuyasha, the one where he would reunite with his love. Kikyo was already playing Naraku's game; she had already engaged the enemy.

The mirror's image fell dark, converting once again to the shifting and swirling of turbulent waters. The show had come to a close for now.

"Have you seen enough?" the wicked voice without form questioned. "Or would you prefer to watch them die?"

"My friends will never fall victim to your wicked games Naraku." I called out to the beast. "In the end it shall be you who meets your death."

"So wrong you are, little miko." The laughing voice hissed. "Come, look upon the face of your demise."

From out of the woven tangles of the web descended the monster. All pretenses had been stripped away from the loathsome creature, revealing the hideousness of his true form. Naraku, a beast accumulated from thousands of monsters combined, but always foreshadowed by a single image; the image of the spider. It was the spider that I looked upon then. Massive and repulsive; covered in ugly tufts of course hair; spouting eight impossibly long and slender legs protruding from his bulky form and tipped with deadly claws; and focusing on Sesshomaru and I with gleaming and reflective, never blinking compound eyes.

"Vermin," Sesshomaru ground out from my side. "Prepare to meet your death by my hand."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Do you see? Do you see why it has taken me so long to put this together? Do you see how the web is being woven? I was lost in the chaos of my own making, but then I started to see how the web would pull together. I actually drew it out, giving each character their own place on the outside of the web, then pulling then together along the tangled lines. I can't tell you how horribly complex it all was when I was working with this idea, but I hope that you shall begin to see how each thread starts weaving together with the others to bring you back again to where it all started.

Do you think you know where Naraku is hiding? Give me your guesses; I would love to hear them. And if anyone actually guesses right before the next chapter is posted then I will answer any one question you have (except for 'what will happen in the rest of the story' because that is just ridiculous). That shall be your prize, knowing the answer to one of my riddles before anyone else.

Good luck.

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of those cited specifically) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	33. Know Their Pain

Know Their Pain

From out of the woven tangles of the web descended the monster. All pretenses had been stripped away from the loathsome creature, revealing the hideousness of his true form. Naraku, a beast accumulated from thousands of monsters combined, but always foreshadowed by a single image; the image of the spider. It was the spider that I looked upon then. Massive and repulsive; covered in ugly tufts of course hair; spouting eight impossibly long and slender legs protruding from his bulky form and tipped with deadly claws; and focusing on Sesshomaru and I with gleaming and reflective, never blinking compound eyes.

The beast had finally shown himself. My experiment had indeed drawn Naraku out of hiding, but to what end? He had been anticipating our move. The pheromone, while serving to draw him to our location, had not had any effect beyond that. Of course, I realize that the effect of the pheromone in nature is merely to serve as a beacon to attract the male, and that without the presence of a female spider to produce any additional stimuli the male would not engage in any sexual behavior; still I was perplexed as to how Naraku would be able to form such a complex trap for us when he had come to the lure of the pheromone with as much immediacy as any of the others who had been subjects in my experiment.

What was he planning? How had he known how to trap us all in such a way? And most importantly, where was Naraku truly hiding?

"Vermin," Sesshomaru ground out from my side as he lifted his sword towards the demon hanging from the massive web. "Prepare to meet your death by my hand."

(A/N: Sorry about that. I should have mentioned the pheromones last chapter, but it slipped my mind. So now that the intro is taken care of, on with the story.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He moved with such speed that I had to resort to feeling his path as opposed to seeing it. Directly towards the hideous beast, Sesshomaru had taken flight. With his sword in hand, he set out to confront the master of this manipulation. He struck out at the beast with waves of power called forth and directed through the destructive blade.

The force of the blast surrounded the beast, wrapping him in deadly currents of devastating energy. For a moment I was in awe at the sheer power of the attack. I could see nothing of the creature as the brightness of the resonating power filled the confines of the great dome. When the energy dispelled, and the light faded; the creature was no longer there.

But I knew it wasn't over. Naraku would not be brought down so easily. So it was no surprise when the wicked hissing laughter once again filled the vast enclosure of the web.

"You think that you can ensnare me within my own web?" the voice questioned from where it had hidden itself within the tangled weaves. "It shall be my great pleasure to show you how futile your efforts are."

The spider burst forth from where it had lain concealed. It thrust the foremost of its spindly, clawed legs forward towards Sesshomaru with such speed that I could barely see the movement. But no matter its speed, the beast could never be faster than Sesshomaru. With relative ease, Sesshomaru had evaded the assault and he lifted his blade again to lash out at the monster.

But the beast was prepared for the retaliation from the demon lord, and it opened its repulsive fanged maw to spit out more of the silken fibers which had formed the web. The white bands of the sticky substance rushed out from the gaping maw in a repulsive hiss, flowing forth and spreading outwards as a snare to entrap its target. But again Sesshomaru was too fast, and again he evaded; bringing down his blade in a sweeping slice and forcing the creature into retreat again.

As I watched the battle move back and forth between Sesshomaru's attacks and Naraku's cowardly retreats to the spider's devious use of the web to gain the aspect of surprise and Sesshomaru's easy maneuverings around the creature's attempts; I considered using one of my arrows to blow a gaping hole in Naraku's wicked plans.

Of course, as soon as I thought of the idea, I threw it aside. It just wouldn't do for me to accidentally hit Sesshomaru. Though I was sure that he would be able to push aside one of my arrows as he had before, doing such a thing would take his attention away from the real enemy. And then there was also the fact that he might look upon my attempt as me not having enough faith in his abilities; which was most certainly not the case. I knew he would be able to bring down the monster, but that still didn't mean I wanted to sit down on the ground and do nothing but watch the fray.

It was then that I had an idea. The spider was not the only one of Naraku's pawns trapped within the web.

I allowed myself a wicked grin as I turned to face the void child. She had not moved since the last time she had me look upon the mirror. She stood stark still, unresponsive to the goings on around her, uncaring as to the fact that I had turned to face her, unconcerned with the knowledge that she possessed something so precious to that monster; something which I was about to relieve her of.

Then, suddenly, her eyes shifted to meet mine.

"The shards connect to more than just this mirror," she said as though reading my mind. "Look upon its face; know their pain, feel their fear."

As soon as she had finished speaking, the mirror stirred to life; bringing to me the images of my friends and the battles they were engaged in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kohaku," Sango called out to her brother, but the only response he gave was the slight shifting of his dead eyes to look upon the one he no longer recognized as his sister.

"Kukukuku," the image of Naraku standing at the boy's side cackled out his amusement at Sango's pain. "He doesn't hear you slayer. The only voice he will ever hear shall be my own."

"You bastard! I'll put you in your grave so that your hold on him will be released forever!"

Sango charged forward to confront the golem, but her movement was stopped when the boy stepped out in front of the monster. Naraku, that coward; he would use a mere boy as a shield; he would pit one sibling against the other just to see how much their hearts could bleed.

"Naraku!" This time it was Miroku who had stepped forward to face the monster. "Your games have gone on long enough! It is time you pay for all of the atrocities and all of the pain you have caused."

Miroku lifted his cursed hand and began to pull on the rosary beads keeping the draw of the void at bay, but Sango's hand on his arm made him pause. He turned to her, and in her eyes he could see, as I could, the pain mirrored there. Miroku sighed as he relented to Sango's unspoken plea to not unleash the curse, to spare her brother from the trappings of the void.

Away from where my friends stood, still hiding himself behind his living shield, Naraku cackled in his fiendish way.

"How kind it is of you to spare my puppet," he said, "But it shall be your reserve that shall be your downfall."

With that the golem parted its robes. From the darkness concealed beneath the golem's pelt, the hoards of serpentine beasts spilled out. They charged towards my friends en mass; the wicked glowing of their eyes and the dangerous glint of their fangs all but lost within the sea of tangled, slithering bodies.

Sango and Miroku spurred into action. As the razor tip of Miroku's staff severed heads and thrashed through snake-like bodies and his sutra's still the advance of others, Sango lashed out at the creatures with the deadly arc of her Hiraikotsu and the practiced skill of her blade.

"Sango," Miroku called out as he slashed through yet another of the beasts charging at him, "Let me handle this. You go to Kohaku."

Sango looked back at the monk. When her eyes met his, a silent understanding passed between the two. They knew what lay ahead was what Sango had fought so long and hard for. This was her battle, and she would face the villain that had stolen her brother from her. Sango broke her eyes away from the monk and darted through the hoards of serpents, weaving through the tangled net of youkai bodies to find at last her lost brother.

Miroku continued his fight, striking down one hideous, snarling beast after another; but they were too many, and he was but one. As he threw out another wave of sutras to give pause to the continued onslaught, one of the creatures found its way through the monk's defensive stance. It drew in behind him and struck.

Miroku cried out as the pain ripped through him. He spun around with his staff, cleaving the snake in half. But the damage had been done, and now his shoulder was bleeding heavily from where the serpent had embedded its sharp fangs.

As Miroku clung to his shoulder, he allowed his eyes to sweep over the front of creatures still advancing towards him. A hardened look took over his eyes and he raised his cursed hand before himself again. But he would not be allowed to open void just yet.

From out of nowhere, Kirara pushed through the hoards of beasts and threw the monk back. Miroku scrambled to raise himself, perhaps thinking that the one who had thrown him down to be one of the enemies he was facing. He was obviously shocked when he saw that it was Kirara standing before him. The firecat hissed at the confused look on the monk's face, and gestured with her head towards the sky. Miroku followed her line of sight and saw what she had done.

Above them, buzzing angrily in the mist of the hoard of serpents; was a swarm of Saimyoushou. Understanding dawned on the monk as to why the firecat would have prevented him from using the wind tunnel. But I could see the look of determination that had gripped him, and I knew that the insects wouldn't be enough to hold him back.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial.

"Kirara," he called, "can you make it to the water?"

The firecat growled her approval at his plan and readied herself for what was to come. Miroku threw the vial of pheromones at Kirara, and she allowed it to shatter against her, soaking her coat in the potent chemicals. In an instant, the firecat took to the skies. She left the battle on the ground to her capable companions and played her part to draw the Saimyoushou away from the monk. As it had before, again the pheromone lured Naraku's hell-insects towards the chemical bait. The Saimyoushou followed Kirara without pause, and soon were beyond the reach of Miroku's cursed hand.

Free from the threat of the Saimyoushou poison, Miroku braced himself firmly against the ground and ripped away the seal on the void.

The Wind Tunneled emerged from behind its bindings in a rush of howling winds. Towards the void the hoards of beasts were pulled without contest. Caught in the inescapable draw of the winds, the serpents stood no chance of retaliation. They screamed out their fury and their terror; a screeching hiss so repulsive I nearly had to cover my ears. But soon their cries died away within the darkness, soon the writhing hoard had been enveloped by the nothingness, soon the void had consumed everything in its path.

When the last of the beasts had met their fate within the cursed void of his hand, Miroku sealed off the Wind Tunnel again. Ignoring the weakness washing through him from such extended use of the curse, Miroku set his eyes upon what remained of the enemy.

I too was now granted the vision of what lay beyond, and what I saw tore out a piece of my heart.

Sango, the one I know to be so strong in the face of the worst kinds of adversities; looked as though she had been broken, but broken in a way that can only come about when ones heart is shattered. She stood before the form of her brother which lacked any spark of life, any hint of knowledge, any fear, anger, or regret. Her body had been torn from the fight and her blood flowed freely from the wounds. Her face was streaked with tears; tears of pain and of sorrow.

Her whole body trembled as she fought to keep the pain at bay, but no amount of resolve could ever take away the suffering cast upon her by that villain who pulled the strings of her brother's hand.

She cried out; a cry filled with emotions she could not keep back. A cry of anguished sorrow so deep it seemed it was her tattered soul brought forth to my ears. One last time she moved forward, one last time she raised her weapon against her kin.

Kohaku lifted his blade as well, but his movements were forced, his actions were manipulated. He was nothing but a puppet acting out the forced will of another, and it showed in his lacking speed, his absent determination. He could not combat against Sango's strength or against her will or her passion. And so he fell; knocked back to the ground and pinned by the woman above him readying herself to strike the final blow.

Sango held her blade to her brother's throat. Tears streamed freely down her face and fell upon the boy, but he did not move. He did nothing to stop what was coming. His eyes were blank and soulless as he looked up at her: dead already.

"I'm sorry," her whisper was so broken by her pain that I could barely decipher the words. "I've failed you, Kohaku; but I won't let you die alone."

She readied her blade for the finishing stroke, but before she could bring it down the boy held by her shifted.

"Sango?" Kohaku's voice lifted up in plea to his sister. There was fear in that voice, there was pain. "Sango please, please just end it."

But to hear his voice, to see life in his eyes; she could never do what he asked. Sango threw away her sword and pulled back to release the boy.

"Kukukuku," Naraku's puppet's evil laughter filled the air again. "You seal your own fate by allowing my pawn to go free. He is a slave to the jewel; it is only with its power that he may live, and the only life he shall ever have will be what I would make it."

"Bastard," there was such hatred in her voice, such loathing that it sent shivers down my spine. "DIE!"

Sango spun around and heaved Hiraikotsu towards the monster that had stolen from her everything she had ever known. The giant bone sliced through the air in a deadly arc and hit its mark. The pelt covering the beast was torn away, but from beneath spilled forth the bulging, deformed, fetid, masses of the repulsive golem. The golem now stood as nothing but a surging form of putrid masses, his shape moving and shifting as though living beneath the skin, as though filled just beneath with filthy vermin and creeping maggots.

From the mass of the demon's form, a sharp-tipped tentacle shot out at the demon-slayer. Sango blocked the attack with her retrieved weapon, and set herself to launch a counter. But she was no longer alone in the fray. Miroku stood on the other side of the golem, stopping its body from shooting forth any more deadly daggers or spines with sacred sutra's binding the beast in its place.

The golem stood no chance alone against the will of my friends. One more attack by Sango's Hiraikotsu cut the demon straight through its centre. But before the creature could even touch the ground, before it could amass any more protrusions or tentacles from its vile form; Miroku had once again unsealed the curse, once again unleashed the Wind Tunnel.

But as the golem was pulled into the void, it was not a scream of pain or horror that it released; but a vile and wicked laugh.

With the beast was finally gone, when its wicked laughter had died away on the breeze; Sango turned back to her brother. She called out to him, but he still could not hear her. Kohaku turned away from his sister's pain and from the only one who could set him free, and ran into the darkness beyond.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the image in the mirror fell dark as did the tears fall from my eyes. Such pain my friends were being forced to endure. When would it ever end? Would we ever be free of Naraku's wicked games and painful manipulations?

Suddenly my sorrow was replaced by a gripping feeling of anxiety which stilled the air in my lungs.

I had been diverted for too long. I didn't know what was happening around me. But I did know that the anxiety I felt was not my own. I turned away from the void child's mirror and looked back to Sesshomaru.

He was kneeling on the ground just inches away from where the earth had been torn by the force of one of Naraku's attacks. His eyes were ice-covered gold; hard and unyielding, and they were focused on retreating path of his opponent with malicious intent.

But how had Naraku been able to come so close to striking a blow? Was Sesshomaru tiring from the battle? No, of course not! That is just ridiculous! Sesshomaru has enough strength to battle day and night for a year. So then how was it Naraku had gotten so close when before his attacks were being avoided with barely a batted eyelash by Sesshomaru?

The hissing laugh sounded out again when the beast had concealed itself within the protective shelter of its great web.

"You are slowing, Sesshomaru. You are no longer focused on our battle. Could it be that your heart is not in the fight?"

"My heart has nothing to do with this, Naraku."

His heart? No, it wasn't his heart; it was mine. It was my heart that was aching for the struggle of my friends, my heart which was filling him with my pain. Sesshomaru was loosing pace in his battle against the spider in the web because I was making it so by watching the images being played out by the mirror.

Naraku knew this. He knew.

'For two joined as one', 'more than one way to suffer the pains of death', 'you have fallen more than either of you have realized'; the riddles, they contained a message. Naraku was telling us that he knew of the bond between Sesshomaru and I. He knew, and he was using it against us. That was why he had trapped us within the web. That was why he would have me look upon the mirror.

He knew.

"Sesshomaru?" I called out to him, asking him what he would have me do. I couldn't allow him to be put in danger just so that I could see what was happening beyond our prison of woven bands.

His eyes found mine, and I could see his resolve.

"This is his game," he said to me, "Find the answers you need while he gives himself away."

He was telling me to watch the images being shown. From them, Naraku was revealing to me his true self; he was showing me where he was truly hiding in his attempt to bring down Sesshomaru by using me as the conduit. The answer lay in the riddles and within the swirling depths of the mirror.

I turned away from Sesshomaru again, trusting him to stand against the beast while I would be forced to stand against a breaking heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that certainly took forever. This scene just didn't want to work for me for the longest time. I do hope that the next one doesn't give me the same problems. But since I have taken on a different tone to write the battle scene when compared to the rest of the story, it doesn't quite come out as easily as it did when I was simply writing down Kagome's flowing thoughts. Ah well, I do love a challenge; and I think have given myself a good one.

I want to thank everyone for their guesses as to where Naraku is really hiding. I'll tell you that one person got it right, though I can't tell you who because then you might be inclined to read their response, and I don't want the secret to come out just yet.

Well I'm off for now

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of those cited specifically) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	34. How Tightly we are Tied

How Tightly we are Tied

From beneath the murky, swirling surface of the void child's mirror, the images cleared and played out for me to see.

I found myself looking into a mirror, but it wasn't a reflection I was seeing. That face, which bore so much resemblance to my own, was not mine. Those eyes were cold and filled with anger and hatred that should have died long ago. She was a woman whose life had been stolen from her by the way she had lived as much as by the way she had died.

Kikyo.

For so long I had tried to understand her; tried to understand how she could hate someone who only wanted to give her their love; tried to understand how someone claiming to be the pure hand of a priestess could feed their strength by stealing the souls of the dead before they could reach their rest. I had tried to understand her hatred, her anger, her pain; but I could never truly see.

She was me, and yet she wasn't. We shared a destiny, and yet we walked separate paths. We shared a soul, and yet mine would live on hope while hers would live for revenge. For those who would mistake me for her, they could never understand how wrong their assumptions were. Kikyo and I were as different as night from day.

I watched her draw her bowstring back with practiced ease as she lifted her weapon and took aim. Her arrow loosed, and its path was followed by the enchanted mirror. Soon the target was made clear to me, and I was reminded yet again what sets me so far apart from the dead priestess.

How could she be so cruel? How could she be so heartless?

All her life she had dedicated to two things: helping people, and killing youkai. But how could she not see that youkai have emotions as surly as humans, that they feel pain as we do, that they deserve to live as surely as any other? How could she not see that there are those youkai whose hearts can be kind, and those who deserve our understanding and compassion? Had she been so blackened by her own hatred of her destiny that she could not realize this?

Could she not see that the youkai she would destroy with her arrow had already been beaten, had already suffered; had already fallen prey to a monster far worse than he could ever be? Could she not see that the wolf prince, despite his misdeeds, still fought for the same purpose as us?

Though my voice was still, my heart screamed out for someone to stop that arrow. I couldn't watch Kouga die in such a way. Naraku had beaten his body, stolen his strength and his dignity, and left him tied and helpless to face his death. But it was a death he did not deserve.

Surely, one claiming to be a priestess, one claiming to be on the side of righteousness; could see this.

But nothing would stop the path of that arrow. There was no one that could stand in its way, or no one that would try.

I prayed then, in that moment when I was certain that Kouga's life would be taken from this world, that the gods would have mercy. I prayed for them to see the wrong of what was going to transpire. I prayed for them to spare the wolf.

And my prayers were answered, but not by anything that I could have expected.

Just before the arrow could hit its mark, a rush of cutting winds tore across Kouga's tattered form. Though the cutting blades ripped his body even more and drew forth more blood to flow from the wounds; his bindings were also cut though. Kouga dropped to the ground in a heap at the base of the crucifix he had been bound to just as the arrow struck the post where it would have hit his heart.

"Kagura." Naraku's golem was obviously displeased with the actions of the wind witch, and his voice carried his disdain for the sorceress.

The golem lifted his hand from beneath his robes. Held tightly in his grasp I could see something pulse with life, and as his grip tightened around the object and Kagura screamed out in pain; I realized whose life it was he held in his wicked grasp. Kagura was as Sesshomaru had said: nothing but another pawn to that monster. Naraku held Kagura's heart in his hand, and as he applied pressure to the organ she fell to the ground clutching her chest in writhing agony.

But why would Naraku be so angered by the fact that the wind witch had spared the life of the wolf that he would reprimand her in such a brutal way? Wasn't Kouga meant to be bait for Inuyasha? Wasn't the wolf supposed to be yet another distraction in Naraku's twisted game? But then, if the bait had already been taken what further purpose would it serve? Perhaps Naraku simply wanted his hands cleaned of the wolf, and he had wished for Kikyo to do his dirty work for him. But why would Kikyo play his game so readily?

I wouldn't have time to find the answers to my questions though, because a voice calling out from the distance moved the focus of the image to them.

"Kikyo!"

Inuyasha burst onto the scene. His first thought, of course, going to the love he had lost so long ago.

Kikyo turned to face Inuyasha, but once her back was turned, the cowardly Naraku took his chance to strike. Inuyasha called out again, but even with his speed he would not make it in time. Naraku's tentacles shot out with incredible speed and pierced through the clay body of the dead priestess, breaking through her back and coming out through her chest.

She didn't even cry out. Even when she sunk to her knees on the ground, a gaping hole through her unnatural frame, Kikyo remained silent. Even her eyes revealed nothing of her pain, nothing of her thoughts.

Inuyasha was at her side almost instantly. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kikyo, no." he whispered in a broken voice.

"I'll be waiting for you, Inuyasha," she whispered back to him before she closed her eyes.

"How touching." Naraku, that monster, wouldn't even allow the pair of star-crossed lovers to share a moment of peace before he continued with his wretched plans. "How nice of you to join us, Inuyasha. It seems you are just in time to have your heart torn from you again."

"You monster!" Inuyasha set Kikyo's broken form carefully down on the ground, and then stood to confront the beast. "I'm gonna slit you open and throttle you with your own innards!"

Inuyasha charged towards the golem. In his eyes I could see the fury and hatred that burned within him. That beast had stolen love from him once, and had nearly accomplished that feat again. Were it not for the fact that Kikyo's body is not made of flesh, she would have died again at Naraku's hand. He wore his furry on the outside to conceal the pain within.

As Inuyasha approached the golem however, the image of Naraku did not try to lash out at him. Even after Inuyasha had released the fury of the Windscar, all the golem did was lift his hand before him again; holding up Kagura's heart to take the force of the blast. The fury of the torn winds ripped through the image of Naraku, obliterating everything in its path.

Even in death, the beast that is Naraku, always seems to have the last laugh. As his form was torn apart, his wicked laughter mingled with the scream of horror being released by the wind witch.

I was granted an image of Kagura then. She lay on the ground, her hand clutching tightly to her breast, and tears of lost hope and lost faith spilling down her face. A figure approached her. Coming into view of the mirror's reflection, I saw Kouga. He was still weak, and he barely had the strength to pull himself to the woman who had fallen so close to where she had released him. He asked her one question.

"Why did you release me?"

"You are the enemy of my enemy," she replied as her body began to fade to glittering ash. "We all deserve to be free."

And then she closed her eyes for the last time, and the winds that had served her carried her away.

My heart went out to Kagura even though she had been my enemy. She had been trapped too within Naraku's evil grasp. She had never been free. Born a slave, the closet thing to freedom she had ever had she found within the dancing winds.

But if Kagura saw Naraku as her enemy, then why would she have protected him from Kikyo? Why would she have been so ready to put herself in danger against the powerful priestess when she knew Kikyo may have the strength to take down her only true enemy?

It was then that I finally knew the answer. I knew why Naraku had allowed that golem to die so easily. I knew why Kagura had set the wolf free. I knew why she had attacked Kikyo.

"No," my whisper was filled with horror. "Not again. Please, not again."

But it was. And there was nothing I could do to prevent it.

I was forced to watch as Inuyasha turned back to where Kikyo had fallen. But it was she that was in possession of the Shikon and her supernatural body had already healed. She faced Inuyasha, but she would spare no reprieve for the man that loved her. She called forth her sacred powers, which now bore the gleam of Naraku's taint, and stuck out at him.

To be betrayed again by the one he loved; to be struck down by her a second time. There was no fight left in him for what was to come. I could see it in his eyes. Inuyasha didn't even bother lifting his sword, he didn't bother to defend. He just let her hatred wash over him.

He was thrown into the air from the force of the blast, but even before he began his decent; a soul collector rapped itself around his unconscious from.

"INUYASHA!"

My call out to him was ended with an anguished screech wrenched out of me when the blinding pain ripped through my side. My hand flew to my side to try and contain the agonizing pulse, but once there I could feel the hot, sticky, wetness of my own blood.

"Kagome!"

Sesshomaru was beside me. He took hold of my hand and ripped it away from where I was clutching my side. As he looked upon the red blood soaking my hand, I could see the crimson waves breaking through the golden barrier of his eyes.

"What have you done!" His roaring voice lifted into the vast web around us, echoing against the woven bands to fill the space with his fury.

The hissing laugh of the creature in the web chased away the lingering of Sesshomaru's enraged demand.

"Are you just now realizing that the bond shared between you is not natural?"

I didn't know what the beast was talking about. What did the bond have to do with my injury? I looked at Sesshomaru to ask him what was going on, but my eyes caught sight of something in doing so. His side, the same side that I had been injured on, was torn with a deep gash spreading from just under his missing arm downwards towards his hip. Sesshomaru had been injured during his battle against the spider. An injury no doubt acquired the instant I called out to Inuyasha. And his injury had been transferred to me as well.

That was why he was so enraged. Though the bond between us allowed us to feel the others pain, it was unnatural to have the injuries of the other inflicted in a physical sense. Naraku; this had all been his doing. All along he had been playing us. All along he was setting us up to take the fall.

"Did you think that she was actually meant to be your mate, Sesshomaru? I would not have taken you for such a fool. You should have killed her while you were still able. But now it shall be you that dies; and I that shall pick up the pieces of her tattered heart and soul; molding them to fit in my image."

Suddenly the spider dropped down from the web directly above us. Sesshomaru picked me up in a blinding flash and carried us both to a safe distance from the creature before he set me down. He stepped in front of me to face the beast.

From the side of the creature, Kanna approached. She came to stop beside one of the hideously long and sharp legs and held out her mirror to it. The spider lifted its clawed appendage, resting it on the surface of the mirror for a moment before turning back to us.

"I don't want my trophy to bleed to death before I can claim her."

When he lifted his leg away from the mirror, he took with it two of the shards which were affixed to the surface.

It felt as though he had ripped out a part of me. When he removed the jewel shards from the mirror, I could feel, deep within me, something break. I doubled over in pain and reached out to Sesshomaru. I needed his strength for what that monster was doing to me. Naraku was playing with more than my mind and more than my body; now he was attacking my very soul.

But when Sesshomaru looked back to me and met my gaze, I knew that what Naraku had done had hurt him just as much. His eyes frantically searched mine, almost as though he were searching for something lost. I could feel it too. Though we were still connected, the bond was weak. I couldn't feel what he was feeling, nor hear his thoughts anymore. I knew that he was with me still, but so much of him had been taken away from me.

"Do you know what would happen if I took away the last shard?"

I broke away from Sesshomaru's eyes to look back at the creature. When my sight finally landed on the monster that would play my life like some twisted game, I hardened on the inside. I stepped away from Sesshomaru and pulled my bow from my shoulder. In less than a second I had loosed an arrow at the beast.

The spider hissed with fury as it swung back up into the vast dome of the web to avoid being hit by my arrow. But it would not escape our fury for what it had done. Sesshomaru took off from my side to launch an attack of his own against the beast. He lifted his blade and brought it down in what would be the final stroke.

But before the devastating power of his attack could be released, an arrow immersed in a brilliant light hit the blade of Tokijin; shattering the demonic sword.

I turned to face the back-stabbing bitch who had just interrupted the attack. Kikyo stood proudly and defiantly before me as always and locked her hard, cold eyes onto mine.

"I propose," she started in a tone which told me plenty of just how fair this offer was going to be, "that we make a trade."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lordy! Battle scenes take forever to write! But I'm getting there…slowly. Still, despite how long it is taking me; these chapters are coming along nicely I think. About two more chappies for the battle and then I can finally get back to writing the easier, fluffier, and funnier stuff.

Chow

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of those cited specifically) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	35. Fang of Fury

Fang of Fury

"Kikyo, how could you?"

I had to ask. I had to know. How could she betray Inuyasha again? Why would she side with the villain that had been the one to take her life in the first place? How could she have allowed herself to be swayed by the power of the tainted jewel?

I could see the tainted Shikon shard glowing darkly within her breast. Nearly half of Naraku's jewel was being carried by the dead priestess. He had tried once before to sway Kikyo by using the jewel fragment to carry his taint into her, but then it had not worked. Perhaps now was different though. Perhaps the sheer size of the fragment had been enough to overcome her, or perhaps it was that Kikyo still carried within her the miasma that Naraku had infused her with during their last encounter at Mt. Hakurei. I had thought that I had purified the miasma that had been slowly killing her, but if some had remained would it have been enough to allow Naraku to control Kikyo now when he could not before?

Kikyo didn't answer my question. I suppose I shouldn't have been very surprised; she never was much of a talker. Instead, she lifted her arm in the air and made a sweeping motion with it. From behind her, through the newly formed opening in the web that the dead priestess had made, a soul collector drifted in carrying wrapped in its slender form Inuyasha's unconscious body.

"He is not dead," she said to me in her measured, emotionless voice, "but if he is to remain alive shall be up to you."

"What are you talking about?" I had had enough games, enough riddles. I would not play for Inuyasha's life in this twisted game of Naraku's making.

"You possess five fragments of the jewel. Hand them over to me now, and Inuyasha will be spared."

"Fine!" It wasn't a trade I would even spend time considering. "If these are what you want! If the precious jewel means more to you than the man who loves you, then you can take them! I never wanted the cursed jewel in the first place! I never wanted any of this! But I haven't been given the choice!"

I started walking towards Kikyo fully intent on giving her exactly what she desired, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned back to face Sesshomaru. His expression was just as devoid of emotion as the dead woman I had been facing, but I knew he was looking at me with a much more protective eye. He didn't understand why I would so easily give away the only leverage I had left. He wanted to know if I was really thinking about giving up because of Inuyasha's fall.

But I wasn't giving up, nor was I giving in. I knew that the jewel would be whole on this day one way or the other, and if it couldn't be made whole by my hands that didn't mean I wouldn't have a say in what happened after. Naraku was stalling for time. There was still one piece of the jewel missing; the piece carried by Kohaku was still on its way. All that was left was for the final piece to enter the web.

I covered his hand with my own and gave it a gentle squeeze. Even if he couldn't read me as he had before, even if he couldn't tell what I was thinking or feeling; we had been through a lot together in the past week and I think he knew that this would be my battle no matter how many others would become involved.

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly to me in understanding and moved his hand away from my shoulder.

At least he thought I knew what I was doing; too bad that I wasn't really sure of it myself. But I couldn't dwell on uncertainties at the moment. I wouldn't allow Inuyasha to die when there was a way for me to stop it. The fragments of the jewel meant little to me in the scheme of things anyways. I had thought Naraku would know this, but he obviously couldn't understand that the power of the jewel is weak in comparison to what I feel for my friends.

I started walking towards Kikyo again. For every step I took, I watched as her soul collector moved a little further towards where Sesshomaru stood behind me. When at last I reached Kikyo, she held out her hand expectantly towards me.

Standing so close to her I could see into her eyes. Though she did not have any expression, her eyes revealed to me that, unlike Kohaku whose eyes were dead and soulless, she still had her own will. Though she was playing for Naraku's side, she was doing it of her own volition. I wanted to cry and to scream and to strike out at her all at once. Everything she had done to me and to my friends had always been for her own purpose.

When I looked at her I could see the resentment she bore me for the life that I had, for the soul that was mine and would never be hers. She hated me, but I could not bring myself to feel the same for her. I found then, that though I should hate her for everything that she had put me through; that I could not. In a way she was still a part of me, and I could not bring myself to hate that. I pitied her, I felt sympathy for her plight, and I felt ashamed of where her misguided actions had led her; but still no hatred.

I had come to accept that I could never change what she had become. I could never set her free in the way that she deserved. There was only one way for Kikyo to ever truly know the peace she sought; and that was for this unnatural life she had been granted to come to an end. She knew this, and still she carried on because she felt it was her duty; a duty that had never left her since her life as the miko of the Shikon.

She still couldn't see that that duty was no longer hers. I had accepted her for what she was, but she had yet to accept me for what I was.

I am the miko of the Shikon.

Though I may be a reincarnate of what she once was, I am still far more than that because I am Kagome. Kikyo would learn this. But as I handed her the fragments of the jewel that I had possessed and I watched them glow a pure and gentle pink even in her hand, I knew that for her the knowledge would come too late.

I knew what she was planning. She was thinking that she could beat Naraku at his own game. She believed that by allowing herself to be swayed by Naraku's influence that he would not look upon her as the threat that she was. But she still could not understand the true nature of the creature she faced, nor could she see the true nature of what she was.

Kikyo is not of this world. Her body is made of nothing but bones and graveyard soil animated by the souls of the dead. Though her knowledge of the workings of magic and power were carried with her into this form, she would never be the pure vessel she once was. Kikyo had been tainted, but not by Naraku, and not in a way that could ever be repaired. She was dead and yet she walked the earth; she was lost and yet she still sought out the purpose that her life once held; she lived for revenge and cared nothing for the lives of those that would be affected by her course yet she would still call herself a priestess.

For all her training, all her knowledge, and all her power; Kikyo could still not understand what the jewel really was. But since I had been forced to confront my nemesis in this game of his making, since I had watched the suffering and loss of my friends at the hands of that monster, since he had sought to break me by allowing me to connect to a soul so very different and yet so very like my own and then to steal away that which had bound us together; in my heart I knew how Midoriko had so long ago put an end to the madness of the war she fought.

I knew what the Shikon was.

I was so shocked by my revelation, that for a moment my mind wandered from my current surroundings. All of this time it had been so obvious, and yet so concealed. How could I have missed it? The statue in Midoriko's cave of her and the beast locked for eternity in mortal combat, how easily the jewel had shattered in the face of another war and how hard it was to form it back together, how each piece of the broken heart could become pure and full of life or dark and full of malice depending on the heart of the one that picked it up. It all made so much sense now. I knew how the evil of the war had been contained. Midoriko hade made the ultimate sacrifice of love, but in her heart she could not accept the darkness.

Hate and love are both emotions of the heart; you can never truly have one without the other.

Midoriko had failed to see this, and so she had lost. But her sacrifice had not been in vain, for as she could not accept the darkness and the hatred it could not accept the light and the love. And so they both had been sealed away: locked for eternity within her loving heart. Midoriko had given her life, had given her heart, but she had not been able to understand. She could not accept the darkness as being a part of her and so she had fallen.

Such would be the task for me now. The jewel would be made whole again; Midoriko's heart would be pieced back together. But still, within would rage the endless battle until there was one who could accept the truth of both sides. Naraku would attempt to use the jewel, but he could never gain its possession completely because like the demons come before him, Naraku would never be able to accept Midoriko's love.

If I ever wanted to see the end of this battle, if I ever wanted to see the jewel destroyed; I would have to accept the darkness coursing through my enemy, I would have to love him as much I hated him, I would have want for him as I would want for myself.

But how could I do such a thing?

A piercing cry pulled me back from where my mind had wandered into the tangled web of Naraku's deceit. I looked up to see where the cry had come from just in time to see Kikyo fall to the ground. The curved blade that had broken through her unnatural body was jerked back by the long chain attached to it. The blade tore through more of the magic-made flesh, and as it exited Kikyo's body with it was extracted the tainted shard.

I followed the path of the blade to finally set eyes on Kohaku. He paid me no heed as he dashed forward to collect the five jewel fragments which had spilled from Kikyo's hand as she fell. Only once they were secured in his grasp he finally turned to me and locked onto me with his dead eyes.

"Kohaku!"

Sango's call from the breached barrier of the web spurred the boy into action again. He came right at me with his blade raised and ready to attack. But before he could come into range, Hiraikotsu struck the ground in front of his path and stopped him in his tracks. Kohaku turned to face his new opponent, completely heedless of the fact that she was his sister.

But the boy-puppet of Naraku would not have to face Sango this time. From out of the webbed dome above us, the spider creature revealed himself again and descended towards the demon slayer. Seeing the new threat, Miroku stepped forward to protect Sango. He set his cursed hand before him and prepared to unleash the void, but the spider was too quick and it opened it giant maw and spit forth a hissing gush of its sticky web.

The spider's silk impacted Miroku with such force that it threw him back against the woman he had stood protectively in front of. The monk and demon slayer were forced back against the trappings of the great web and held in place by the unbreakable threads.

Through the diversion though, Sesshomaru took his chance to attack. His acid whip extended in the air around him in a searing dance of crackling fire. It cut through the air, leaving a burning wake in its path towards the creature. The spider spun round to face the onslaught, but instead of hissing out its fury or roaring for its loss; the beast lifted its cackling laughter to echo off the entrapments of the great web.

It was then that I felt it. Like a serrated blade pushed through my heart and twisted to extend the horrid agony, the pain ripped through me. I felt as though my life had ended in an inferno as hot as the scorching surface of the sun. It was suffering unimaginable and agony that was indescribable. It ripped through me in every way I could ever imagine pain, and in every way I would dread to think it may be. I was consumed by its intensity and driven to the boarders of insanity by its sheer force. My soul had been ripped and torn, and left bare and exposed to the horrors of the world thrust upon me.

My scream was torn out from my very core. It was my agony and my suffering. It was my anguish and my horror. It was my breaking heart and my shattered soul. It was pain, and I was not alone.

In the vast dome of our prison mixing with the scream that had been pulled forth from me, was the howling roar of equal suffering that had been torn from Sesshomaru when he, like me, felt the final ties of our bond being ripped away.

The intensity of the pain forced me to my knees to try and brace against the onslaught, but Sesshomaru was not nearly as lucky. He had been in the middle of an attack when the final shard had been pulled from the mirror to shatter what was left of the ties binding us together. When the pain overtook him, there was nowhere for him to go but down. He plummeted towards the earth uninhibitedly, not possessing the strength to fight against the consuming anguish and against the forces of gravity. When he struck the earth, a great crater was formed by the force of the impact.

I called out to him through my anguish and fought against the pain holding me back to move my unresponsive body to where he had fallen. But my struggle was in vain. I could never make it to him in time. The spider creature had set itself to attack. This time, however, Sesshomaru had no way to defend. He had been weakened terribly by the breaking of the bond. All along this had been Naraku's plan. He set us up to take the fall, and now that we were down he would strike the killing blow.

I needed to get to him. If I could I could erect a barrier. In my weakened state suffering a blast of such power from that monster would likely have killed me, but I didn't care. I called upon every ounce of strength and every part of hidden power. I called upon my will, my determination, and upon the love that I had been hiding from for so long. But even that would not be enough. My body could only move inches when I was screaming in my mind for it to move miles. I was helpless to stop what was coming.

The spider opened its fanged maw again, but this time it brought its foremost legs together before it. Adorning each clawed appendage was a wickedly glowing shard of the Shikon. Naraku would spare no allowances for error in this blast. From the creature's mouth a giant, swirling ball of energy formed. As the blast passed by the shards held before it, the energy intensified and the power of it grew.

When the blast was finally released it was massive. Twisting and churning with deadly waves of darkened energy, the surging blast was propelled forth from the creature to Sesshomaru's fallen form.

I tried to scream, to call out; but my voice had been stolen from me. All I could do was watch as the blast approached. Helpless and broken and consumed with dreadful grief; I was forced to watch the powerful blast explode on impact with its destination.

The devastating energy of the attack tore through everything in its path. The ground was ripped through leaving gaping crevices in the path of the assault which still burned with fires fueled by dark energy. And in the crater where Sesshomaru had fallen, the wicked fires burned the brightest with enough intensity to obliterate everything it touched.

Only when it was too late, only when the dark fires began to subside; was I finally able to form my body to move. I pushed away from the ground with great difficulty and made my way over to the blackened pile of smoldering earth. When I reached the edge of the crater and looked down I saw something that I never in my life could have believed possible, and I didn't know if I should be weeping from sorrow or from joy.

At the bottom of the blackened pit Sesshomaru was still alive, and his arm was wrapped around the torn, burned, and bloodied form of the brother that had saved his life at the last moment. Inuyasha had come to Sesshomaru's defense when no one could. Even after all the years of distrust and of misunderstanding and hard feelings, still Inuyasha had put himself in the way of the terrifying blast because he knew that only he could, because he knew that his father's fang coupled with his iron will would be enough to shield his brother in his moment of weakness.

I could tell that Inuyasha couldn't hold on to consciousness for much longer. He had been severely weakened by Kikyo's assault against him and Naraku's attack had overdrawn his energy stores; but he wouldn't close his eyes before he gave us one more weapon to use against the monster that had trapped us all here.

Inuyasha lifted Tetsusaiga with a shaky hand and held it out to Sesshomaru.

"Only you can protect her now," was all Inuyasha said to his brother before he gave in to the rest that would claim him.

Sesshomaru looked up at me then. His eyes were burning crimson for the atrocities that had been committed on this day and for the hatred that burned within him for the beast responsible. But for a moment, when his eyes locked with mine, there was something more. He tore his eyes away from mine before I could figure out what it was I had seen, and he turned back to Inuyasha.

He moved his hand to rest on the hilt of the legendary fang. For so long Sesshomaru had coveted the power of his father's fang, but now he seemed to hesitate. I think that he knew as well as I had always known that Tetsusaiga was meant to be wielded by Inuyasha, and I think that on this day he had finally seen why. But Inuyasha's sacrifice would not be wasted. Sesshomaru steeled his resolve and pulled forth the great fang from his brother's grasp.

Tetsusaiga accepted Sesshomaru's hand as easily as it had accepted Inuyasha's or his father's before him. The fang of power crafted to protect life now answered to Sesshomaru's call. When he stood, his aura flared up around him. Burning crimson to match the eerie color of his eyes, his youki lashed out in dangerous spindles of untamed power. There was nothing that could stand against him now.

Sesshomaru lifted the great fang in the air, wrapping it in the surging energies of his own power. Then, in a movement so fast it could not be seen, he brought the blade down and unleashed the devastating fury of the Windscar.

The spider creature in the web barely had the time to screech out its fury and its revulsion for its approaching miserable fate before it was torn apart by the cutting winds and the untamed force of sheer power. Its bulging, ugly form disintegrated to nothing but darkened ash in the wake of the blast, and as its hissing scream was carried upwards into the dome of the great web, the Shikon shards that had fueled its power fell down towards the ground.

The shards would not land unclaimed however, for standing just below where the spider had been ripped apart by the destruction of the Windscar; Kohaku was there to catch the last fragments of the jewel. In his hands he held all of the pieces of the sacred jewel and I knew that hidden within the empty shell of the boy lay concealed the monster that for so long had plagued my nightmares.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm back! I know I've been gone for a while (4 days! That's the longest I've been away yet!) I'm sorry, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. You know that thing called a life with those annoying little responsibilities that seem to go along with it? Ah well, what can you do?

HaHa! Now everyone knows where Naraku really is! Kukukuku wasn't that just evil of me? Oh, but it was the perfect place ;P Besides, if Kohaku's jewel shard had been affixed to Kanna's mirror, something had to be keeping him alive. And Naraku wouldn't just let all of his precious jewel fragments out of his hands. If you are thinking that there was no way for you to have discovered this plot twist from the riddles I gave you (though you are probably right because I really didn't think anyone would get it) but the riddle that was meant to give it away was 'WHAT lives and WHAT dies is not for me to decide' Kanna was implying either that Kohaku is merely a puppet, or that he is already dead by saying WHAT and not WHO when Kagome asked if Kohaku is alive. Also, since I so enjoy using dialogue and plots that are actually used in the show and movies; using Kohaku as the vessel for Naraku seemed like the right thing to do.

Well I hope you have enjoyed the untangling of the great web. Now that all the characters have found their way into the middle, the battle will soon come to an end.

One more thing (sorry this is so long, but I'm in a talkative mood) for those Kikyo fans out there, I apologize for the way I have treated her. I don't like Kikyo's character myself, but I have tried not to make her a bitch simply because I don't like her. I used ideas from the show that she has actually done, and tried to describe her from my perspective of things. I hope that I wasn't too cruel.

Ok, that's it for today.

Chow

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of those cited specifically) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	36. Shikon Light

Shikon Light

At long last I had come face to face with my enemy. But still, Naraku would seek to employ his devious tactics against me. He was there, staring out at me from behind the soulless eyes of Kohaku, silently daring me to attack a form so loved by one of my friends. As the true coward that he is, Naraku was still hiding behind barriers which he believed to be impenetrable.

"So it has come to this," though it was Kohaku's voice that I heard, there was no mistaking the deeper undertones laced within the voice that told of the true master behind them. "The Taiyoukai that seeks to preserve the lands for the present and the miko that would seek to preserve the lands for the future; shall be the last to stand against me. Were I a gracious being, I would permit you to join with your fallen comrades; but I believe that allowing you to bear witness to my rise to power shall be far more gratifying."

"Naraku," Sesshomaru stepped forward, "Your cowardly games have gone on long enough."

"Oh, is that so? I would have thought that you would appreciate all that I have given you Sesshomaru. After all, were it not for me creating the soul-bond between yourself and the miko through the enchanted mirror and the glorious jewel, you would never have felt enough for a mortal to be able to wield your father's great fang."

"Foolish creature," a small, vengeful smirk worked its way onto Sesshomaru's lips as he retorted. "Are you so arrogant that you can not see the threat posed to you now that Tetsusaiga's power is in my possession?"

"My arrogance!" The light chimes of a child's laughter were sickened by the wicked taint of the dark creature that lurked beneath. "It was your arrogance which prevented you from seeing that the 'sacred' bonding of the inuyoukai could never occur between a dog and a human; your arrogance which led you into battle even though you knew that she would be your weakness; your arrogance which made you believe that you would not be affected by the breaking of the bond because you never believed that you could love her, a 'pathetic' human; but it is your ignorance as to the allure of the Shikon as it is presented through its blessed guardian that shall prove your undoing. You have seen her compassion, her kindness and her caring nature. You have felt her tender touch and her caring hand. You have seen her fire, her passion and her conviction. You have felt her power. You have seen with your own eyes the blessings the Shikon bestows upon its wielder, and now that the full Shikon no Tama is in my possession everything that I desire shall be mine."

"And that includes," the dark, empty eyes focused on me, "The Miko of the Shikon."

A wave of dread washed over me when he spoke those words. A slow, agonizing shudder flowed like thick syrup though my veins; leaving a raw, empty feeling in its wake. Ugly and repulsive images of what this monster would do to me were he ever to gain the power he desired flashed uninhibitedly through my mind, and for a moment I was gripped still by the clammy hands of fear.

"Naraku, your wretched, petty desires shall be of no consequence once you are dead."

Sesshomaru's voice was like a guiding light away from the dark images playing though my mind. As he stepped in front of me to block me from Naraku, I couldn't help but think of him as my knight in shinning armor, for he was just that. He had saved me from my fears, held me when I feared I would fall; protected me from the beasts of my nightmares. He would protect me still, even though now my time has come to protect.

I watched as Sesshomaru lifted Tetsusaiga and released a devastating attack. The mighty power of the fang tore through the earth and the sky in a rushing wave of burning fury. But even the power of Sesshomaru and his father's fang combined would not be enough to stop Naraku now. The blast ripped through everything in its path until it collided with the barrier that formed around Naraku's disguised form. The barrier surged with tremendous energy when the contact was made. It began to radiate a deep, black glow which pulled in and confined all of the furious power of the blast that had been sent against it.

I heard the light laughter of Kohaku's puppet one last time before Naraku was speaking again.

"It is time," he said, "For me to receive my just reward."

As soon as he had finished speaking, Kohaku's body began to shake violently. The boy's limbs were flailing so wildly that I could see bones beginning to dislocate from their joints. Suddenly a horrendous cracking noise sounded out, followed by a horrified and anguished, piercing scream. But soon the scream that rose from Kohaku was muffled by something from within.

The silenced boy lifted his head to gaze up at the woven bands of the web above him, and I saw the lone tear that slipped free when Kohaku realized that he would die within this prison.

A second was all the boy would know of his freedom, for once it had passed, a mass of Naraku's slithering tentacles shot out of Kohaku's mouth. They attached themselves to the broken body of the boy and began to haul out the creature that lurked within. My stomach lurched as I watched Naraku's hideous, bulging, deformity of a form slither out from where he had hidden himself within the helpless boy. Once he was free, Naraku discarded the empty shell that he had possessed and Kohaku's body crumbled into a lifeless heap at the monster's feet.

Before my eyes, the wretched form of Naraku began to change in appearance; becoming once again the false image of dignity and beauty that he favors so. When the transformation had been completed, Naraku faced Sesshomaru with his head held high; filled with a borrowed sense of security and stolen power.

"Know that you have lost." He hissed out in his deep, liquid voice.

The barrier surrounding Naraku surged again. From just beneath the surface of the darkly glowing barrier, the raging fires of Sesshomaru's devastating attack churned in restless anticipation. With no further warning, the blast was fired; Tetsusaiga's own power used against us by Naraku's barrier.

I wasn't even given the opportunity to think about moving, because no sooner had the blast been fired, Sesshomaru was picking me up and carrying me a safe distance away. He held me close to his body, his broad shoulders shielding me from any raining debris or errant currents of energy. When we set down on the ground, Sesshomaru moved to go back at Naraku, but I stopped him with a touch on the arm.

"Look," I gestured towards Naraku when Sesshomaru had tuned back to me. "It is too late."

Naraku had used the diversion of the repelled attack to join the final fragments of the jewel together. As the jewel came together, the light around Naraku grew to cover everything enclosed within the web. But the light was not light. Everything it touched turned dark as though it were in shadow. The light given off by the dark energy fed to the jewel by Naraku was a black-light, a non-light; it was darkness given new form.

A low growl escaped from Sesshomaru as he lifted the fang before him again, but I tightened my grip on his arm to turn him back to me. When his eyes met mine, I could see the anger and the fury mingled with apprehension and concern hidden within the swirling depths of his golden eyes. A small, rueful smile crossed my lips as I slid my hand down his arm and brushed my fingers along the back of his hand to slacken his grip on his sword.

"Naraku can not be defeated in that way anymore." My hand slipped across his as I repositioned my grip on the sword. I laced my fingers together with his and clasped the sword tightly between our two hands. "But though Tetsusaiga can not break through that barrier, there is a part of me which can."

I swallowed down the tightness in my throat that would have made my voice crack, and willed away the tears that threatened to fall. I pushed away all of my doubts and my fears and focused only on the man that stood with me. No matter what was to come, I knew that a part of me would always remain here; standing with him.

"When I'm in there," I asked of him my last request, "promise me you'll keep my feet on the ground."

"You have my word," he responded in a soft and reassuring voice. "So long as I am able, I shall never let you fall."

A tear broke free from where I had held it at bay as I reached up to caress the side of his face with my free hand.

"But I already have fallen," I told him. "And it was you that was there to catch me."

Before he could say anything more, I leaned into him and pressed my lips to his. The electricity of our connection burned through me like a wild inferno, but I focused every part of me on guiding Sesshomaru to lift the fang with me. When the sword was held in a position to attack, I opened myself fully to the youkai that I had joined with.

My lips parted to pull him closer, to give him more of myself. In the instant that he moved to deepen the kiss, to move past the barrier that had held him at bay; the sword supported by both Sesshomaru and I exploded with the power we had been conducting into it by our contact.

A blast unlike any other ever released by the miraculous fang was sent towards our enemy. The burning flames remained, but not raging as wild fires but rather sweeping forward in a flowing wave. The fires of the demon sword had been clamed by the gentle caress of the glittering tendrils of soft blue which had laced themselves so delicately through the redness of the flames that they seemed to merge; casting off a regal, purple light as it cut through the darkness of the enclosure.

It was within this flowing, brilliant wave of power and energy, that I attached that part of my spirit which would confront my enemy in the final stage of the game.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I really love this chapter. It's so creepy and disturbing in the way that only a good villain can manage, but it still gives our heroes a chance to lean on each other one more time before what very well may be the end. All the pieces are finally coming together, and the fruits of my labors are being revealed.

Thank you all for bearing with me through this long and complex battle scene. The continued support and kind words never cease to astound me. You are all too kind.

Until next time

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of those cited specifically) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	37. I Wish

I Wish

The flowing energies of Tetsusaiga's blast surrounded the darkly glowing barrier that had been set up around Naraku, embracing it gently as one would a lover, cradling it in its soothing warmth; but at the same time binding it tightly with the glittering tendrils lacing through the brilliant light chasing away the darkness of the shadows.

Miko and demon energies had been combined once more, but this time they worked together in harmony; this time things would be different.

I was no longer with my body. I had used the conducting ability of Tetsusaiga not only to draw out enough energy from Sesshomaru and myself, but also to transmit my spirit within the sweeping wave of power that had been sent against Naraku. Once Naraku had been contained within his own darkened barrier by the brilliant seal of power, I detached myself from that which had carried me to my destination and moved away from the light into the darkness beyond.

When I entered the dark sphere I could feel the resonating power coursing through the enclosure. It was like hot fire searing my skin in one moment, and gentle waters washing away the pain in the next. It was everywhere and everything. It was magic and energy. But most of all it was power, true and real, coursing and strong. It was power so long dutifully contained and so long raging for its release.

Here, in this place, the war that began so long ago still raged on. Only now, new players had been added to the scene, and only time would tell if we would fuel the fires of the ancient war or finally put an end to the terrible fray.

I opened my eyes to the darkness surrounding me. The black was endless and terrifying, filling me with a sense of dread and hopelessness. I had locked myself into this prison with my enemy, and I had yet to find the key that would permit my escape. I was lost and alone within the void and for a moment I feared that this would forevermore be my fate; that I would be bound as Midoriko was before me to an endless war, to a hopeless battle, to an eternity of suffering.

My eyes fell closed again, almost as though to squeeze out tears that would never fall from my eyes in this form.

But it was then, when I had retreated into the sanctuary offered to me within myself, that I realized that it was not my suffering which had brought me here, it was not my pain which I had come here to end. I had come to stand against the darkness not from duty or responsibility, not from anger or hatred; but from love. I had come because only I could, because only I could end the suffering that had been cast upon so many others during the course of this ugly war.

I remembered them then. I could see their faces alight with warm and happy smiles, hear their voices lifted in joyous laughter, feel their love wrapping me in a soft blanket of warmth and comfort. I remembered my friends and my family. I remembered the children I swore I would give a future to. And I remembered that though it seemed I was standing on my own, that just beyond the darkness of this place, somewhere hidden in the shadows cast upon my heart; that he was still there keeping me on my feet, preventing me from falling when it seemed almost certain that I would.

I remembered then my resolve and my determination. I remembered my conviction and my faith. I remembered who I was and what I had come here to do.

I opened my eyes.

Light swept through the darkness. A light cast out from my own projected form to illuminate the bleak world of nothingness surrounding me and to chase away the shadows of doubt and fear. My miko powers were called forth to bring life into the dark prison, and to bring into the light the creature that I had trapped here.

Naraku was right in front of me; only a few mere paces away and yet I had been unable to see him in the impenetrable darkness. His eyes widened with surprise when the light flooded over him and his sight settled on me. After a moment though, he seemed to regain himself and he began to speak.

"So," he began in an amused tone, "have you finally come to your senses and realized that it is better to join with me than to fight against that which is unstoppable?"

My eyes narrowed in disgust at the idea of ever disgracing myself by taking sides with the wicked hanyou. He had no honor, no sense of pride or dignity, no compassion or remorse for his disgusting, wicked manipulations. He was a filthy coward who sought power not his own because he was weak. He believed himself to be unstoppable now that the Shikon was in his possession, but still he had no conception of what the jewel was, or of the power it carried.

"Our battle is far from over, Naraku." I hissed out.

"Still so strong in the face of the inevitable," his lips twisted into an ugly, dangerous smile as he moved towards me, "Your passion never ceases to amaze me." He reached out and brushed his fingers across my cheek. "You are so much like Kikyo."

I slapped his hand away.

"I am nothing like Kikyo!"

"Oh but you are," he replied in a laughing voice as he began to move around me. I followed his movements with my eyes, but refused to show my fear of him by moving my body. "You would deny that you are like her even though you look and act so much alike. You would deny that you are like her even though you have the same power, the same purpose, and the same duty." He stopped moving when he was directly behind me. I could no longer see him, but still I refused to allow him to intimidate me. I held firm to my position, my head held high. "You would deny that you are like her, and yet like her, you too have fallen into my trap." He leaned into me, his last words nothing but a hateful whisper in my ear. "You would deny that you are like her, and yet you too have fallen in love with someone who could never love you in return."

I turned to face him then, my lips curved in a bitter, ironic smile.

"I pity you." He narrowed his eyes in anger at my bold and misplaced statement, but I continued anyways. "You will allow yourself to see anything but the truth. I am not Kikyo. No matter how much I may resemble her or how much my actions may mimic hers in the time that she lived, I am still only Kagome. The duty of the Shikon was given to me without my knowledge or consent, but it was I that accepted the responsibility. You would say that what I am, that who I am, that all the power I possess and all the love and compassion that I bear others is a result of the jewel being in my possession, but it is my heart and my soul which would calm the restless power of the jewel not it for me."

"You allow yourself to believe all of these things because you can not face the fact that Kikyo could never and would never love you. You would make yourself believe that it was the power of the jewel which made her so alluring because you knew that the jewel was something of substance which you could grasp and that her heart was not. You refuse to see that all of your wicked plots and manipulations are only an extension of the anger and insecurities that you felt for yourself when you realized why she would never love you."

"Hold your tongue woman," he snapped, "or I shall not be as lenient with you as I would otherwise have been."

I laughed aloud at the idea of what he would consider 'lenient'. My smile grew with the knowledge that now I was the one making him doubt his beliefs, and I continued speaking of truths which he had so long denied.

"You are alone and afraid. You have no allies, no friends. You know nothing of love, only anger and hate. And it is this which makes you weak. And for this I would pity you."

"Silence!" His voice was contorted by his rage, and his eyes burned with blackened fires beneath the surface. But I would not be deterred.

"But what is more, I pity the fact that you have been so corrupted by the idea of the jewels miraculous power that you have failed to see that it is not me that is trapped; but that it is you who have walked willingly into this prison of my making."

Naraku's eyes opened wide in disbelief at my last statement. He stumbled back from me a few paces in his shock before he allowed himself to take in his surroundings. The light that I had cast out had chased away the darkness of the barrier Naraku had fist concealed himself in; and now, above the smoothed surface of his barrier, the tight latticework of blue threads which were held together firmly by the tremendous power created when Sesshomaru and I had combined our energies could be seen.

"No," he whispered in disbelief.

"NO!" He roared in fury before he whipped around to face me again. "You will never be able to stop me! I possess the jewel! I possess all of the power! You are nothing compared to me! NOTHING!"

His left arm shot forward towards me, changing as it moved into long and deadly spikes which in an instant had been implanted deeply within my chest.

I looked down at the spikes protruding from my chest with passing annoyance. My hand lifted from my side and moved to rest gently atop of the sharp spines. Under my fingers, the spines melted into nothing but glittering ash, and once removed the hole in my chest closed over as though nothing had ever happened.

I looked back to Naraku and laughed silently at his obvious fury and confusion.

"You can not kill me, Naraku. I am not really here."

Naraku growled out his outrage, but instead of attacking again considering the uselessness of such an act, he hardened his gaze, narrowed his eyes, and lifted his right arm up before him. Lying in his hand and glowing with a wicked black color, I could see the whole Shikon no Tama.

"You will soon see how wrong you are to oppose me," he ground out. "When I have harnessed all of the Shikon's power and made it my own, you will be the first that I will make bow down to my greatness. Then there will be nothing to stand in my way, nothing to hold me back from making the world my own."

He focused his sight back onto the jewel resting in his hand. Naraku willed the jewel to surge to life with power, and soon it was pulsating with incredible waves of the dark non-light. The waves of darkness spread out and away from the jewel, covering the light that I had brought into the enclosure once again in hideous shadows.

Then, from out of the consuming blackness, a tremendous roar sounded out. I turned towards the sound, and though I could not see it, I knew what it was that had been called forth from the cursed jewel. The ground shook with the creatures approach, tremors of restless anticipation and fear. But still I stood patiently and waited for what was to come.

"Give me your power!" I heard Naraku's selfish wish. "Make me the greatest demon to have ever lived!"

The roar sounded out again, making me shiver despite my resolve to stay strong. There was such malice and such wickedness in that sound. It was a screech of anguish combined with a hiss of fury and roaring wrath. It was hallow and empty, it was soulless and lifeless; it was nothingness and yet it was here. It was evil and I could feel it in the air around me.

Suddenly a light was sparked within the darkness. A wickedly burning fire erupted before us and the creature could be seen. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was hideousness that transcended the word. The creature's body was a mass of scales and slime and fur accumulated from a multitude of demons combined into one. Its legs were twisted and bent at unnatural angles and adorned with the most ferocious looking claws that I had ever seen. Its tail was a hissing serpent, which had no eyes and yet was not blind for I could see its forked tongue slipping out of the fanged mouth to taste the air and locate its prey. And settled atop of the monstrosity was the head which resembled that of a dragon complete with fiercely glowing eyes, spiked horns running in rough lines across its crown and a massive maw that contained many rows of sharp, jagged teeth.

The creature focused on Naraku, and despite the tremendous fear that I could see welling in the dark hanyou's eyes he would not be stopped.

"Give me what I desire!" Naraku commanded the beast. "Give to me the great power that you possess!"

The creature lifted its head in the air and released another frightening roar. As it did so, a churning mass of energy collected in its massive maw. The power was immense and I could feel the surging of dark energy within my veins. Suddenly the horrendous roaring ceased and the creature brought its head down again, releasing its powerful blast directly at Naraku.

"Yes," I heard Naraku's triumphant decree, "All of the power shall be mine."

But still he was fooling himself, still he did not comprehend.

Before the blast could reach the expecting Naraku, a brilliant, beautifully radiant shield of vivid blue rose up in front of us to halt the blast. When the two powers collided, an explosion of such magnitude followed that both Naraku and I were thrown back from the force of it.

I collected myself from where I had been thrown and made my way to Naraku. When I reached him, he was staring at the figure standing bravely before the beast with hatful loathing written all over his face. I too took a moment to look upon the beautiful woman. Her long, dark hair fanned out around her as she raised her arms to call forth her powers, and the bright sheen of her metal armor seemed to make her pale skin glow with supernatural radiance.

"Even now Midoriko battles with the beast of long ago." I told Naraku as I watched Midoriko launch her attack against the beast. "The battle rages on within the Shikon jewel and will do so until the forces of light and dark can find a way to unite."

The creature retaliated to Midoriko's attack with just as much power, and once again their energies collided in an explosion of light. I braced myself against the force of the blast. Once it had passed I turned to face Naraku.

"You have a choice to make now. I have sealed us within this barrier. We could become like them; waging war with each other for an eternity with no perceivable end and no way to gain victory. Or we could put an end to it all; we could make the final stand."

"What is it you are saying, miko?"

"I'm saying that alone neither one of us can invoke the full power of the jewel. You have already tried and Midoriko saw to it that the darkness she had sealed away so long ago would never be released into the world again. If I were to try, the beast would be the one to retaliate and prevent me from destroying it. But together we could succeed. The same wish, the same desire; when made by opposite sides at the same time would be enough to unlock the seal that Midoriko's heart placed upon the Shikon."

"And what wish is it that you propose we make?" he scoffed.

"I would wish for my enemy to have the wish they desired."

"And you would expect me to do the same? How foolish do you believe me to be? If I give to you the power to make a wish on the jewel, what would stop you from wishing for my death?"

"The same thing that would stop you from wishing for mine," I responded. "There is something that I would wish for that carries far more meaning to me than your death."

"Perhaps," he smiled a vicious and cruel smile, "Your death is what I shall wish for."

He was still playing games. He still believed that he could manipulate me to bend to his selfish desires. But he was wrong. I had come too far, fought too hard, and sacrificed too much to be standing where I was to allow his wicked games to sway my resolve.

"I will take that chance." My voice was strong and sure. I knew what I was doing, and I knew that, despite what he had said, my death was not what Naraku would wish for.

He studied me for a long time as he considered what I had told him. But I knew that regardless of the threat that I could pose him if I were to gain some of the jewel's power, having that power for himself was far too much of a draw for Naraku to ever deny. After a time, Naraku looked down to jewel resting in his palm. The Shikon still glowed with the dark light which reflected the even darker aura of its wielder, but the light was faint because most of the power of the jewel had been released when Midoriko and the beast she battled had been unleashed into the confines of the barriers around us.

"If this is to be done," Naraku was speaking in soft, contemplative tones, "The jewel will be destroyed."

"Yes, the jewel will be destroyed. And the power released from it shall shatter all barriers keeping us held here."

His dark eyes focused on mine once more.

"Once released from this prison, there shall be nothing left to protect you."

"I know." I did not waver once in the face of my enemy. "But this war has gone on for far too long. It is time for the final stand to be made. Once outside, the final battle shall begin again. Only this time there will be no sealing of powers, no eternal war to wage on past the battle; a victor shall finally be named."

"A victor," he laughed a deep and sinister laugh. "You still believe that you can stand against me. Even after I possess all the power I desire, you still believe you stand a chance of defeating me. You place your life in my hands and still you stand there confident that I will not crush you."

"Are you finished?" I asked him when there was a pause in his stalling rant. "Or is it simply that you are afraid of what I may be capable of?"

"I fear nothing!" Naraku grabbed me roughly by the arm and drew me close to him. He leaned down to me until our noses were nearly touching and I could clearly see the malice and the hatred burning in his eyes. "I shall be the most powerful demon to have ever existed!" he hissed out. "And you, little miko, will learn just how weak and pathetic you truly are when you come face to face with my might!"

"Then so be it." I raised my hand in front of me, my palm towards him ready to accept. "I am prepared to face you. The question is, are you prepared to face me?"

"I would have possessed you, made you my own; spared you from the fate of your companions. But you have spit in the face of my benevolence, and now you shall not receive any mercy. For what I can not possess, I will destroy."

He clasped my forward hand roughly with his own. Between our hands, I could feel the Shikon surge to life. I locked my eyes with his, and together we made our wish. Light and dark combined as one, each wishing for the other as they would wish for themselves. Our voices rose together within the confines of the barrier, and with them the power we called forth.

"I wish for my enemy to have their wish"

The great powers surged around us in brilliant masses of light and shadow. They opposed each other in every way, and yet once joined they became something unstoppable in their might. From out of the blazing fires lighted by the tremendous power, came the voices. Like wraths speaking without form or substance, but carrying their message clearly as though the words were spoken inside of our heads, the voices of two and yet one rang out.

"Our battle has been fought, our time has passed. One warrior from each side; each prepared to stand against the other, each ready to accept that gift which we could bestow. We give you our power to use as you will. Make of us your request, and for each it shall be granted."

And in that moment, where I knew that Naraku would be wishing for all of the power which he had coveted for so long, I too made a wish for him as I wished for everyone that had been pulled into this hideous war.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This has got to be the longest battle scene ever! It is driving me insane! I swear; this battle WILL come to an end in the next chapter if it kills me! Then I will finally, FINALLY be able to get back to writing stuff that isn't quite so intense or suspenseful. Man, I could really go for a good laugh right about now, but I started this infernal battle and I'll be damned if I give up on it when it is so close to its completion.

Anyways, my ranting aside, I hope you all have enjoyed the chappie.

Until next time

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of those cited specifically) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	38. Finale

Finale

If someone told you that you are the guardian of an ancient, sacred power; would you be blessed or cursed?

If someone told you that the world as you know it is nothing but a lie; would you listen for the truth or would you laugh and walk away?

If someone told you that you would have to watch the ones you love suffer; would you fight to see them avenged or would you give up hope?

If someone told you that you would have to walk into a battle to the death; would you move forward with courage or would you be held by fear?

If someone told you that you had the power to set everything right again; would you know how to use it or would your efforts be in vain?

If someone told you that you could have one wish, one wish for anything that you desired; what would you wish for?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know that this all may sound like something out of a dark fairytale; but for me, this was my life.

My name is Kagome Higurashi, and once upon a time, I made a wish.

Knowledge, truth, power; those things which can never be gained completely had been placed within my hands. All I had to do was wish for them. I could have had anything, and I could have had everything. But there was one thing I desired above all else, one thing that my heart told me I could not live without. But while it was my wish, and while I was wishing for myself upon the jewel; at the same time I was wishing for everyone that had been drawn into this horrifying war.

What I wished for was something so simple, and yet it was something that had been taken from us all. Whether taken by force or by deception, by fates hand or by the hand of another, by our own misdoings or by another's will; we had all lost something that without made us incomplete.

From bodies that had been scarred irreparably by battle, to those that had been made to bare scars that could never be seen by the eyes. From minds that had been wiped clean of all that had made them, to those that had never had the opportunity to write a history of their own. From hearts scarred so deeply by loss, anguish and despair, to those that had never been given the chance to know love. From souls torn and ravaged by the trappings of darkness, to those that had never truly seen the light.

We had all lost something, and because of it we had all suffered. I had the chance to set everything right again. So I made my wish.

"_-I wish for all of us that began battle on this day to be made whole: body, mind, and soul.-"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The jewel clasped tightly between mine and Naraku's hands surged one last time, releasing a wave of power so great that the spectral form I had created to exist within the barrier was torn apart. In an instant, I had been repelled back into the world beyond.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in my body; being held tightly in Sesshomaru's arms. The explosive power released by the jewel had shattered both Naraku's barrier and my own, and had continued to spread. It carried its enormous power throughout the confines of the dome web until it too was demolished under the force of the great wave of power, clearing the path for the wave to sweep uninhibitedly across the land.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke as he helped to steady me on my shaking limbs, "What happened?"

I looked up at him. A small, tired smile played on my lips when I saw the concern flash across eyes. But my sight was pulled to his left side where I could see the magic of the jewel still glowing brightly. I lifted my hand to rest on his arm, drawing his attention to the newly formed limb for the fist time. My smile grew with the look of shock and wonder that crossed his face when he realized what had happened.

"I made my wish," I told him. "The jewel is gone, but now we must all be at our strongest if we are to gain victory."

"All of us?"

"Yes," I sighed a deep sigh of relief. "All of us."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

All of us; all ten of us. Allies, friends, pack; all of us stood against what Naraku had become.

Sango and Miroku had been released from the web when the Shikon's blast tore through it. With them, fighting by his sister's side once again; was Kohaku. His body had been healed and his life restored by the power of the jewel, but his mind as well had been given back to him. He remembered the family that had been ripped away from him but also the sister that still remained; and he fought valiantly to protect her against the monster. Together, the three made an awesome force, and though the wind tunnel in Miroku's hand had been sealed forever, with skilled blades and holy magics they sent forth their power against Naraku.

Across from them, the youkai who had been wronged by Naraku took their stand. Kagura, her heart beating strongly in her chest and her life hers to command at long last, brought down her wraith against the facilitator of her painful imprisonment. Kanna too had been set free from Naraku's clutches and the emptiness in her mind and her soul had been filled with substance for her to mould into a will and a purpose of her own; a purpose first realized as she used what power she had against the one who had wronged her so. The wolf prince stood with them as well. The wounds that had left him lame after Naraku extracted the jewel shards from his legs had been healed, and Kouga was ready and able to add his strength to the battle.

Completing the triad of power that would prevent escape from any angle by the cowardly Naraku, I stood with the remainder of my allies.

To my left was Inuyasha. His eyes were burning the dark crimson of his beast even as his hands gripped tightly to his father's fang. But he was in control of the beast now, not it of him. My wish had granted Inuyasha the ability to live in harmony with the demon inside of him; it allowed him to call upon the power of his demon blood when he needed its strength, but also to bring out his humanity when his strength would need to come from a much deeper place.

Beside him, warm blood coursing through the once broken clay of her body and her soul alive again with feelings and emotions stretching far beyond the burning hatred left to her after a painful betrayal, Kikyo brought the purity of her priestess powers into the battle. My wish had given her a second chance at life, a second chance to set things right that had so long ago been torn asunder by the villainous Naraku. She had life again in her body, and the chance for love to heal her broken heart and soul.

To my right, standing proud and strong; was Sesshomaru. His very presence filled me with confidence and conviction. So long as he was with me my faith in our victory was complete. I had no doubts any longer that we would put a stop to the madness on this day.

And so it was all of us: the sons of Inu no Taisho, a priestess of the past and one of the future, two demon slayers, a monk, a wolf prince, a void child, and a wind sorceress that made the final stand against Naraku.

Naraku had been so corrupted and subverted by the power he had wished for and obtained, that he was no longer recognizable as a creature of this world. His once favored image of charm, dignity, and beauty had been stripped away, revealing the monstrosity of the demon underneath. His body had become a slithering mass of slime covered tentacles which shot in all directions as his form twisted and surged in fetid masses; his arms had been replaced by great hooked talons that sought to impale his opponents and which cut through the air in sweeping arcs releasing devastating blasts of dark power; and his head had been transformed into a repulsive collection of eyes and teeth. Hundreds of blood red eyes focused on us from all sides, each stalking for prey and each filled with the darkly burning fires of his corruption. And from the mouth that had become a great gaping maw filled with rows of spiked and jagged teeth, he spit burning streams of acrid poison from armored funnels concealed within, and massive torrents of procured energy that brought devastation and corruption to everything that they touched.

But still he was deceiving himself. So consumed by the dark powers coursing through him, Naraku failed to realize that my wish had been for him as well, that he too had been given back that which had left him incomplete. My wish gave back to Naraku that thing which he had hidden for so long behind barriers of darkness and deceit, that thing that he had sough to keep from his enemies at all costs, that thing which had fought him at every corner, made him doubt his wicked plans and his selfish manipulations, that thing which made him believe he was weak but which could have made him so much stronger if only he was able to heed the message that it wanted for him to hear.

Onigumo's human heart, his human emotions, his humanity; and all of the frailties and all of the strengths that went along with it were given back to the dark hanyou. But Naraku could never see the strengths that his human heart could bestow him, and he had expanded tremendous amounts of energy to hide it away and to keep it distant from the monster that he had become.

But for all of Naraku's attempts to keep Onigumo apart from himself, for all of his beliefs that it was that part of him that was human that made him weak; in the end it was the heart that Naraku had fought so long to rid himself of that became his downfall.

One moment of hesitation, one moment of human compassion, one moment for the man that he had been to take hold of the reins of the creature that he had become, was all that was needed. In that moment when Onigumo had broken free of the bindings that the demons had cast upon him so long ago when he had made his selfish wish, he was finally able to gain redemption for his time of weakness and despair. It was his choice to make the sacrifice he made, but it was a choice that had only been made possible when my wish had set him free.

While Onigumo, nothing but a specter of what he once was, held the bestial form of Naraku fast, we took our chance to strike. Powerful attacks filled with righteous fury lanced out at the beast from all sides. When they collided with Naraku the result was a massive, thunderous explosion of blinding white light. The fallout from the blast had us all shielding our eyes from the brilliance of the light and our bodies from the force of the residual energies. When we could finally see again, there was nothing but smoldering remains in the place where Naraku had once stood.

Naraku had finally been brought down.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I could hear the voices of the others as they enjoyed cheers of victory and cries of joy for their new lives, but I was drawn forward to the place where my nemesis had last stood. I looked down into the crater formed by the blast. There, surrounded by the blackened earth and the scattered remains that were the only thing left of brutal path of conquest tread since he had sold everything to the darkness of the shadows, Onigumo's spirit stood waiting.

I knew what it was he waited for. All of the atrocities that had been committed both by himself and by the wicked creature that had taken control of him, held him back as he waited for judgment.

But judgment is not for me to give.

"Find peace," I whispered to him, a small and gentile smile rising on my lips for the man that had been my enemy.

His dark eyes found mine, and from them I understood. He was willing to face the penalty for his crimes. But though he turned away from me and began to fade from this world into the one beyond, he knew that he carried with him my prayers and my forgiveness.

- - - - - - - - - - -

For a long time I stood staring after the point where Onigumo had vanished, but I was brought from my thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

I sighed in contentment and leaned back into Sesshomaru's hold.

"It is over," he whispered gently to me.

"No," I corrected as I turned around so that I could see into the beautiful gold of his eyes. "It has just begun."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

THE END  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

OMG! Just Kidding! LOL no seriously, I couldn't end it without having at least one more chapter. This is supposed to be a humor story after all, so I can't go out without making a few more jokes at the expense of these wonderful characters.

I just want to say though, that this last chapter of the battle had me fighting with myself for a long time. I was torn between writing the scene as I had with the previous battle chapters by giving play-by-play descriptions of what was happening, and writing a summation from Kagome's point of view. I knew that having so many characters all in the same scene and only the first person perspective to narrate would be very difficult, but I also knew that using a summative monologue would be very anticlimactic. It was a tough choice, but as you can see, I settled on doing mostly story-telling on Kagome's part but added in the scenes that I thought deserved special attention as sequenced events. Hope you all liked it.

Well, until next time (LOL and there will be a next time, but I just had to scare everyone a little)

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of those cited specifically) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	39. Hentai

Hentai

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

For a long time I stood staring after the point where Onigumo had vanished, but I was brought from my thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

I sighed in contentment and leaned back into Sesshomaru's hold.

"It is over," he whispered gently to me.

"No," I corrected as I turned around so that I could see into the beautiful gold of his eyes. "It has just begun."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I sighed and looked down at the tape recorder resting on my stomach. I had wanted to finish the story. I had wanted to get everything out in case…I didn't want to think about it, but I knew what was waiting for me.

Now that Naraku had been defeated there was only one thing left for me to do.

I had to say goodbye. The question was though, who would I be saying goodbye to?

I sighed again and picked up the tape recorder to add my final thoughts.

"I will have this story scribed in a thousand copies and delivered to shrines across the country. In doing this it is my hope that at least one copy shall survive until my time. I am recording the date and year known to me as it is where my family lives now, and I hope that when that day comes the holders of this book will find it in them to deliver my message to the Higurashi shrine. This way my family shall know what happened to me should I choose not to return to them."

"However, even if I am to return to my rightful time, it is also my hope that people will read of the events that transpired here. I would have people remember the brave soldiers that stood against the darkness, remember that there were once ten heroes who finally brought to an end a war that had raged on for centuries, and who finally brought peace to a suffering land."

"TEN!" the piercing shriek from beside me had me bolting upright. Kirara, who I had been leaning on for comfort and warmth as I recorded the last of my story, stiffened beneath me and began to hiss at the source of the voice.

When I saw the short, green, lumpy form of Jaken I sighed in aggravation. I just knew that he was going to have nothing inspiring to add to my recording, so I wisely clicked the tape off before the toad could proceed with his rant.

"I think you are forgetting, wench, that this Jaken was also in the battle against Naraku!"

"What," that little green monstrosity had taken it too far this time. "Did," I narrowed my eyes at the little createn and began to stand. "You," His bug eyes widened and bulged outwards even more as he took a step back from me. "Call me," my hand clenched into a fist and began glowing a brilliant blue. "Toad?"

"Ummm…." I watched in perverse pleasure as Jaken began stumbling over his words as well as his feet as he tried both to correct his verbal error at the same time as finding an escape. "Human?..." The little green beast took that moment to make a break for it. He spun away from me and bolted towards the trees.

Suddenly, I heard a deep coughing sound. Then, from out of the bushes just to the right of the fleeing toad, a deep wheezing breath was taken in and let out again in a ground-shaking sneeze. The sneeze was accompanied by a showering spray of, what I can only assume to me mucous considering the way it covered the toad from head to toe with a thick, sticky, dripping, greenish-yellow-looking substance, shot out of the bushes.

Jaken stood immobile in shock after the…glob…had hit him. He looked into the bushes, only to find Ah-Un lumbering into view. While I laughed hysterically at both the toad and the complete look of triumph spread across both heads of the dragon, Jaken screamed out his fury at the beast, then wailed in dismay at his gooped self, then huffed and began stalking away.

After the toad had left to go either wash or roll in whatever it was that always made him smell so bad, I made my way over to Ah-UN to thank him for his help.

"See," I told the dragon as I scratched one head and then stretched out my other arm to give the second the same attention. "And that is why you got included in the battle scene, because you are very, very useful." I paused to giggle at the way one of the heads, which I think might be Un because I believe it would suit him, snorted with enough arrogance I could have compared him to a certain dog; and the other, which I now know why he would be termed Ah, snuggled his head into the crook of my neck and began tickling me with the short whiskers of its nose. "Besides," I added as I pushed Ah's head away and gave his nose one last pat, "thirteen is such an ugly number."

I turned back to Kirara and gave her a sweet smile. "I didn't forget you either, did I my friend?" I walked over to her and ran my hand through the wispy fur between her ears. "I could never forget the world's…second…most comfortable pillow."

Kirara snorted and pulled away from my hand with a look of disgust plastered on her face.

"Sorry Ki," I giggled, "but dog-boy has you beat."

Kirara grumbled something to me in a disgruntled sounding growl, before she rolled her eyes and turned to walk back to the village. I giggled again as I watched her go. I couldn't help it, Sesshomaru really was more comfortable….and not just in his doggy form…

Suddenly I wasn't feeling quite as giggly anymore. Sesshomaru…would I really be able to say goodbye to him so easily?

I sighed and looked towards the village. I could see them all there. Inuyasha and Kikyo were talking to Kaede. They were all smiling and laughing, and they seemed truly happy. Rin and Shippo were occupying themselves with a new game which went something along the lines of 'who can get Jaken into the rain barrel first', and keeping a watchful eye over the kids (but not getting any less enjoyment out of their game) was Kohaku. Miroku and Sango were huddled close together on a patch of grass underneath a tree which shielded them from the bright rays of the afternoon sun as it slowly slipped down on the horizon and began to turn the sky into a blanketing cover of glowing orange light.

Surprisingly enough, the hand that came to rest gently on my shoulder didn't even make me flinch. I guess that somehow I knew he would be coming to me now. I sighed again.

"They all look so happy," I told Sesshomaru. 'They don't need me,' I added silently to myself.

"What about you?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "Are you not happy?"

The problem was, I was happy to be there in his arms…too happy. I pushed away from him and began walking towards the village.

"Since when has my happiness mattered?" I asked him. I sighed again and stopped to look again at the primitive village and its inhabitants. "I don't belong here, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stepped in front of me to block my view of the village. His eyes locked with mine, and the hardened gold of them made me shiver in spite of myself. He had not looked at me in such a way in a very long time, and I feared the coldness of that gaze.

"Was everything here nothing but a game to you? Will you leave this place and time behind, and write it off as some fairytale?"

"Sesshomaru…" but he turned away from me, not willing to hear anything I would have to say.

"Go," he shot back over his shoulder. "Go back to your world of technology and comfort. Go back to your cushioned life of television and music. Go back to travel the world in cars and trains, airplanes and rockets. Enjoy all of the labors of those in the past who gave you your future."

"Ok, first of all, ouch. Like really, ouch." His sulking puppy routine was not helping things at all (OMG! I just called Sesshomaru a sulking puppy! Things really have changed). "And second of all, do you think that this is easy for me? Do you think that I want to leave all of my friends; that I want to leave you?"

He turned back to me, but I could still see anger burning in his eyes…but that just reminded me.

"And third of all, I did not tell you about television, or music, or trains, or airplanes," my eyes narrowed. "That extra day. The day I came back after my first experiment with the sex pheromone, you didn't come to me on that day but you were already in my time weren't you?"

He raised an eyebrow over his narrowing eyes. Yeah, I know what that one meant. That was the 'I'm a stuck up Lord and I can do what I want when I want it and you have absolutely no say in the matter' eyebrow lift. I scowled at him and stepped forward to jab my finger into his chest accusingly.

"Do you have any idea what could happen if you use your knowledge of the future in any way to change the past? Do you know what kind of damage can be caused to the timeline if you decide that you don't like the way things turned out and take it upon yourself to change it?"

"Miko," he growled as he took hold of my jabbing finger to prevent me from poking him with it again. "I do not intend to use the knowledge I have acquired to change the future. I understand the complexities of dealing with temporal discrepancies. Did you think that just because I come from a 'primitive' time that I do not know of such a thing as time travel? Such magics have been employed for millennia, girl. Do not be deluded into believing that you are the only one capable of such a thing."

"Let go of me!" I screeched at him as I began pulling hard on my hand trying to gain freedom, but he just tightened his grip. I growled at him in the best growl that my human vocal chords can mange, and proceeded to lift my foot and press it into his chest to give me extra leverage to pull my hand free. He growled in response and released me, causing me to fall to the ground with a thud.

When I tried to get up, he was on top of me keeping me on the ground. A terrifying memory of being in this position before swept through my mind and I tried to scream, but his hand was over my mouth before any sound could come out.

"Kagome," his voice had softened, and his tone was gentle now as he whispered in my ear. My heart was beating wildly, but I managed to still my struggling so that I could hear him. "Do not…" When he paused as did my racing heart. Everything around me disappeared making it seem that the world held its breath with me as I waited to hear what he would say. "Do not leave without engaging in at least one more experiment."

I craned my neck so that I could get a good look at his face. What he was saying didn't make any sense.

"Another experiment?" I asked in total confusion.

He smirked a little at the look I was giving him before answering.

"The oracle's poison made you think you could fly. Imagine what heights you could reach if you were to taste my poison."

Taste? His? Poison? I was officially lost. How does one go about tasting his poison? The only poison I have ever seen him use was the poison that dripped from his claws. Then again, the oracle did say he had more poison than I thought. Did that mean that it ran through his blood as well? But if he thought that I was going to drink his blood he was deluding himself even more than he had accused me of doing.

Then, of course, I had to remember my physiology lessons. All of the fluids in the body are in some way connected back to the blood. So that meant that if Sesshomaru's blood was poison, then every other fluid in his system would also have some poisonous qualities. But if that were so, then what on God's green earth did he mean when he said 'taste'?

Suddenly I had a thought…and it was most definitely NOT the kind of thought I wanted to have.

"HENTAI!" I screeched as I raised my hands and planted them on his chest, channeling enough miko powers through them to throw him back a good twenty yards.

I 'Eeped' as soon as I realized what I had done. I had just assaulted Sesshomaru, blown him away with enough force to actually make him hit the ground before he could manage to right himself, and done it in front of A LOT of people. I immediately got up from the ground and ran towards where Sesshomaru had landed. I slowed when I got near to him and saw the glare he was sending in my direction.

Something told me then that I had interpreted what he said in the wrong way.

I gulped nervously and looked around to the others that had turned away from what they were doing to focus on me and Sesshomaru. I had hoped that I could find out how to get out of this horrible mess from at least one of them, but as I looked around I realized that I was hoping for too much. Inuyasha was visibly snickering at his brother's misfortune while Kikyo was busy barrading the hanyou about being rude, but at the same time covering her own smirk behind the folds of her miko garb. Kaede gave me a 'you're on your own' look before she turned back to the herbs in her garden. Sango had a proud smile on her lips as though she were a teacher giving praise to a student. And Miroku, well, he took a moment to look to Sesshomaru wistfully as though he had found some sort of kindred spirit in the demon lord before he used Sango's distraction to rub his no-longer-cursed-but-still-just-as-prone-to-grab-Sango's-backside hand over her bottom.

Another scream of 'HENTAI" rang through the air, followed by a resounding thud as Hiraikotsu connected with Miroku's hard head, but I was too frozen by Sesshomaru's glare to observe the fallout.

"Ummm…" I started nervously as I began to back away from the very angry demon lord. "I think that I need a bath."

And with that I dashed to Kaede's hut, snatched up my pack, and headed in the direction of the hot spring without a second look back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ahhhhhhhh…..it is soooooo much easier to write these chapters! I still have a few more loose ends to tie up, and some very…interesting…ways to do it.

So, until next time;

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of those cited specifically) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	40. Hot Spring Woes

Hot Spring Woes

I crashed through the trees of the forest. The branches tore at the sleeves of my shirt and my poor, worn skirt as I fled, but I didn't take notice. The only thought I had was that I had to get away; I had to get far, far away.

I knew that what I had done was really, really, really bad, and that Sesshomaru was going to be VERY pissed about the whole thing. But it was a reflex! Or something…Besides, I couldn't help it that I thought something I shouldn't have thought. I mean really, what did he expect me to think after he went and made that statement about me 'tasting his poison'? And then with him being all on top of me at the time…and that devious look in his eyes…and…and…WELL SERIOUSLY! What WAS I supposed to think?

I stopped running in a small clearing to catch my breath. I wasn't being followed. If Sesshomaru had followed me I never would have made it this far, and I wasn't dense enough to not understand that. Just because my mind had wandered into the gutter and all but accused Sesshomaru of offering his unit to me as a chew toy doesn't mean that I had lost all semblance of rational thought.

Still, I took a moment to look around just to make sure that I was alone. You never know when someone will decide that I am in need of company in my bathing practices. I swear this whole world is just one gigantic hentai after another. I mean, I highly doubt that there is one of my male friends that hasn't seen me in the hot springs! (Well, except for Hojo, but he doesn't count because in my time there are locks on the doors!) God! Have none of them heard of modesty and decency?

Never mind, I think that that might be a concept too big for their male minds to wrap around.

Look at me! I've been reduced to bitching about a whole gender because of the seriously swelled male demon egos that I have been spending far too much time dealing with! That really can't be healthy. All I could do was hope that my bath would at least provide me with some much needed relaxation.

I sighed dejectedly, knowing that even if I did manage to find some solace in my bath that I wasn't going to be able to enjoy the feeling for long. Then I hiked my backpack into a more secure position on my shoulder and continued towards the springs anyways.

'One problem at a time' I kept repeating to myself in mantra.

The shadows being cast by the trees in the forest were beginning to deepen as night approached. I could hear the last few calls of birds as they settled themselves for their rest and the growing hum of the nightlife as it made its steady appearance into the world. Still, I walked ahead without fear. Naraku was gone, and with him my fear of the shadows. Besides that, I am a powerful miko, and really, someone with the power to blast Sesshomaru a good twenty feet away doesn't have that much to fear from the forest.

I allowed myself a small, impish smile as I thought about the look on Sesshomaru's face when my miko powers had hit him. His eyes widened in shock when he first felt the burn of miko energies being collected in my hands (most likely because he had thought I would be melting into a puddle of womanly goo because the big manly man that he is was cooing soft words to me about the heights that he was going to take me to…sigh…which now that I think about what he actually did mean from his words I probably would have been if I hadn't taken what he said in completely the wrong way), but then, when the force of the blast actually impacted with him, his lips curled up in a snarl that revealed his fangs. Of course, during that time he had forgotten to narrow the eyes that were still wide in shock and his eyebrows were still raised up into his hairline, giving the overall effect of something akin to someone who is about to sneeze. I shook my head and my smile grew. Priceless; just priceless.

The smell of the spring ahead pulled me out of my thoughts. As I approached, the mists rising into the air around me from the heated water brushed my skin with a gentle caress. I shivered.

I still hadn't forgotten about my last visit to a hot spring. My hand lifted and brushed against my chest where that very morning I had bore the scars that Kouga had left to me. But thanks to the Shikon, those scars had been wiped away. And thanks to, strangely enough, Kagura, those scars that were left even deeper than my skin were beginning to heal as well.

I suppose it was her way of thanking me.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

After the battle with Naraku, Kagura approached me. Sesshomaru, who had been standing at my side, glared at the wind witch enough frigidness to freeze half of the Pacific ocean but Kagura ignored him and kept her sight on me. I was taken aback when she stepped in front of me and lowered herself into a graceful bow before righting herself again.

She didn't say anything, she only turned a walked away; but I knew it was her gratitude she was giving to me by that gesture.

Something, however, made Kagura stop after she had only moved a few paces. She looked up, her eyes going straight to Kouga.

"Wolf," she called out in a tone that totally meant business.

When Kouga turned to acknowledge her, Kagura took a step to the side to open a path for Kouga to see me. His eyes widened when he saw me and he looked quickly back to Kagura, but she turned away from the wolf to look pointedly in my direction. She was telling him to give me his thanks as well, but I couldn't help but think that she was attempting to resolve what she considered a debt to me by using what debt Kouga owed to her for releasing him.

Kouga gulped nervously as he looked back to me. I'm sure that he could see the look Sesshomaru was giving him which outright dared him to try and approach me, but when he looked back to Kagura and she still was not looking at him, Kouga hung his head and began to take reluctant steps in my direction.

When he drew as far as Sesshomaru would let him come (If he had growled any louder I might have gone deaf), Koga folded to his knees in a deep bow.

"Kagome," his voice was barely a whisper. "I've been such a fool." He lifted his head to look at me, but remained kneeling. "I was wrong."

"And stupid," I supplied helpfully.

"And stupid," he relented as he hung his head again.

"And selfish," I reminded.

"And selfish," he sighed.

"And a big, fat, jerk!" I finished.

"Kagome…" He lifted his head.

"No!" My nose shot so far up into the air in my snooty display that I'm surprised there was still enough oxygen for me to breathe. "I want to hear you say it!"

He sighed again, but gave into my demand.

"And a big, fat, jerk."

"And?" I prompted.

"And?"

"And what do you plan on doing about it?"

"Kagome, if there is anything that I can do to make up for the terrible thing that I did to you, anything at all, know that I will do absolutely anything in my power to see that it is done. You mean so much to me Kagome, and I would give anything for you to know that. And though I know it may not be possible, I would give anything just to know that one day I might be so lucky as to have your forgiveness."

I knew that I couldn't deny him forgiveness. It just wouldn't be me. But when I saw the scowl that appeared on Kagura's lips when she had heard what the wolf had said about me meaning so much to him, I was gifted with an idea.

"Anything you say?"

"Yes…" he replied hesitantly.

I smiled a wicked smile at him before I strutted my mischievous little self over to where Kagura stood. I stretched up onto my tip-toes so that I could whisper in the ear of the wind witch. When I finished conveying to her my message, I stepped back to enjoy my handiwork.

Kagura's eyes were narrowed dangerously at the wolf, a red fire lit within the usually passive pink of her eyes; and on her lips was playing a vengeful smirk. She made her way over to him and Kouga, justifiably, sunk back from her.

"Stand." Kagura's demand to the wolf was not one that could be ignored.

Kouga slowly pulled himself to his full height, the whole while never taking his eyes off of Kagura's movements. As soon as he was on his feet though, Kagura's foot shot out with so much speed that even Kouga couldn't avoid it and landed powerfully on its mark: right in the wolf's groin.

"The next time I hear of you doing something so vile," Kagura's voice was something between anger at the wolf, and amusement at the way his eyes had crossed over themselves and his hands were gripping his package in agony, "You will find yourself missing the proper equipment for mating."

"Oh Kouga?" I cheerily called out to the wolf after Kagura had brushed by him in a haughty manner and he had sunk to his knees again. "I forgive you!"

"Thank…you," he chocked out before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over on the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I couldn't help but to laugh at the memory. The wolf really did have it coming to him, and besides, with his youkai healing he was probably healed by now. Then again, Kouga would have his hands full with the wind witch for at least another while being that both she and Kanna had accepted my offer for them to stay at the village until they could find their own place. Since they were, understandably, reluctant to go back to Naraku's palace, I couldn't see a better way for them to start their new lives than surrounded by those who respected them for their bravery in the final stand.

I looked down at the hot spring and smiled anew. With happy memories flooding though me, I began to undress. I had just finished removing the last of my clothes and was about to step into the steamy waters of the spring when…

"Kagome."

I screamed and spun around to face him, but in the process I lost my footing on the moist ground and fell backwards into the spring. My head burst out from under the water and, after sputtering a few time to rid myself of the water that had invaded my mouth (I did fall into a hot spring while screaming), I sent Sesshomaru the most heated glare I could manage.

It was then that I realized that I was naked. I immediately 'eeped' and ducked under the water until only my glaring eyes were visible over the softly churning waters. He, of course, wasn't even fazed. Actually, it seemed to me that he was much more along the lines of highly amused.

"Well don't just stand there!" I screeched. "Do something!"

He lifted one of his sculpted eyebrows, then, to my extreme chagrin, slid his hands inside of his shirt and began to pull it off.

My jaw dropped open in disbelief, horror, mortification, and drool-worthy fascination as I watched him strip the delicate material from his sculpted form. Vaguely, I realized that the waters of the hot spring had just gotten a whole lot hotter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

LOL revenge is sweet smirks evilly I like Kouga, I really do, but he just had it coming to him after his naughtiness ;P

Well, until next time

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of those cited specifically) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	41. Interruption

Interruption

WHAT IS THAT?

Ok, I was doing fine until now. Well, fine in the way that my whole body was burning with something between extreme embarrassment, heady expectation, and lustful anticipation being that I was watching Sesshomaru strip off the fine silk of his garment to reveal his incredibly toned, seriously sculpted, and damn perfect muscles; which flexed and shifted just beneath his alabaster skin as he moved though the most sinful dance of disrobing that I have ever witnessed (not that I have witnessed a male removing his clothing before, but I am absolutely certain that the way he was doing it could not be beat…EVER…by ANYONE...Did I mention that those stripes on his wrists run all the way up his arms and wrap around his shoulders to point like bloody arrows right towards his perfect pecs? Or that there are also some of those delightful stripes on his legs, which curve around his hips and downwards again towards his…and we're back to the problem) But THIS! This was just too much. And I really, REALLY do mean TOO MUCH!

I mean, I thought that when he transformed back into his humanoid form that everything would…I don't know…shrink back into proportion (Not like I was trying to look –there- when he was in his doggy form, but really there was nothing to conceal that particular part; and he is fifty feet tall in that form and –that- just so happened to be the closest thing to my line of vision.). Apparently I was wrong.

Now, I know that I should have looked away, and the fact that I didn't made me almost as bad as him for actually stripping off his clothes in front of me. But I had been caught completely unprepared for such a thing. Not to mention the fact that he is absolutely gorgeous and I don't think that there is any girl in their right mind (or any that isn't in their right mind…or even any that don't even like males in that way…or even a good portion of males) that could have looked away even if they wanted to. I am only human after all.

And to top it all off, I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking of doing with me in that hot-spring, and I was certain (and the proof was staring me right in the face…literally) that the whole bathing thing was not on his list of priorities. But did he honestly expect that…that…PYTHON…to actually fit in me?

No! No way! Not going to happen!

I gulped nervously and began to back away from him as he stepped into the spring. My arms were wrapped around my chest in a, most likely futile but I would be damned if I was going to let go, attempt to cover my breasts. Under my hands I could feel the burning of my skin and the heavy pounding of my heart, and the only thing I could hear was the panting breaths coming out of me as I strived to pull enough oxygen into my lungs.

"Are you afraid of me, Kagome?" He asked in what was most definitely an amused tone.

"I'm not afraid of you," I stubbornly rebutted. I may have been afraid, but there was no reason for him to know that. Not that he didn't know that because he could read the signals my body was giving out as easily as words on paper; but still. Of course, as I was protesting the idea of me being afraid of him, my sight drifted downwards to the…item…that had stemmed such fear in me. "Not exactly," I mumbled as an afterthought.

Then he did something that I never would have expected in a million years. He laughed. Well, it was more like a throaty chuckle, but it was still very out of character for him. I was so taken back by Sesshomaru's laughter that I was nearly compelled to check his forehead just to make sure he wasn't running a fever. Of course, if I were to do that I would have to give up the still-too-close-considering-we-were-both-naked-but-not-as-close-as-I'm-betting-he-wanted distance between us, and that just wouldn't do.

"Perhaps," he mused as he closed the distance between us before I could even so much as blink and wrapped an arm around me to keep me from backing away from him again, "It is your virginal fear then." He leaned in to me to whisper in my ear, but paused to trace the shell of the delicate appendage with his tongue before speaking again. "That is something which can be remedied."

I shivered despite my resolve not to. There was no need to ponder on the meaning of that statement, and though I was very (notice the HUGE understatement here) tempted to find out just exactly what his remedy would entail, I was still hesitant.

"Maybe…we should think about this?" I choked out as I tried to, unsuccessfully, push him away. Mind you, my lacking success most likely had more to do with my lacking ambition to actually have Sesshomaru's fantabulous body moved away from me at all, more than the fact that he wasn't letting me go.

"Oh, but I have thought about it," He replied as he tightened his hold on me, pressing me firmly against the solid plane of his chest. "I have thought a great deal about it." His voice was a velvety rumble that ensnared me as surely as any net. He placed a finger under my jaw and lifted my face until I had no way to escape the captivating amber of his eyes. "I want to know the feeling of your body wrapped around mine. I want to hear you screaming my name in ecstasy. I want to see passions fire ignited in your eyes and know that I was the cause of it."

And that was the exact moment that I lost all rational thought, any and all will to protest, every notion of modesty or bashfulness; and proceeded to melt into a very undignified and yet very appreciated by him, pile of womanly goo.

All caution had been thrown into the wind. There was nothing in the world then but for me and him and…

"Sesshomaru."

My bashfulness immediately returned. I shrieked and latched on to Sesshomaru to hide my very exposed body. He wrapped me in his arms to ensure that I was covered before he responded to the intrusion.

"This is not the time, hanyou." Sesshomaru's words were laced in ice and conveyed exactly how unappreciative he was for the disturbance.

"No, now is the only time." I had never heard Inuyasha be so stern when speaking to his brother. Annoyed, yes; exacerbated, yes; angry even, but never stern. For a moment I almost had to wonder who the elder of the two was. "You will speak with me, Sesshomaru. Now."

Sesshomaru's growl rumbled through his chest as he glared at Inuyasha. Of course, the whole vibration thing was not helping my situation at all; being that my, now very sensitive, breasts were planted firmly against that chest that was rumbling in such a wonderful way. My eyes began drifting closed in pure appreciation, and my thoughts, once again, became fogged with lust. I would have been more than happy in that moment to completely forget the fact the Inuyasha was there at all, but, of course, I could never be so lucky.

When Sesshomaru realized that Inuyasha had no intention of leaving, his rumbling growls ceased (much to my dismay) and he gave his response.

"Very well." I really hoped that Inuyasha knew what he was doing because by Sesshomaru's less than amused tone, he was treading on very thin ice.

Sesshomaru turned back to face me. His hand lifted to brush gently across my cheek as a reminder that we were not finished with our…discussion. Then he released me from his hold. He waited for a moment for me to sink back under the concealing waters of the spring before he turned and walked back to where his clothing lay abandoned.

As he exited the spring, I was graced with one more wonderful display of Sesshomaru's body, only this time from an entirely different angle. However, what I saw was no less impressive then when he had entered the spring. But it did give me the very unusual compulsion to…bite something. Of course, immediately after I had felt the urge, I shook it away. My mind was just beginning to clear of the fog that Sesshomaru had induced upon me, and I had no intention of lingering in such thoughts. I had things to do after all.

Yes, I had things to do. I just knew that whatever Inuyasha wanted to talk to Sesshomaru about had everything to do with me, and I was not about to let that conversation go on without me being witness to it. Of course I knew that the men wanted their privacy for their manly discussion and that with their demonic abilities there would be no way for me to sneak up on them to eavesdrop, but that wasn't about to stop me. I have my own arsenal of womanly devices to rely on, and that includes asking for help when I need it.

With that in mind, I hurriedly got out of the spring, donned my shed clothing, and started back towards the village. I had a certain little girl with an enchanted mirror to talk to.

I had just made it to the line of trees boarding the spring when a ghostly figure in white emerged from the shadows.

"Kanna!" I stumbled back from the void child in shock, but quickly recovered myself. "Don't do that!" I admonished. "It's really creepy."

"My apologies Lady Kagome, I did not mean to startle you." I found myself once again amazed at the beautiful ring of her voice. Ever since my wish on the Shikon, Kanna had undergone an incredible transformation. Her once blank eyes now contained a sparkle of youthful enthusiasm, and her once hallow voice had gained a cheerful chime that spoke volumes of her newfound joy in life.

"It's alright Kanna. I was looking for you anyways."

"I know." New life or not, the girl still creeped me out, and this was a perfect example as to why. "You wish to see, and I have come to show you."

Creepy or not, she did come to give me exactly what I had wanted. Though I did make a mental note to one day ask the void child about what exactly her abilities entailed, I shrugged away my momentary discomfort about her knowing what I had wanted from her and looked upon the mirror that she raised in front of me. The shifting surface of the enchanted mirror began to give way to image, and I took a deep breath in preparation for what I was about to be shown.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Short? Yeah I know, but I am highly embarrassed right now for what I actually did write. So give me a little break. Still, bad, BAD Inuyasha! What timing you have! Geeze, if that were me in the hot-spring with Sesshomaru I would have 'sat' the hanyou unconsciousness so that I could have my way with the hunky demon lord. But it wasn't me…sigh…what a shame.

Anyways…now that my mind is officially in the gutter and most likely will remain there for a very long time…I must say goodnight.

Until next time

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of those cited specifically) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	42. Duty and Pride

Duty and Pride

Once again I found myself looking past the swirling surface of the enchanted mirror carried by the void child, but this time I was not looking to see cruel images presented to me by my enemy but images of love brought to me by my friends. The murky waters shifted and churned beneath the surface of the glass, finally clearing to reveal the picture of what I sought.

I saw Inuyasha first. The blazing red of the fire rat's robe drew my eye like a beacon of light beyond the hazy surface of the mirror. His arms were crossed across his chest in a display of stubbornness that I had seen so often in him, but almost belying the determination of his stance, his ears were tucked down and flattened against his head. I would almost say that it was nervousness on the part of the hanyou, but I had done too much research regarding K-9 behavior to not realize the truth of what I saw. That gesture was one of submission. Inuyasha was displaying for his brother in animalistic terms that he knew he was speaking with his alpha.

It is strange that after all this time that Inuyasha would finally give recognition to Sesshomaru in such a way. Though I knew that after the battle with Naraku things had changed drastically for all members of my group, this change was by far one of the most astounding. Two brothers that had been separated all of their lives by lines of hatred and of mistrust, a family that had been torn apart by the misdeeds of those in the past. How wonderful that they were able to find a way to put aside their differences. And to know that in some way I was a part of that made me feel great joy.

"Explain yourself, Hanyou."

Well, so much for all my gushy thoughts. Sesshomaru definitely sounded like he meant business. Then again, I suppose he was in great need of a cold shower after the way we had been interrupted (come to think of it, I could have probably gone for one too, but then given my marvelous luck it should have come as no surprise to me that I wouldn't be allowed to get my groove on quite so easily…not like I have ever gotten my groove on, but that doesn't mean that I wanted to be interrupted when I was finally given the chance).

The image being presented to me in the mirror expanded then so that I was graced with a view of Sesshomaru as well. His frigid voice had been a good predictor of just how pleased he was to be speaking with Inuyasha at the moment. He was glaring at the hanyou in a very unamused manner, and though he was standing stiffly upright in his regal way, I could see his right hand twitching with annoyance.

"I'm not the one that needs to explain."

I couldn't believe how measured Inuyasha's words were. It never ceases to amaze me how he can be so brash and uncouth in one moment, but then in another, when he is forced to speak from his heart to or about those he cares for, he can be so steadfast and thoughtful.

"I explain myself to no one; especially not to you half-breed."

"Half-breed am I? Well just don't you forget that it was this half-breed that saved your ungrateful ass from Naraku."

"You would bind me to a life-debt? Do not be so foolish as to believe that I could not have turned aside that attack."

"Feh, you just never could admit when you needed help could you?"

"If I were to require assistance in any matter, know that I would never be so desperate to enlist the services of one such as yourself."

"You're one cocky bastard, you know that?"

"Watch your tongue, hanyou. I have been lenient with your interference thus far. I will not be so magnanimous should you continue to show such disrespect."

Then, in an incredible imitation of one of Sesshomaru's haughty displays, Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, straightened his stance, perked his ears away from their submissive position, and turned his back on his brother.

"You dare turn your back on me?" Sesshomaru growled out as he lifted his lips to bare his fangs.

"Doesn't feel good to be forgotten, does it Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shot back over his shoulder. He must have known he was taking a gamble on just how long Sesshomaru would allow him to show such irreverence, but he also knew Sesshomaru would not strike him from behind. It was dangerous ground the hanyou was treading on, but his stubbornness would not have him deterred.

"You will never tell me why you have such hatred for me. You will never tell me why all of my life you have treated me as nothing but a nuisance. You will never swallow your pride enough to acknowledge that fact that I am your brother. You will never treat me with respect. No matter what I do it will never be enough for you. But you know what? I'm alright with that. I don't need your acceptance or your gratitude. I don't need your good graces or your 'magnanimousness'. I've lived long enough on my own that I don't need anything you could offer me."

Inuyasha finally turned back to face his brother. He was angry and saddened by what he had said, but still it was his determination to make Sesshomaru hear his words that was the prevailing emotion.

"But she is different. She gives her heart freely to anyone in need of her grace and compassion. Regardless of how it may hurt her in the end, Kagome will always give herself to someone she believes needs her. And right now, she believes that her mission here has been completed, that there is no one left that needs her in this time, but her family needs her back in her own. To her, there is no reason for her to stay here."

"She may be needed by her family, but she will not be able to keep herself from returning here. There is too much for her to be leaving behind. As you say, her heart will not let her abandon her friends."

"You're not listening damnit! Don't you get it Sesshomaru? She can't come back! EVER! It was the Shikon that allowed her to pass between times, and now that the jewel is gone she will only ever be allowed to make one more crossing. If she leaves she can't return! Feh, that stupid girl. I knew she would never tell you. She's always thinking about others and never about herself."

"I gave her my word that she would return to her family. I will keep to that."

"You're still not listening! She knew that if she told you that you would make her go. She knew that if she were to tell you that to stay she would have to give up forever the family that she loves that you wouldn't even allow her a choice in the matter; that you would make it for her."

"There is hardly a choice. Kagome is aware of where she belongs, and she has already stated that she does not belong here."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Inuyasha was beginning to get irate, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out where he was going with all of this. "You can stand there and act like none of this bothers you but I know different. I may not know much about you Sesshomaru, but I know that you don't want her to leave. The truth is something you can't hide from. And even if you're not willing to admit it to me, she deserves to hear it."

"I gave her my word."

"She doesn't want your word! I know her better than anyone, and I know that right now Kagome is torn. She knows that she has to return to her own time, but she also knows that if she does she will never be the same. She will be leaving too much of herself here, and she won't be able to live with that. She will never have a normal life, and what life she does live will be empty because she will never be able to move past what she lost."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to tell her. I'm saying that you have to let her make the choice. I'm saying that you have to swallow your pride and cater to her human heart. I'm saying that you are the only one that can make her stay with us. And I'm saying that if you don't do this now, you will loose forever the woman that you love and who loves you in return."

I think my heart stopped beating in that moment. Love? Could Sesshomaru really love me? He had made it clear that he wanted me, but love? Could he really love a human? After all this time he had spent loathing humans and disdaining their existence, after all of his hatful words against the 'dirtied blood' of hanyous; was it even possible that he felt such a thing for me?

Even if it was, how could I allow such a thing to happen when I knew that I would only be forcing him to watch as my short, human life would steal me away from him year after year while he remained constant? How could I tell him that I loved him and that I wanted to be with him when I knew that my life would be insignificant compared to his? How could I hurt him like that? Wouldn't that be more painful than an ending now?

Maybe it was fear, or maybe the heartache that I felt; but I knew that I wouldn't be able to go on knowing the truth of how Sesshomaru felt about me. I had thought that I wanted to know; needed even, to know. But the truth was I would never be able to accept it.

I wanted to know that he loved me as much as I loved him, but at the same time I hoped that he didn't. If what he felt for me was anything like what I was feeling for him, then the pain of our separation would burn hotter and longer than the agony we were forced to endure when Naraku had stolen our soul-bond away. But if he didn't love me, then that would make things so much easier on him once I was gone.

And I would leave. I knew that now.

I couldn't stay behind. I couldn't cause even more pain.

I ran then. Unable to face the truth or the pain of the inevitable; I ran.

I tore through Inuyasha's forest heedless of the branches that scratched my skin or tore at my clothes, oblivious to the path I was taking because it had been clouded by tears that would not be held back. I ran away from the only thing that I had ever believed I had wanted because I knew that in the end that if I were to be selfish enough to take it that I would cause nothing but pain.

I fell many times in my flight; the racking sobs breaking out of me making it near to impossible to stay on my feet. But each time I fell, no matter how much my body was being abused, I would pull myself up again and continue. I had to make it there before he could find me. I had to make it before he could try and stop me because I knew that if he were to stop me that I could never turn away again.

Sesshomaru…oh by the Gods how I wished I could stay to tell you how much I had come to love you. I wanted more than my life to hear that you felt the same for me. But no matter how much I would have wished to be able to remain with you, I knew that I couldn't.

I couldn't abandon my family like that.

I couldn't be so selfish.

I couldn't hurt them like that.

I couldn't hurt him like that.

My whole body was shaking by the time I reached the well. I was fighting with myself between what I knew I wanted and what I knew must be done. My heart was breaking more with every wrenching sob that was pulled from me. I had finally found the love that I had longed for, only to leave it without ever being able to express what I felt.

But I had to leave. I couldn't stay.

"Please forgive me," I pleaded into the night. I needed to believe that they would. My friends, my family, my love…forgive me.

My tears fell uninhibited, soaking into the aged wood of the well. I could barely breathe, let alone stand; but I had to find enough strength to do this one last thing. I had to find the strength to let go.

Let go of the fairytale, let go of the life that might have been; let go.

I drew in one last shaking breath as I peered into the depths of the ancient well.

"Take me home," I whispered to it, knowing that this would be the last time the well would answer to my call.

And then I closed my eyes, and jumped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--SW1 is already hiding in her pillow fort, prepared for the shouts that are going to come out to her because of that nasty cliffie.--

That honestly wasn't supposed to happen! I blame the words. They got stuck, and then they did this. I had no say in the matter (blinks her eyelashes and smiles innocently).So you'll all forgive me right?...(laughs nervously)…Right?

LOL, why of course you will! Why? Because I still have a secret and you still want to know what it is.

Kukukukukukukukukukuku

I'm not just evil, I'm poison.

Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of those cited specifically) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	43. Home

Home

I fell down into the depths of the well for the last time. My eyes were closed to what surrounded me. I couldn't bear to look upon the swirling colors of the time portal and know that the life they had blessed me with would forevermore be the curse that would plague the remainder of my days with the knowledge that I could never return.

My tears still flowed freely even though my eyes had been closed; the hotness of them streaming down my face only heightening the burning anguish of what I was feeling.

I had left them. I had left them all, and I hadn't even said goodbye.

My soul had been torn, my heart broken; and as I fell I knew that once I landed the pieces of my life could never be put back together.

When my feet touched the ground, I was jarred by the force of the impact. My legs folded instinctively to lessen the blow, and I was left kneeling at the bottom of the well, my knees throbbing with the painful reminder of my fall from grace.

I remained there for a moment, unable to move, unable to open my eyes to look upwards towards my fate. The trembling of my body and my dry, mournful sobs were the only movement I was permitted; and the only sounds that reached my ears were those of my own suffering.

"Kagome!"

The faint voice calling me from the distance above forced me to open my eyes, but when I did I realized the full horror of what had happened.

Above me there was no shrine house, no roof to block out the vast reaches of the nighttime sky. There was only the soft blinking of the stars overhead and the message they held for me that said the choice had never been mine to make, that I was bound to the world of the past in a way that I could never escape. The life that I had lived, the friends and family that waited for me just on other side; were now lost to me forever.

"No," I whispered in dismay and disbelief.

I had wanted to leave to spare the pain that my being here would cause, but now that I could not I knew that I wouldn't be able to turn away. I would have to face him now, I would have to hear what I had dreaded to hear; I would have to learn the truth no matter how painful.

"Kagome."

He was right beside me, but I could bring myself to answer or to even so much as look at him. I was frozen within myself at the sense of loss I felt and the sense of dread for what lay ahead for me. I was floating, lost in an endless sea of despair that I believed there would never be an escape from.

"Kagome, look at me." Sesshomaru took hold of my shoulders and turned me to face him, but still I could not look upon his face. Even when he had taken hold of my chin and forced me to meet his gaze, where I was looking was nowhere, and what I was seeing was nothing.

"Kagome, please." There was such sorrow and desperation in that voice, but still it was so far away. Part of me wanted to reach out to it, but the lager part of me, the part that was broken beyond repair, held me still.

I had felt it when his arms wrapped around me, but the warmth from his touch was lost to the cold stillness within me. He had moved us away from the well, in one swift movement he had brought us to rest on the soft grasses of the clearing; but still all of it to me was nothing more than vague images of a dream. I couldn't touch the ground on which I sat, I couldn't see the man by my side; I couldn't feel anything but the numbing cold.

Almost imperceptibly I could hear his growls of frustration, and vaguely I realized that he was shaking my shoulders; but he wouldn't find the response he was looking for. I had already given up.

Somewhere, deep within the seclusion of my mind, I recognized the sharp glint of a blade in the moonlight. It was there in front of me, teasing me with a promise of ended pain. But the blade that was being held forth was not intended for me to use. I knew that something was wrong, something was out of place. I tried to focus on what was happening, I tried to pull myself clear of the dark waters that had entrenched me, but I would not find my way out soon enough.

Sesshomaru had already put the small silver blade to use, and when I finally regained enough of myself to see my surroundings; the first thing I saw was his blood. My breath caught in my throat as my hands shot out to clasp his arm and stop the heavy flow. I could feel the heavy pulse of youki in his blood. He was pushing away my hands, allowing his blood to flow freely from the wound.

"Why?" I choked out as I finally managed to look upon the face of the man that I loved.

"Because," he replied sadly, "of any of us, you don't deserve this pain. Because of all of us, you deserve to be happy. Because from me you can take the power you need to find your way home. Because I would gladly give my life to see that you would live yours as you were meant to."

"I could never take your life!"

My tears had returned anew at the thought that I would be loosing him too. In my fear and frustration I lashed out at him, beating on his chest with my hands, hoping to bring him back to the reason he is so known for. He caught my hands I his own and pulled me forward to wrap me tightly in his arms.

"Then stay," he whispered softly to me. "Stay with me. Share your life and your love with me."

"No," I pushed away from him and dropped my eyes away from the blazing amber of his. I couldn't accept it. I couldn't be the one to hurt him so. "I am…human."

He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his once more.

"What you are, and who you are; are not the same thing. You taught me that."

"But I will die…and you…" He stopped me by placing a finger to my lips.

"We all die, Kagome; but so few of us ever have the chance to really live. I'm asking you to give me that chance now, because without you I will never find it again. I need you Kagome. I need you here with me. I need your intelligence, bravery and strength to lead this pack with me. I need your inquisitiveness and stubbornness, your humor and your wit to keep me always on my toes. I need your compassionate and caring nature to continue bringing light and life to this family."

"I need you Kagome. I need your love because I am in love with you."

He leaned into me then without waiting for me to protest and pressed his lips to mine in a searing kiss.

When I opened my eyes, I knew it wasn't going to be the glowing amber of his that I would be seeing; but rather the endless sky and its scattering of stars that were made visible to me from my newfound position on the ground several feet away where I had been thrown to by our contact.

My tortured scream lifted up into the heavens as I cursed every god in existence for what they were doing to me. I had been the guardian they had made me into. I had stopped the threat of evil that wished to consume the lands. I had done everything they wanted of me and still they would torment me. They had taken my family, my friends; the life I had been born into and that I had known. They had taken everything from me, but they wouldn't stop there.

They would take Sesshomaru as well. They would deny me love as they had denied me any other happiness in my life.

"Why?" It was the only thing I could think to ask when Sesshomaru had made his way over to me and taken me into his arms.

"Because you are reaching out with the wrong hands."

I didn't understand what he was saying. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I had suffered so much already. My thoughts had been so chained down by the unrelenting emotions of darkened despair that I couldn't even grasp onto any meaning that his words would have had.

But I felt it when he began to show me the way.

It felt as though my skin had been set on fire. Every nerve had been fired in agony when his youki surrounded me and began pressing down upon me. It was crushing the air from my lungs in its weight, and the life from my body. If I could have, I would have screamed; but I could do nothing but feel the pain.

"Let go," I heard his voice through the haze of unbearable pain, but still I couldn't understand.

"Let go," he said again. "Let go of what is holding you back. Let go of the power that you fear and know that I will be here with you. Let go and allow yourself to be whole at long last."

I still couldn't understand, but in my agony I could do nothing else. I let go as he had told me to, let go of all the barriers that had held me back, let go of the power that had lain dormant inside of me for so long, let go of everything; every emotion, every memory, everything.

My own aura rose up around me in a flash of brilliant blue light. It clashed against the burning crimson of his in a breathtaking explosion of light that ignited the night sky in an inferno of blazing colors and chased away all shadows on the earth below. But within the dancing fires I could see clash of our power, and I finally understood.

Like ying and yang we opposed each other, clash in every way. But each on its own is vulnerable, exposed because of the forms they take; but together they are unbreakable: meeting to created infinity.

I could feel him then being brought back to me. My soul had reached out to his and his to mine, and when they met they knew each other and they embraced in a way that could never be broken. Tamashii no awasemono: the entwining of souls, but not because of instincts or forced will, but because we had made the choice. We were bound together by ties stronger than the body or the heart, but by ties we had forged from our own power and our own souls.

We were together now, and would remain so always. We had become one on a level that transcended what we were born to be, and which would forever change what we could become.

When it was over, I looked upon the man that I loved and truly saw him for the first time. I was filled again with love and hope, and I knew then that the future was not something that I would find at the bottom of a magical well, but something that I would create with him.

I smiled for him then, conveying all of my trust and faith and love for him in that simple gesture and he returned it in kind. And then we were granted our first real kiss, and passion's fire at last was allowed to burn.

I had found the life I was meant to live. I had found the love that I desired. I had found the way to make myself whole. I had found where it was that I belonged. When I had asked the well to take me home, I had thought that its magics had failed me; but though it did not bring forth its magic, it did give me what I had asked.

I was home, for home can only ever be that which your heart would make it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No cliffie, no evilness; only ooey gooey, lovey dovey, fluffyness. So now everyone thank your authoress because she has been threatened, called names, been ranted and yelled at, glared at and accused of some rather interesting things for what she did last chapter and was still nice enough to give you this touching scene. Patience can be well rewarded, but without suspense there is no need for resolution.

Mind you, it was rather funny to see what kinds of things people could come up with to try and…ahem…'motivate' this chapter out of me. And I rather enjoyed the knowledge of just how evil you all think I really am. Besides, reviews, be they good or bad, threatening or supportive, thoughtful or funny; are all appreciated by this Shadow.

Thank you everyone for reading 'My Experiment'. Though I do plan on having one more chapter, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it so it may take some time to come out (or not…it always depends on my motivation and my imagination). This has truly been an experience that I won't forget and it wouldn't have been possible without all of the support or the ideas that I have received from my loyal readers. So thank you.

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of those cited specifically) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


	44. Future

Future

That night, the night where I had thought to flee from the past, I instead found my future.

I had lost and I had been lost. I had caused pain and I had suffered. I had watched the fall of others and in turn I had fallen as well.

But through it all he had been there. He had been the one to find me in the darkness. He had been the one to heal my wounds. He had been the one to catch me from a fall that would have taken more than my life.

Sesshomaru.

He had been my light, my life, and my savior. And that night, under a blanket of stars, he had given me even more. He took me in his arms, wrapping me in his strength and his love, and brought me to heights I could never have imagined.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: This chapter has been censored because I have no desire to change the rating of this fic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

He kissed me with fervor, his lips searing against mine in a dance of fire older than thought and deeper than feeling. I had become lost in it, giving myself over to sensation until my body would react on its own and draw me away for air. But even then he would only smile at me from behind the amber surface of his eyes, and continue leaving hot kisses across my burning skin.

His hands traveled my body, memorizing every curve, tracing every sensitive line. I would gasp with a mixture of surprise and pleasure when I felt those hands slipping beneath a layer of cloth as he teased my clothing loose around me. But he wasn't alone in his exploration, because my hands too had found their way past the barrier of his garments, traveling across his flawless skin, felling the tensing and shifting of his muscles as he moved against me.

I was so lost in the passion of the moment and the exhilaration of his heated caress, that I hardly noticed when he laid me back on the ground to rest against the soft fur of his Mokomoko-sama. However, when I was resting comfortably against the soft pelt, I took a moment to look at him. A moment to see his long silver hair which shimmered like a pearl in the moonlight as it cascaded down around me, a moment to see the flawless tone of his body and the stark contrast of his pale skin against the dark backdrop of the night, a moment to trace the sharp lines of crimson marking his body with deadly warnings of the poison that lay beneath the surface, a moment to watch the flecks of gold in his eyes swirling together with streaks of amber and burning crimson.

He was so incredible, so perfect, that I found myself becoming self-conscious of the inevitable flaws of my mortal body. My arms came up to wrap around my chest as I fought against feelings of inadequacy and bashfulness, but he would have none of it. Sesshomaru took my hands gently in his own and raised them above my head. He held my hands in place, giving him a full and uninhibited view of my body.

"You are beautiful," He whispered to me, his velvet voice deep with lustful passion and alleviating all fears and doubts from my mind.

And then his lips were on mine again, and again I became lost in the dance. He brought me with him to the soaring heights of ecstasy. Our bodies joined, the heated friction between us with each languid stroke and each burning pulse of our hearts; bringing us again past new limits of discovery.

The burning of my body became nearly unbearable in the face of such attentions, and deep within me I could feel the fires building and growing, begging for their release. The world around me seemed to melt into the distance, leaving nothing but for me and him and the feeling. Time slowed to a crawl as my body reacted to his touch and caress. Then, with a suddenness that was overwhelming, everything was brought back to the present as the walls holding passion's fire at bay crumbled, and the wild inferno tore loose to wrack my body with violent spasms of pure ecstasy.

He lowered himself to me for one last passionate kiss before he turned on his side and brought me up to lie across his chest. I sighed contentedly and relaxed against him. As my eyes closed, I could feel the soft breezes of the night washing away the heat of my body, but I knew that the fire that burned within me for him would never be cooled.

"I love you," I whispered to him when I found myself on the boarders of dreams; and then I let myself fall into their trappings, knowing that even there, Sesshomaru would find a way to catch me in my fall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miroku?"

The monk turned to face me. He looked surprised with a mix of guilt as well. It was a look of someone who had just been caught doing something they were most definitely not supposed to be doing. However, the fact that he couldn't hide the lecherous smirk working its way onto his lips was giving a pretty good idea of what had been on the monk's mind.

But that just begged the question.

"Miroku, what are you doing with my tape recorder?"

"What this?" He asked innocently as he raised the little piece of equipment before him. "Nothing really. It was just lying around and I thought I would put it away for you, Kagome."

I was far from convinced, especially since a lecherous gleam was beginning to appear in his eyes. I was not about to fall for Miroku's innocent routine. I know him far too well for that.

"Give me that." I said to him, reaching out my hand for the recorder.

"Actually," he said as he pulled the recorder away from me, "I was thinking that, given you condition, it would be best if I were to deliver this to the scribe for you."

"My condition? You say that as though I'm sick or something. I am perfectly capable of delivering that story to the scribe. Besides, it's not like I was planning on going alone or anything, Sesshomaru would be coming with me. It is our story after all. Now give it to me."

Miroku hesitated for a moment, but then relented the recorder over to me. I looked at the machine suspiciously for a moment, and then up at the guilty looking monk in front of me. There was definitely something off with this picture, and I WAS going to find out what.

I turned my attention back to the voice-recorder. The tape was nearly at the end, but I knew that I had already rewound the tape for when I would deliver it to the writer. As a test, I rewound a portion of the tape and then pressed play. I was confused when I heard Miroku's voice instead of my own.

"-Our bodies joined, the heated friction between us with each languid stroke and each burning pulse of our hearts; bringing us again past new limits of discovery.-"

I shot the monk across from me a glare that conveyed the entirety of my disgust for what I was hearing. But, unfortunately, my curiosity had been peaked, and I couldn't resist rewinding a larger portion of the tape to find out just what story the monk had been conveying.

When I pressed play again, I heard the last recoding that I had done coming to an end.

"-But through it all he had been there. He had been the one to find me in the darkness. He had been the one to heal my wounds. He had been the one to catch me from a fall that would have taken more than my life.

Sesshomaru.

He had been my light, my life, and my savior. And that night, under a blanket of stars, he had given me even more. He took me in his arms, wrapping me in his strength and his love, and brought me to heights I could never have imagined.-"

But then, after my recoding had ended, Miroku's voice took the stage.

"-He kissed me with fervor, his lips searing against mine in a dance of fire older than thought and deeper than feeling. I had become lost in it, giving myself over to sensation until my body would react on its own and would draw me away for air. But even then he would only smile at me from behind the amber surface of his eyes, and continue leaving hot kisses across my burning skin…-"

My mouth was hanging open in shock by the time I had finished listening to the recording. I wish I could say that the dryness I was experiencing in my mouth that tempted me to moisten my lips with my tongue, was due to that shock; but the wetness between my legs begged to differ.

I was abhorred, but at the same time, entirely turned on. It was a very confusing feeling and I had to take a moment to reason through my response.

The whole thing was completely improper. However, dreaded as I am to say it, Miroku's telling of the scene was…almost…tasteful? Mind you, I was terribly disturbed that Miroku would even be capable of recoding such an encounter, especially since said encounter had happened between Sesshomaru and I, and the monk had not been involved in ANY way. But what was most disturbing was that Miroku had related the tale in the first person perspective, and it had been MY perspective that he had taken!

"HENTAI!" I screamed at the monk when I had finally settled on a response I believed appropriate.

"But Kagome-sama," He pleaded as he began backing away from me, his hands raised before him in defense, "I was just trying to give your story a proper ending."

"My story had an ending!" I screeched. "I didn't need your input!"

"How else were you planning on explaining how you became pregnant?" he asked innocently. "I knew you wouldn't be able to find the words, so I thought that you would appreciate my help."

"Miroku!" I was far from pleased. Just because his hentai mind couldn't imagine a story without some raunchy sex scene, doesn't mean that my story needed to have one! "Even children understand the concept of the birds and the bees, but that doesn't mean that it is necessary to include the details!"

Miroku sighed heavily. "My apologies Lady Kagome. I did not mean to upset you. Please forgive me?"

"Just keep your perverted self away from my stuff from now on!" I told him in a huff and then whirled about and walked out of the house.

I had already made it about half-way back to where I had left Sango when I realized that because of my confrontation with Miroku I had completely forgot the whole reason why I had returned to the house in the first place. That reason, however, was made very clear to me again when a shifting from my belly pressed against my bladder in a very painful way.

I groaned as I looked back at where I had come from. The house was so far away! I wasn't sure if I could make it back in time. And I also didn't really want to meet up with Miroku again. I was still flushed with something between anger and arousal from the last encounter…and that in itself was disturbing.

Another pressing against my poor, abused bladder had me groaning at the unfairness of it all. But then I had an idea. The bushes just off to my right seemed to be calling my name with their leafy innocence. Who am I to ignore the call of nature? So, with that in mind, I made my way into the bushes.

When I emerged from the bushes, I was much relieved. I sighed in pleasurable emptiness and enjoyed the feeling that I just knew wouldn't last very long thanks to two very rambunctious children playing war within my belly, before I continued on my way to where I had last left Sango. On my way to meet up with her though, I found my thoughts drifting back to Miroku's…addition…to my story. By the time I reached Sango I was justifiably bothered.

"Is something wrong?" She asked me when I had plopped myself down beside her on the grass in a huff.

"Miroku," I ground out as though that would explain everything (which under normal circumstances probably would have…and which would also explain the look of empathy Sango was giving me). But this problem was not one I wanted to deal with on my own, so I thought that it would be a good idea to get the second opinion.

"Listen to what that perverted monk did to my story."

I rewound the tape and pressed play for Sango to hear. After the recording had come to an end, I waited patiently for Sango's response. But when her response was noticeably lacking, and I could see that there was a very far-away look in her glazed eyes, I decided to prompt her answer out of her.

"Well?" I asked; only to be responded to with a very distracted sounding 'huh?' "It's disgusting right? Completely indecent."

"Right…" she replied slowly. "Disgusting…Indecent"

"Sango," I whined. "You're supposed to be on my side in this! Not getting lost in Miroku's brand of debauchery!"

"Aren't you always the one saying that in your time things are much less censored?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Then why not just think of this story as being 'before its time'."

As Sango lay back against the grass to signal she was finished with her, oh so helpful, advice; I was busy trying to come up with another argument against what Miroku had done. I had just about formed the words, when she interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Kagome, what does the babies' poison feel like?"

I cast her a suspicious glare, thinking that she was simply trying to divert me away from my original line of questioning; but when she didn't bother to move from her comfortable position on the grass, I shrugged my indifference and gave her an answer.

"Meh, kinda like indigestion."

"I see…" Sango trailed off lost in thought for a time before she asked me another question. "But the poison would kill anything else right?"

"I suppose so," I answered, still quite perplexed as to where this line of questioning was going, "But you don't need to worry about me. The oracle's poison fixed me so that I don't have to worry about any adverse effects of the babies' poison."

"Hmm…" again she trailed off leaving me even more suspicious about her questions. The suddenly, "I think you need a gardener."

"A gardener?" I was officially lost. "Why?"

"Because," she responded with a hint of an amused smirk on her lips, "Every time you are too lazy to haul your big belly all the way back to the house, another bush ends up dying."

My mouth dropped open in horror. She couldn't be…I couldn't have…But as my eyes slowly made their way to look at the group of bushes I had just emerged from, only to see that they were beginning to turn a very sickly color of brown; I knew that she was right.

I groaned again at the unfairness of…well…everything, and then flopped down on the ground to lie next to Sango. But as I lay there, my mind began working on what I was going to do to get back at my adorable little puppy for this new development when he and Inuyasha finally returned from patrolling the boarders of our territory.

I had just worked out a plan that involved replacing Sesshomaru's shampoo with hair dye…something along the line of fire-engine red…when my feeling of wicked amusement was replaced by a wave of trepidation.

I smiled when I realized Sesshomaru was close enough to pick up on my stronger emotions. It was always nice to see what he could come up with to try and get himself out of trouble. Not like it ever worked, but it was still nice for him to try.

My hands came to rest on my protruding belly. I rubbed along the swelling curve, thanking my children silently yet again for their power, a true combining of miko and demon energies, allowing me to return to my time to gather the necessary supplies. Some things just weren't the same in the feudal era, but then there were other things that I would never have known if I hadn't been blessed with the ability to travel through time.

And it was a blessing; a blessing that every day I am grateful for, a blessing that allowed me to find my love, my life, and my destiny.

THE END

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: If you would like to read the full version of this chapter (and you are old enough to do so) please visit A Single Spark for the unedited version.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I can't believe I just wrote a lemon! To all of you out there who encouraged this type of behavior from me, shame on you! Shame on me for listening! Oh well, now that it's done there is no going back. Such is the way of 'My Experiment'.

Well, it's over. So sad, and yet strangely satisfying. Thank you all again for your support, I couldn't have done it without you. The next posting for this story will be the results of my experiment. I will reveal to you all my theories and hidden objectives as well as the results as I have found them. However, I still have one more test to wait out before I can complete the experiment. So until then I bid you all farewell.

ShadowsWeaver1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I am about to weave into my web of chaos. Any and all definitions (with the exception of those cited specifically) have been taken directly from Wikipedia the online encyclopedia because I am far too lazy to do any further research to support my Inuyasha obsession.


End file.
